RWBY Extella
by XenoBlaze
Summary: After falling for a trap by Archimedes, Hakuno and her Servants have wandered into the world of Remnant. Their flesh and blood restored and their abilities cut in half. Now they have to help the hunters of the world stop an evil that is bent on wiping out humanity. Could Remnant be the next target for the Umbral Star? (ON HOLD FOR REWRITE)
1. Prologue Arc Extella 0-Scholar of the Um

**XenoBlaze:Hello everyone.**

**Welcome to my first fanfic.**

**Ruby:Aren't you excited?**

**XenoBlaze:Very. This story has been on my mind alot.**

**It takes two of my favorite shows and puts them in one.**

**I just hate it took so long to get started.**

**Ruby:You were just being lazy, weren't you?**

**XenoBlaze:...Do you want your cookies or what?**

**Ruby:Im sorry! Im sorry!**

**XenoBlaze:Anyway, the prologue is already up.**

**I originally wanted to make it one chapter. But things didn't work out well.**

**Ruby:So now you have THREE chapters!**

**XenoBlaze:Right.**

**Now, get ready for RWBY Extella.**

**But first...**

**Ruby:Oh right.**

**XenoBlaze does not own RWBY or the Fate series. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

**Now about those cookies.**

**XenoBlaze:Yeah, they're right...**

**Hey, were they go?**

**Nora:*Munch* *Munch* *Munch***

**Ruby:NORA!**

**XenoBlaze:How did she get in here?!**

**AN:Thank you yogwind for the suggestions. Everyone please check out the Fate/RWBY crossover A New Dream.**

**Also I'm not very good at fight scenes, so please be nice.**

* * *

_**Prologue Arc Extella 0-Scholar of the Umbral Star Returns**_

* * *

The **Moon Cell**. A spiritron computer, which exists on the moon.

Over time, the planet known as Earth has become ravaged and lifeless.

In a last dich effort to keep the prosperity of the human race from dying out, man relocated to the moon.

Inside the Moon Cell, humans and NPC live in a spiritron-constructed virtual world known as **SERAPH**.

The Moon Cell is always learning from the knowledge of Earth.

One event stands out above all others. The **Holy Grail War**. A competition that decides the ownership of the Holy Grail through intense battle royale.

While there have been many conflicts over supposed Holy Grails in the past, this term refers to those specifically based around **Masters**. 7 proficient magi who summon **Servants**, Heroic Spirits brought forth as familiars.

They meet in battle until only one pair is left to claim the Holy Grail.

The same is said on the moon.

Years ago, a human and her Servant conquered the Moon Cell and obtained the authority of the Moon Cell Core. The **Regalia**.

The symbol of victory and sovereignty in SERAPH.

However, the newly appointed sovereign had a much larger role. For a threat was fast approaching the moon.

The **Umbral Star**. Otherwise known as **Velber**.

An alien threat that appears within the Milky Way every 14,000 years.

The Umbral Star travels the galaxy, and when it detects sentient life it creates Anti-Cells and sends them to destroy and devour them.

It destroys all intelligent civilizations in its path, and in doing so, it consumes all digital data within reach.

Along with her Servant, the sovereign was able to topple the Umbral Stars apostle as well as Velber.

_**...And thoroughly ruining my plans.**_

_**However, I am a patient man. And they only managed to destroy a fragment of the Umbral Star.**_

_**Velber still awaits. And I now have the means the remove those obstacles.**_

_**Hakuno Kishinami. You and your Servant thought you were rid of me. Think again.**_

* * *

**\- Mare Aurum's palace/Nero's territory at night-**

A woman wearing a white dress wakes up with a start.

As she sits up, she realizes that the events she experienced were a dream. A nightmare.

This woman is SERAPH's sovereign. Hakuno Kishinami.

_Hakuno:Ugh. Not again._

Hakuno looks around and her eyes fall to a woman in bed with her.

She wears a red dress and has blond hair in a bun tied with a red ribbon.

Even when sleeping, Hakuno can imagine the woman's green eyes. Looking at her with confidence and warmth.

The woman opens her eyes and stares at Hakuno.

_?:Soshayo?(_Player)

_Hakuno:Sorry._

_Did I wake you Saber?_

_?:She wasn't the only one._

Hakuno and Saber turn to see another woman and a young girl in bed with them.

The woman wears a blue chinese dress and has pink hair and golden eyes.

Her most noticeable features are her two orange fox ears and tail.

The little girl is dark skinned with red eyes and wears a white dress.

_Hakuno:Caster. Altera._

_Caster:You were moaning in your sleep Goshujin-sama_.(Beloved husband)

_Altera:Master. Are you alright?_

Hakuno stays silent as she looks down.

_Caster:It was that dream again, wasn't it?_

_Hakuno:...Yes._

A few months ago, Saber, Caster and all the Servants of SERAPH banded together to thwart a mad man known as Archimedes.

At first he was the system administrator of SERAPH. But after being corrupted by the Umbral Star, he tried to destroy SERAPH.

And used Altera to achieve his goal. By destroying all who stood in her way.

Saber was the one who struck Archimedes down, but Hakuno is still plagued by the events. More specifically, what COULD'VE happened.

_Hakuno:I just can't help but think what would've happened if-_

Hakuno is cut off as she feels someone's arms around her.

She turns to see Saber holding her.

_Saber:Soshayo. Listen will to me._

_You are still here. WE are still here._

_Thinking about events that may have come will bring nothing but worry._

Hakuno relaxes as she feels more arms around her.

She looks to see Caster and Altera holding her.

_Caster:Please do not worry yourself my dearest._

_Tamamo feels sad when you're sad._

_Altera:Master._

_Its because of you that I'm here with you, Nero, Tamamo and everyone._

_So please, don't be sad._

Hakuno closes her eyes as a small smile comes to her face.

_Hakuno:Thank you._

_All of you._

_Sometimes I wonder what I did to get friends- a family like you._

_But I'm glad your here with me._

Saber, Caster and Altera smile at Hakuno's words.

Tamamo then quickly ushers Hakuno back to bed.

_Tamamo:Now, Now._

_Back to bed Goshujin-sama._

_And no more nightmares. Tamamo will chase them away._

_Saber:Ha!_

_Sleeping next to a devious fox such as yourself encourages nightmares._

_Truly, if she is to have a blissful sleep, she would do so in my humble embrace._

_Caster:Mikon!_

_How dare you accuse me of such an act Baka Kotei?_(Stupid Emperor)

_Hakuno:Girls please._

_Let's just go back to bed._

_Saber, Caster & Altera:Hai.(Yes)_

_Sweet dreams Master._

And with that, the three Servants and their Master drift back to sleep.

Unaware they are being watched.

_?:Sleep while you can._

* * *

The next day, Hakuno is seen setting in the throne room overlooking the state of SERAPH

_Hakuno:Hmm._

_Looks like things are going well._

Hakuno looks around and could not stop feeling alone.

Before, the Roman Capital was full of her trusted Servants.

But now...

_Hakuno:(__Its so lonely here.)_

_(Saber, Caster and Altera aside. There's no one else around.)_

_(Gawain, Cu Chulainn and Li Shuwen went out into the world to do their own thing.)_

_(Karna and Medusa are always busy and no one knows what happened to Li Bu.)_

_*Sigh*_

_I just hope their okay._

_At least Archer is here._

_(He still hasn't told me his True Name. Or anyone for that matter.)_

Hakuno is interrupted from her thoughts as an alarm sounds.

Soon after Saber, Caster and Altera appear.

_Saber:Soshayo!_

_What is happening?_

Hakuno looks closely at the holographic screens.

_Hakuno:It seems there's some kind of activity...at Zero Dark!?_

_Saber, Caster & Altera:What?!_

_Altera:But that's impossible. The Zero Dark is sealed._

_That area can't be accessed without the Regalia._

_Saber:Umu!_

_Altera speaks the truth. Yet these sensors say otherwise._

_Caster:Is there a Servant causing trouble?_

_Hakuno:Rrg._

_I can't identify what the problem is._

_Whatever's going on there has a large concentration of mana._

Another alarm sounds.

The four saviors take another look at the screens.

_Caster:Mikon!_

_The Moon Cell is detecting multiple Servants in that area._

_Two of them are Top Servants._

_Saber:Could it be that golden Archer causing trouble?_

Caster looks at Saber with a slight glare.

_Caster:Do not speak of THAT man._

Hakuno thinks for a few minutes before standing.

_Hakuno:Archer!_

In a flash of blue spirit particles, a man with silver eyes and white hair appears.

He wears a red coat with a black bodysuit.

This man is Archer. Also known as Nameless.

_Archer:You called Master?_

_Hakuno:There's activity in the Zero Dark area._

_We need to investigate._

_Saber:Soshayo._

_I will accompany you._

_Caster:So will I._

_Altera:Me too._

_I know more about that area then the rest of you._

_I lived there after all._

Saber, Caster and Hakuno look at Altera before reaching their decision.

_Caster:Master._

_Saber and myself will be more than enough to protect the both of you._

_Saber:Umu._

_Though she may be a child, Altera is still a Servant._

_Hakuno:...Alright._

_But don't strain yourself. Okay Altera?_

_Altera:Right._

_Hakuno:Archer, please watch over things from here._

_Archer:Normaly I would say to send someone else instead._

_But seeing as were low on man power, there's no choice._

_Watch yourselves out there._

_Hakuno:Thank you Archer._

Hakuno gives Saber the Regalia then disappears in a flash of sprit particles and transfers to into the ring.

_**Hakuno:Let's go.**_

* * *

**-Zero Dark-**

The Zero Dark.

A desolate place of darkness. And former home/prison of Altera.

As the for saviors get closer to their destination, they begin to here sounds of combat.

_Saber:It would seem that the Servant's we detected are fighting._

_Caster:Who they are fighting is what I'm concerned about._

Before the group take another step, they are confronted by strange creatures.

These creature seem to resemble wolves.

Only their bodies are completely black and have white bone mask on their faces.

Their soulless red eyes seem to stare right into them.

_Saber:What creatures are they?_

_Caster:I've never seen them before._

_Altera-san?_

_Altera:I've never seen them before either._

_But I can sense very intense negative emotions from them._

_**Hakuno:I've checked the Regalia. There's no record of them either.**_

The strange creatures roar at the Servants as the begin to attack.

Saber summons her sword while Caster assumes a stance.

_Saber:Stay behind us Altera!_

One of the dark wolves attacks Saber, but she sidesteps it then slashes the wolf with her sword.

The creature falls and seems to evaporate into black smoke.

_Saber:How strange._

_These creatures clearly aren't hostile programs._

A wolf attacks Caster, but she dodges it and kicks it away.

After that she uses a fire spell on the wolf and it instantly evaporates.

One by one the dark wolves attack but are met with the same fate.

_Caster:They're quite tenacious. And annoying._

While Saber and Caster deal with the creatures, they don't seem to notice on creeping up behind them.

The wolf lunges but before it attacks, it is sliced in half.

Saber and Caster look to see Altera holding her own sword.

_Saber:You have my thanks Altera._

Caster looks forward and sees that more creatures are converging to their location.

_Caster:There seems to be no end to them._

_Saber:Stand aside._

_I shall use my Noble Phantasm-_

_**Hakuno:Wait!**_

_**We don't know if there's something worse ahead.**_

_**Those other Servants must be fighting these creatures too.**_

_**Save your energy.**_

_Saber:Then what do you suggest Soshayo?_

_**Hakuno:Caster.**_

_**Can you freeze them?**_

_Caster:Consider it done._

Caster focuses for a few seconds before channeling her magic into a freezing spell.

The spell quickly freezes the surrounding enemy's.

_**Hakuno:Saber.**_

_**Clear a path. Then we'll make a break for it.**_

_**Whatever created these things has to be up ahead. If we destroy it, they might disappear.**_

_Saber, Caster & Altera:Understood._

Saber rushes through the frozen enemy's with flames surrounding her.

Caster and Altera follow her and head towards the source of these monsters.

* * *

As the four saviors reach the center of Zero Dark, they notices two things.

One:There are more creatures around.

Some of them look like older versions of them.

Two:There are in fact other Servants fighting the creatures. Some of them the saviors know.

One was a woman with long lavender hair wearing a sort of ninja outfit.

She has a visor covering her face and uses chain knives.

Another was a woman with blond hair and violet eyes.

She wears a violet dress with silver armor and uses a lance with a flag attached to it.

A rapier is seen on her left side.

The man of the group was destroying the creatures with a red spear.

The man had blue spikey hair and red eyes. He also wore a blue body suit.

The last was a woman who at first glance you would mistake as another Saber.

She wore a blue dress with white and gold here and there and silver armor.

She was blond tied in a bun and had green eyes.

In her hand seemed to be a weapon of some sort but is covered with wind, making it invisible.

_Saber:What is this?_

_**Hakuno:Ruler. Lancer. Rider.**_

_Caster:What are you three doing here?_

The new Servants continue to fight while addressing the saviors.

_Lancer:Ah._

_Late to the party ain't ya?_

_Ruler:However, your assistance is appreciated._

Altera however ignores the others and focuses on the woman in blue.

Saber notices Altera's gaze.

_Saber:My god._

_She looks like a doppelganger of me._

_Altera:The blue Saber..._

_...Artoria Pendragon._

_Caster:Mikon!_

_The King of Knights?! Here?!_

_Rider:She approach us and told us of a threat to SERAPH._

_She was...very persuasive._

_She made a hole large enough for us to enter the Zero Dark with her Noble Phantasm._

_Lancer:When we got here, we ran into these guys._

_**Hakuno:But where did they come from?**_

_Artoria:We don't know._

_They seemed to appear out of nowhere._

_?:Perhaps I can shed some light on this situation._

The four saviors freeze up at the sound of the voice.

_Caster:Impossible._

_Altera:It can't be._

Saber scowls as she recognizes the voice.

_Saber:How can HE be here?_

In a flash of yellow spirit particles a man appears.

He has brown spikey hair and has cold calculating black eyes.

He wears and outfit that would best describe him as a magician.

However his most unique features was that his left hand was purple with gold in places and there was a similar design on his neck as well.

From within the Regalia, Hakuno glares at the man with fear and rage.

_**Hakuno:How...**_

The man gives a cold smile.

_**Hakuno:How are you still alive...Archimedes?!**_

_**-To be continued-**_

* * *

**AN2:Next two chapters of the prologue will be up shortly.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Prologe Arc Extella 02-Dangerous Traps

**XenoBlaze does not own RWBY or the Fate series.**

**All rights go to their rightfull owners.**

* * *

**Prologe Arc Extella 0.2-Dangerous Traps**

* * *

{**Last Time**}

_?:Perhaps I can shed some light on this situation._

The four saviors frezze up at the sound of the voice.

_Caster:Impossible._

_Altera:It can't be._

Saber scowls as she recognizes the voice.

_Saber:How can HE be here?_

In a flash of yellow spirit particles a man appears.

He has brown spikey hair and has cold calculating black eyes.

He wears and outfit that would best describe him as a magician.

However his most unique features was that his left hand was purple with gold in places and there was a similar design on his neck as well.

From within the Regalia, Hakuno glares at the man with fear and rage.

_**Hakuno:How...**_

The man gives a cold smile.

_**Hakuno:How are you still alive...Archimedes?!**_

* * *

**-Zero Dark-**

Archimedes. The Scholar of the Umbral Star.

Before, he was the system admin of SERAPH.

But that changed when he came into contact with Velber. The Umbral Star.

This man manipulated Hakuno and her Servants into ushering the coming of Velber. And the destruction of the Moon Cell.

It was only thanks to the combined efforts of all the Servants of SERAPH and Altera, that Saber was able to defeat him.

SERAPH was now at peace. And Archimedes was thought to be dead.

Yet here he stands before the four saviors again.

_Archimedes:Come now. Is that any way to greet an old "friend"?_

Saber scowls at Archimedes while Caster bares her fangs.

_Caster:How are you still here?_

_Saber-san, did you screw something up?_

Saber gives a slight glare at Tamamo.

_Saber:Nonesense!_

_My strike was true!_

_Altera:..._

_Lancer:So its this guy again?_

_(I thought the Emperor took this guy down last time.)_

_Archimedes:Well, it seems that I am not welcomed here._

_Such a shame. I was the system administrator here after all._

Hakuno yells from inside the Regalia.

_**Hakuno:That's enough!**_

_**How are you still here?!**_

Archimedes gives a mocking bow.

_Archimedes:Ah, the sovereign of .PH and her...pets._

_How nice it is to see you again "Master"._

Archimedes shifts his gaze to Altera.

_Archimedes:...Sefar._

_As for your question, why ask such a foolish one?_

_You already know the answer...don't you?_

Hakuno thinks for a few minutes before gasping in realization.

One of the things that sets Archimedes apart from other Servants.

_**Hakuno:You "slided" into another parallel world.**_

_Archimedes:Correct._

_While I couldn't prevent the destruction of Velber's fragment, I was still able to escape my destruction._

_I simply bided my time. Waiting for this percise moment._

_Caster:So, I take it these creatures are your doing?_

_Archimedes:Yes and no._

_I brought them here yes. But they aren't exactly mine._

_Think of them as a...loan of sorts._

Saber points her sword at Archimedes.

_Saber:So, you have alied yourself with someone._

_Who is it?!_

_Archimedes:Well...that would be telling my foolish emperor._

_For now..._

Archimedes snaps his fingers.

Shortly after that, the creatures resume their attack.

Saber slashes all the enemys that come her way while Tamamo attacks with a combination of martial arts and spells.

Some of the creatures even attacked Altera. Only for them to be destroyed as well.

Even as a child, Altera is one Servant you do not take lightly.

Lancer, Rider, Ruler and Artoria also defend themselves from the creatures onslaght.

However, Archimedes just watches without doing anything.

As if he's waiting for something.

_Archimedes:(That's right. Keep fighting.)_

Saber slashes another wolf.

_Saber:They're endless._

Caster kicks another wolf away.

_Caster:We need a plan._

_**Hakuno:I know.**_

_**Saber! Caster! Get ready!**_

Hakuno pours her mana into the ring and divides it.

One half flows into Saber. The other flows into Caster.

_Saber & Caster:__**Moon Crux**__!_

In a flash of red and blue light, Saber and Caster transform.

Saber now wears a white robe with red leggings and red with white shoes.

On Sabers arms are gold guantlets that are coated in flames.

A gold helmet appears on her face in a flash of flames.

Caster now wears a more revealing version of her usual outfit that shows her bust.

Fur is seen around her arms, legs and torso.

Her shoes become clogs and a blue hat is seen on ther head.

In a flash of ice, two devices with a yin yang symbol and ice-like tails appear behind her.

With their transformations complete, Saber and Caster begin to make quick work of the dark creatures.

Saber attacking with flaming fist and Caster with super charged ice attacks.

However, they are unawear of a few spirit particles being syphoned from their attacks.

And transfering to Archimedes' left hand.

While this is going on, the Servants have almost destroyed the dark creatures.

Saber and Caster have exited their Moon Crux forms.

_Tamamo:Almost there._

Saber gives a confident grin.

_Saber:Your forces are all but gone Archimedes._

_Your trap has failed._

_Archimedes:Once again you assume too much._

_By coming here...you were already caught._

Archimedes transfers the spiritrons he took to the last of his creatures.

The dark wolves begin to grow and evolve.

They stand on two legs and more bone marks appear.

The Servants are stuned after witnessing the creatures transformation.

_Caster:Mikon!_

_You jinxed us Saber-san!_

Before Saber can responed she is attacked by one of the evolved wolves.

She is caught off guard and sent skiding past Artoria.

Hakuno leaves the Regalia and kneels to Saber while shaking her.

_Hakuno:Saber! Saber, are you okay?!_

Saber rises to her knees.

_Saber:Soshayo._

_It is too dangerous to leave the Regalia._

_Archimedes:(Now.)_

One of the wolves seems to disovle into a black puddle.

The puddle then moves towards the two Servants and Master.

Before the puddle engulfs the two Sabers, Hakuno pushes them away.

Leaving the puddle to engulf Hakuno instead.

_Saber:SOSHAYO!_

_Caster & Altera:MASTER!_

* * *

**-?-**

From within the black sphere, Hakuno is seen floating in darkness.

_Hakuno:(What's...happening?)_

_(My strength...is fading.)_

_(Can't think straight.)_

Unknown to Hakuno, her left eye changes from brown to gold.

Suddenly a voice shouts.

_?:__**Strike Air!**_

The darkness is suddenly blown away by light.

* * *

The black sphere explodes and Hakuno is returned on her knees with her eyes closed.

Hakuno's Servants rush to her.

_Saber:Soshayo!_

_Master, are you hurt?!_

_Altera:Master!_

Hakuno opens her eyes. Both eyes are brown again.

Hakuno catches her breath.

_Hakuno:I... Im okay._

Caster hugs Hakuno and sobs tears of joy.

_Caster:Waaaaaaaa!_

_Tamamo was so worried!_

_Don't ever scare me like that again!_

Saber turns to Artoria.

_Saber:You have my thanks King of Knights._

_Artoria:Think nothing of it._

_I would've been consumed by the sphere were it not for her._

_Thank you...sovereign of the Moon Cell._

Hakuno gives a tired smile.

_Hakuno:That's my line._

_Lancer:Glad your alright._

Rider and Ruler nod.

While the heroes are occupied, Archimedes thinks to himself.

_Archimedes:(Well, that was unexpected.)_

_(But, I've gotten what I needed. Time to finish this.)_

Archimedes closes his eyes and focuses.

_Archimedes_:_**(Ready?)**_

A female voice responsed in Archimedes' mind.

_?_:_**(You may begin.)**_

A black aura surrounds Archimedes. As he opens his eyes they are appear to be glowing red.

He thurst his left hand out and a black portal appears in the sky above the heroes.

A huge gust of wind surrounds them.

_Ruler:What is this?!_

The heroes struggle to stay rooted on the ground but the wind is to strong.

Some of the Servants use their weapons to stay rooted to the ground.

Hakuno and her Servants huddle togther.

Ruler is the first to be sucked into the portal.

_Ruler:AAAAAAH!_

Rider and Lancer are the next to go.

_Lancer:Dammit!_

Artoria holds on with all her might but slowly loses the battle and is sucked in.

_Artoria:AH!_

_Hakuno:No!_

Saber glares at Archimedes.

_Saber:Archimedes! What have you done?!_

Altera begins to lose her grip on the others. Before she is sucked in, Hakuno grabs her hand.

_Hakuno:Altera!_

One by one the four saviors lose their grip of each other and are sucked into the portal.

Just before they are sucked in, Caster raises a barrier to keep them togther.

The portal closes and Archimedes returns to his normal apperance.

He then let's out a dry laugh.

_Archimedes:Heh heh. Well, that was fun._

_Good bye SERAPH._

_And welcome chaos._

In a flash of yellow spirit particles, Archimedes vanishes.

* * *

**-To be continued-**


	3. Prologe Arc Extella 03-Remnants of Eart

**XenoBlaze does not own RWBY or the Fate series.**

**All rights go to their rightfull owners.**

* * *

_**Prologe Arc Extella 0.3-Remnants of Earth**_

* * *

_{Last Time}_

A black aura surrounds Archimedes and his eyes seem to glow red.

He thurst his left hand out and a black portal appears in the sky above the heroes.

A huge gust of wind surrounds them.

The heroes struggle to stay rooted on the ground but the wind is to strong.

Some of the Servants use their weapons to stay rooted to the ground.

Hakuno and her Servants huddle togther.

Ruler is the first to be sucked into the portal.

_Ruler:AAAAAAH!_

Rider and Lancer are the next to go.

Artoria holds on with all her might but slowly loses the battle and is sucked in.

_Artoria:AH!_

_Saber:Archimedes! What have you done?!_

Altera begins to lose her grip on the others. Before she is sucked in, Hakuno grabs her hand.

One by one the four saviors lose their grip of each other and are sucked into the portal.

Just before they are sucked in, Caster raises a barrier to keep them togther.

The portal closes and Archimedes returns to his normal apperance.

He then let's out a dry laugh.

_Archimedes:Well, that was fun._

_Good bye SERAPH._

_And welcome chaos._

_In a flash of yellow spirit particles, Archimedes vanishes._

* * *

**-Remnant:Kingdom of Vale/Beacon Academy-**

On another world, a large city is shown.

Its night, but if it was day time you would see people walking around and going about their everyday lives.

A ways from the city is Beacon Academy. One of the best schools on Remnant to train Huntsmen and Huntresses.

Inside the largest tower is an office. Inside that office is a a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes.

He has a light complexion and sharp facial features.

Interestingly, he has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger.

He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck.

His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt.

He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

Near his desk is a fancy cane. This man is profeser Ozpin. The headmaster of Beacon Academy.

Usually Ozpin is pretty calm about every thing going on around him.

Today is not that day as he feels a sudden disturbance.

Something he hasn't sensed in a long time.

_Ozpin:This feeling..._

_It can't be._

He stands from his chair and walks toward the window.

In the night sky, he sees a bright light. Brighter than any star.

But it wasn't a normal light. It was moving towards the forest.

It crashes with a loud bang. The shockwaves can be felt all the way from Ozpins office.

Soon after the waves settle Ozpins door opens. He doesn't turn to face the person who entered.

A middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face.

Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar.

She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist.

Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings.

She wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside.

The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back.

Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara.

In her hands is a riding crop.

This woman is Glynda Goodwitch. The headmistress of Beacon and Ozpins right hand woman.

_Glynda:Ozpin-_

_Ozpin:I know._

He walks over to his desk and picks up his cane.

He then walks toward the door.

_Ozpin:Let's go._

_I believe whatever fell from the sky might be more than just a fallen star. _

* * *

**-Emerald Forest-**

In the center of the Emerald Forest is a crater.

The smoke clears and reveals four young girls.

One with brown hair. One blonde. One pink. And one white.

_Hakuno:Ugh._

_My head._

Hakuno slowly stands up and few her surroundings.

_Hakuno:(A forest? Why am I-) *Gasp*_

Hakuno franticly looks around.

_Hakuno:Saber!_

_Caster!_

_Altera!_

The three woman in question slowly stand holding their heads.

_Saber:Ugh._

_That was worse than any migrine I've ever had._

_Caster:Dizzy..._

Saber look at Hakuno then runs to hug her.

_Saber:Soshayo!_

_You are unharmed!_

Caster hugs Hakuno and rubs her cheek on Hakunos elbow.

_Caster:Goshujin-sama~!_

_Hakuno:*Sigh* Your okay._

Hakuno looks around.

_Hakuno:Altera?_

_?:Master?_

The voice that just spoke was defenitly female. However, it sounded much deeper than what Altera sounds like.

Hakuno, Saber and Caster look towards the source of the voice.

_Caster:Mikon!_

Instead of the child Altera they know, this Altera appears much older.

You would think she's at least Saber or Casters age.

_Saber:Altera..._

_You've grown._

_Altera:Eh?_

Altera looks at herself.

_Altera:*Gasp* What... What happend?_

_Caster:It looks like you've regained your orignal form._

_Hakuno:But how?_

_Altera:Im not sure._

_But, I feel strange._

_Caster:How so?_

_Altera:I can't explain it._

_But, it feels like there's another form of energy inside me._

_And not just that. My body feels strange as well._

_Saber:Now that I think about it. I too feel an unknown energy inside me._

_Caster:It doesn't feel like mana._

_Its still there. But this other energy is there as well._

_And my body feels...heavier._

_Saber:Are you sure you haven't been gorging yourself Caster?_

Caster glares with a flushed face.

_Caster:Your one to talk Baka Kotei!_

The whole time, Hakuno stays silent as she looks at her hands.

_Hakuno:(It can't be.)_

_We're...alive._

_Saber:Hm?_

_Of course we are Soshayo._

_Hakuno:No. I mean REALLY alive!_

_Our bodies. They aren't cyber!_

_Saber, Caster & Altera:*Gasp*_

_Saber:...Is it true?_

_Caster:Flesh and...blood?_

_Altera:...She's right._

_Our cyber boides had a feeling of weightlessness._

_The fact that we feel heavy now._

_There's no other answer. We ARE alive._

Altera takes a few steps away from the group.

_Saber:Did your magic do this Caster?_

_Caster:You and I both know there is no magic that can bring back the dead._

_Altera:AAAH!_

The others quickly look at Altera:

_Saber:What is it Altera?_

Altera points to the sky and the others follow her gaze.

In the sky they see the moon. Shatered.

_Caster:Mikon!_

_Saber:By the gods..._

_Hakuno:Its...destroyed?_

_But how?!_

Saber looks toward Hakuno.

_Saber:*Gasp* Soshayo!_

Saber points towards Hakuno. More specifically her hand.

_Hakuno:*Gasp*_

On Hakunos hand is the Regalia. Or at least the three pieces to make it.

_Caster:The Regalia is broken...again?!_

Before they can make speculations, the four saviors feel a sudden disturbance.

_Saber:What is this energy?_

_It feels similar to what's inside us._

The wind suddenly picks up.

From out of the sky comes what looks like a helicopter.

_Caster:I feel two strange presences on that contraption._

_But one of them feels like mana._

The helicopter lands a few feet away from them.

The hanger door opens and two people step out. A man and a woman.

The man stares at the four girls before speaking.

_Ozpin:Are you girls alright?_

The girls stay silent as they jugde the two people in front of them.

The girls opt to speak telepathically through their Servant/Master connection.

_Saber**:(Soshayo. How should we proceed?)**_

_Caster**:(These two could be hostile. Especially that woman. I don't like that look in her eyes.)**_

_Gylnda:Why are you girls out in the Emerald Forest?_

_And at this time of night. You're lucky the Grimm haven't spotted us yet._

_Hakuno**:(Grimm?)**_

_Caster:**(Something tells me that word has a different meaning to them.)**_

Gylnda snaps at the four girls refusal to talk.

_Gylnda:Well? Are you children going to explain why you are in the middle of a Grimm infested forest in your pajamas?_

Saber puts her hands on her hips at Gylndas comment.

_Saber:Childeren?_

_Woman, I'll have you know I am not a child._

_I mearly have a youthfull appearence._

_Caster:Oh-ho-ho._

_Sounds like someone has delusions of grandeur._

_Saber:Your far older than me Caster!_

Ozpins eyebrow twitches slightly.

_Ozpin:(Caster?)_

_Caster:Mikon!_

_Why I oughta-_

_Hakuno:Saber! Caster! That's enough._

Both Servants glare at each other then turn away in a huff.

_Hakuno:*Sigh*_

_Sorry about them._

_My name is Hakuno._

_This is Saber, Caster and...Attila._

All three Servant look towards Hakuno with shock.

_Saber**:(Soshayo! We do not know if these two are working with Archimedes.)**_

_**(To reveal your name to them-)**_

_Hakuno**:(Its okay. For some reason...I feel like we could trust them.)**_

Gylnda calms down and regains her composure.

_Gylnda:Well, at least one of you has manners._

Saber and Caster glare at Gylnda.

Ozpin ignores their looks.

_Ozpin:I am profesor Ozpin._

_I am the Headmaster of Beacon Academy._

_This is my assistant, Gylnda Goodwitch._

_Saber:Beacon?_

_Who would name a school after a light?_

Hakuno ignores Sabers outburst and ask a question that has been naging her.

_Hakuno:Parden me but, where exactly are we?_

_Ozpin:I am assuming you don't mean your current location._

Hakuno nods.

Ozpin closes his eyes for a moment before answering.

_Ozpin:You are in the world of Remnant._

**-End of Prologe-**

* * *

{Begin "Shikisai" -Fate Grand Order Opening by Maaya Sakamoto}

The scene begins with two butterflys -one red and one brown- flying off into the distance.

As the music starts, there is a shot of Hakuno overlooking Patch which changes to Nero overlooking Vale. After that it changes to a shot of

Tamamo overlooking the Emerald Forest, which then changes to adult Altera overlooking Beacon.

_**Hitori ni naru to kikoeru no **_

As the lyrics begin, there's a close up of Ruby turning towards the screen with a cheerfull expression. Her home town Patch in the background.

_**Kurushii nara yamete ii to**_

The scene then changes to a close up of Weiss turning towards the screen with a neutral expression. Beacon in the background.

_**BURAKKU HOORU mitai ni fukaku **_

The scene then changes to a close up of Blake turning towards the screen with a solemn expression. The Emerald Forest in the background.

_**Kowakute miryokuteki na amai koe ga**_

The scene then changes to a close up of Yang turning towards the screen with a confident grin and wink. Vale in the background.

_** Anata no kuchiguse wo manete **_

Juane walks through the hallways of Beacon. Pyrrha quickly joins him and places a comfirting hand on his shoulder.

Juane looks at Pyrrha while rubing the back of his neck nerviously.

_**Nande mo nai to itte miru**_

The scene then changes to Nora in Beacons cafateria gleefully shoveling pancakes in her mouth like there's no tomorrow.

Ren watches with his hands behind his back and an exasperated expression as he shakes his head.

_**Sore ga uso demo kamawanai **_

Ozpin and Glynda are seen on the bow of a transport airship. The scene changes to Oobleck and Port in a classroom looking

towards the screen. Oobleck takes a sip from his thermos while Port strokes his chin.

_** Tachitsuzukeru douki ni nareba**_

The next scene has Nero, Tamamo and Altera with their weapons facing off against Weiss, Blake and Yang.

Weiss assumes a stance with her Rapier. Blake dual weilds her weapons while Yang slams her fist togther with her guantlets activating.

The sun rises at Beacons courtyard as the two sides charge.

_**Watashi ga miteru mirai wa hitotsu dake **_

The next scene shows Nero and Weiss charging then clashing a few times. Both elegantly avioding each others attacks.

_**Eien nado sukoshi mo hoshiku wa nai**_

Altera and Blake exchanging a few blows as the scene then changes to Tamamo using her foot to block a powerfull punch from Yang.

_**Ichibyou isshun ga itooshii**_

Juane readys his sword and shield. Pyrrha twrils her javalin. Nora activates her weapons grenade lancher mode while she

grins like a maniac. Ren slips his weapons out of his sleevs.

_**Anata ga iru sekai ni watashi mo ikiteru**_

The scene then changes to Hakuno-in her Huntress outfit- and Ruby closing their eyes as they slowly fall foward. The title dispalyed.

_**RWBY Extella**_

As the music ends, there are multiple scenes. Nero and Tamamo arguing. Altera wearing Beacons female uniform holding books in her arms

as she gives a small smile. Roman holding a dust crystal with his henchmen behind him. Three shadowly figures with one dispalying

a glowing amber eye. Team CRDL looking towards the screen with sumg expressions. Team CVFY turning to face the screen.

Hakuno, Ruby and Juane's teams eating togther in the cafateria.

And finaly, Hakuno and Ruby smiling while shaking hands. The two butterflys from earlier fly off again towards the shattered moon.


	4. Beginnings Arc Extella 1-From Saviors to

**XenoBlaze:Wow... Just...wow.**

**Honestly, I didn't expect a lot of people to like my story so much.**

**It makes me happy to know that people took time to look at it.**

**Saber:Umu!**

**You should take their praise to heart Praetor.**

**XenoBlaze:Wait, I thought Hakuno was your Praetor.**

**Saber:Tis true.**

**However, ****Soshayo is the only name fitting of her.**

**XenoBlaze:(Doesn't it mean the same thing?)**

**Anyway, I appreciate your support.**

**Now, let's get this show on the road. Take it away Saber.**

**Saber:Umu!**

**XenoBlaze does not own RWBY or the Fate series.**

**All rights go to their rightful owners.**

**Now! Let the curtain rise on this most glorious of shows!**

* * *

{Begin "Shikisai" -Fate Grand Order Opening by Maaya Sakamoto}

The scene begins with two butterflies -one red and one brown- flying off into the distance.

As the music starts, there is a shot of Hakuno overlooking Patch which changes to Nero overlooking Vale. After that it changes to a shot of

Tamamo overlooking the Emerald Forest, which then changes to adult Altera overlooking Beacon.

_**Hitori ni naru to kikoeru no **_

As the lyrics begin, there's a close up of Ruby turning towards the screen with a cheerful expression. Her home town Patch in the background.

_**Kurushii nara yamete ii to**_

The scene then changes to a close up of Weiss turning towards the screen with a neutral expression. Beacon in the background.

_**BURAKKU HOORU mitai ni fukaku **_

The scene then changes to a close up of Blake turning towards the screen with a solemn expression. The Emerald Forest in the background.

_**Kowakute miryokuteki na amai koe ga**_

The scene then changes to a close up of Yang turning towards the screen with a confident grin and wink. Vale in the background.

_** Anata no kuchiguse wo manete **_

Jaune walks through the hallways of Beacon. Pyrrha quickly joins him and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Jaune looks at Pyrrha while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

_**Nande mo nai to itte miru**_

The scene then changes to Nora in Beacons cafeteria gleefully shoveling pancakes in her mouth like there's no tomorrow.

Ren watches with his hands behind his back and an exasperated expression as he shakes his head.

_**Sore ga uso demo kamawanai **_

Ozpin and Glynda are seen on the bow of a transport airship. The scene changes to Oobleck and Port in a classroom looking

towards the screen. Oobleck takes a sip from his thermos while Port strokes his chin.

_** Tachitsuzukeru douki ni nareba**_

The next scene has Nero, Tamamo and Altera with their weapons facing off against Weiss, Blake and Yang.

Weiss assumes a stance with her Rapier. Blake dual wields her weapons while Yang slams her fist together with her gauntlets activating.

The sun rises at Beacons courtyard as the two sides charge.

_**Watashi ga miteru mirai wa hitotsu dake **_

The next scene shows Nero and Weiss charging then clashing a few times. Both elegantly avoiding each others attacks.

_**Eien nado sukoshi mo hoshiku wa nai**_

Altera and Blake exchanging a few blows as the scene then changes to Tamamo using her foot to block a powerful punch from Yang.

_**Ichibyou isshun ga itooshii**_

Jaune ready's his sword and shield. Pyrrha twirls her javelin. Nora activates her weapons grenade launcher mode while she

grins like a maniac. Ren slips his weapons out of his sleeves.

_**Anata ga iru sekai ni watashi mo ikiteru**_

The scene then changes to Hakuno-in her Huntress outfit- and Ruby closing their eyes as they slowly fall forward. The title displayed.

_**RWBY Extella**_

As the music ends, there are multiple scenes. Nero and Tamamo arguing. Altera wearing Beacons female uniform holding books in her arms

as she gives a small smile. Roman holding a dust crystal with his henchmen behind him. Three shadowy figures with one displaying

a glowing amber eye. Team CRDL looking towards the screen with smug expressions. Team CVFY turning to face the screen.

Hakuno, Ruby and Jaune's teams eating together in the cafeteria.

And finally, Hakuno and Ruby smiling while shaking hands. The two butterflies from earlier fly off again towards the shattered moon.

* * *

{Last Time}

_Saber:Altera..._

_You've grown._

_Caster:It looks like you've regained your original form._

_Hakuno:We're...alive._

_Saber, Caster & Altera:*Gasp*_

_Saber:...Is it true?_

Altera points to the sky and the others follow her gaze.

In the sky they see the moon. Shattered.

_Caster:Mikon!_

_Saber:By the gods..._

_Hakuno:Its...destroyed?_

_But how?!_

A helicopter lands a few feet away from them.

The hanger door opens and two people step out. A man and a woman.

_Ozpin:I am professor Ozpin._

_I am the Headmaster of Beacon Academy._

_This is my assistant, Gylnda Goodwitch._

_Hakuno:Parden me but, where exactly are we?_

Ozpin closes his eyes for a moment before answering.

_Ozpin:You are in the world of Remnant._

* * *

**Beginnings Arc Extella 1-From Saviors to Students**

* * *

**-Remnant:Kingdom of Vale/Beacon Academy-**

Its been hours since Hakuno, Saber, Caster and Altera boarded with Ozpin and Gylnda to Beacon Academy.

The four saviors were amazed when they first saw Beacon.

A castle as a school.

However, during the whole voyage no one spoke.

The four girls spoke through their Master/Servant connection, but didn't speak out loud.

Gylnda tried to voice her concerns but one look from Ozpin told her to keep quiet.

Which brings us to the present. As the girls and headmasters stand (or in Ozpin's case sit) in Ozpin's office in silence.

Hakuno and Ozpin locked in a stare down. Both waiting for the other to make the first move.

However...

_Ozpin:Now, miss Hakuno._

_I believe miss Goodwitch asked you a question earlier._

_Care to tell us what four young ladies such as yourselves were doing in the Emerald Forest at this hour?_

_Hakuno:Well... You could say we were just dropping by._

_...Literally._

_Saber:__Soshayo._

_Do you not think these two should answer YOUR earlier question?_

_Glynda:Seeing that WE'RE the adults here, YOU should answer to us._

Saber glares at Glynda_._

_Saber:I believe I told YOU I am not a child!_

_Hakuno:Saber, calm down._

_Saber:But-_

_Hakuno:Please?_

Saber reluctantly calms down.

_Hakuno:As for your question._

_Well, its a long story._

_Caster:Goshujin-sama!_

_The rules-_

_Hakuno:No longer apply here._

_We are a little far away from home._

_Just trust me okay?_

_Caster:...I always trust you._

_Glynda:Goshujin-sama?_

_Doesn't that mean...beloved husband?!_

_Explain yourself young lady!_

Caster looks at Glynda with a mischievous smile.

_Caster:Oh?_

_What else would I call my beloved?_

_Glynda:Love...?_

Glynda's face turns bright red.

Now Glynda has heard of lesbian couples before.

But to see a couple so open with one another...

_Caster:(Oh-ho-ho. This one is fun to tease.)_

_Saber:Caster!_

_Such shameless behavior is unbecoming!_

_Caster:Oh?_

_Are you saying you've forsaken our darling?_

Caster grabs Hakuno's arm.

_Caster:Oh well._

_That's one down. Now I'm closer to having my beloved all to myself~._

Sabers face turns red out of anger and jealously.

_Saber:Unhand her you wench!_

_Caster:What was that?!_

Altera sighs and pulls Saber and Caster away from each other.

_Altera:Enough you two._

The people not involved in this little outburst sweat drop to this display.

_Hakuno:Thank you._

_Altera looks away with a blush._

_Caster:(Looks like Altera-san is back to being a threat.)_

_Saber:(Now that she's regained her _original_ form, I must tread carefully.)_

_Hakuno:*Sigh*_

_Now, as I was saying..._

And so Hakuno retold her story.

How she was originally an NPC made self aware.

How she use to live in a digitally based world on the moon.

How she became a participant in the Holy Grail War.

Magi. Servants. And finally, Archimedes and the Umbral Star.

As well as how they wound up in the Emerald Forest.

When Hakuno was done with her explanation, she was met with silence.

Glynda couldn't believe everything she heard.

A digital lifeform living someone else's life? Its crazy.

Ozpin however, kept his stoic look.

But if you looked closely, you could see a glimmer in his eyes.

As if a whole new world of possibilities opened up for him.

Gylnda was the first to come out of her stupor.

_Gylnda:A war?_

_You mean to tell me you defeated seven other mages and lived?_

_Not to mention a planetary calamity bent on destruction._

_Saber:Umu!_

_Truly, none can surpass Soshayo quick wit._

_Caster:Indeed._

_As well as Goshujin-samas charisma._

_Hakuno:You two really shouldn't think so highly of me._

_I was just trying to survive._

_Besides, I had all of you to help me. I couldn't have done it without you._

The three Servants gaze lovingly at Hakuno.

_Saber, Caster & Altera:Master..._

Hakuno looks towards Ozpin.

_Hakuno:By the way professor, you seem to be taking this information well._

Ozpin pours himself a cup of coffee and takes a sip.

_Ozpin:Well miss Hakuno._

_Let's just say I've seen and heard a lot of things in my time._

_Now with the information you've provided, I believe I have a theory as to what brought you here._

_I believe this Archimedes "slided" you all into a world parallel to your own._

_Hakuno:...That's what I thought too._

_In fact, the four of us were discussing it on the way here._

_Glynda:How? The four of you were completely silent._

_Altera:Servants establish a telepathic bond once summoned._

_That way they can make a plan of attack without the enemy knowing._

_Ozpin:Sounds quite useful._

Ozpin takes another sip of his coffee.

_Ozpin:Now, I believe I have a solution._

_Hakuno:Really?_

_What is it?_

_Ozpin:...The four of you enroll here at Beacon._

[Cue the cricket sound effects]

_Hakuno:Eh?_

_Ozpin:Allow me to elaborate._

_The four of you are strangers in a new world._

_And though our worlds have some similarities, you four have no records here._

_Here at Beacon, you'll have a fresh start._

_From what you've told me, you four have been brought back to life._

_This way you'll have the chance to have a normal life again._

_Also, all four of you are skilled in combat._

_Your talents can be put to good use as Huntresses._

Caster glares at Ozpin

_Caster:So, you intend to use us for your own means?_

Ozpin remains unfazed by Casters glare.

_Ozpin:Nothing of the sort._

_I'm merely stating that here we can provide you with the knowledge you'll need as well as a place to stay._

_Our new semester starts in two months. You can use that time to get use to everything here._

_Saber:Your generosity is much appreciated Ozpin of Beacon._

_However, we do not have time to play the part of students._

_That cur Archimedes no doubt brought us here for a reason._

_For all we know, he too may be in this world._

_We must be quick to riding ourselves of him once and for all._

Glynda looks outraged by Sabers comment.

_Glynda:You mean you intend to kill him?_

_That is not the way of a Huntresses._

_Caster:We are not Huntresses._

_You don't understand. As long as that man lives, he will stop at nothing to ensure the end of humanity._

_With the Moon Cell gone, we can't enlist the help of other Servants._

_The task falls to us._

_We also don't know who this ally of his is._

_Even a Caster class Servant as skilled as Archimedes couldn't have made a portal large enough to transport us to another world._

_Meaning that whoever is helping him has great magical power._

Ozpin and Glynda inwardly flinch.

_Saber:It is as Caster says._

_Come Soshayo. We have much to do._

Hakuno looks to be deep in thought.

_Saber:Soshayo?_

_Hakuno:(Saber and Caster make good points.)_

_(This is our battle. We have to be the ones to finish it.)_

_(But, I've known those two for a long time. So I can read in between the lines.)_

_(This is their way of keeping other people from getting involved.)_

_(Archimedes is dangerous. Who knows what he has in store.)_

_(Also...)_

Hakuno has a quick flashback of the events back at Zero Dark.

_Hakuno:(Lancer, Rider, Ruler and Artoria were dragged into the portal as well.)_

_(There's a chance they might be here.)_

_(But, the professor has some solid points too.)_

_(We have no other contact in this world besides these two.)_

_(By attending their school, we can learn more about this world and train ourselves as well.)_

Hakuno glances to Saber and Caster.

_Hakuno:(Besides, I don't think these two have noticed it yet.)_

Hakuno flares her magic circuits.

But she doesn't know that Ozpin felt the sudden burst of power.

_Hakuno:(Our magic has been cut in half.)_

_(I can barely feel my mana.)_

_(Whose to say my Code Cast will work?)_

_(Saber and Caster probably haven't noticed because they already had ridiculous amounts of mana to begin with.)_

_(This new energy inside us was probably the cause.)_

_(In which case, it would be better to wait and see how things play out so we can be prepared for what's to come.)_

_Hakuno closes her eyes._

_Her Servants as well as the professors look at her intently._

_After a moment Hakuno opens her eyes._

_Hakuno:Can we have a few minutes to discuss things?_

_Saber & Caster:Master?!_

_Ozpin:Take as much time as you need._

_Hakuno:Thank you._

_This won't take long._

Hakuno walks a few steps away from the professors.

Saber and Caster look like they're about to protest, but Altera pulls them away and towards Hakuno.

Hakuno then begins to explain her thoughts on Ozpins offer via their Master/Servant connection.

Saber and Caster seem to visually express their concerns by either stomping their feet or pouting.

Altera just looks to be accepting of her Masters thoughts.

If anything she seems somewhat excited.

After a few minutes, the four saviors return to Ozpins desk.

_Ozpin:Have you reached a decision?_

_Hakuno:We have._

Ozpin leans forward on his desk with his hands folded.

_Hakuno:We accept your offer._

_Provided you can give us the information we need about this world as well as a place to stay._

Ozpin gives a small smile.

_Ozpin:Granted._

Glynda rolls her eyes at Ozpin but otherwise accepts his decision.

_Ozpin:There's just one thing._

_Hakuno:Yes?_

_Ozpin:From what you've told me, you kept your real names a secret during your adventures in the Holy Grail War._

_Your not in SERAPH anymore. So, may we know your True Names?_

_The four saviors look towards each other and then back to Ozpin._

_Hakuno:My name is Hakuno Kishinami._

_Nero:I am known as the Emperor of Roses._

_I am Nero Claudius._

_Tamamo:The kitsune of the Heian era._

_Tamamo no mei._

_Altera:In my old life I was known as Attila the hun._

_Now I am Altera. Altera Hun._

_Ozpin looks at the four saviors._

_Ozpin:Very well._

_Miss Kishinami. Miss Claudius. Miss Mei. And miss Hun._

_Ozpin holds his hand out._

_Ozpin:Welcome to Beacon Academy._

_Hakuno shakes Ozpins hand._

**-Two Months Later-**

**-Hakuno, Nero, Tamamo and Altera's room-**

The sun shines in a room at Beacon Academy.

As the sun shines hits Hakuno's face, she wakes up.

_Hakuno:*Yawn*_

Hakuno get's out of bed and walks to the window.

She opens the curtains.

_Hakuno:Everyone, its time._

The three Servants wake up.

_Hakuno:(Time to see if we have what it takes to be Huntresses.)_

**-To be continued-**

**AN:Time for reviews.**

**Qrow454-Yes I know that Nero, Tamamo and even chibi Altera can take down an army of Beowolves.**

**I plan on making them more challenging in future chapters.**

**Akasha Bloodriver-1:Thank you.**

**2:You caught on to that huh? :)**

**Dracus6:I have no plans on making any other fanfics at this time.**

**I really want to focus on this one first.**

**Yogwind-Glad your enjoying it.**

**I couldn't have done this without your suggestions.**

**If you have any others as the chapters progress, I be happy to hear them.**

**As for your theory...well see.**


	5. Beginnings Arc Extella 2-The Shining Bea

**XenoBlaze does not own RWBY or the Fate series.**

**All rights go to their rightful owners.**

**AN:Since some of the episodes in volume 1 are broken into parts, I'm gonna try to fuse the two parts into 1 chapter.**

* * *

{Begin "Shikisai" -Fate Grand Order Opening by Maaya Sakamoto}

The scene begins with two butterflies -one red and one brown- flying off into the distance.

As the music starts, there is a shot of Hakuno overlooking Patch which changes to Nero overlooking Vale. After that it changes to a shot of

Tamamo overlooking the Emerald Forest, which then changes to adult Altera overlooking Beacon.

**Hitori ni naru to kikoeru no **

As the lyrics begin, there's a close up of Ruby turning towards the screen with a cheerful expression. Her home town Patch in the background.

**Kurushii nara yamete ii to**

The scene then changes to a close up of Weiss turning towards the screen with a neutral expression. Beacon in the background.

**BURAKKU HOORU mitai ni fukaku **

The scene then changes to a close up of Blake turning towards the screen with a solemn expression. The Emerald Forest in the background.

**Kowakute miryokuteki na amai koe ga**

The scene then changes to a close up of Yang turning towards the screen with a confident grin and wink. Vale in the background.

**Anata no kuchiguse wo manete **

Jaune walks through the hallways of Beacon. Pyrrha quickly joins him and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Jaune looks at Pyrrha while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

**Nande mo nai to itte miru**

The scene then changes to Nora in Beacons cafeteria gleefully shoveling pancakes in her mouth like there's no tomorrow.

Ren watches with his hands behind his back and an exasperated expression as he shakes his head.

**Sore ga uso demo kamawanai **

Ozpin and Glynda are seen on the bow of a transport airship. The scene changes to Oobleck and Port in a classroom looking

towards the screen. Oobleck takes a sip from his thermos while Port strokes his chin.

**Tachitsuzukeru douki ni nareba**

The next scene has Nero, Tamamo and Altera with their weapons facing off against Weiss, Blake and Yang.

Weiss assumes a stance with her Rapier. Blake dual wields her weapons while Yang slams her fist together with her gauntlets activating.

The sun rises at Beacons courtyard as the two sides charge.

**Watashi ga miteru mirai wa hitotsu dake **

The next scene shows Nero and Weiss charging then clashing a few times. Both elegantly avoiding each others attacks.

**Eien nado sukoshi mo hoshiku wa nai**

Altera and Blake exchanging a few blows as the scene then changes to Tamamo using her foot to block a powerful punch from Yang.

**Ichibyou isshun ga itooshii**

Jaune ready's his sword and shield. Pyrrha twirls her javelin. Nora activates her weapons grenade launcher mode while she

grins like a maniac. Ren slips his weapons out of his sleeves.

**Anata ga iru sekai ni watashi mo ikiteru**

The scene then changes to Hakuno-in her Huntress outfit- and Ruby closing their eyes as they slowly fall forward. The title displayed.

**RWBY Extella**

As the music ends, there are multiple scenes. Nero and Tamamo arguing. Altera wearing Beacons female uniform holding books in her arms

as she gives a small smile. Roman holding a dust crystal with his henchmen behind him. Three shadowy figures with one displaying

a glowing amber eye. Team CRDL looking towards the screen with smug expressions. Team CVFY turning to face the screen.

Hakuno, Ruby and Jaune's teams eating together in the cafeteria.

And finally, Hakuno and Ruby smiling while shaking hands. The two butterflies from earlier fly off again towards the shattered moon.

* * *

{Last Time}

_Gylnda:A war?_

_You mean to tell me you defeated seven other mages and lived?_

_Not to mention a planetary calamity bent on destruction._

_Ozpin:I believe this Archimedes "slided" you all into a world parallel to your own._

_Hakuno:...That's what I thought too._

_Ozpin:...The four of you enroll here at Beacon._

_Ozpin:And though our worlds have some similarities, you four have no records here._

_Here at Beacon, you'll have a fresh start._

_Also, all four of you are skilled in combat._

_Your talents can be put to good use as Huntresses._

_Hakuno:We accept your offer._

_Ozpin:Your not in SERAPH anymore. So, may we know your True Names?_

_Hakuno:My name is Hakuno Kishinami._

_Nero:I am known as the Emperor of Roses._

_I am Nero Claudius._

_Tamamo:The kitsune of the Heian era._

_Tamamo no mae._

_Altera:In my old life I was known as Attila the hun._

_Now I am Altera. Altera Hun._

_Ozpin looks at the four saviors._

_Ozpin:Very well._

_Welcome to Beacon Academy._

_Hakuno shakes Ozpins hand._

_Hakuno:(Time to see if we have what it takes to be Huntresses.)_

* * *

_**Beginnings Arc Extella 2-The Shining Beacon**_

* * *

**-Remnant:Kingdom of Vale/Beacon Academy-**

Today is the day Beacon Academy begins its new semester.

Even now, there are dozens of airships landing at the school.

One ship in particular has a blond haired boy in armor rushing to a trash can. Puking.

As other students exit the airships, two girls take in the sight of the academy.

One is a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips.

She wears a black long-sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front and around her skirt has a red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces and trims around the top and red soles.

Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch.

The other girl was older looking. She's fair-skinned with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top.

She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts.

She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

These two girls are Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao-Long.

Half sisters and two of Beacon's newest students.

_Yang:The view from Vale's got nothing on this!_

Ruby suddenly becomes a chibi version of herself.

_Ruby:Oh my gosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!_

Yang pulls Ruby back before she runs off and Ruby returns to her normal appearance.

_Yang:Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!_

_Ruby:"Just weapons"? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool! _

_Yang:Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?_

Ruby brings out her weapon. A giant scythe that transforms into a sniper rifle. She cradles it like a baby.

_Ruby:Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..._

Yang playfully pushes her sister's hood down over her face. Ruby takes it off when Yang speaks.

_Yang:Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?_

_Ruby:But... why would I need friends if I have you?_

_Yang:Well... _

In a flash, a group of other students surround Yang and they all dash down the road.

_Yang:Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!_

Ruby is left spinning and dizzy from Yang's sudden departure.

_Ruby:Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms. I don't know what I'm doing..._

Ruby falls backwards into a luggage cart, sending cases flying. Someone is standing over her.

_?:What are you doing?!_

However, neither Ruby nor the new arrivals are awear that someone is watching them.

This person had long brown hair and eyes.

She wears a brown jacket with coattails and a matching brown skirt. Underneath her jacket is a black shirt that exposes her midriff. Around her neck is a blue choker.

She has blue leggings and brown wedged heeled boots. Interestingly, there's a strange rose colored symbol on the back of her jacket.

On her left hand were three rings. One red. One blue. And one green. On the left of her waist is a blue pocket that's holding something with a black handle.

_Hakuno:So, these are the new students._

Hakuno looks at the girl arguing with Ruby.

She is pale-skinned with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye and face.

She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is a crest that resembles a snowflake.

She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back.

_Hakuno:That's Weiss Schnee, if I remember correctly._

Hakuno sees Weiss is waving a vial of red powder around.

Hakuno notices the vial isn't screwed on tight. And that Ruby is about to sneeze.

_Hakuno:Uh oh!_

Hakuno dashes toward Ruby and covers her noise with her finger.

_Ruby:Ah._

_Hakuno:Phew. That was a close one._

_Ruby:Um?_

_Hakuno:Are you okay?_

_Ruby:Uh...yeah. Thanks._

_Weiss:Excuse me?!_

Both girls turn to Weiss. She does not look happy.

_Hakuno:Sorry, but I had to step in._

_If I had let this go on any longer, there'd be a crater in the middle of the courtyard._

_You should really be more careful with Dust. The vial wasn't on tight enough._

_Weiss:What?_

Weiss checks the vial. She realizes that the top wasn't on right but she refuses to let her anger die.

_Weiss:Ugh, you complete dolt!_

_Do you realize what could've happened if she didn't stop you from sneezing?!_

_Ruby:Well, I-I..._

_Weiss:What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?_

_This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!_

Ruby looks fed up and is about to explode before Hakuno steps in.

She matches Weiss' angry look with a stoic expression.

_Hakuno:Excuse me, but shouting isn't exactly the way to get your point across._

_If anything, it makes YOU look like the child here._

_Weiss:Excuse me?!_

_Do you know who I am?!_

_?:Weiss Schnee._

A fair-skinned young woman with long, wavy black hair, amber eyes approaches the three girls.

She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo.

She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair.

A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head. She wears purple eyeshadow in catseye style.

_?:The heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." _

Weiss smiles smugly.

_Weiss:Finally! Some recognition!_

_?:The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners._

Weiss goes from smug to angry at the black haired girls comment.

Ruby chuckles at the girls burn on Weiss.

_Weiss:Wha- How dare- The nerve of... Ugh!_

Weiss gets up in the girls face then walks away in a huff as her helpers gather the luggage and follow her.

_Ruby:I promise I'll make this up to you!_

_*sighs* I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..._

Ruby turns to see the black haired girl walk away.

She then slumps depressed.

_Ruby:Great..._

Hakuno watches the girl leaving.

_Hakuno:(That was Blake Belladonna.)_

Hakuno starts to walk away before Ruby stops her.

_Ruby:Wait!_

_Hakuno:Hm?_

Ruby rubbs the back of her neck with a nervous expression.

_Ruby:Um... Well...thanks for helping me earlier._

_Hakuno:Its no problem._

Hakuno looks at Ruby before focusing on her eyes.

_Hakuno:(This feeling.)_

_Ruby:Um. I'm Ruby._

_And you are?_

Hakuno smiles.

_Hakuno:Hakuno._

_I'm sorry but I need to be somewhere. Maybe well see each other later._

Ruby's mood brightens up.

_Ruby:Really?_

_Uh...sure. Okay!_

Hakuno waves with a smile then turns around and walks away.

_Hakuno:(There's no mistaking it.)_

_(That girl has some strange power in her eyes.)_

_(I can see why the professor marked her as a high priority.)_

* * *

**[Flashback]**

-Ozpins Office-

Ozpin is siting at his desk with Hakuno standing in front of him.

_Ozpin:Good morning miss Kishinami._

_Thank you for coming._

_Hakuno:Good morning professor._

_You wanted to see me?_

_Ozpin:Yes._

_I have a favor to asked you and your friends._

_Hakuno:A favor?_

_Ozpin:Yes._

_There are a few students attending Beacon this year that I'd like your team to monitor through out initiation._

Ozpin takes out his Scroll and types on it.

_Ozpin:Im sending you the list now._

A chime sounds from Hakuno's pocket.

She takes out her Scroll and reads it.

On the Scroll is a list of students.

As she scrolls down the list she stops at Ruby's picture.

_Hakuno:Ruby Rose?_

_Ozpin:Ah yes._

_Miss Rose is particular individual of high priority._

_Hakuno:She's 15?_

_Isn't she a little young to be attending Beacon?_

_Ozpin:That may be._

_But she's a special case._

_Hakuno:(Silver eyes.)_

_(...Archer.)_

_Ozpin:Can I count on you miss Kishinami?_

_Hakuno:...Okay._

_You can count on me._

**[Flashback ends]**

* * *

_Hakuno:(We haven't been able to get in touch with Archer since we got here.)_

_(Who knew the Regalia isn't covered for interdimensional travel?)_

_*Sigh*_

_Well just have to hope for the best._

_Now, I'd better get back to the others. We're going through initiation too._

* * *

_-_**Beacon Academy/Auditorium-**

As Hakuno reaches the auditorium, she is rushed by a blue blur.

Tamamo:Goshujin-sama_~!_

_Tamamo missed you sooooo much!_

Hakuno unsticks herself from Tamamo.

_Hakuno:I was only gone for a few minutes._

_Tamamo:A few minutes is like an eternity._

_?:Must you over exaggerate Tamamo?_

Nero and Altera make their way to Hakuno and Tamamo.

One thing to note is the fact that all three Servants have their faction sigil on their clothes.

Just like Hakuno choose to make her Command Seals her emblem, the Servants choose to make their faction sigils theirs.

_Hakuno:Did I miss anything?_

_Altera:Your just in time._

_Ozpin hasn't made his speech yet._

_Nero:I must say, this __auditorium is impressive._

Nero puts her hands on her hips and stands with pride.

_Nero:Umu! I've decided!_

_I shall ask Ozpin of Beacon to stage a performance! The students will know of my talented voice!_

_Tamamo:Mikon!_

_That would be a disaster._

_Clearly you haven't heard your own voice._

Nero glares at Tamamo.

_Nero:Why you-_

_Aletra:Stop. Both of-_

_?:You!_

The for saviors look towards the source of the voice.

They see Weiss yelling at Ruby who is cowering in the arms of her sister.

_Weiss:You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff! _

_Nero:Those three._

_Were they not on Ozpin of Beacon's list?_

_Tamamo:Yes._

_Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. And Yang Xiao-Long._

_Hakuno:I've already met Ruby and Weiss._

_I also met Blake too._

_Tamamo:Yes._

_We saw her as well._

_Strange thing is I smelt a cat coming from her. Has the aura of one as well._

_Hakuno:I think that's because she's a Faunus._

_Her bow was moving earlier._

_Tamamo:Why would she hide herself from others?_

_She should take pride in who she is._

_Nero:Remember. From what we learned, Faunus aren't very well liked._

_You too should be careful Tamamo._

_You yourself fit that category._

_Tamamo:Hmph._

_The only person whose opinion matters to me is Goshujin-samas._

_Altera:We saw the other people on Ozpin's list as well._

Altera takes out her Scroll and types on it.

On her Scroll are pictures of a blond haired boy in armor. A red haired girl in bronze armor. A boy with black hair (saved for the one strand of magenta) wearing a green chinese outfit. And a hyper active girl with orange hair.

_Altera:Jaune Arc. Pyrrha Nikos. Lie Ren. And Nora Valkyrie._

_Nero:Each seems interesting in their own right._

Hakuno stares at Ruby's eyes.

_Nero:Soshayo?_

_Does Ruby Rose interest you?_

_Hakuno:Well-_

A microphone goes off.

Everyone looks to the stage to see Ozpin and Glynda.

_Hakuno:I'll tell you later._

_Ozpin: I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step._

Ozpin gets off stage and Glynda takes over.

_Glynda:You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed._

* * *

**-Ballroom-**

The first night at Beacon, students are splayed out in sleeping bags.

Hakuno, Nero, Tamamo and Altera are in a corner wearing their pajamas.

Nero, Tamamo and Altera are wearing red, blue and green nightgowns with short sleeves respectively. Hakuno wears her original clothes. (Hey, Glynda said they were pajamas.)

_Nero:Are you certain Soshayo?_

_Hakuno:Mmhm._

_There was no mistaking it. There's some kind of power behind her eyes. What's strange is that it felt like magic._

_Tamamo:But magic isn't available in this world._

_Besides the four of us, its not possible._

_Nero:Umu._

_The people of this world have Aura and Semblance's._

_Tamamo:Unless you count Ozpin himself._

_Like us, he has both. And that's suspicious to me._

_That man is definitely hiding something._

_Hakuno:Maybe._

_But he gave us a place to stay. Not to mention food._

_So well trust him. ...For now._

_Nero:A man with secrets is a dangerous thing. We've learned that from experience._

_?:Excuse me._

The four saviors look to see Blake in a black yukata. Her bow still on.

_Blake:Is there room for one more?_

_Hakuno:Sure._

Hakuno makes room for Blake. She then sits down and pulls a book out.

Tamamo notices Blake staring at her.

_Tamamo:Is there something wrong?_

_Blake:Uh no._

_Sorry._

_Its just, I've never seen a Faunus with two traits._

_Hakuno:I guess you can say she's special._

_I'm Hakuno by the way._

_This is Nero, Altera and she's Tamamo._

_Blake:...Blake._

_Nero:Pleasure to make your acquaintance Blake._

Altera notices the book Blake is reading.

Hakuno follows her gaze.

_Hakuno:(__The Man With Two Souls?)_

_Altera:(__You've read it?)_

_Hakuno:(__A few times.)_

_(I have a copy in our room if you want to read it.)_

Altera smiles.

_Altera:__(Thank you.)_

_Nero:(__Soshayo.)_

_(Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao-Long are approaching.)_

Hakuno looks forward and sees Ruby wearing a black tank top featuring a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and long white pants decorated with pink roses.

Yang wears an orange tank top with her emblem on the front in red, and black boy shorts.

_Yang(singing):Hel-looooo! I believe you three may know each other?_

_Blake:Aren't you...that girl who almost exploded?_

_Ruby:Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby._

_Uh, hi Hakuno._

_Hakuno:Hello Ruby._

Hakuno looks at Yang.

_Hakuno:And you are?_

_Yang:Im Yang. Ruby's older sister!_

Yang looks at Hakuno's Servants. Tamamo in particular.

_Yang(Suggestively):And who are you Foxy?_

Tamamo smirks.

_Tamamo(Suggestively):Who wants to know "Little Dragon"?_

The rest of the girls look at the two girls flirting with each other.

None of them know how to respond to this.

Yang looks a little shocked at Tamamo's comment but quickly smirks.

_Yang:(Oooh. I like her.)_

_Tamamo:(I believe well get along just fine.)_

Ruby and Hakuno sweat drop.

_Ruby & Hakuno:(My god's. There's two of them.)_

_Hakuno quickly recovers from her stupor._

_Hakuno:Let me introduces ourselves._

_Im Hakuno._

_This is Nero, Altera and she's Tamamo Yang._

Hakuno glances at Blake.

_Hakuno:And she's Blake. In case you were wondering._

Blake's eye twitches slightly.

_Yang:I like your bow!_

_Blake(irritated):Thanks!_

_Yang:It goes great with your... pajamas!_

_Blake:Right..._

Ruby laughs uncomfortably.

_Yang:Nice night, don't you think?_

_Blake:Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!_

Ruby and Yang stand there.

_Blake:That I will continue to read._

Ruby and Yang continue standing.

_Blake:As soon as you leave!_

Yang whispers to Ruby.

_Yang:Yeah, this girl's a lost cause._

_Ruby:What's it about?_

_Blake:Huh? _

_Ruby:Your book. Does it have a name?_

Altera looks on intently.

_Blake: Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body._

_Yang(sarcastically):Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!_

_Ruby: I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!_

_Blake:Heh heh. And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?_

_Ruby: Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!_

Blake smiles.

_Blake:That's... very ambitious for a child._

Blake frowns.

_Blake:Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale._

_Ruby: Well, that's why we're here! To make it better._

Yang hugs Ruby into the air.

_Yang: Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!_

_Ruby:Cut it out!_

The forced sisterly bonding evolves into a dust cloud of fighting limbs and flying stars.

Nero:(_They're quite the interesting group are they not?_)

Hakuno:(_Yeah_.)

Hakuno frowns.

_Hakuno:(Ruby seems so innocent.)_

_(She doesn't know what the world's really like.)_

_(And I think her sister knows that. But she's trying to let her be a child for as long as she can.)_

Hakuno sees Weiss approaching as Ruby and Yang stop fighting.

_Weiss:What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?_

Weiss and Yang notices each other.

_Weiss & Yang:Oh, not you again!_

Weiss notices Hakuno and her group.

She glances Tamamo and her eyes widen before she quickly switches to a scowl.

Tamamo notices and gives Weiss a slight glare.

_Tamamo:(She however, may be a problem.)_

_Ruby:Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!_

_Weiss:Oh, now you're on my side!_

_Ruby:I was always on your side!_

_Yang:Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!_

_Weiss:She's a hazard to my health!_

Blake rolls her eyes at the fight. She then closes her book, reaches over to grab her candle and blows it out.

As everyone gets ready for bed, Hakuno has one thought on her mind.

_Hakuno:(Why do I suddenly miss Tohsaka?)_

**-To be continued-**

**AN2:What is Hakuno's weapon?**

**Stay tuned.**

**Also, I skipped the whole getting use to Remnant thing.**

**So Hakuno and her Servants pretty much know how things are in Remnant now.**

**What do you think of Hakuno's Huntress outfit?**


	6. Beginnings Arc Extella 3-The First Step

**XenoBlaze does not own RWBY or the Fate series.**

**All rights go to their rightful owners.**

* * *

{Begin "Shikisai" -Fate Grand Order Opening by Maaya Sakamoto}

The scene begins with two butterflies -one red and one brown- flying off into the distance.

As the music starts, there is a shot of Hakuno overlooking Patch which changes to Nero overlooking Vale. After that it changes to a shot of

Tamamo overlooking the Emerald Forest, which then changes to adult Altera overlooking Beacon.

**Hitori ni naru to kikoeru no **

As the lyrics begin, there's a close up of Ruby turning towards the screen with a cheerful expression. Her home town Patch in the background.

**Kurushii nara yamete ii to**

The scene then changes to a close up of Weiss turning towards the screen with a neutral expression. Beacon in the background.

**BURAKKU HOORU mitai ni fukaku **

The scene then changes to a close up of Blake turning towards the screen with a solemn expression. The Emerald Forest in the background.

**Kowakute miryokuteki na amai koe ga**

The scene then changes to a close up of Yang turning towards the screen with a confident grin and wink. Vale in the background.

**Anata no kuchiguse wo manete **

Jaune walks through the hallways of Beacon. Pyrrha quickly joins him and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Jaune looks at Pyrrha while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

**Nande mo nai to itte miru**

The scene then changes to Nora in Beacons cafeteria gleefully shoveling pancakes in her mouth like there's no tomorrow.

Ren watches with his hands behind his back and an exasperated expression as he shakes his head.

**Sore ga uso demo kamawanai **

Ozpin and Glynda are seen on the bow of a transport airship. The scene changes to Oobleck and Port in a classroom looking

towards the screen. Oobleck takes a sip from his thermos while Port strokes his chin.

**Tachitsuzukeru douki ni nareba**

The next scene has Nero, Tamamo and Altera with their weapons facing off against Weiss, Blake and Yang.

Weiss assumes a stance with her Rapier. Blake dual wields her weapons while Yang slams her fist together with her gauntlets activating.

The sun rises at Beacons courtyard as the two sides charge.

**Watashi ga miteru mirai wa hitotsu dake **

The next scene shows Nero and Weiss charging then clashing a few times. Both elegantly avoiding each others attacks.

**Eien nado sukoshi mo hoshiku wa nai**

Altera and Blake exchanging a few blows as the scene then changes to Tamamo using her foot to block a powerful punch from Yang.

**Ichibyou isshun ga itooshii**

Jaune ready's his sword and shield. Pyrrha twirls her javelin. Nora activates her weapons grenade launcher mode while she

grins like a maniac. Ren slips his weapons out of his sleeves.

**Anata ga iru sekai ni watashi mo ikiteru**

The scene then changes to Hakuno-in her Huntress outfit- and Ruby closing their eyes as they slowly fall forward. The title displayed.

**RWBY Extella**

As the music ends, there are multiple scenes. Nero and Tamamo arguing. Altera wearing Beacons female uniform holding books in her arms

as she gives a small smile. Roman holding a dust crystal with his henchmen behind him. Three shadowy figures with one displaying

a glowing amber eye. Team CRDL looking towards the screen with smug expressions. Team CVFY turning to face the screen.

Hakuno, Ruby and Jaune's teams eating together in the cafeteria.

And finally, Hakuno and Ruby smiling while shaking hands. The two butterflies from earlier fly off again towards the shattered moon.

* * *

**{**Last Time**}**

_Hakuno:So, these are the new students._

_Ruby:Um. I'm Ruby._

_And you are?_

Hakuno smiles.

_Hakuno:Hakuno._

_Nero:Those three._

_Were they not on Ozpin of Beacon's list?_

_Tamamo:Yes._

_Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. And Yang Xiao-Long._

_Hakuno:I also met Blake too._

_Altera:We saw the other people on Ozpin's list as well._

_Nero:Are you certain Soshayo?_

_Hakuno:Mmhm._

_There was no mistaking it. There's some kind of power behind her eyes. What's strange is that it felt like magic._

_Blake:I've never seen a Faunus with two traits._

_Hakuno:I guess you can say she's special._

_I'm Hakuno by the way._

_Blake:...Blake._

_Yang:I believe you three may know each other?_

_Yang:What's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!_

_Weiss:She's a hazard to my health!_

Blake rolls her eyes at the fight. She then closes her book, reaches over to grab her candle and blows it out.

* * *

_**Beginings Arc Extella 3-The First Step**_

* * *

_**-Beacon Academy/Ballroom-**_

Lie Ren thought himself to be a patient man.

When you have a friend like Nora, you have to have patience.

Which brings us to now when Ren is woken up by his best friend.

_Nora:Wake up, lazy butt!_

Ren gets up with a groan as Nora hounds him.

_Nora(singing):It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!_

**-Bathroom-**

Ren sighs again as he brushes his teeth while Nora continues to talk.

_Nora:I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm...well, I'm me! But it's just crazy, you know?_

**-Ballroom-**

Nora brushes her hair while still chattering at Ren who is tightening the strings on his sleeping bag.

_Nora:We've been friends for soooooooo long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not "together-together..." Not that I'm not saying that you're not handsome; you are handsome, but that'd just be weird, right?_

**-C****afeteria-**

Ren and Nora are in the middle of eating their breakfast. Nora has a pancake hanging from her mouth as she is still talking.

_Nora(muffled through her food):Right! What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together! _

Noraslurps up the rest of her pancake

_Nora:Oohhhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school._

**-Locker Room-**

_Nora:I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! *gasps* A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?_

_Ren:Nora? _

_Nora:Yes, Ren?_

Ren sheaths his weapons in his sleeves.

_Ren:I don't think sloths make a lot of noise._

Nora thinks for a moment.

_Nora:That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!_

Ren shuts his locker and smiles.

_Ren:Come on Nora, let's go._

_Nora: Not "together-together..." *Giggles*_

Ren heads out while a skipping Nora follows.

Hakuno and her Servants watch as they leave.

_Tamamo:She...certainly has a lot of energy._

_Nero:Umu._

_Still, I found it amazing to see her eat while talking._

_Tamamo(deadpan):That wasn't amazing. It was disgusting._

Altera looks to Hakuno with a worried expression.

_Altera:Master?_

_Hakuno:Hm?_

_What is it Altera?_

_Altera:Are you sure this is what you desire?_

_To go through the __initiation?_

Nero and Tamamo exchange worried glances.

_Hakuno:*Sigh*_

_I know your worried about me. But We've been preparing for this since we got here._

_Nero:That may be true Soshayo._

Nero looks at Hakuno's left hand.

_Nero:But, without Command Seals, we can not come to your aid should you need it._

_Tamamo:We can't help but be worried for your well being my dearest._

_Hakuno:Which is exactly why I asked the three of you to train me for the past two months. Remember?_

* * *

**[Flashback]**

**-Hakuno, Nero, Tamamo & Altera's room-**

The four saviors have just spoken to Ozpin about becoming students for Beacon Academy.

They are currently sitting on their beds after Hakuno made a shocking request.

_Nero, Tamamo & Altera:NANI!?_

_Nero:You wish to be trained in combat?!_

Hakuno nods with a straight face.

_Hakuno:Mmhm._

_I was thinking Tamamo could teach me some martial arts while you and Altera can teach me to use a sword._

_Nero:While I am pleased you wish to be tutored by myself __Soshayo._

_To endanger yourself in this new world is not wise._

_Altera:We are your Servants._

_We should fight in your place._

Hakuno closes her eyes with a frustrated expression.

_Tamamo:Please understand darling._

_We only want what is best for-_

Hakuno snaps her eyes open.

_Hakuno:LISTEN!_

The three Servants are shocked that their beloved Master would yell at them like that.

_Hakuno:Every time you fought, I've always been strictly support._

_And even though I help you with my Code Cast, sometimes its not enough._

_You get hurt. You almost die._

_And I feel so...useless._

Hakuno clenches her fist as a tear drop falls on her right one_._

The Servants are shocked to see their beloved Master...crying.

_Hakuno(sobbing):I want to help you. REALLY help you._

_The Masters in the Holy Grail War truly supported their Servants._

_Some even fought alongside them._

_That's what I want to do._

_We aren't digital anymore. We can really die here._

_And it hurts to think what would happen if...I lost even one of you._

_When we fought Archimedes... When Nero got hurt...I was scared._

_We aren't just Master and Servants. We're friends._

Hakuno shakes her head.

_Hakuno:No. We're family._

_And I want to protect my family. No matter what._

Hakuno calms down after her breakdown. She wipes her tears and is shocked to see that she was actually crying.

_Hakuno:Im sorry._

_I've never been so emotional before._

_Must be me having an actual body. Can't hide my emotions like I use to._

_Nero:...Soshayo._

Nero gives Hakuno a warm hug.

_Nero:I never knew you felt so strongly about this._

_But you are wrong. You have never been useless. And you should never think yourself as such._

_You are the reason why we endured these hardships to get this far._

_And we wouldn't change it for anything._

_But if this is how you truly feel...then you shall have your wish._

_Hakuno stares at Nero._

Nero's smile never faded.

_Nero:Rejoice!_

_The teachings of Nero Claudius shall live on through you!_

_Umu! When I am done, you shall be a huntress none can surpass._

_Tamamo:Minkon!_

_I think you mean when WE'RE done._

Tamamo hugs Hakuno from behind.

_Tamamo:I can truly teach Goshujin-sama to defend herself._

_You're only good for swinging that red meat cleaver of yours around._

_Nero glares at Tamamo._

_Nero:Silence you harlot!_

_How dare you ruin our moment!_

_Tamamo:What was that?!_

_Hakuno holds Nero and Tamamo's hands to her chest with a small smile._

_The two stop arguing._

_Hakuno:Thank you._

_Nero and Tamamo smile._

_Tamamo:Anything for you darling._

_Tamamo looks at Altera who has been quite the whole time._

_Tamamo:Altera-san?_

_All eyes are on Altera._

_Altera:Through out my whole life, all I've ever known is destruction._

_But, that changed when I met all of you._

_Master, you taught me what it means to care for someone._

_You taught me the value of having loved ones._

_Altera smiles._

_Altera:I would be honored to help you with your goal._

_Hakuno smiles._

_Hakuno:Thank you Altera._

_Altera suddenly becomes serious._

_Altera:However, you must promise us something._

_Promise that you will be careful. That you wont take unnecessary risks._

_Altera smiles again._

_Altera:And we shall promise to help you with the best of our abilities._

**[Flashback ends]**

* * *

Hakuno looks at her Servant's with determination.

_Hakuno:I promised you._

_And you promised me._

_I swear, I won't let everything you've taught me go to waste._

The Servants exchanged glances before turning to Hakuno with a smile.

_Nero:Understood, __Soshayo._

_?:You guys seem fired up._

The saviors look to see Ruby and Yang approaching them. Along with Jaune.

_Hakuno:You could say that._

_Ruby:Oh._

_You guys haven't met yet. This is-_

Jaune looks at the saviors with a confident grin.

_Jaune:Jaune. Jaune Arc._

_Short. Sweet. Rolls off the tongue._

_Ladies love it._

The four saviors exchange looks before looking back at Jaune.

_All four:Do they?_

Jaune slumps depressed.

_Jaune:Why do they all say that?_

_Hakuno:So, can we help you with anything?_

_Yang:Uh, you do know that we're supposed to report to Beacon Cliff for __initiation right? They just made the announcement._

_Hakuno:Oops. Guess we were too caught up in our conversation to notice._

Hakuno looks at her Servants.

_Hakuno:Shall we?_

The Servants nod.

The four saviors leave together with Ruby, Yang and Jaune.

* * *

**-Beacon Cliff-**

The students stand at Beacon Cliff.

The Emerald Forest under them.

As Ozpin begins explaining what the students have to do for initiation, Hakuno wonders about the silver tiles she and the rest of the students are standing on.

_Ozpin:For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest._

_Glynda:Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today._

_Ruby:What? Ohhh..._

_Ozpin:These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well._

Ruby groans.

_Ozpin:That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years._

Ruby feels like her world just shattered.

_Ruby:Whaaaat?! _

_Nero:(The first person we see...)_

_Tamamo:(Will be our partner for the next four years...)_

_Altera:(Four...years.)_

The Servants look at Hakuno.

They then glance at each other with a determined glare.

Flames of passion are in the background.

_Nero, Tamamo & Altera:(That position is mine!)_

Hakuno shivers suddenly.

_Ozpin:After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die._

Jaune laughs nervously and then gulps loudly.

_Ozpin:You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?_

_Jaune rasies his hand._

_Jaune:Yeah, um, sir? _

_Ozpin:Good! Now, take your positions._

Everyone strikes a pose on their tile.

_Jaune:Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question._

Weiss is launched into the air and Hakuno notices.

_Hakuno:(__We're gonna be launched into the forest__.)_

_(__Get ready__.)_

The Servants prepare themselves.

Jaune:So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?

_Ozpin: No. You will be falling._

More students are being launched as Jaune continues to ask questions.

_Jaune:Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us? _

_Ozpin:No. You will be using your own "landing strategy." _

_Jaune:Uh-huh... Yeah._

At her turn, Yang winks at her younger sister, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off with a "Woo-hoooooooo!" a second before Ruby joins her.

_Jaune:So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!..._

Jaune asks this just when he finally has to get hurled with the cloud of students now making their way down into the forest below under the eyes of the teachers.

However, Hakuno and her Servants haven't been launched yet.

_Hakuno:Huh?_

_Nero:What is the meaning of this Ozpin of Beacon?_

_Ozpin:Apologies._

_I only need a moment to speak with the four of you._

_Tamamo:What is it?_

_Ozpin:While the students will retrieve their relics at the temple._

_Yours however, will be hidden amongst them._

_Nero:How so?_

Ozpin gives a small smirk.

_Ozpin:You'll just have to find out._

_Glynda:Also, to make things fair for the other students, the four of you are forbidden from using your connection to each other._

_As stated, whoever you first make eye contact with will be your partner._

The Servants look shocked at the declaration.

_Nero:What?! But that is-_

Nero is suddenly launched into the forest.

Nero(screams as she is launched):OUTRAGEOUSSSSSS!

Tamamo is launched followed by Altera.

_Ozpin:Good luck miss Kishinami._

Hakuno is launched.

Ozpin takes a sip of his drink while watching the students.

* * *

**-Emerald Forest-**

While flying above the Emerald Forest, Hakuno begins to panic as she gets closer and closer to the ground.

She suddenly gains a determined expression and fires up her Magic Circuits.

_Hakuno:Reinforce!_

Hakuno channels her mana to her legs.

As she reaches the ground, she jumps from her landing while leaving a small crater where she first landed. She then lands a few feet away from the crater in a tuck and roll fashion.

_Hakuno:Phew._

_Glad I asked Tamamo about Reinforcement magic earlier._

Hakuno rises to her feet and starts to walk.

* * *

In the middle of the forest, Ruby lands in a crouch, then darts off with a single mantra in her mind.

_Ruby:(Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find...)_

_Yang! Yaaaang!_

_(Oh, this is bad. This is really bad... What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first?)_

_(Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny! ...I don't think he's very good in a fight though.)_

_(Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm... Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her...)_

_(Ooh! There's Hakuno! She's mysterious and calm like Blake. But she's nice too! But I saw her friends glaring at me for some reason.)_

_Ugh!_

Ruby shakes her head to get rid of her daydreams.

_Ruby:(Okay... Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, aaaand...)_

Time seems to slow down as Ruby skids to a halt in front of Weiss as she is turning to face her. She stops just in time for their eyes to meet and a pregnant pause follows. This ends when Weiss turns on her heel and walks the other way.

_Ruby:Wait! Where are you going?!_

_Ruby kicks the ground dejectedly._

_Ruby:We're supposed to be teammates..._

* * *

Meanwhile, Hakuno continues her trek through the forest.

_Hakuno:I guess it is only fair that we aren't automatically paired up._

_Still...I hope the others are okay._

_And by that, I mean not taring each other apart._

Hakuno stops as she hears a russell in the bushes.

After a few moments Hakuno sees a pair of red eyes.

_Hakuno:Hard to believe these are the same creatures we fought in SERAPH._

A lone Beowolf appears from out of the bushes.

As it stalks to Hakuno while baring its fangs, Hakuno reaches for the black handle in her pocket.

_Hakuno:Looks like this is my first official fight as a huntress-in training._

Before the Beowolf can attack, it is suddenly sliced in half from behind.

The two halves separate to reveal Altera with her sword drawn as the remains begin to vanish.

Hakuno looks at Altera and Altera looks back.

Altera suddenly gasp.

_Altera:Im sorry. Were you going to do that?_

Hakuno relaxes.

_Hakuno:Its okay._

_Guess this makes us partners huh?_

_Altera:Ah._

_Yes... It would appear so._

Altera looks away with a small blush.

Hakuno walks ahead of her.

_Hakuno:Well, we better keep moving._

_Altera:R-right._

As Hakuno takes a few steps away from Altera, Altera suddenly gives a small smirk.

_Altera:(I believe the expression is "Suck it Nero and Tamamo.")_

_Hakuno:Altera? Are you coming?_

Altera wipes away her smirk and rushes to Hakuno's side as the two continue their trek.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the forest, Nero walks alone in a huff.

_Nero:The nerve of that man launching me into this forest before I finish my complaint._

_What's more is the thought of my Master alone in this forest._

_Or worse, alone with that conniving fox Tamamo._

Nero stops and yells out.

_Nero:__SOSHAYO! ARE YOU THERE?!_

_?:No no no no no no!_

_This can't be happening!_

_Nero:Urk! Do not tell me..._

Nero looks behind her.

In a tree siting on a branch is Tamamo.

_Tamamo:Of all the people to pair up with. It had to be you Baka Kotei._

_Nero:That is MY line!_

Tamamo jumps off the tree.

_Tamamo:*Sigh*_

_Well, at least the two of us were paired together and not with strangers._

_Nero:...Umu._

_Your logic is sound._

Nero turns around and marches forward.

_Nero:Very well!_

_Let us be off! To the temple!_

_Tamamo:Do you even know where the temple is?_

Nero stops in her tracks.

_Nero:Urk!_

_Tamamo:*Sigh*_

_Guess it is a good thing we've been paired together._

Tamamo walks ahead of Nero.

_Tamamo:Come along._

_I managed to see the temple before entering the forest._

_Nero begrudgingly follows Tamamo._

_Nero:...Very well._

_I shall follow your lead._

As they take a few steps away from their previous spot, Tamamo suddenly stops.

_Tamamo:AAAAAAH!_

_Nero:What is it now Tamamo?_

_Tamamo:Don't you understand?!_

_If we have been paired together, chances are __Goshujin-sama has been paired with..._

Nero takes a few moments before gasping in realization.

_Nero & Tamamo:ALTERAAAAA!_

Birds fly off at the sound of their voices.

**-To be continued-**

* * *

**AN:Phew.**

**Well, here's chapter six.**

**As I said before, I had the prologue already written. Which is why I was able to get the other chapters out faster.**

**I'll get started on the next chapter in a few days.**

**Also, I've seen some reviews about my writing style.**

**While I appreciate the criticism, this style is easier for me. Besides, this is my first fanfic. Nobody is perfect. And I like writing this way.**

**So as a certain green android once said:"The record shows, I took the blows. And did it... My way~.**

**Also, I dropped some hints about Hakuno's weapon.**


	7. Beginings Arc Extella 4-The Emerald Fore

**XenoBlaze does not own RWBY or the Fate series.**

**All rights go to their rightful owners.**

* * *

{Begin "Shikisai" -Fate Grand Order Opening by Maaya Sakamoto}

The scene begins with two butterflies -one red and one brown- flying off into the distance.

As the music starts, there is a shot of Hakuno overlooking Patch which changes to Nero overlooking Vale. After that it changes to a shot of

Tamamo overlooking the Emerald Forest, which then changes to adult Altera overlooking Beacon.

**Hitori ni naru to kikoeru no **

As the lyrics begin, there's a close up of Ruby turning towards the screen with a cheerful expression. Her home town Patch in the background.

**Kurushii nara yamete ii to**

The scene then changes to a close up of Weiss turning towards the screen with a neutral expression. Beacon in the background.

**BURAKKU HOORU mitai ni fukaku **

The scene then changes to a close up of Blake turning towards the screen with a solemn expression. The Emerald Forest in the background.

**Kowakute miryokuteki na amai koe ga**

The scene then changes to a close up of Yang turning towards the screen with a confident grin and wink. Vale in the background.

**Anata no kuchiguse wo manete **

Jaune walks through the hallways of Beacon. Pyrrha quickly joins him and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Jaune looks at Pyrrha while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

**Nande mo nai to itte miru**

The scene then changes to Nora in Beacons cafeteria gleefully shoveling pancakes in her mouth like there's no tomorrow.

Ren watches with his hands behind his back and an exasperated expression as he shakes his head.

**Sore ga uso demo kamawanai **

Ozpin and Glynda are seen on the bow of a transport airship. The scene changes to Oobleck and Port in a classroom looking

towards the screen. Oobleck takes a sip from his thermos while Port strokes his chin.

**Tachitsuzukeru douki ni nareba**

The next scene has Nero, Tamamo and Altera with their weapons facing off against Weiss, Blake and Yang.

Weiss assumes a stance with her Rapier. Blake dual wields her weapons while Yang slams her fist together with her gauntlets activating.

The sun rises at Beacons courtyard as the two sides charge.

**Watashi ga miteru mirai wa hitotsu dake **

The next scene shows Nero and Weiss charging then clashing a few times. Both elegantly avoiding each others attacks.

**Eien nado sukoshi mo hoshiku wa nai**

Altera and Blake exchanging a few blows as the scene then changes to Tamamo using her foot to block a powerful punch from Yang.

**Ichibyou isshun ga itooshii**

Jaune ready's his sword and shield. Pyrrha twirls her javelin. Nora activates her weapons grenade launcher mode while she

grins like a maniac. Ren slips his weapons out of his sleeves.

**Anata ga iru sekai ni watashi mo ikiteru**

The scene then changes to Hakuno-in her Huntress outfit- and Ruby closing their eyes as they slowly fall forward. The title displayed.

**RWBY Extella**

As the music ends, there are multiple scenes. Nero and Tamamo arguing. Altera wearing Beacons female uniform holding books in her arms

as she gives a small smile. Roman holding a dust crystal with his henchmen behind him. Three shadowy figures with one displaying

a glowing amber eye. Team CRDL looking towards the screen with smug expressions. Team CVFY turning to face the screen.

Hakuno, Ruby and Jaune's teams eating together in the cafeteria.

And finally, Hakuno and Ruby smiling while shaking hands. The two butterflies from earlier fly off again towards the shattered moon.

* * *

{Last Time}

_Altera:Are you sure this is what you desire?_

_To go through the initiation?_

_Hakuno:I promised you._

_And you promised me._

_I swear, I won't let everything you've taught me go to waste._

_Ozpin:While the students will retrieve their relics at the temple._

_Yours however, will be hidden amongst them._

_Hakuno:Guess this makes us partners huh?_

_Altera:Ah._

_Yes... It would appear so._

_Tamamo:Of all the people to pair up with. It had to be you Baka Kotei._

_Nero:That is MY line!_

* * *

_**Beginings Arc Extella 4-The Emerald Forest**_

* * *

**-Beacon Cliff-**

It has been some time since professors Ozpin and Glynda sent-launched-the students into the Emerald Forest.

So far, most of the students have paired up and are making their way to the temple.

Currently Ozpin is watching the students on his Scroll.

Glynda walks up behind him, holding her own tablet.

_Glynda:The last pair has been formed, sir._

Glynda taps the screen to show footage of the students.

_Glynda:Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos._

_Ozpin:Mmmm..._

_Glynda: I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat._

_Also, its seems miss Kishinami has paired with miss Hun. And miss Claudius has paired with miss Mae._

_Ozpin:I see._

_Glynda:...Sir, I can understand why you wanted those four to enroll here. But are you sure its safe to trust them?_

_Based on their story, those four have killed people before. Its may have been life or death situations, but still._

_And miss Mae is what's known as an Anti Heroic Spirit. Someone whose nature is inherently evil._

_I'm not sure that-_

_Ozpin:Let me ask you something Glynda._

_Do those girls seem evil to you?_

_Glynda:..._

_Ozpin:Its true the have been through such hardships to make them who they are._

_But they have also grown from their past experiences and learned._

_As I've told you before Glynda, I've made more mistakes then any man, woman or child. And I'm sure they can sympathize with me._

_We need them. The world needs them._

_Especially if their enemy has joined forces with who we think it is._

_Glynda:*Sigh* If you say so._

Glynda deactivates the tablet and walks back a little.

_Glynda:I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes._

Glynda turns back to Ozpin.

_Glynda:Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?_

Ozpin doesn't answer, watching his tablet with a contemplating interest as it shows the footage of Ruby Rose sitting in the grass and picking stray leaves while her "partner" Weiss Schnee walks in random directions.

He then switches to footage of Nero and Tamamo fighting Beowolves.

* * *

**-Emerald Forest-**

It was bad enough that neither Nero or Tamamo got paired up with their beloved Master. But now the two of them were stuck in the middle of a forest killing Grimm left and right.

And it didn't help that neither of them had all of their abilities.

They weren't exactly Servants anymore. More like humans with Servant powers. And humans could only do so much.

Needless to say, both Nero and Tamamo were fed up with their situation.

Which was expressed when Tamamo electrocuted the remaining Beowolves before Nero sent a flaming shockwave to finish them off.

_Tamamo:*Sigh* Finally!_

_These Grimm were inconvenient before. But now that our strength has been cut in half, there more like pest._

_Nero:It is only like that because of our promise._

_Tamamo:*Sigh* I know._

_I can understand why __Goshujin-sama asked us not to use the full extent of our already halved powers. Even going so far to promising not to use our Noble Phantasms unless they are needed._

_It would be odd for supposed "first year" students to have the skills of a fully experienced huntress._

Tamamo throws her hands in the air pouting.

_Tamamo(whining):I just hate that we can't show off. Even if its just a little._

Nero shakes her head with a sigh.

_Nero:Compose yourself Tamamo._

_We should be moving forward. Need I remind you that YOU are leading us to our destination?_

_Tamamo:Hai hai. I get it already._

_I just hope Goshujin-sama is safe._

Tamamo's face turns serious.

_Tamamo(menacingly):And that Altera-san isn't doing anything elicited towards her._

Nero rolls her eyes.

_Nero:Look who is calling the kettle black._

Tamamo glares at Nero.

* * *

Hakuno was happy that she was paired up with one of her Servants.

She didn't know anyone else well enough to be able to work together.

If it wasn't Nero or Tamamo, then Altera was the safest bet.

However, said partner was exterminating every Grimm that came their way.

Which would be a good thing. But...

_Hakuno:Altera?_

_Altera:Yes Master?_

_Hakuno:First of all, stop calling me that._

_Its fine when its just the four of us, but you have to get used to calling me by my name._

_Altera:Understood Hakuno...sama._

_Hakuno:*Sigh* Well, its a start._

_Anyway, you do know that we're partners right?_

_Let me handle some of the fighting okay?_

_I don't want everything you and the others taught me to go to waste._

_Altera:W-well..._

Hakuno pats Altera's head.

_Altera:Eh?_

_Hakuno:Hee hee. Its kinda strange doing this when your not a child anymore._

Hakuno smiles.

_Hakuno:Listen. I know you've got my back. But let me have yours okay?_

Altera turns away from Hakuno to avoid her seeing her blush.

_Altera:U-u-understood...Hakuno-sama._

_Hakuno:Great._

Hakuno looks pass Altera.

In the distance she sees a small temple.

_Hakuno:Hey, I think we found it!_

_Come on!_

Hakuno runs toward the temple with Altera following.

* * *

**-Temple-**

After a long trek through the forest, Nero and Tamamo finally made it to the temple.

However, when they got there they noticed that chess pieces were scattered around.

_Nero:Chess pieces?_

_What purpose would chess have in this forest?_

Nero and Tamamo fold their arms in a thinking position.

_Tamamo:Hmm. These may be the relics we're to retrieve._

_Nero:If that is so, then where is our piece?_

_Ozpin of Beacon said that our piece was hidden amongst the rest._

_?:There you are!_

The two Servants look to see Hakuno jogging towards them.

_Nero:Soshayo!_

_Tamamo:__Goshujin-sama~!_

Their moment is ruined when they see Altera jogging behind Hakuno.

Both Servants glare with envy and jealousy.

Nero and Tamamo march forward.

_Hakuno:I'm glad you both made it._

_Have you found our-_

Nero and Tamamo walk pass Hakuno and drag Altera away with them.

_Nero & Tamamo:Just a moment Soshayo/Goshujin-sama._

_Hakuno:...Oookay?_

Nero and Tamamo stop a few feet away from the temple's entrance and give Altera a smile. At least...that's what it looks like.

_Tamamo(sickening sweet):Altera-san~?_

_Altera:Y-yes?_

_Nero(sickening sweet):Pray tell Altera._

_What exactly have you and Soshayo been up to?_

_Altera:I...don't understand?_

_What are you saying?_

Nero and Tamamo drop their act and glare at Altera.

_Tamamo:What have you been doing to Goshjin-sama behind our back?!_

_Nero:Confess!_

_Altera:N-nothing! Hakuno-sama just-_

_Nero & Tamamo:Hakuno-sama?!_

_Nero:Since when have you been so familiar with her?_

_Tamamo:To think you would go behind our backs like this._

_Tamamo is so shocked._

_Altera:I haven't done anything!_

_And she asked me to call her that!_

Meanwhile, Hakuno just stands in the same spot she was in and stares at her Servants.

_Hakuno:What are they doing over there?_

Hakuno glances at the chess pieces.

_Hakuno:Chess pieces?_

_Oh! These must be the relics. But where's ours? Its suppose to be hidden around here._

Hakuno looks around until she spots something on the ground.

_Hakuno:Huh?_

She looks down and sees something covered in dirt.

She removes it to reveal her Command Seal emblem.

_Hakuno:My Command Seal? Why is it out here?_

_Wait. When the _professor_ asked about the Holy Grail War, he asked about Command Seals and Servant classes._

Hakuno looks around.

_Hakuno:I wonder..._

Hakuno spots another emblem.

_Hakuno:This one has the Saber classes mark._

Hakuno walks to another emblem. This time it has the Caster mark.

She then finds another Saber mark then walks back to her mark.

_Hakuno:Okay._

_That's all of them. Now what?_

She stands on top of her emblem.

A blue light shines from the mark.

_Hakuno:*Gasp* What was that?_

Hakuno steps off the mark.

_Hakuno:It felt like my mana was being drained._

Hakuno gasp in realization.

Meanwhile, the Servants continue to argue.

_Nero:Out with it!_

_Tamamo:Are you trying to hog Goshujin-sama all to yourself?_

Altera blushes.

_Altera:T-that is not-_

_Hakuno:Girls! Over here!_

The Servants rush to Hakuno.

_Nero:What is the matter Soshayo?_

Hakuno points to the ground and her Servants follow her gaze.

_Hakuno:Take a look._

_Tamamo:Your Command Seals?_

_Hakuno:The marks for the Saber and Caster class are here too._

_When I stepped on my mark, I felt a small pull on my mana._

_I think this is how we find our relic._

_Altera:Are you sure?_

_Hakuno:Positive._

_Find your marks and stand on them._

The Servants walk to their marks and stand on them.

A blue light shines at their feet.

Hakuno stands on her mark and the same thing happens.

The four saviors feel a small rumble and look towards the center of the temple.

A small podium rises from the middle of the other relics.

On top of it is a white queen chess piece.

Nero applauds.

_Nero:Bravo Soshayo!_

_Tamamo:Just as I'd expect from my dearest._

_Beautifull and smart. Just like me._

Hakuno walks to the chess piece and takes it. She then puts it in her pocket.

_Hakuno:Mission accomplished I guess._

_Nero:I must admit, it was quite clever of Ozpin of Beacon to use the information we provided for our test._

Tamamo's ears start to twitch. She then sniffs the air.

_Altera:Is something wrong Tamamo?_

_Takuno:I smell...shampoo. And a lot of it._

_Also...a cat._

_Nero:A cat and shampoo?_

_Tamamo:The cat's smell is familiar._

_Its Blake Belladonna._

_I can only guess that the other smell is Yang Xiao-Long._

_I did smell this particular scent coming from her._

_Nero:What is our move Soshayo?_

_Hakuno:We've already got our relic._

_Our other mission was to observe the students during initiation._

Hakuno looks around and points to a cliff.

_Hakuno:That spot should be good enough. We can keep an eye on everyone from up there._

_Nero:Then let us make haste._

_Come Soshayo, I shall carry you._

_Tamamao:Mikon!_

_If anyone is going to carry her, its me!_

_Nero:Hold your tongue you temptress!_

_Tamamo:What was that?!_

Hakuno and Altera sweat drop while Nero and Tamamo being another argument.

_Hakuno:*Sigh* There they go again._

_Altera? Could you please?_

_Altera:Understood._

Altera picks Hakuno up and carries her bridal style. She then uses a quick Prana Burst to get to the cliff.

The wind from the Prana Burst is enough to snap Nero and Tamamo out of their argument.

_Nero:Wha?_

Tamamo stomps her feet.

_Tamamo:Ugh!_

_That sneaky...!_

Tamamo burst to Hakuno's location and Nero follows.

From the forest, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna step out into a clearing that reveals the circular stone temple.

_Yang:Think this is it?_

Blake gives Yang an incredulous look and heads down the hill, her partner following. They walk across the floor and observe the items on each pedestal, now shown to be familiar shapes.

_Blake:Chess pieces?_

_Yang:Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here._

_Blake:Well, I guess we should pick one._

Yang approaches white knight piece and picks it up.

_Yang:How about a cute little pony?_

Blake smirks.

_Blake:Sure._

Blake and Yang walk towards each other to the center of the temple floor.

_Yang:That wasn't too hard!_

_Blake:Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find._

* * *

Meanwhile, Hakuno and her Servants watch the Bumblebee duo from the cliff.

_Hakuno:So those two are partners._

_Tamamo:Quite the pair._

_One is loud and the other is quiet. I guess opposites attract._

A scream is heard all the way from the temple.

The fours saviors look around to find the source of the noise.

_Hakuno:What was that?_

_Nero:It sounded like a damsel in distress._

Tamamo's ears start to twitch. She then looks up and points.

_Tamamo:Goshujin-sama!_

Hakuno follows Tamamo's gaze and the others soon after.

_Hakuno:What is that?_

The four saviors spot a speck of black and red fast approaching from the sky.

_Hakuno:Is that...Ruby?_

_Ruby:Heads uuuuuuuup!_

**-To be continued-**

* * *

**AN:The long awaited question shall be revealed next chapter.**

**What is Hakuno's weapon?**


	8. Beginnings Arc Extella 5-Players and Pie

**XenoBlaze:Hello and welcome to RWBY Extella Chapter 8.**

**This the moment some of you have been waiting for.**

**Ruby:We finally get to see what Hakuno's weapon is!**

**Hakuno:I'm excited.**

**I finally get to fight alongside my Servants.**

**XenoBlaze:Right.**

**Ruby:Ooh!**

**Does your weapon transform? How long did it take to make?**

**The suspense it killing me!**

**XenoBlaze:Then let's do the disclaimer before you faint.**

**Hakuno:****XenoBlaze does not own RWBY or the Fate series.**

**All rights go to their rightful owners.**

* * *

{Begin "Shikisai" -Fate Grand Order Opening by Maaya Sakamoto}

The scene begins with two butterflies -one red and one brown- flying off into the distance.

As the music starts, there is a shot of Hakuno overlooking Patch which changes to Nero overlooking Vale. After that it changes to a shot of

Tamamo overlooking the Emerald Forest, which then changes to adult Altera overlooking Beacon.

**Hitori ni naru to kikoeru no **

As the lyrics begin, there's a close up of Ruby turning towards the screen with a cheerful expression. Her home town Patch in the background.

**Kurushii nara yamete ii to**

The scene then changes to a close up of Weiss turning towards the screen with a neutral expression. Beacon in the background.

**BURAKKU HOORU mitai ni fukaku **

The scene then changes to a close up of Blake turning towards the screen with a solemn expression. The Emerald Forest in the background.

**Kowakute miryokuteki na amai koe ga**

The scene then changes to a close up of Yang turning towards the screen with a confident grin and wink. Vale in the background.

**Anata no kuchiguse wo manete **

Jaune walks through the hallways of Beacon. Pyrrha quickly joins him and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Jaune looks at Pyrrha while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

**Nande mo nai to itte miru**

The scene then changes to Nora in Beacons cafeteria gleefully shoveling pancakes in her mouth like there's no tomorrow.

Ren watches with his hands behind his back and an exasperated expression as he shakes his head.

**Sore ga uso demo kamawanai **

Ozpin and Glynda are seen on the bow of a transport airship. The scene changes to Oobleck and Port in a classroom looking

towards the screen. Oobleck takes a sip from his thermos while Port strokes his chin.

**Tachitsuzukeru douki ni nareba**

The next scene has Nero, Tamamo and Altera with their weapons facing off against Weiss, Blake and Yang.

Weiss assumes a stance with her Rapier. Blake dual wields her weapons while Yang slams her fist together with her gauntlets activating.

The sun rises at Beacons courtyard as the two sides charge.

**Watashi ga miteru mirai wa hitotsu dake **

The next scene shows Nero and Weiss charging then clashing a few times. Both elegantly avoiding each others attacks.

**Eien nado sukoshi mo hoshiku wa nai**

Altera and Blake exchanging a few blows as the scene then changes to Tamamo using her foot to block a powerful punch from Yang.

**Ichibyou isshun ga itooshii**

Jaune ready's his sword and shield. Pyrrha twirls her javelin. Nora activates her weapons grenade launcher mode while she grins like a maniac. Ren slips his weapons out of his sleeves.

**Anata ga iru sekai ni watashi mo ikiteru**

The scene then changes to Hakuno-in her Huntress outfit- and Ruby closing their eyes as they slowly fall forward. The title displayed.

**RWBY Extella**

As the music ends, there are multiple scenes. Nero and Tamamo arguing. Altera wearing Beacons female uniform holding books in her arms as she gives a small smile. Roman holding a dust crystal with his henchmen behind him. Three shadowy figures with one displaying a glowing amber eye. Team CRDL looking towards the screen with smug expressions. Team CVFY turning to face the screen. Hakuno, Ruby and Jaune's teams eating together in the cafeteria. And finally, Hakuno and Ruby smiling while shaking hands. The two butterflies from earlier fly off again towards the shattered moon.

* * *

{Last Time}

_Tamamo:I can understand why Goshujin-sama asked us not to use the full extent of our already halved powers. Even going so far to promising not to use our Noble Phantasms unless they are needed._

_It would be odd for supposed "first year" students to have the skills of a fully experienced huntress._

_Hakuno:Let me handle some of the fighting okay?_

_I don't want everything you and the others taught me to go to waste._

_Nero:Chess pieces?_

_What purpose would chess have in this forest?_

_Hakuno:These must be the relics. But where's ours? Its suppose to be hidden around here._

_Tamamo:Your Command Seals?_

_Hakuno:The marks for the Saber and Caster class are here too._

_When I stepped on my mark, I felt a small pull on my mana._

_I think this is how we find our relic._

A small podium rises from the middle of the other relics.

On top of it is a white queen chess piece.

_Yang:How about a cute little pony?_

_Blake:Sure._

_Tamamo:Goshujin-sama!_

The four saviors spot a speck of black and red fast approaching from the sky.

_Hakuno:Is that...Ruby?_

_Ruby:Heads uuuuuuuup!_

* * *

_**Beginnings Arc Extella 5-Players and Pieces**_

* * *

**-Emerald Forest/Temple-**

Ruby Rose was not having a good day.

First, she finds out that her partner for four years would be the first person she see's.

Second, that person turned out to be Weiss Schnee, the girl she had an unpleasant encounter with when she got to Beacon.

And third, her latest plan backfired.

Ruby had suggested to Weiss that they could find the temple if they were higher up.

So, when they spotted a giant Nevermore, Ruby thought it was the perfect plan to hitch a ride. However...

_Weiss:Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!_

_Ruby:We're fine! Stop worrying!_

_Weiss:I am so far beyond worrying!_

_Ruby:In a good way?_

_Weiss:In a bad way! In a very bad way!_

_Ruby:Well, why don't we just jump?_

_Weiss:What are you? Insane?!_

Weiss is met with silence. Ruby has already disappeared.

_Weiss:Oh, you insufferable little red-!_

Back at the cliff, the four saviors are watching as Ruby plummets to her death.

Hakuno:Uh oh! Tamamo make a-

Nero points to the sky.

Nero:Wait, Soshayo! Look!

_Ruby:Heads uuuuuuuup!_

Just as she's about to hit the ground panicking, Jaune Arc comes flying through the air and crashes into Ruby, knocking her off course and sending them both into a tree to the left of where Blake and Yang are standing.

_Tamamo:Well, looks like I wasn't needed after all._

_Altera:But where did Jaune come from?_

_Hakuno:Uh-_

Before she can continue, several crashing noises are heard in the forest. An Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider. Which is revealed to be Nora Valkyrie.

Nero has stars in her eyes.

_Nero:OOOOOH!_

_She rode an Ursa!_

Nero puts her hands on her hips and nods.

_Nero:Umu!_

_A fine spectacle to behold._

Everyone else just sweat drops.

_Hakuno:(Well, she did say she once rode a lion.)_

The four saviors watch as Nora picks up a white rook piece.

She then does a little dance and says something Nero, Altera and Hakuno can't hear. However thanks to her heightened hearing, Tamamo hears Nora just fine.

_Nora(singing):I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!_

Tamamo sweat drops.

_Tamamo:(She really does have a lot of energy.)_

Sunddenly a screech is heard from their right, and Pyrrha Nikos comes onto the scene as a Death Stalker uproots entire trees in its chase after her. Pyrrha narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running.

_Altera:A Death Stalker?_

_There was one nearby?_

The four saviors watch as the rest of the group -minus Pyrrha who is still being chased by the Death Stalker and Weiss who is nowhere to be seen- come together.

They then see Yang explode in a fiery rage.

_Altera:She has quite the temper._

_Hakuno:The fire must be related to her Semblance._

Tamamo's ears twitch. She then looks up and pulls on Hakuno's sleeve.

_Tamamo:Uh...Goshujin-sama?_

_Hakuno:Hm?_

Tamamo points to the Nervermore circling the temple.

More specifically its foot. Where a speck of white can be seen.

_Hakuno:Is that...Weiss?_

_Weiss:How could you leave me?!_

_Nero:She should just jump._

_Altera:I don't think that's necessary._

_Nero:Why would you say that?_

_Altera:Because she's falling._

Just as Altera said, Weiss loses her grip on the Nevermore and plummets to the ground.

However, before that could happen, Jaune saves her.

But neglects to remember he was in a tree.

The two fall to the ground with Weiss sitting on top of Jaune.

_Hakuno:Ouch. That's had to hurt._

_Tamamo:Indeed._

_Thank the gods for Aura._

The Death Stalker is still hunting Pyrrha, but she manages to land on her side at the feet of the other students.

The four saviors then see Ruby charge the Death Stalker with her scythe drawn.

_Nero:That fool!_

_Altera:She can't charge a Death Stalker head on!_

The Grimm swipes Ruby away and she is knocked back.

Ruby slowly stands up and turns back to the monster. She shoots it in the skull, running away from it and sheathing her scythe as the Death Stalker now goes after her.

Ruby rushes towards Yang, but the Nevermore caws above them, flapping its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points that catch on Ruby's cape and prevent Yang from reaching her.

Ruby struggles to free her cape.

_Nero:Forget your cape and get out of there!_

_Tamamo:It must have some value to her._

The Death Stalker approaches, raising its golden stinger above a scared Ruby and heading down on the helpless girl.

_Hakuno:That's it! Were going in!_

_Altera:Wait!_

_Look!_

Weiss rushes pass Yang and freezes the Death Stalker's stinger.

_Nero:Well, that was a surprise._

_Tamamo:Looks like there IS a heart in that frigid body of hers._

Hakuno smiles.

_Hakuno:(Good job Weiss.)_

* * *

The group down below notices the Nevermore still circling.

_Jaune:Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?_

_Weiss:Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us._

_Ruby:She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the 's no point in fighting these things._

_Jaune:Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!_

Ruby goes over and grabs a gold knight identical to the one Yang picked out. And Jaune takes hold of a gold rook similar to Nora and Ren's piece. They then smiling at each other.

The Death Stalker continues to fight its bonds, cracking the ice a little in the process.

_Ren:Time we left!_

_Ruby:Right. Let's go!_

Ruby goes forward with everyone following except for a smiling Yang and Blake as the latter approaches her partner.

_Blake:What is it? _

Yang stares proudly at Ruby as she leaps on a boulder and motions the group onward.

_Yang:Nothing..._

Yang moves on as Blake smiles in realization then leaves as well.

* * *

The four saviors watch the students leave.

_Tamamo:They're moving._

_Hakuno:And so are we. Come on._

Hakuno, Nero and Tamamo run after the students.

However, before Altera can follow them, she stares at the bushes behind her.

_Hakuno:Altera!_

_Come on!_

Altera shakes her head and follows the others.

Unaware of several red eyes shining through the bushes.

* * *

**-Ruins-**

The group heads out of the forest and into another abandoned series of structures as the Nevermore follows them from the air. They spread out when it passes above, concealing themselves behind some of the stone blocks with their allies as it perches on a high column and caws.

_Yang(annoyed):Well, that's great!_

Jaune looks behind at the Death Stalker bursting onto the scene.

_Jaune:Ah, man, run! _

The group emerges from their hiding spots, causing the Nevermore to rise up into the air.

_Ren:Nora, distract it!_

Nora obliges, running out from her block and jumping through the feather projectiles before reaching behind her and launching several heart-topped shells from her grenade launcher, bursting into pink electricity when they hit the Nevermore and causing it to retreat. She is unaware of the Death Stalker rushing up behind her until Blake and Ren perform a cross-slash with their Gambol Shroud and StormFlower against its shell. Weiss lands next to Nora so she can create a jumping platform beneath them and leap to safety while Blake and Ren are now being chased.

_Pyrrha:Go, go!_

Pyrrha stops running beside Jaune and gets out Miló, firing red shots alongside Ren's green blasts for a second until it reaches them and tries to swipe, prompting the group to run again.

The eight race over the ancient stone bridge, not noticing the Nevermore closing in on them until it uses its giant wings to shatter the path right in the middle, forcing Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, and Jaune closer to the central collection of columns and leaving Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha on the other side with the Death Stalker. Ruby fires at the retreating Nevermore while Blake is beaten back by the scorpion.

Jaune comes to the edge of the break in the bridge.

Nora runs up beside him.

_Jaune:Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!_

Nora:Let's do this!

Jaune looks down at the misty abyss.

_Jaune:Yeah, but, uh... I can't make that jump._

Nora smiles diabolically at him, laughing as she knocks him back, turns her weapon to its full-length hammer form, and jumps to the edge of the bridge.

Jaune:Oh, wait!

Nora slams the hammer into the bridge and throws Jaune to the other side, yelling.

Nora places one foot on the hammer and fires it off the collapsing section of bridge, launching her to slam its face right in the center of the Death Stalker's skull. She fires it just as the stinger comes down to get her, and blasts back again to avoid its reach, accidentally knocking into Blake and making her fall from the edge. Blake sees the Nevermore above her and launches her whip so the gun's blade sinks into the edge of the bridge, circling around and leaping onto the aerial Grimm's back. She dashes all over its body, slashing the entire time, before jumping off and landing on the ruined platform at the top of the columns next to Ruby, then going over to Yang and Weiss.

_Blake:It's tougher than it looks!_

Yang readys her gauntlets Ember Celica.

_Yang:Then let's hit it with everything we got!_

{Play "Red Like Roses Part 2"-Ruby's character theme by Casey Lee Williams and Sandy Lee Casey}

The Nevermore approaching, Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and Yang set their weapons to fire a barrage of blasts at the bird, which it either dodges or takes harmlessly until it crashes through the columns and platform. The girls leap from one section of falling stone to the next until they reach the higher bridge on top, just below the cliffs.

_Weiss:None of this is working! _

Ruby watches Blake whip over to another section of the area and Yang firing round after flaming round at the Grimm.

_Ruby:I have a plan! Cover me!_

Ruby blasts away as Weiss raises her blade and heads into the fray.

Down below, the Death Stalker is still battling Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha.

_Jaune:We gotta move!_

Jaune's group rushes towards the Death Stalker.

The Death Stalker aims a claw at Pyrrha, but she deflects it with her Akoúo shield and slashes it with her blade. The scorpion recoils and swipes at her with its other claw, but Jaune is there to deflect it with his shield, knocking it back so Pyrrha can leap over and attack its face. Ren runs up firing and gets on the stinger when it tries to hit him, shooting at the base between it and the tail while Nora fires more grenades at the attacking claws. Pyrrha hurls her javelin straight into one of the monster's ten eyes, making it throw Ren to the side.

_Nora:Ren!_

Ren hits the side of a stone block hard and falls to the ground, not getting back up. Jaune, though, manages to stand and notice the stinger is hanging limply.

_Jaune:Pyrrha!_

_Pyrrha:Done!_

Pyrrha raises her shield and hurls it like a discus, slicing the stinger off and causing it to fall into the Death Stalker's head as Pyrrha retrieves her rebounding shield.

_Jaune:Nora, nail it!_

_Nora:Heads up!_

Nora jumps on Akoúo, Pyrrha leaps as Nora aims her blast down to give herself a maximum lift, and she smiles the entire way up before twirling down until her hammer slams its head into the stinger, driving the point through the Death Stalker's head and crushing the bridge beneath it.

Jaune and Pyrrha bound over the monster to the land behind it, and Nora fires up and away behind them as the monster falls to its doom. Jaune hits the ground on his back, Nora lands on her bottom, Pyrrha manages a crouched pose, and Ren simply walks over to them, panting and groaning until he just collapses. The other three get up and watch as the Nevermore is peppered with firepower.

Yang is still burning through her ammo on the beast, landing a blow at its face and causing it to head right towards her, but she leaps for its open maw and forces the beak wide as she attacks.

_Yang:I! Hope! You're! Hung-! ...-gry!_

Yang looks behind her and jumps back from its mouth onto a ruin, causing the creature to crash into the cliffs.

Despite Yang's attempts, the Nevermore recovers quickly, and Yang smiles as she spots Ruby and Blake on the broken columns with Weiss rushing to the battle. Yang passes her while the Nevermore starts to fly back up, but Weiss hops over to the ruin it's lifting off of and freezes the tip of its feathery tail to the ground, leaving it stuck in the same spot despite its flapping. Weiss back-flips into a snowflake-circle jump and lands on the other side, running to the group.

Blake fires the pistol portion of Gambol Shroud over to Yang, and the two tighten it between the columns so Ruby can jump on the center with Crescent Rose and bend it back into Weiss' black sigil, right next to the caster.

_Weiss:Of course you would come up with this idea._

_Ruby:Think you can make the shot?_

_Weiss(confident):Hmm! Can I!_

A second passes.

_Ruby:Can't?_

_Weiss:Of course I can!_

Ruby looks forward and pumps Crescent Rose as Weiss turns the circle from black to red and releases Ruby at such a speed that the ground behind her launch cracks, rose petals flying from her ascent. With each new shot, she gets closer and closer to the trapped Grimm until her scythe catches the Nevermore's neck in its blade and causes them both to fall to the cliff wall. Weiss raises her sword and creates a series of white circles up the wall, which Ruby dashes through by firing the entire way up.

Yang, Blake, and an exhausted Weiss watch her climb up with the bird in her grasp until, both warrior and monster crying out, Ruby reaches the top of the cliff, circles up, fires one last shot, and rends the Nevermore's head from its shoulders in a shower of petals.

She lands beside the severed head as the body of the giant Nevermore falls lifeless to the ruins and crevice below while the girls and, farther away, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren watch in amazement.

{Song ends}

_Jaune:Wow..._

Ruby, her cape and petals flowing with the wind, looks down to her friends as they peer up.

_Yang:Well... That was a thing!_

* * *

Ruby makes her way back to the group using a combination of her Semblance and the recoil from Crescent Rose.

Yang hugs Ruby as the rest of the group gather near them.

_Yang:That was awesome!_

_Nice job little sis._

_Weiss:I'll admit._

_While highly dangerous, your plan did work._

Blake just gives a small smile.

_Ruby:Thanks._

_But I couldn't have done it without you guys._

_Everyone helped. So thanks._

Everyone smiles.

Just as everyone is about to head back to Beacon, the students hear a heavy thump. Several more are heard after the first.

_Jaune:What was that?_

_Ren:Sounds like...footsteps._

The students like towards the forest to see a bunch of trees tumbling down. The footsteps get closer and everyone draws their weapons in defense.

The trees make way for a horrifying sight.

A Death Stalker. However, this one does not look natural. Instead of red markings and a gold stinger, this one was green in those areas.(Mutant Death Stalker from RWBY Grimm Eclipse)

_Yang:What the?!_

_Weiss:What kind of Death Stalker is that?_

Things get worse for the students as 10 Beowolves gather from behind the Death Stalker. Each of them with the same green markings as the larger Grimm.(Mutant Beowolves)

_Yang:Oh come on!_

_Blake:This is bad._

_We're still exhausted from fighting the Nevermore and Death Stalker._

_Pyrrha:And we're low on Aura._

_Weiss:Ruby, if you've got anymore ideas, now would be a great time._

_Ruby:I..._

The Mutant Grimm stalk towards the students.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora having long range weaponry, fire at the Grimm. However, their shots prove to be ineffective as the keep moving.

_Yang:How are they still moving?_

_We're hitting them with everything we have!_

The students are so focused on the Beowolves that they forget the Stalker. Which is charging right at them.

_Jaune:Look out!_

The move aside to avoid the larger Grimm as it swipes forward.

The student manage to avoid the attack but miss the Death Stalker's stinger. Which is heading straight for Ruby.

_Yang:Ruby!_

Ruby looks up to see the stinger nearing her. With no time to move she awaits her death.

Everyone looks on in horror.

Just when Ruby closes her eyes, a flash of blue runs pass her.

A large bang is heard. Along with a voice.

_?:Mikon!_

_That was too close._

Ruby opens her eyes to see a familiar fox faunus holding one hand up to block the Stalker's stinger with a blue energy shield.

_Tamamo:Are you alright Little Rose?_

_Ruby:Uh...yeah..._

Tamamo turns her head towards Ruby and smiles. Her shield still blocking the Death Stalker.

_Weiss:Where did she come from?_

_?:Nice job Tamamo._

The students look behind them to see Hakuno, Nero and Altera walking towards them.

Ruby takes the opportunity to run back to Yang.

_Ruby:Hakuno!_

_Yang:Man. Are we glad to see you._

_Hakuno:Looks like we made it just in time._

Weiss glares at Hakuno.

_Weiss(agitated):How did you just happen to show up when we need your help?_

Hakuno doesn't even flinch at Weiss' glare.

_Hakuno:Honestly, we were watching you guys take down the Nevermore and Death Stalker._

_We were going to help, but you looked like you had things under control._

Hakuno smiles at Ruby and Jaune.

_Hakuno:Nice job you two._

Ruby blushes and shuffles her feet while Jaune rubs the back of his head embarrassed.

Weiss explodes at Hakuno's nonchalant answer.

_Weiss:Excuse me?!_

_You still could've helped!_

_Altera:Which is why we are here now._

Everyone looks confused at Altera's answer.

_Nero:You all have done well._

_Now, take this time to rest._

_Hakuno:We'll take it from here._

Everyone is shocked at Hakuno and her Servants answer.

_Weiss:Are you crazy?!_

_Blake:There's no way you can kill all of them by yourselves!_

Nero folds her arms in a thinking position.

_Nero:Hmm. I'm not so sure._

_Tamamo! What say you?_

Everyone looks to Tamamo-still holding off the Stalker with her shield.

_Tamamo:Oh-ho-ho._

_Nero-san. The answer is obvious._

Tamamo puts more mana into her shield to push the Death Stalker back a few feet from her. The students are shocked at the display of strength.

_Tamamo:Victory is ours of course._

_Jaune:How did she do that?_

_Hakuno:Ruby._

Ruby turns to Hakuno.

_Hakuno:From what I've heard, you like seeing new weapons._

Hakuno reaches for the black handle in her pocket.

_Hakuno:Watch closely._

Hakuno pulls out what looks like a black sword handle with a red jewel in the middle.

_Yang:What are you gonna do with that?_

_Aren't you missing the rest of it?_

_Nero smirks._

_Nero:Just watch._

Hakuno closes her eyes and fires up her Magic Circuits.

_Hakuno:(Here we go.)_

_(Time to put professor Ozpins gift to good use.)_

Hakuno's eyes snap open as she focuses her mana into the sword handle. The handle shines as a long glowing black blade forms from the handle.

The students stare in amazement at Hakuno's weapon while her Servants look at her with proud faces.

_Blake:What...is that?_

_Weiss:A Dust blade?_

_But its nothing like I've ever seen before._

_And the Dust. Its glowing._

Weiss gasp in realization.

_Weiss:Its active?!_

_Yang:What do you mean?_

_Weiss:I mean, that blade is resonating with her Aura._

_She's channeling her Aura through that sword._

_Blake:Isn't that dangerous?_

_Won't she run out of Aura faster?_

_Nero:Hm hm hm._

_You shouldn't underestimate her._

_Soshayo is much stronger than she appears._

_Now then..._

Nero swipes the air with her hand as her sword appears.

_Nero:Behold!_

_The ultimate instrument! Aestus Estus!_

Altera makes the same motion as her sword appears.

_Altera:The sword of the destroyer god. The Sword of Mars._

The students look in amazement at the for saviors weaponry.

Ruby's excitement can be seen by looking at the stars in her eyes.

_Jaune:Where were they keeping their swords?_

_They just appeared out of nowhere._

_Pyrrha:Perhaps it is related to their Semblance._

_Hakuno:Alright._

_Altera, help Tamamo with the Death Stalker._

_Nero, the two of us will take care of the Beowolves._

_Nero:As you wish, Soshayo._

_Altera:Understood._

_Tamamo:Hai._

_Hakuno:One more thing._

The Servants turn to Hakuno as she gives a smile.

_Hakuno:I know you three have been feeling restrained today._

_So how about you show off a little? Nothing too flashy okay?_

The three Servants grin and turn their attention back to the Grimm.

_Nero, Tamamo & Altera:Understood!_

{Play Fate/Extella Link OST-"Battle of The Moon"}

Altera jumps to Tamamo's side as both Servants take their stances.

Nero crouches into a stance.

_Nero:Are you ready, Soshayo?_

Hakuno mimics Nero's stance as her face turns serious.

_Hakuno:Let's go!_

Hakuno and Nero charge towards the . One Beowolf swipes at Hakuno. But Hakuno avoids the attack and slashes the Grimm with her sword. Another Beowolf comes from behind, but Nero slashes it. Hakuno and Nero begin to make quick work of the . Unlike most Grimm, these mutant ones are more durable. So it takes more than one strike to end them. However, Hakuno and Nero have fought together for a long time. So the two know when to aid the other. When one attacks, the other defends and counters. The display is something akin to a dance. Attack, defend, evade and counter. That's how the dance went.

While Hakuno and Nero dealt with the Beowolves, Tamamo and Altera were dealing with the Stalker.

The Grimm launched its stinger at Tamamo. Only for it to be repelled by Tamamo's shield.

Tamamo waves her finger at the Grimm like a scolding parent.

_Tamamo:Naughty naughty._

Tamamo takes out a talisman and channels her mana into it.

_Tamamo:__**Curse:Thunder!**_

Tamamo hurls a large ball of lighting at the Death Stalker. On impact the Grimm is sent back a few feet. Altera take the chance to rush in and attack. Altera delivers three fast strikes at the Grimm. It try's to move to counter Altera's attacks, but thanks to Tamamo's earlier attack, the Grimm is left paralyzed. The Death Stalker then shakes off the temporary paralysis and launches its stinger at Altera. Before the stinger can pierce Altera, the Grimm's attack is deflected by Nero who has just finished destroying the . Nero and Altera jump back as Tamamo uses another talisman to freeze the Death Stalker in its tracks.

_Hakuno:Now!_

Hakuno and her Servants take positions on each side of the Death Stalker. The saviors charge the Grimm and rush it with rapid fire strikes. The Grimm is helpless to defend itself and is at the mercy of the four saviors. They then jump back.

_Hakuno:Let's finish this!_

Hakuno's sword ignites as well as Nero and Altera's. Tamamo prepares another talisman. Hakuno, Nero and Altera preform a sweeping motion and launch a flaming shockwave at the Grimm. Tamamo amps up the attack by adding her own fire spell. The Death Stalker flails around in agony and begins to dissipate under the intense heat.

{Song ends}

The four saviors put away their weapons.

_Hakuno:Phew._

_Good job everyone._

Tamamo tackles Hakuno to the ground and rubs her face onto Hakuno's.

_Tamamo:Goshujin-sama__~!_

_Tamamo is so proud of you!_

_Hakuno:T-Tamamo!_

Altera picks up Tamamo by her collar and sits her down away from Hakuno.

_Altera:There's a time and place for affection and now isn't the time._

Tamamo pouts.

_Nero:Umu! Rightfully so._

_Still Soshayo, well done._

_Hakuno:Thanks._

Hakuno stumbles and holds her head. Her Servants look at her with worry.

_Altera:Are you alright?_

_Hakuno:I'm okay._

_Hakuno looks at her sword._

_Hakuno:I'm still getting used to Ser Veresta._

_I need more practice._

_Anyway, now that that's over, we should head back._

The four saviors make their way back to Beacon. While the students behind still stand with their mouths agape. All of them with varying opinions.

Ruby had fainted at the sight of the four saviors weapons in action and was being held in Yang's arms. Weiss was impressed by their teamwork and coordination. Yang was having an overload about all the fire puns she could make. Blake and Pyrrha were wondering just how strong the four saviors really are. Jaune was feeling even smaller than what he was feeling before seeing everyone else in action. Ren was amazed at the techniques the four saviors used. And Nora was grinning from ear to ear about how she found new people to help her break some legs. The eight students stood there frozen until Yang broke the silence.

_Yang:I said it before and I'll say it again. ...That was a thing!_

* * *

**-Beacon Academy/Auditorium-**

_Ozpin:Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark._

The screen of the auditorium shows each of their profiles as the boys are lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin continues.

_Ozpin:The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!_

The audience gives one more wave of ovation, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen.

_Ozpin:Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR._

Amid the clapping, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug.

_Ozpin:Led by... Jaune Arc!_

_Jaune:Huh? L-Led by...?_

_Ozpin:Congratulations, young man._

A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her "fine leader" is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience.

_Ozpin:Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long._

Ozpin motions over the four as they stand before him.

_Ozpin:The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!_

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister.

_Yang:I'm so proud of you!_

_Ozpin:And finally. Nero Claudius. Hakuno Kishinami. Altera Hun. Tamamo no Mae._

Ozpin motions over the four as they stand before him.

The screen of the auditorium shows each of their profiles as the girls are lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin continues.

_Ozpin:The four of you have retrieved the white queen piece. From this day forward, you will work together as Team HANT.(Haunt) Led by... Hakuno Kishinami!_

The four saviors give slight bows as cheers and applause are heard.

_Ozpin:It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year._

* * *

**-Later that night in a warehouse-**

The moon shines through a window, providing a view to the outside for a shadowy room filled with shelves and a desk in the back, where Roman Torchwick is getting a call on his phone. The muffled conversation ends, and Roman angrily slams the phone down, sighing. He holds a cigar to his mouth and puts his symbolized lighter to the end, just as a man in a gray mask and black hood comes with a trolley. Roman holds out a collection of Lien, which he places on the table and the man takes.

_Roman:Open it._

The masked man does so with a crowbar, revealing a large amount of Dust crystals of varying colors - orange, blue, white, red, green, cyan, gold, yellow, and more. Roman picks up a blue gem in his hand and looks at the loot.

_Roman: We're gonna need more men..._

The view zooms in on the map above the desk, showing Vale and various districts and areas of crossed-out locations, all leading into a specially-circled place - Beacon.

**-To be continued-**

* * *

**AN:And there you have it. Chapter 8.**

**Man did that take a long time to write.**

**I brought the Mutant Grimm from Grimm Eclipse because I thought it would be more challenging for the saviors of the Moon Cell. How did they get to Beacon? Well, that question will be answered. But no time soon. XD**

**Now for Hakuno's weapon. I was between ideas of what to give her. It was either the Sword of Light from Slayers or Ser Veresta from Asterisk War. I decided on the later because the Ogre Lux's are basically magical weapons that use Prana/Mana to fuel them. Hakuno and her Servants still have magic but in addition to their Aura. And for someone like Weiss, would think it looks like a glowing Dust blade. Hakuno uses her mana to power Ser Veresta while her Aura shields her from damage. Also I'm using the slim version of Ser Veresta as seen in Asterisk War episode 21. For those who thought Hakuno would be using a weapon that was also a gun, sorry. But Hakuno's Servants didn't have weapons that were two things and I wanted to keep it that way. I'll explain how Hakuno-and by extension Ozpin- got their hands on Ser Veresta next chapter. And as I said before, I'm not good at fight scenes so sorry if Team Haunt's fight seemed bad.**

**Now for the next question to eat away at your minds.**

**What is Hakuno's Semblance?**


	9. Beginnings Arc Extella 6-The Badge and T

**XenoBlaze:Wow. So many views.**

**I'm really happy this story is getting popular.**

**Weiss:I'm quite surprised myself.**

**XenoBlaze:Whoa Weiss, how'd you get in here?**

**Weiss:You left the door unlocked.**

**XenoBlaze:Oh... Did you-**

**Weiss:Yes, I locked the door.**

**XenoBlaze:*Phew* Well at least it was you and not-**

**Nora:Did someone call me?**

**XenoBlade:God dam-**

**You know what? I'm not dealing with this right now. Ren!**

**Ren:Come on Nora. Let Blaze get back to wok.**

**Nora:This is not over Blaze! You can't keep me out forever! I'll be back!**

**Weiss:I'm pretty sure she will.**

**XenoBlaze:*Sigh* Just do the disclaimer please.**

**Weiss:XenoBlaze does not own RWBY, Asterisk War or the Fate series. All right go to their rightful owners.**

**XenoBlaze:Thank you.**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I need to change some locks.**

* * *

{Begin "Shikisai" -Fate Grand Order Opening by Maaya Sakamoto}

The scene begins with two butterflies -one red and one brown- flying off into the distance.

As the music starts, there is a shot of Hakuno overlooking Patch which changes to Nero overlooking Vale. After that it changes to a shot of

Tamamo overlooking the Emerald Forest, which then changes to adult Altera overlooking Beacon.

**Hitori ni naru to kikoeru no **

As the lyrics begin, there's a close up of Ruby turning towards the screen with a cheerful expression. Her home town Patch in the background.

**Kurushii nara yamete ii to**

The scene then changes to a close up of Weiss turning towards the screen with a neutral expression. Beacon in the background.

**BURAKKU HOORU mitai ni fukaku **

The scene then changes to a close up of Blake turning towards the screen with a solemn expression. The Emerald Forest in the background.

**Kowakute miryokuteki na amai koe ga**

The scene then changes to a close up of Yang turning towards the screen with a confident grin and wink. Vale in the background.

**Anata no kuchiguse wo manete **

Jaune walks through the hallways of Beacon. Pyrrha quickly joins him and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Jaune looks at Pyrrha while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

**Nande mo nai to itte miru**

The scene then changes to Nora in Beacons cafeteria gleefully shoveling pancakes in her mouth like there's no tomorrow.

Ren watches with his hands behind his back and an exasperated expression as he shakes his head.

**Sore ga uso demo kamawanai **

Ozpin and Glynda are seen on the bow of a transport airship. The scene changes to Oobleck and Port in a classroom looking

towards the screen. Oobleck takes a sip from his thermos while Port strokes his chin.

**Tachitsuzukeru douki ni nareba**

The next scene has Nero, Tamamo and Altera with their weapons facing off against Weiss, Blake and Yang.

Weiss assumes a stance with her Rapier. Blake dual wields her weapons while Yang slams her fist together with her gauntlets activating.

The sun rises at Beacons courtyard as the two sides charge.

**Watashi ga miteru mirai wa hitotsu dake **

The next scene shows Nero and Weiss charging then clashing a few times. Both elegantly avoiding each others attacks.

**Eien nado sukoshi mo hoshiku wa nai**

Altera and Blake exchanging a few blows as the scene then changes to Tamamo using her foot to block a powerful punch from Yang.

**Ichibyou isshun ga itooshii**

Jaune ready's his sword and shield. Pyrrha twirls her javelin. Nora activates her weapons grenade launcher mode while she grins like a maniac. Ren slips his weapons out of his sleeves.

**Anata ga iru sekai ni watashi mo ikiteru**

The scene then changes to Hakuno-in her Huntress outfit- and Ruby closing their eyes as they slowly fall forward. The title displayed.

**RWBY Extella**

As the music ends, there are multiple scenes. Nero and Tamamo arguing. Altera wearing Beacons female uniform holding books in her arms as she gives a small smile. Roman holding a dust crystal with his henchmen behind him. Three shadowy figures with one displaying a glowing amber eye. Team CRDL looking towards the screen with smug expressions. Team CVFY turning to face the screen. Hakuno, Ruby and Jaune's teams eating together in the cafeteria. And finally, Hakuno and Ruby smiling while shaking hands. The two butterflies from earlier fly off again towards the shattered moon.

* * *

{Last time}

_Yang:What the?!_

_Weiss:What kind of Death Stalker is that?_

_Tamamo:Are you alright Little Rose?_

_Nero:You all have done well._

_Now, take this time to rest._

_Hakuno:We'll take it from here._

_Weiss:A Dust blade?_

_But its nothing like I've ever seen before._

_Hakuno:Let's go!_

_Ozpin:Nero Claudius. Hakuno Kishinami. Altera Hun. Tamamo no Mae._

_The four of you have retrieved the white queen piece. From this day forward, you will work together as Team HANT.(Haunt) Led by... Hakuno Kishinami!_

_Roman: We're gonna need more men..._

* * *

_**Beginnings Arc Extella 6-The Badge and The Burden**_

* * *

**-Beacon Academy/Team HANT's room-**

The sun shines as a new day begins at Beacon Academy. A lot has happened. Specifically for the three savior's of the Moon Cell. Two months have passed since they arrived in Remnant. It's only thanks to the efforts of professor Ozpin and Beacon's staff, that the four girls were able to adjust. And now, after passing their initiation, they have become official students.

And today is their first day.

_Hakuno:*Yawn*_

Hakuno stretches as she gets out of bed.

_Hakuno:Today is the day._

Hakuno looks around their room. Thanks to the expensive taste of two of her Servants, their room looked pretty extravagant. Needless to say when Ozpin received the bill for the girls purchases, he was shocked.

_Hakuno:Girl's, time to get up._

_Nero:*Yawn* Soshayo, a few more minutes please._

_Tamamo:Darling, come back to bed._

_Hakuno:Come on. It's our first official day of school._

It takes a moment for the three Servants to register their Masters words. But when they do...

_Nero:BWHA!_

_Tamamo:MIKON!_

Nero and Tamamo scramble around the room as Altera calmly gets out of bed. The four saviors eventually get ready for their first day of school. Although there was an issue with Nero and Tamamo fighting to see who gets the first turn in the shower. Even so, everyone managed to get ready. The girls now dressed in their uniforms make their way to the cafeteria for breakfast. Hakuno still wears her blue choker and three Regalia rings and Altera still wears her vail. Both Nero and Tamamo didn't have anything extra to put on besides their ribbons for their hair.

_Nero:I still say you took to long in the shower Tamamo._

_Tamamo:Hmph. It's not my fault I needed more time._

_You have no idea what it takes to look this cute in the morning._

_I have to look the best for my Goshujin-sama after all._

_Nero:And yet the hair from your tail clogged the drain._

_Be thankful we had time to get rid of it._

_Tamamo:Leave my tail out of this!_

While Nero and Tamamo get into yet another argument, Hakuno looks to be deep in thought.

_Altera:__(Is there something wrong Mas- Hakuno-sama?)_

_Hakuno:__(Oh. It's nothing. I was just thinking about what the professor said yesterday.)_

_Nero:__(About those mutant Grimm?)_

_Hakuno:__(Yeah.)_

* * *

**-Flashback-**

**-Ozpin's office-**

_Ozpin:Congratulations on passing initiation miss Kishinami._

_Hakuno:Thank you professor._

_Now, you wanted to talk to me?_

_Ozpin:Straight to the point aren't you?_

_Hakuno:I don't like beating around the bush._

_This is about those mutant Grimm right?_

Ozpin leans forward with his hands folded on top of his desk.

_Ozpin:Yes._

_It's troubling that such creatures were loose in the Emerald Forest._

_I had along with the other professors sweep the forest for anymore of those mutant Grimm._

_Thankfully, there haven't been any signs of them in the forest. So we can rest easy. ...For now._

_What troubles me is where these creatures came from. For someone to capture Grimm and turn them into those...creatures is unheard of._

_Hakuno:They were definitely stronger than the average Grimm._

_If we weren't in the area, I don't want to think what would've happened to the students._

_Ozpin:And I thank you for your timely aid._

_Hakuno:Do you have any idea where those mutant Grimm came from? Or who would want to create them?_

Ozpin closes his eyes and thinks for a moment before opening them.

_Ozpin:I have a few theories, but I need to confirm them._

_We must have evidence before we draw conclusions._

_For now, nobody except your team, the staff, and teams RWBY and JNPR know of what happened today._

_And it's best to keep it that way. If people were to learn of this new threat-_

_Hakuno:It would cause a panic. Which would attract the Grimm._

_Ozpin:Precisely._

_Now then, how did things go with Ser Veresta? Were there any problems?_

Hakuno looks at Ser Veresta.

_Hakuno:It's still a hassle to control. If I wasn't giving it my all, I doubt it would have listened to me._

_Ozpin:It is rare for someone to gain 87 percent of Ser Veresta's power._

_Hakuno:Speaking of which, where did you get Ser Veresta anyway? And was there anyone who scored higher than me?_

_Ozpin:The original owner scored a 97._

_As for where I obtained Ser Veresta..._

Ozpin looks out his window.

_Ozpin:A dear friend gave it to me before he passed away. I've been keeping it ever since._

_Hakuno:And your sure you want to give it to me?_

_Ozpin:I'm sure you will do great things with that sword. More than I could ever hope for were it to stay in my possession. Besides, I could never get it to work._

Hakuno narrows her eyes for a brief second.

_Hakuno:(I doubt that.)_

Ozpin turns back to Hakuno.

_Ozpin:That will be all miss Kishinami. Please remember what was discussed here should stay between us and the staff._

_Hakuno:Right._

**-Flashback ends-**

_Tamamo:__(It's obvious that he knows more than he lets on.)_

_Nero:(__Umu.)_

_(He clearly possess magic, yet he pretends that isn't the case.)_

_Altera:__(He must know we know that fact.)_

_Hakuno:__(For now, we'll just play along.)_

_Anyway, Altera?_

_Altera:Eh?_

_Hakuno:You seem a little happy._

_Excited for school?_

Altera blushes a little in embarrassment.

_Altera:Y-yes._

_It's my first time doing this sort of thing._

_Tamamo:That's right._

_You've never..._

_Altera:...Right._

_Nero:Rejoice!_

_Now you have the opportunity to experience life as a student._

_Hakuno:Nero's right._

_You should enjoy this._

Altera smiles.

_Altera:Thank you, Hakuno-sama._

The four saviors enter the cafeteria and eat their breakfast. Hakuno gets pancakes and sausage. Nero gets ham and eggs. Tamamo gets rolled up omelets. And Altera gets bacon and eggs.

After a delicious breakfast, the four girls make their way to their first class of the day. Grimm Studies with professor Port.

When the girls first met him, Nero was enthralled by the older mans stories. Altera was somewhat interested but Hakuno and Tamamo honestly thought the man was telling just that. Stories.

**-Grimm 's Class-**

The girls enter the classroom and take their seats as they wait for class to start.

Hakuno looks around the classroom.

_Hakuno:That's weird._

_Where's team RWBY and JNPR?_

_Tamamo:Perhaps they are running late._

_Hakuno:Well they better hurry. There's only five minutes before class starts._

Not a minute later after Hakuno says those words does both team RWBY and JNPR come running into the classroom.

_Jaune:*Pant* *Pant*_

_We...made it._

_Ruby:And in recorded time._

_Weiss:We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for your lack of foresight._

_Ruby:For what?_

_Weiss:Grr._

Teams RWBY and JNPR make their way to there seats. Team RWBY sits in the row in front of team HANT, while team JNPR sits across from team RWBY.

_Hakuno:Made it with seconds to spare._

_Ruby:Oh. Morning Hakuno. Everyone._

_Hakuno:Good morning._

_Nero:And a good morning to you Ruby Rose._

_Ruby:Uh... Nero, you can just call me Ruby._

_Hakuno:Don't mind her._

_She has to get to know someone first before she can call someone by their first name. It's how she is._

Nero nods.

_Yang:By the way, you guys kicked major butt yesterday._

_Blake:It was impressive._

_Hakuno:Thanks._

_Weiss:The four of you looked like you've fought alongside each other for years. That's the only explanation for your performance in the Emerald Forest._

_Yang:Yeah. Half of the time it looked like you didn't even need to talk to each other to work that well._

_Ruby:Plus your weapons were amazing!_

_I wish I could've seen your fight._

_Yang:Yeah, you fainted before the even started._

_Ruby:Don't remind me._

Nero folds her arms in a prideful manner.

_Nero:Umu!_

_Indeed, we have fought together with Soshayo for what seems like an eternity. And I would not have it any other way._

_Tamamo:Quite right._

_I could not imagine my life without Goshujin-sama._

_Blake:Soshayo? Goshujin-sama?_

_Don't those mean player and beloved husband?_

Weiss looks at the four girls in shock.

_Weiss:Husband?!_

_Tamamo:Yes? Is there something wrong?_

_Weiss:Of course there's something wrong!_

_You two are clearly girls. Yet you call her your husband?_

Tamamo hugs Hakuno's arm.

_Tamamo:Of course__._

_After all, it was love at first sight__._

Weiss' face turns red as she stutters.

_Hakuno:It's just how Tamamo is._

_Weiss:And your okay with that?_

_Hakuno:We've known each other for a long time Weiss._

_To me, it just means a term of endearment._

Tamamo smirks to herself.

_Tamamo:(If they only knew.)_

_Nero:*Groan* Apologies._

_Tamamo can be so shameless at times._

Weiss' eyebrow twitches.

_Weiss:I've noticed._

_Yang:Looks like you've got a pretty foxy wife huh Hakuno?_

_Tamamo:Oh-ho-ho._

_Yang-san, you're too much._

Hakuno and Ruby facepalm at Tamamo and Yang's antics.

_Altera:Excuse me, Blake?_

_Blake:Yeah?_

_Altera:I was wondering if you could recommend some books for me?_

_I recently got into reading and I'd like a second opinion on some choices._

Blake gives a small smile.

_Blake:Sure._

The school bell rings to signal the start of class.

* * *

_Port:Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!_

The members of RWBY are in varying stages of interest; Blake and Yang are sitting up and paying attention. Weiss is taking notes. And Ruby has her head propped in her hand as she takes a quick nap until she is woken back up by Port's bad joke. Which receives a cricket-filled silence as a result. The members of team HANT's interest vary as well. Nero was completely captivated by the professors speech. Altera was paying attention as were Hakuno and Tamamo. However, the latter were both trying to look interested.

_Port:Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..._

Port gives Yang a wink, which she groans uncomfortably at. Hakuno's eye twitches at the professors attempt at flirting.

_Hakuno:(Doesn't he realize he's a teacher?)_

_Port:Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!_

A student raises his fist and cheers as he stands like for a moment before everyone looks at him strangely. He then sits down embarrassed.

_Port:That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..._

As Port begins his story, Hakuno tunes him out and glances around the classroom. Hakuno's eyes rest on team RWBY. More specifically Ruby. She sees Ruby acting childish in the middle of class.

_Hakuno:(I know professor Port is a bit of a blowhard. But still, he's a professional Huntsman and a teacher. The headmaster wouldn't put someone incompetent in charge of a class.)_

Hakuno looks towards Weiss and sees her getting more and more annoyed by Ruby's antics.

_Hakuno:(This doesn't look good.)_

_(Looks like she ready to blow at any minute.)_

_(And Ruby's not making things better by...)_

Hakuno looks to see Ruby picking her nose. Hakuno shudders.

_Hakuno:(Okaaay. That's disgusting.)_

_(Well, it's obvious what's going on here.)_

_(I'd better step in before things get ugly.)_

_Port:So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?_

Hakuno raises her hand before Weiss has the chance to respond.

_Hakuno:I do sir!_

Teams RWBY, JNPR and the rest of team HANT look towards Hakuno.

_Port:Well, then, let's find out!_

Port turns to gesture at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow shaking the cage that traps it.

_Port:Step forward, and face your opponent!_

Hakuno get's up and walks to the locker room to get her gear. But not before stopping near Weiss.

_Hakuno(whispering):Try to cool down a little. Take a few deep breaths._

Minutes later, Hakuno returns in her Huntress gear and stands in the center of the classroom. She had already explained the situation to her Servants through their bond while in the locker room. Nero and Altera approved of their Masters intervention. Tamamo was already aware of Weiss' bad mood.

The members of team RWBY show their support for their fellow classmate.

_Yang:Go Hakuno!_

Blake waves a small flag that happens to have their team name on it. Hakuno wonders where Blake was keeping it.

_Blake:Fight well!_

_Ruby:You can do it Hakuno!_

_Weiss:Ruby! She's trying to focus!_

Ruby looks down sheepishly.

_Ruby(depressed):Oh. Sorry._

Hakuno narrows her eyes as she glances towards Weiss. She then focuses her attention on the cage.

_Port:Allllright!_

Port pulls out his axe and raises to the cage. Hakuno prepares herself.

_Port:Let the match... begin! _

The professor swings down and breaks the lock. The cage door drops to reveal a Boarbatusk inside. The Grimm immediately charges at Hakuno and she dodges to the side. Hakuno ready herself for her next move. The Grimm stands a distance away from its enemy, studying her.

_Port:Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?_

_Ruby:Hang in there, Hakuno!_

The other members of team HANT talk quietly to each other.

_Tamamo:Why hasn't she drawn Ser Veresta yet?_

_Nero:Tis strange indeed._

_Altera:She's waiting for the right moment._

Nero and Tamamo turn to Altera.

_Altera:Think about it._

_Ser Veresta isn't a normal weapon._

_Against a normal Boarbatusk, Hakuno-sama would make quick work of it._

_Besides, her weapon isn't very cooperative unless she's giving it her all. And in a classroom like this, it could be dangerous._

Nero and Tamamo nod as they look back to their Master.

_Tamamo:Not to mention it would raise to many questions as to how she defeated it so easily._

_Nero:Umu._

_Perhaps we should look into a more "classroom friendly" weapon for Soshayo._

Hakuno continues her plan of dodging and waiting for an opening. Port however is a little concerned why his student hasn't drawn her weapon yet.

_Ruby:Come on, Hakuno. Show it who's boss!_

Weiss turns to glare at Ruby before turning her attention back to Hakuno.

_Port:You can't keep avoiding it forever._

Hakuno looks up just in time to see the Boarbatusk charge again. She rolls out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled and make it crash into a desk.

_Ruby:Hakuno! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-_

_Weiss:Ruby! Stop telling her what to do!_

Ruby looks hurt at Weiss' rebuttal. Meanwhile, the Boarbatusk leaps into the air and rolls into a ball. It spins rapidly in the air and lands on the ground. Th Grimm consistently gains speed until it launches itself at Hakuno. It comes closer and closer, but Hakuno stays calm as she reaches for Ser Veresta and crouches down into a stance. A stance that Blake feels is similar to someone from her past. As the Grimm gets closer, Hakuno immediately fires up her Magic Circuits as she activates her weapon and slashes at the Boarbatusk. The Grimm doesn't even have time to squeal as it instantly evaporates into dust. The students are silent as they try to grasp what just happend. Hakuno stands up straight and the students get a good look at Ser Veresta.

Student 1:What kind of Dust blade is that?

Student 2:Where was she keeping it?

Student 3:It's glowing. Is it because of her Aura?

Hakuno realizes she's drawn unwanted attention to herself and powers down her sword.

_Port:Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training! I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!_

Weiss hurriedly walks to the exit past her teammates.

_Jaune:Sheesh, what's with her?_

The remaining members of Team RWBY look at each other with the same question. Team HANT watches Weiss leave with frowns on their faces.

* * *

**-Hallway-**

Weiss was not having a good day.

It's bad enough that she wasn't chosen as the leader of her team. But said leader is a immature girl who is two years younger than her.

Ruby may have had a few good ideas back in the Emerald Forest. But she has yet to prove she can be a competent leader.

And waking her up from a whistle wasn't helping her case.

Weiss storms off, but Ruby turns a corner and manages to catch up with her.

_Ruby:Weiss!_

Weiss turns around and faces Ruby.

_Weiss:What?_

_Ruby:What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?_

_Weiss:What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!_

_Ruby:*Scoff* What did I do?_

_Weiss:That's just it - you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!_

_Ruby:Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team._

_Weiss:Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better._

Weiss turns her back to Ruby. Ruby try's to reach out but dropping her hand with the following words.

_Weiss:Ozpin made a mistake._

Weiss walks away leaving a dejected Ruby.

Neither notices Hakuno standing behind a wall.

_?:Hmm... Now that didn't seem to go very well._

Hakuno looks behind her to see Ozpin standing with his signature coffee mug in his hand.

_Hakuno:I'm sure you have your reasons for making Ruby the leader of her team._

Hakuno looks down with a frown.

_Hakuno:But even I can tell she's got some growing up to do._

_The world isn't perfect. There's going to be those who well take advantage of your naiveté and exploit it. I've learned that from experience._

Ozpin:Perhaps.

_But there is still time for improvement. It is the first day after all._

_Still, I can see you see the same qualities I see in her._

Hakuno thinks for a moment before turning into the direction Weiss went. Ozpin watches her leave before approaching Ruby.

* * *

**-Balcony-**

Hakuno makes her way to talk to Weiss. She finds her talking with professor Port. Hakuno stays out of sight as she listens.

_Weiss:Well... I-I think I should have been the leader of Team RWBY! _

_Port:...That's preposterous!_

_Weiss:What do you mean?_

_Port:I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never once led me astray!_

_Weiss:So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?_

_Port:With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude._

_Weiss:How dare you!_

_Port:My point exactly. I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted._

Weiss crosses her arms in defiance.

_Weiss:That's not even remotely true!_

Her attitude falters under the teacher's gaze.

_Weiss:Well... not entirely true._

_Port:Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?_

Weiss looks down with a frown.

_Port:So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?_

Weiss finally calms down and looks at him again.

_Port:So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be._

Weiss smiles a little at the words of wisdom.

Port leaves Weiss alone with her thoughts and passes by Hakuno. He nods to her and continues on his way.

Hakuno takes in their conversation and it furthers her desire to improve. She finally has what it takes to stand with her Servants. She wasn't going to let them down.

_Weiss:Hakuno?_

Hakuno looks towards Weiss.

_Weiss:Did...you hear all that?_

_Hakuno:Sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop._

Weiss narrows her eyes.

_Hakuno:He's right you know._

_Weiss:Excuse me?_

_Hakuno:Being a leader is a huge responsibility. You lead your team but always listen to them. You listen to each other and consult one another. You listen to their problems and find a way to help. And in turn, they give you their all so you all can succeed._

_Weiss:You...sound like this has happened to you._

_Hakuno:*Giggle* Something like this._

_Actually, I was the one who didn't think I had what it took to be a leader._

Hakuno looks down as she remembers her ventures in the Moon Cell.

_Hakuno:I was afraid. I was roped into a situation that demanded I take charge. The people who followed me look to me for guidance. But I didn't want any part of it. I was scared of death. And only thought about my own survival._

Hakuno smiles as she remembers a certain black haired girl with twin tails.

_Hakuno:That changed when I met her._

_Weiss:Who?_

_Hakuno:A friend. You kinda remind me of her. She was tough, bossy, stubborn and loud._

Weiss looks a little miffed.

_Hakuno:But she was also caring, brave and honorable._

_She taught me what it means to lead. And my teammates gave me the courage to do so._

_I wouldn't be where I am today without them._

Weiss looks to be in thought.

_Hakuno:What I'm trying to say Weiss, is that a leader is nothing without her teammates. You help each other grow. And in turn, you become a better teammate. A better person._

_You might not have been chosen as the leader of team RWBY. But you can still do your part and help Ruby grow to be the leader she's meant to be._

Hakuno turns around and walks away.

_Hakuno:Think about it._

* * *

**-Team RWBY's room-**

The full moon shines over the green lights of Beacon. In the room of Team RWBY, the door opens and Weiss' shadow is seen against the hall's light. Blake is sleeping under the covers, Yang is spread out on her bed and snoring. Weiss lifts the blanket of Ruby's tent and finds the occupant with her head resting on notes. A pencil in her hand and open books all around her. Weiss is amazed at Ruby's determination and clears her throat before gently shaking the other girl awake. Ruby takes a second to regain consciousness and start flailing in surprise.

_Ruby:Weiss! I-I was studying, and then I fell asleep! I'm sorry..._

Weiss places a hand over Ruby's mouth and puts a finger to her own so Ruby understands the need for lowering her voice. Weiss looks near Ruby's pillow and spots an empty Beacon coffee mug. Weiss lowers her hand.

_Weiss:How do you take your coffee?_

_Ruby:I... I don't..._

_Weiss:Answer the question!_

_Ruby:Uhh, cream and five sugars!_

_Weiss:*Sighs* Don't move._

Weiss ducks under to her own bed and comes up a moment later with a fresh cup and offers it to Ruby.

_Ruby:Um... Thanks, Weiss._

Weiss smiles then looks apologetic.

_Weiss:Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have!_

The two share a smile.

_Weiss:Good luck studying!_

Weiss ducks under, only to come up and point at one of Ruby's papers.

_Weiss:That's wrong, by the way._

Weiss ducks under again, and her voice comes from the doorway this time.

_Weiss:Hey, Ruby?_

_Ruby:Uh-huh?_

_Weiss:I always wanted bunk beds as a kid._

Weiss starts to close the door.

Ruby grins at the progress with her friend and goes back to her notes.

After Weiss leaves, a shadow is seen at the end of the hall. The person is revealed to be Hakuno in her sovereign robe/pajamas smiling.

_Hakuno:Way to go Weiss._

Hakuno turns around and walks back to her room.

_Hakuno:(Your still helping me to this day...Tohsaka.)_

**-To be continued-**

* * *

**AN:For those of you confused, team HANT's room is located down the hall from team RWBY and JNPR.**

**As for what team HANT's room looks like, imagine Nero's and Tamamo's my rooms from Fate Extella merged into one. But without the tatami floor. **

**I used wiki to find the information for Rin's personality. I'll admit, I haven't watched all of the Fate series but I've seen enough to work with.**

**Next up Jaundice. If your wondering how Tamamo will react to Cardin... Well let's just say I've got plans for him. Mwhahahaha.**


	10. Beginnings Arc Extella 7-Jaunedice

**XenoBlaze:Well, here we are with another chapter.**

**Jaune(depressed):Yeaaaa...**

**XenoBlaze:What's wrong with you?**

**Pyrrha:He's only upset because this chapter ****is centered around him.**

**XenoBlaze:Oh right. The one when Cardin makes you his bi-**

**Jaune:You don't have to say it like that!**

**Nora:Aw cheer up fearless leader!**

**XenoBlaze:Remember our deal Nora?**

**Nora:*Sigh* I'll be good.**

**XenoBlaze:I'll hold you to that. Ren?**

**Ren:XenoBlaze does not own RWBY, Asterisk War or the Fate series. All rights go to their rightfull owners.**

* * *

{Begin "Shikisai" -Fate Grand Order Opening by Maaya Sakamoto}

The scene begins with two butterflies -one red and one brown- flying off into the distance.

As the music starts, there is a shot of Hakuno overlooking Patch which changes to Nero overlooking Vale. After that it changes to a shot of Tamamo overlooking the Emerald Forest, which then changes to adult Altera overlooking Beacon.

**Hitori ni naru to kikoeru no **

As the lyrics begin, there's a close up of Ruby turning towards the screen with a cheerful expression. Her home town Patch in the background.

**Kurushii nara yamete ii to**

The scene then changes to a close up of Weiss turning towards the screen with a neutral expression. Beacon in the background.

**BURAKKU HOORU mitai ni fukaku **

The scene then changes to a close up of Blake turning towards the screen with a solemn expression. The Emerald Forest in the background.

**Kowakute miryokuteki na amai koe ga**

The scene then changes to a close up of Yang turning towards the screen with a confident grin and wink. Vale in the background.

**Anata no kuchiguse wo manete **

Jaune walks through the hallways of Beacon. Pyrrha quickly joins him and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Jaune looks at Pyrrha while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

**Nande mo nai to itte miru**

The scene then changes to Nora in Beacons cafeteria gleefully shoveling pancakes in her mouth like there's no tomorrow.

Ren watches with his hands behind his back and an exasperated expression as he shakes his head.

**Sore ga uso demo kamawanai **

Ozpin and Glynda are seen on the bow of a transport airship. The scene changes to Oobleck and Port in a classroom looking towards the screen. Oobleck takes a sip from his thermos while Port strokes his chin.

**Tachitsuzukeru douki ni nareba**

The next scene has Nero, Tamamo and Altera with their weapons facing off against Weiss, Blake and Yang.

Weiss assumes a stance with her Rapier. Blake dual wields her weapons while Yang slams her fist together with her gauntlets activating.

The sun rises at Beacons courtyard as the two sides charge.

**Watashi ga miteru mirai wa hitotsu dake **

The next scene shows Nero and Weiss charging then clashing a few times. Both elegantly avoiding each others attacks.

**Eien nado sukoshi mo hoshiku wa nai**

Altera and Blake exchanging a few blows as the scene then changes to Tamamo using her foot to block a powerful punch from Yang.

**Ichibyou isshun ga itooshii**

Jaune ready's his sword and shield. Pyrrha twirls her javelin. Nora activates her weapons grenade launcher mode while she grins like a maniac. Ren slips his weapons out of his sleeves.

**Anata ga iru sekai ni watashi mo ikiteru**

The scene then changes to Hakuno-in her Huntress outfit- and Ruby closing their eyes as they slowly fall forward. The title displayed.

**RWBY Extella**

As the music ends, there are multiple scenes. Nero and Tamamo arguing. Altera wearing Beacons female uniform holding books in her arms as she gives a small smile. Roman holding a dust crystal with his henchmen behind him. Three shadowy figures with one displaying a glowing amber eye. Team CRDL looking towards the screen with smug expressions. Team CVFY turning to face the screen. Hakuno, Ruby and Jaune's teams eating together in the cafeteria. And finally, Hakuno and Ruby smiling while shaking hands. The two butterflies from earlier fly off again towards the shattered moon.

* * *

{Last time}

_Hakuno:Today is the day._

_Jaune:*Pant* *Pant*_

_We...made it._

_Ruby:And in recorded time._

_Yang:By the way, you guys kicked major butt yesterday._

_Blake:It was impressive._

_Hakuno:Thanks._

_Port:So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?_

_Hakuno:I do sir!_

_Weiss:Ozpin made a mistake._

_Port:Instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best leader, but the best person you can be._

_Hakuno:You might not have been chosen as the leader of team RWBY. But you can still do your part and help Ruby grow to be the leader she's meant to be._

_Weiss:Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have!_

* * *

_**Beginnings Arc Extella 7-Jaunedice**_

* * *

**-Beacon Academy/Combat Class-**

Jaune Arc was a boy who dreams of becoming a hero. It's all he ever wanted. And he finally got his chance when he enrolled into Beacon Academy. Sure most of the students there -if not all of them- made him feel small in comparison. He was still here. But right now, he wishes he wasn't.

Cardin Winchester, leader of team CRDL and resident bully, was mopping the floor with his newest victim in today's combat class. His unfortunate victim? Jaune Arc.

Jaune looks at Cardin, who laughs at his opponent's tiredness. Jaune gathers his strength to charge forward and swing his blade at Cardin, only for him to jump out of the way. Jaune looks back, surprised, as Cardin's mace sends Jaune's shield - and himself - flying back. Now only armed with his sword, Jaune continued to try and attack, but is blocked by the mace's hilt. Their weapons locked, Cardin forces himself up, towering over a struggling Jaune.

_Cardin:This is the part where you lose._

_Jaune:Over my dead-!_

Jaune is cut short as Cardin knees him in the gut, making Jaune drop his sword and fall to the ground in pain. Cardin raises his mace and is about to slam it down on a worried Jaune just when the buzzer rings, the lights come back on, and Glynda Goodwitch's voice causes him to stop.

_Glynda:Cardin, that's enough!_

Cardin relents and walks away as she comes onto the stage, tapping her tablet.

_Glynda:__Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match._

Jaune still lays on the floor in defeat and Pyrrha Nikos looks sad. Glynda turns her head to look at the losing warrior as he pulls out a smaller tablet with his low, blinking stats and that of his entire team.

_Glynda:__Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?_

_Cardin:Speak for yourself..._

_Glynda:Now, we have just enough time for one last match. Are there any __volunteers?_

_?:Hai! Hai! Over here!_

Glynda look up to see Tamamo with her hand raised.

_Glynda:Very well miss Mae. Who would you like to fight?_

_Tamamo:Well..._

_If Winchester-san isn't busy at the moment?_

Everyone turns their attention to Tamamo.

_Glynda:I'm afraid has just finished a fight. Perhaps-_

_Cardin:It's fine. I'll do it._

Everyone looks to see Cardin with a smug grin.

_Hakuno:(__Tamamo? What are you doing?__)_

Tamamo gives Hakuno a faint smirk.

_Tamamo:(__Just showing mister hot-shot here that he shouldn't pick on people weaker than himself.__)_

Nero and Altera shake their heads in exasperation as Tamamo makes her way to the stage. But not before giving Jaune a comforting pat on the back. Cardin holds his mace over his shoulder.

_Cardin:Don't you have a weapon? Wouldn't feel right beating you to a pulp if your not armed._

_Tamamo:Oh, you don't have to worry __about me Winchester-san._

Tamamo takes out a talisman.

_Tamamo:This is all I need._

Gylnda steps back as the screens begin to display Cardin and Tamamo's Aura.

_Gylnda:You may begin._

The second Gylnda said those words, Cardin was already on Tamamo. Tamamo however, had a confident grin on her face while she avoided Cardin's wild swings. All the while making Cardin frustrated.

_Cardin:Stand still already!_

Tamamo tilts her head as she "innocently" responds.

_Tamamo:But if I did that, you would hit me._

Cardin finally having enough, charges Tamamo for another swing of his mace. Only for Tamamo to flash a devious smirk. Tamamo channel's her mana into the talisman and when Cardin get's close enough...

_Tamamo:__**Curse:Chaos Heaven!**_

Tamamo summons a large tornado and Cardin get's trapped inside it. The tornado constantly reducing his Aura as he flails about screaming. When she thinks Cardin has had enough, Tamamo stomps her foot on the ground and the tornado dissipates. Causing Cardin to fall to the ground. Cardin try's to stand when his mace falls on his head. Knocking him out and putting his Aura in the red zone. The audience remains silent until Yang breaks it.

_Yang:That was awesome! Way to go Foxy!_

_Nora:Hahaha! He got knocked out by his own mace!_

Glynda mentally sighs at Tamamo's display. Having seen the footage of the initiation in the Emerald Forest, she was able to glimpse at team HANT's skills. Skills that Ozpin himself stated that he could never hope to achieve. From the minute Tamamo suggested she fight Cardin, she knew that his ego would gode him into accepting Tamamo's challenge.

_Glynda:Winner, Tamamo no Mae._

The members of team RWBY and JNPR smile at Tamamo. Specifically Jaune, who is happy that his friend defend him. But at the same time he is disappointed at himself for being defended. Pyrrha notices his look and frowns. As Tamamo walks back to her teammates, Cardin who has recovered from his embarrassing lost, glares at Tamamo. Tamamo sensing Cardin's glare, turns to him and smirks before joining her teammates.

_Nero:You do realize you've just painted a target on yourself correct?_

_Tamamo:*Scoff* He had it coming._

_Hakuno:While I appreciate you sticking up for Jaune, Tamamo. You have to remember not to draw so much attention to yourself. We don't need people asking questions about how we're able to do the things do. We have to keep a low profile._

Tamamo slumps a little in shame.

_Tamamo:Hai...Goshujin-sama._

_Glynda:Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!_

The bell rings, and students start leaving while Pyrrha continues to frown sadly as Jaune hangs his head in shame.

* * *

**-****Cafeteria-**

After combat class, the three teams sit together while they eat. Well, some are eating. Blake was more focused on a book she was reading as was Altera. Yang and Nero were listening intently to Nora telling a story. Weiss was busy filling her nails and Tamamo was busy drinking her tea. Ruby, Pyrrha and Hakuno were politely listening to Nora's tale. Jaune who is still depressed, spent his time messing with his food. Ruby, Pyrrha and Hakuno managed to pick up on the young knights mood.

_Nora:So! There we were, in the middle of the night... _

_Ren:It was day._

_Nora:We were surrounded by Ursai... _

_Ren:They were Beowolves. _

_Nora:Dozens of them!_

_Ren:Two of 'em._

_Nora:But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!_

_Ren:*Sighs* She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now._

_Nero:A fine story Nora Valkyrie._

_Now, I shall enlighten you with a tale of my own. The time I once rode a lion!_

Nora gasp with stars in her eyes.

_Nora:YOU rode a Lion?!_

Nero crosses her hands underneath her chest in a prideful manner.

_Nero:Umu! Tis a wondrous tale. Listen well._

While Nero began her tale, Ruby, Pyrrha and Hakuno decided to question Jaune about his sour mood.

_Pyrrha:Jaune? Are you okay? _

_Jaune:Huh? Oh, yeah! Why? _

_Ruby:It's just that you seem a little... not okay..._

Everyone reads the atmosphere and ceases their distractions. Even Nero stops her tale, but promises Nora to tell her the rest later.

_Jaune(Nervously):Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Heheheh..._

Jaune focus is drawn to team CRDL. Who are currently messing with a brown haired rabbit faunus girl.

_Pyrrha:Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!_

_Jaune:Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes! _

_Hakuno:Jaune, don't try to defend him. We all know what he's been doing._

_Ruby:He's a bully._

_Jaune:*Scoffs* "Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me._

_Ruby:The time he knocked your books out of your hands._

_Pyrrha:The time he activated your sheild while passing you in the hallway, which caused you to get stuck._

_Hakuno:And the time he pushed you into a locker and launched you out of the school._

_Jaune:I didn't land far from the school!_

_Pyrrha:Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask._

Nora gets up from the table while sporting a somewhat insane grin.

_Nora:Ooooh! We'll break his legs!_

Nero raises her hand in support.

_Nero:Second!_

Nora and Nero high five each other.

_Jaune:Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone. _

They all looks over as the laughing grows louder, mixed in with cries of pain from the rabbit girl when one of her ears are tugged on by Cardin.

_?:Ow! That hurts! Please, stop..._

_Cardin:I told you it was real! _

_Russel:Haha! What a freak!_

_?:Excuse me?_

Team CRDL turns to see Tamamo with her hands behind her back and wicked grin.(Smile of Death) Back at her friends table, everyone is shocked that they didn't see Tamamo move. Her teammates however, sigh as they knew Tamamo would intervene. Cardin and his buddies however don't notice the wicked intent behind her smile.

_Cardin:What do you want? Here to help your fellow animal?_

_You faunus do try to stand together._

Tamamo still grinning but getting slightly ticked off responds.

_Tamamo:Could you be a dear and let go of that girls ears? She's obviously in pain from having them tugged._

Cardin, seeing he has someone else to harass, let's go of the girls ears. The girl in turn runs behind Tamamo. Completely forgetting his embarrassing defeat at Tamamo's hands.

_Cardin:What? You wanna take her place? Bet that tail of yours is pretty sensitive. Or maybe YOUR ears?_

_It's rare for a faunus to have two traits. But it just makes them even more of a freak!_

Cardin and his buddies laugh at Tamamo.

_Tamamo:Okay. That's enough._

Tamamo points at Cardin.

Tamamo:Feel the wrath of the heavens.

Tamamo shoots a lightning bolt at Cardin that shocks him. While he's being shocked he screams like a girl.

_Cardin:GYAAAHHH! Y-YOU'RE Z-ZAPPING ME ALL OVER!_

Cardin falls out of his seat with a dazed expression. Crackles of lightning still flashing around him. His teammates look towards him with scared expressions. Tamamo, still smiling turns her attention to the remainder of team CRDL. Her finger still crackling with lighting.

_Tamamo(Innocently):Does anyone else have something to add?_

Cardin's team helps him back up and hightail it out of the cafeteria. Everyone else either cheers or laughs at Cardin's expense. Tamamo scoffs at them before turning her attention to the rabbit faunus.

_Tamamo:Are you alright dear?_

_?:Y-yes._

_Tamamo:That's good. Your name?_

_Velvet:V-Velvet._

_Tamamo:It's a pleasure to meet you Velvet-san._

Velvet gives a small smile.

Back at teams RWBY, JNPR and HANT's table, team RWBY smiles at Tamamo's deed. As does team JNPR. Team HANT however just face palms at Tamamo's deed. Knowing that this is the kind of person she is. Still, that doesn't stop them from smiling.

* * *

**-History Class-**

After the incident in the cafeteria, it was time for history class with professor -Doctor- Bartholomew Oobleck. When team HANT first met him, they found him to be an interesting man with a curiosity for knowledge. In fact, they could say he was somewhat like Archimedes in that regard. Only without the whole wipe out humanity thing. Honestly he was quite pleasant to be around. If you could keep up with him. The man talks like he's had too much caffeine. And he moves around with speed you could only see from Ruby's Semblance. Hakuno and Tamamo are the only members of team HANT that have his class this period.

_Oobleck:Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution-more popularly known as the Faunus War-_

Oobleck zooms up to the front of the class and the map covered in papers behind his desk and points at the map of said area with his stick.

_Oobleck:-humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie._

Oobleck then zooms off to the side for a sip of his coffee before appearing in front of the desk. He then continues to zooms around the classroom more, sipping his coffee again before continuing to zoom and talk.

_Oobleck:Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day! Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?_

Some of the silhouetted students raise their hands. Velvet, after a moment, does the same. Tamamo raises her hand with a frown as she remembers her past. Hakuno gives her a concerned glance since she knows of her past. She may not be a real faunus, but Tamamo knows what its like to be judged by appearances.

_Oobleck:Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!_

Oobleck takes another sip of his coffee before continuing.

_Oobleck:I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?_

Weiss raises her hand.

_Oobleck:Yes?_

_Weiss:The battle at Fort Castle!_

_Oobleck:Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?_

Unseen by the professor, Cardin flicks a paper football at Jaune's head.

_Jaune:Hey!_

Oobleck zooms over into Jaune's face.

_Oobleck:Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?_

_Jaune:Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... that the Faunus..._

Jaune looks behind Oobleck's focused face at Pyrrha, who coughs and motions to her lips as she gives him the answer.

_Jaune:...had over that guy's stuff..._

Pyrrha cups her hands around her eyes and Jaune goes for the most obvious answer.

_Jaune:Uhh... Binoculars!_

While Jaune looks pleased with his answer, the class laughs at him and Oobleck, who had zoomed back to the front of the class, sips his coffee. Pyrrha sighs and slaps a hand to her forehead as Cardin pounds his fist on his desk while chortling. Oobleck then zooms back behind his desk.

_Oobleck:Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject! _

_Cardin:Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier._

Oobleck shakes his head in disappointment and Tamamo glares baring her fangs. She would've hit Cardin with another lighting bolt, if not for Hakuno telling her to clam down via their bond.

_Pyrrha:You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin? _

_Cardin:What? You got a problem?_

_Pyrrha:No, I have the answer! It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark._

_Blake:General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured._

_Tamamo:Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure._

Cardin gets up from his seat with his fist clenched. Tamamo smirks at him. Jaune laughs at his tormentor's embarrassment when Oobleck zooms up to him.

_Oobleck:Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat. You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings._

Oobleck takes yet another sip of his coffee.(Seriously, how much is in there?)

Jaune's shoulders slump as Oobleck zooms away.

_Jaune(Depressed):Oohhhh..._

_Oobleck:Now! Moving on!_

* * *

**-Hallway-**

When the lesson ends, Hakuno and Tamamo reunite with Nero and Altera. They had some free time so they took the opportunity to change clothes and spar. After a few hours they decided to call it a day and go back to their room.

_Nero:So, Cardin Winchester continues to torment the Arc boy?_

_Altera:Bullies are the worst kind of people. In school and outside it._

_Tamamo:Mikon! It took everything I had not to blast him in that smug face of his._

_Hakuno:Doctor Oobleck saw how Cardin treated Jaune in class. Hopefully he'll take some kind of action._

Team HANT looks forward to see Velvet along with another girl standing by their door. She had dark brown hair and eyes and her clothing looked like something from a magazine. Guess Nero and Tamamo aren't the only ones with expensive taste.

_?:This them Velv?_

Velvet nods.

_Hakuno:Can we help you?_

The girl pulls down her sunglasses and examines the four saviors. After a few moments she speaks.

_?:You girls are pretty styling._

_Team HANT:Huh?_

_?:It's nice to see other people who know what style is. Your clothes are definitely cool. Especially brown eyes over there._

_Hakuno:Uh...thank you?_

The girl turns her attention to Tamamo.

_?:Your the fox faunus that helped Velvet out and zapped Cardin?_

_Tamamo:Yes?_

The girl smiles.

_Coco:Thanks for that. I'm Coco Adel. Leader of team CVFY. You've already met my teammate Velvet._

Velvet waves shyly.

_Coco:That guy has been a real pain to deal with. And the rest of us aren't always with her to help out. So thanks._

Tamamo smiles then bows.

_Tamamo:My pleasure Coco-san. I'm Tamamo no Mae of team HANT._

_Nero:I am her partner Nero._

Nero gestures to the rest of her team.

_Nero:This is our leader Hakuno. And her partner Altera._

_Coco:Team HANT huh?_

_There's a lot of rumors about you guys. The fact that Hakuno here uses a Dust sword that even the Schnee's know about. And the fact that you guys have some weird Semblances._

Hakuno is surprised for a minute but quickly resumes her normal expression.

_Hakuno:Is that so?_

_Coco:Well anyway, I just wanted to thank you guys for sticking up __for Velv here. Nobody messes with my Bun-Bun and gets away with it._

Velvet face turns crimson from embarrassment.

_Velvet:Coco!_

_Coco:Well, we better get going. You guys need anything. just ask._

_Velvet:Um. I didn't say it before. But thank you._

Coco and Velvet take their leave.

_Altera:Rumors huh?_

_Nero:I thought we were being careful._

_Hakuno:*Sigh* I guess it was bound to happen at some point. We'll just have to make sure no one knows what we can really do._

Tamamo's ears twitch.

_Tamamo:Hm?_

Hakuno, Nero and Altera turn to walk into their room while Tamamo stays still.

_Hakuno:Is something wrong Tamamo?_

_Tamamo:Oh no. It's nothing._

_I think I'll get some fresh air before bed._

Hakuno eyes Tamamo in suspicion before relenting.

_Hakuno:Okay. Don't stay out too late._

_Tamamo:Hai._

The remainder of team HANT goes inside their room while Tamamo waves with a smile. When the door closes, that smile drops into a serious expression. Tamamo then heads towards the roof.

* * *

**-Rooftop-**

While the other teams were busy settling in before bed, Jaune and Pyrrha were busy talking. Pyrrha has been noticing that Jaune has been struggling since he came to Beacon. As well as Cardin's constant bullying. Pyrrha had suggested to help him. But Jaune has took it the wrong way.

_Pyrrha:Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!_

Jaune turns away from Pyrrha and lowers his head.

_Jaune:You're wrong. I-I don't belong here._

_Pyrrha:That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!_

Jaune gets angry and faces Pyrrha.

_Jaune:No, I don't!_

Jaune calms down as Pyrrha looks bewildered. Jaune turns away from Pyrrha again.

_Jaune:I wasn't really accepted into Beacon..._

_Pyrrha:Wh-what do you mean?_

_Jaune:I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy!_

Jaune faces Pyrrha.

_Jaune:I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!_

_Pyrrha:What? But... why?_

_Jaune:Cause this is always what I've wanted to be! My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough._

_Pyrrha:Then let me help you!_

_Jaune:I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!_

_Pyrrha:Jaune, I-_

_Jaune:I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I?_

Pyrrha attempts to reach out for Jaune's arm and console him, but he leans back from her touch.

_Jaune:Just... leave me alone. Okay?_

Pyrrha bows her head in sadness.

_Pyrrha:If that's what you think is best..._

Pyrrha walks away, her footsteps getting softer and softer until she leaves the roof. Jaune paces a little until he hears a mocking laugh and Cardin appears on the roof from his window.

_Cardin:Oh, Jaune..._

_Jaune:Cardin!_

_Cardin:I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say, Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel!_

_Jaune:Please, Cardin, please, don't tell anyone!_

_Cardin:Jaune, come on! I'd never rat on a friend like that!_

_Jaune:A... a friend?_

_Cardin:Of course!_

Cardin traps Jaune in a headlock under his arm despite his struggling.

_Cardin:We're friends now, Jauney boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time._

Cardin finally releases Jaune, who gasps as he leans on the ground.

_Cardin:That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Think you could take care of that for me, buddy?_

Cardin leans down to rub Jaune's hair and gets up with a grin.

_Cardin:That's what I thought._

_Don't worry, Jaune; your secret's safe with me._

Cardin heads back to hang onto the edge, then drops back down to his room as Jaune rubs his neck in pain and worry. No one was aware of a certain pink haired fox faunus listening in on their conversation with narrowed eyes. She then leaves silently.

**-To be continued-**


	11. Beginnings Arc Extella 8-Forever Fall

**XenoBlaze does not own RWBY, Asterisk War or the Fate series. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

* * *

{Begin "Shikisai" -Fate Grand Order Opening by Maaya Sakamoto}

The scene begins with two butterflies -one red and one brown- flying off into the distance.

As the music starts, there is a shot of Hakuno overlooking Patch which changes to Nero overlooking Vale. After that it changes to a shot of Tamamo overlooking the Emerald Forest, which then changes to adult Altera overlooking Beacon.

**Hitori ni naru to kikoeru no **

As the lyrics begin, there's a close up of Ruby turning towards the screen with a cheerful expression. Her home town Patch in the background.

**Kurushii nara yamete ii to**

The scene then changes to a close up of Weiss turning towards the screen with a neutral expression. Beacon in the background.

**BURAKKU HOORU mitai ni fukaku **

The scene then changes to a close up of Blake turning towards the screen with a solemn expression. The Emerald Forest in the background.

**Kowakute miryokuteki na amai koe ga**

The scene then changes to a close up of Yang turning towards the screen with a confident grin and wink. Vale in the background.

**Anata no kuchiguse wo manete **

Jaune walks through the hallways of Beacon. Pyrrha quickly joins him and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Jaune looks at Pyrrha while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

**Nande mo nai to itte miru**

The scene then changes to Nora in Beacons cafeteria gleefully shoveling pancakes in her mouth like there's no tomorrow.

Ren watches with his hands behind his back and an exasperated expression as he shakes his head.

**Sore ga uso demo kamawanai **

Ozpin and Glynda are seen on the bow of a transport airship. The scene changes to Oobleck and Port in a classroom looking towards the screen. Oobleck takes a sip from his thermos while Port strokes his chin.

**Tachitsuzukeru douki ni nareba**

The next scene has Nero, Tamamo and Altera with their weapons facing off against Weiss, Blake and Yang.

Weiss assumes a stance with her Rapier. Blake dual wields her weapons while Yang slams her fist together with her gauntlets activating.

The sun rises at Beacons courtyard as the two sides charge.

**Watashi ga miteru mirai wa hitotsu dake **

The next scene shows Nero and Weiss charging then clashing a few times. Both elegantly avoiding each others attacks.

**Eien nado sukoshi mo hoshiku wa nai**

Altera and Blake exchanging a few blows as the scene then changes to Tamamo using her foot to block a powerful punch from Yang.

**Ichibyou isshun ga itooshii**

Jaune ready's his sword and shield. Pyrrha twirls her javelin. Nora activates her weapons grenade launcher mode while she grins like a maniac. Ren slips his weapons out of his sleeves.

**Anata ga iru sekai ni watashi mo ikiteru**

The scene then changes to Hakuno-in her Huntress outfit- and Ruby closing their eyes as they slowly fall forward. The title displayed.

**RWBY Extella**

As the music ends, there are multiple scenes. Nero and Tamamo arguing. Altera wearing Beacons female uniform holding books in her arms as she gives a small smile. Roman holding a dust crystal with his henchmen behind him. Three shadowy figures with one displaying a glowing amber eye. Team CRDL looking towards the screen with smug expressions. Team CVFY turning to face the screen. Hakuno, Ruby and Jaune's teams eating together in the cafeteria. And finally, Hakuno and Ruby smiling while shaking hands. The two butterflies from earlier fly off again towards the shattered moon.

* * *

{Last time}

_Glynda:Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing!_

_Pyrrha:Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask._

_Nero:So, Cardin Winchester continues to torment the Arc boy?_

_Jaune:I wasn't really accepted into Beacon..._

_I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy!_

_I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!_

_Cardin:I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. I never expected you to be such a rebel!_

_Jaune:Please, Cardin, please, don't tell anyone!_

_Cardin:Jaune, come on! I'd never rat on a friend like that!_

_And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time._

_Don't worry, Jaune; your secret's safe with me._

* * *

_**Beginnings Arc Extella 8-Forever Fall**_

* * *

**-Beacon Academy/Team HANT's room-**

It's been a week since Jaune revealed his secret to Pyrrha. And when Cardin started blackmailing him. Since then, Jaune hasn't been spending time with his follow teammates. After finding out that Jaune cheated his way into Beacon, Cardin has been making the boy do errands for him and his teammates. While his real friends have been worried about him. Pyrrha was even giving Jaune the cold shoulder. However, not even Jaune knew that a certain pink haired fox faunus eavesdropped on Jaune and Pyrrha's conversation. The members of team HANT knew full well what was happening. When Tamamo revealed what she had heard, needless to say it got some surprised expressions from her pesudo family. Nero had even suggested breaking team CRDL's legs. With Nora's help. However, Hakuno shot down any thoughts of retaliation. When questioned about Hakuno's decision, she simply responded "It's not our problem." Needless to say her Servants were shocked at Hakuno's uncaring attitude. So here they are, discussing Jaune's predicament.

_Nero:Outrageous!_

_The things Cardin Winchester makes that boy do._

_He dares call himself a Huntsman?_

_Tamamo:Despicable._

_Even I wouldn't resort to blackmail. And I'm a Anti Heroic spirit._

_Altera:Hakuno-sama, why haven't we intervened._

_If we tell Ozpin-_

_Hakuno:It won't matter if we tell professor Ozpin._

_Nero:Why is that Soshayo?_

_Hakuno:Because he already knows._

_Servants:What?!_

_Hakuno:Think about it._

_Would the professor really let this continue for as long as it has?_

_He has a reason for all of this. And I think I know._

_Altera:What is it?_

_Hakuno:It's a test._

_To see if Jaune REALLY belongs at Beacon._

_Jaune displayed a keen intellect during initiation. Even though Jaune's never had actual training._

_Professor Ozpin wants Jaune to overcome his problems and grow. He sees something in Jaune that no one else does. Probably the same thing he sees in Ruby too._

Nero folds her arms in understanding.

_Nero:I see._

_In a way, Jaune Arc is like you Soshayo._

_Hakuno:Hm?_

_Nero:Pardon my bluntness, but you yourself were a notice with talent during our adventures in the Moon Cell._

_Tamamo:But here you stand. After overcoming many adversities. And giving sage advice at that._

Tamamo wraps her arms around Hakuno's arm.

_Tamamo:Ah! Tamamo is so proud of you Goshujin-sama~!_

Hakuno rubs her cheek with her finger.

_Hakuno:I...guess your right about that. Heh heh._

_Altera:Still, this not only affects Jaune, but his team as well._

_Sooner or later, they are going to find out._

_Nero:Pyrrha Nikos has been rather cold to the boy as of late._

_Tamamo:She wanted to do what any good teammate would do for her leader and help him. Only for her leader to tell her to leave him alone. It's frustrating._

_Hakuno:Maybe. But __it's still Jaune's problem. He has to figure it out himself._

_Don't worry, we'll step in if things go too far. This may be his problem. But we're still his friends._

_For now, let's focus on our field trip to Forever Fall tomorrow._

* * *

**-Forever Fall-**

Forever Fall. This mountainous area has many cliffs and is covered by a forest of red-leafed trees, allowing the whole area to appear as a dust-red color, even with the grass.

It is here where teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL and HANT are being led by professor Goodwitch.

_Glynda:Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so._

The group stops, and Jaune, grunting and carrying a large case with six empty glass jars on top, tries to catch up with them and ends up bumping into Cardin. The bully scowls at Jaune, who attempts to feign innocence by whistling tunelessly.

Glynda holds a jar of sap up as she continues to instruct her students.

_Glynda:Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun!_

While Yang Xiao Long and her sister smile at one another, Jaune attempts to sneak away from Cardin to his team, but the blackmailer sees this and grabs Jaune by the back.

_Cardin:Come on, buddy - let's go!_

Jaune miserably looks up at his team, where Nora and Ren are already walking into the forest's depths and Pyrrha is staring sadly at the scene. Dropping his gaze, Jaune turns and follows CRDL, to the disappointment of a sighing Pyrrha before she continues on. Team HANT looks on with small frowns on their faces. They then follow teams RWBY and (J)NPR.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the forest, Team CRDL is making themselves as comfortable as possible by leaning on stones, trees, and the ground while Jaune returns to the group with six full jars, setting them down just as he collapses face-down. The surrounding team gets up in response.

_Cardin:Hey, great work, Jauney boy! Now that wasn't too hard, was it?_

_Jaune(Dizzy):I think I'm allergic to this stuff..._

_Cardin:Greeeeat, great, great. So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect seven jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?'_

Jaune sits up but is still exhausted.

_Jaune:That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes._

_Cardin:Well, come with me, and you'll find out._

Jaune moans and gulps in worry.

* * *

Now perched on a hilltop overlooking the other students, team CRDL - plus Jaune, squeezed between Cardin and Russel Thrush - peak their heads over the crest and watch as everyone is retrieving their samples of sap. Ren, kneeling to collect it from a tree, passes a full jar to Nora, who "Mmmm!"s at the gift as Ren trades it for the other jar in her care. He turns back to the tree and starts filling it up while several licking sounds are heard off-screen until the camera pans back to Nora, now with an embarrassed smile covered in red and an empty jar in her hands.

_Jaune:Cardin, wh-what's going on?_

_Cardin:Payback._

Jaune's eyes widen in understanding.

_Jaune:Pyrrha...? Wh-what are you-?_

Cardin pounds his fist on the ground.

_Cardin:That's the girl. Red-haired know-it-all, thinks she's so smart. Alright, boys..._

Cardi pulls out a buzzing cardboard box with a large "W" written on its sides.

_Cardin:Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work._

Russel grabs Jaune by the shoulder, who barely laughs in nervousness.

_Cardin:Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things loooove sweets. I'm thinking it's time we teach her a thing or two._

The members of CRDL get up. Cardin offers his hand to Jaune, only to painfully yank him up on his feet and shove the jar into his grasp.

_Cardin:And you're gonna do it._

_Jaune:Do what? _

_Cardin:Hit her with the sap!_

_Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon._

Jaune looks down at the jar of sap in his hands and then up at the four grinning teammates waiting to see what happens.

_Cardin:Oh. And when your done with her, throw the other one at that fox too._

Jaune looks back at Cardin in shock.

_Jaune:Tamamo?_

_Cardin:Yeah her._

_That stupid animal thinks she can just zap me and get away with it? Not a chance. Now do it._

Jaune turns towards the group and aims his throw at an oblivious and smiling Pyrrha, trying to steel his nerves and shaking hand to do the deed. He then looks toward Tamamo as she and her team finish filling their jars.

What Jaune and team CRDL don't know is thanks to Tamamo's heightened hearing, Tamamo overheard their plot. Jaune glances between Pyrrha and Tamamo as the two talk to each other. Unaware that Tamamo is using her bond to tell her teammates the situation. However, Jaune ultimately steels himself for what he's about to do as he grips the jar tightly.

_Jaune:No. _

_Cardin:What did you say?_

_Jaune:I said... NO!_

Jaune turns and throws the jar at Cardin, instantly recoiling his hands to himself as he looks at Cardin's breastplate covered in sap. The other team leader, however, just looks at himself and laughs darkly.

_Cardin:Oh, you've done it now..._

Jaune humorously laughs to himself once more with his hands still raised in an attempt for defense as Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark grab Jaune's shoulders and pull him in.

* * *

While Jaune takes his beating from team CRDL, teams RWBY and (J)NPR were talking with team HANT.

_Nero:Oh! So you sing Weiss Schnee?_

Weiss stands prideful.

_Weiss:Indeed I do._

_Yang:Wow. Never pegged you for the singing type Ice Queen._

Weiss huffs at Yang's comment.

_Weiss:Stop calling me that!_

_Yang:Thaw out a little and maybe I will._

_Weiss:Rrg._

_Nero:I too partake in the art of singing. Perhaps the two of us can-_

Tamamo covers Nero's mouth with her tail. Nero pushes Tamamo's tail away and spits out a few hairs.

_Tamamo:Don't even think about it Baka Kotei. If you were to sing with Schnee-san, she would lose her audience the second you spoke._

Nero glares at Tamamo.

_Nero:You take that back!_

As Nero and Tamamo get into yet another argument, Yang leans to Hakuno.

_Yang:They always like this?_

Hakuno face palms with a sigh.

_Hakuno:Unfortunately._

Hakuno brightens up a little.

_Hakuno:Still. They may argue a lot, but they still manage to put it aside and focus on their goals. They may act like they can't stand each other, but their friends deep down. Like the annoying sister you can't help but love._

Ruby and Yang glance at each other and smile. Even though they annoy each other sometimes. It just makes them stronger as a family when they make up.

Weiss turns her attention to Hakuno.

_Weiss:You know, you guys don't really talk that much about yourselves. Whenever we're together, you four always listen. If we're going to be friends, you should at least tell us more about yourselves._

_Like, where you're from? How did you four meet?_

Ruby looks at Weiss concerned.

_Ruby:Weiss. If they don't want to talk about it, shouldn't bother them._

_Weiss:Please. Don't act like you aren't curious about them as well. Especially after their performance during inintation._

_I've never once seen or heard of a Semblance that makes a person's weapon appear out of thin air. Not to mention a team taking down a group of mutated Grimm by themselves._

Weiss narrows her eyes.

_Weiss:The four of you clearly have the skills of a fully trained Huntress team. Pyrrha graduated at the top of her class and is the four time Mistral champion. It's odd that neither of you have entered a tournament._

The four saviors glance at each other with unreadable expressions. The other members of the group look towards each other feeling that Weiss may have gone too far. While they are curious where their new friends came from and where they got their skills. They knew it was ultimately up to them if they wanted to discuss it.

Weiss however was very suspicious of team HANT. They had skills that would take Huntresses-in training years to have. And they had odd weapons and Semblances. While Weiss did appreciate Hakuno's advice about being a better teammate, she couldn't help but feel team HANT was hiding something.

Before the group could continue however, they hear a loud roar.

_Ruby:Did you guys hear that?_

Suddenly, the remaining members of Team CRDL are seen running the other way from the roar through the other students.

_Russel:Ursa! Ursa!_

Russel accidentally runs into Yang who is unfazed by the collision and picks him up by his shirt.

_Yang:What?! Where?_

Russel struggles while running in air, but points back from where they came.

_Russel:Back there! It's got Cardin!_

_Pyrrha:Jaune!_

Ruby goes into leader mode as Yang drops Russel.

_Ruby:Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!_

Hakuno turns to her Servants.

_Hakuno:Nero. Altera. Go with them._

Pyrrha turns to Ren and Nora as her and Ruby activate their weapons.

_Pyrrha:You two, go with them! There could be more!_

The remainder of the teams nod and follow their orders as the rest go to rescue their friend. ...And Cardin.

* * *

Things were not going the way Cardin wanted. Not only did his whipping boy suddenly grow a backbone. He was now being attacked by an Ursa. To make matters worse, he's covered in sap. Making him a delicious target for the Grimm.

Cardin is attempts to run from the following Ursa, but it leaps over its prey and claws him away. He tries to get up and crawl away.

_Cardin:Crap! Crap, crap!_

Ruby and her group make their way on the scene.

_Pyrrha:Oh, no!_

They watch as the Ursa leans over the helpless victim, raising its paw and swiping it down... only to be blocked by Jaune's shield, Crocea Mors. He struggles to defend a stunned Cardin from its attempts to lean on him, but Weiss lifts Myrtenaster as she prepares to go help.

_Pyrrha:Wait!_

Jaune takes the shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashes at its stomach, causing it to lash out and try to crush him. He rolls out of the way and jumps over its swipe at his feet, but he is unprepared for when it launches a claw at him in midair. He lands far away, yet is immediately back on his feet and passing Cardin as he charges again. The Ursa knocks Jaune behind it when he tries for a leaping attack, and he looks at the Scroll in his shield to find out that his Aura level is in the red. He grows angry again and starts to run at the Ursa as it also begins to dash towards him.

As they are just about to clash in slow-motion, Pyrrha sees that Jaune has left himself completely open to the Ursa's attack, and lifts her hand out to him, gathering dark red energy in her arm. Just as the Ursa is about to hit him, the glow surrounds Jaune's shield and makes it lift up to block the swipe. Jaune uses the surprise defensive move to lean on the ground, push his shield back up, and swing his blade right through the Ursa's neck. The head falls to the ground as the body slams onto the ground. Pyrrha's hand stops glowing and she smiles.

_Ruby:Uhhh... What?_

_Weiss:How did you...?_

_Pyrrha:Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs. My Semblance is polarity._

_Ruby:Whoa, you can control poles..._

_Hakuno:She means she has control over magnetism._

_Ruby:Magnets are cool, too..._

Pyrrha turns to leave.

_Weiss:Wait, where are you going?_

_Ruby:Yeah! We gotta tell them what happened! _

_Pyrrha:We could... Or perhaps we could keep it our little secret?_

Pyrrha walks away again as Ruby and Weiss smile to each other in understanding. A bruised Jaune sheathes his weapon before going over to Cardin.

Cardin, still covered in sap, looks up at Jaune as his savior offers a hand. Cardin smiles as he takes it and is lifted back up on his feet.

_Cardin:Holy crap, Jaune! _

_Jaune(Threateningly):Don't ever mess with my team - my friends - ever again. Got it?_

Cardin looks intimidated, possibly even apologetic. With his order spoken, Jaune turns and walks away from a frozen Cardin. As the girls turn around to follow Pyrrha, Hakuno turns to Weiss.

_Hakuno:Listen, Weiss._

_I know me and my team haven't been very social with everyone. But please try to understand that there are some things that we like to keep to ourselves. Just know, that doesn't mean we aren't friends._

_Everyone has secrets, right?_

Weiss looks down and closes her eyes for a moment before opening them and turning to Hakunko.

_Weiss:I understand._

_And I apologize for my behavior earlier. Still, I hope there will be a time when you're willing to share your story with us._

Hakuno smiles.

_Hakuno:Of course._

Hakuno closes her eyes and frowns.

_Hakuno:(Sorry Weiss.)_

_(But there are some things about us that should stay a secret.)_

While everyone else leaves, Tamamo and Cardin remain where they are. Tamamo gives Cardin a mischievous smirk.

_Tamamo:Just to make sure you remember that threat._

Tamamo shoots a bolt of lightning at Cardin. Causing him to scream like a girl yet again.

_Cardin:GYAHHH!_

_Tamamo:Just so you know Winchester-san, my hearing is more acute than most faunus._

Tamamo walks away laughing.

_Tamamo:Who's the stupid animal now? Oh-ho-ho-ho._

_Cardin:IM..S-STILL...B-BEING SHOCKED H-HERE!_

**-To be continued-**


	12. Beginnings Arc Extella 9-The Stray

**Nora:Come on Blaze! Keep them coming!**

**XenoBlaze:Yeah yeah.**

**Nora:*Munch* *Munch* Pancakes are AWESOME~!**

**Blake:This is what you agreed on?**

**XenoBlaze:Yeah. She behaves herself while she's here. And in ****exchange, I make her all the pancakes she wants.**

**Sun:Dude. You realize you just dug your own grave right?**

**XenoBlaze:Don't remind me.**

**Anyway, it's time to start the chapter. Blake?**

**Sun:Hey, I wanna do the disclaimer.**

**XenoBlaze:You'll get it next time.**

**Nora:More pancakes!**

**XenoBlaze:And I now know what its like to be Ren.**

**Yeah yeah I'm coming. Disclaimer?**

**Blake:XenoBlaze does not own RWBY, Asterisk War or the Fate series. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

* * *

{Begin "Shikisai" -Fate Grand Order Opening by Maaya Sakamoto}

The scene begins with two butterflies -one red and one brown- flying off into the distance.

As the music starts, there is a shot of Hakuno overlooking Patch which changes to Nero overlooking Vale. After that it changes to a shot of Tamamo overlooking the Emerald Forest, which then changes to adult Altera overlooking Beacon.

**Hitori ni naru to kikoeru no **

As the lyrics begin, there's a close up of Ruby turning towards the screen with a cheerful expression. Her home town Patch in the background.

**Kurushii nara yamete ii to**

The scene then changes to a close up of Weiss turning towards the screen with a neutral expression. Beacon in the background.

**BURAKKU HOORU mitai ni fukaku **

The scene then changes to a close up of Blake turning towards the screen with a solemn expression. The Emerald Forest in the background.

**Kowakute miryokuteki na amai koe ga**

The scene then changes to a close up of Yang turning towards the screen with a confident grin and wink. Vale in the background.

**Anata no kuchiguse wo manete **

Jaune walks through the hallways of Beacon. Pyrrha quickly joins him and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Jaune looks at Pyrrha while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

**Nande mo nai to itte miru**

The scene then changes to Nora in Beacons cafeteria gleefully shoveling pancakes in her mouth like there's no tomorrow.

Ren watches with his hands behind his back and an exasperated expression as he shakes his head.

**Sore ga uso demo kamawanai **

Ozpin and Glynda are seen on the bow of a transport airship. The scene changes to Oobleck and Port in a classroom looking towards the screen. Oobleck takes a sip from his thermos while Port strokes his chin.

**Tachitsuzukeru douki ni nareba**

The next scene has Nero, Tamamo and Altera with their weapons facing off against Weiss, Blake and Yang.

Weiss assumes a stance with her Rapier. Blake dual wields her weapons while Yang slams her fist together with her gauntlets activating.

The sun rises at Beacons courtyard as the two sides charge.

**Watashi ga miteru mirai wa hitotsu dake **

The next scene shows Nero and Weiss charging then clashing a few times. Both elegantly avoiding each others attacks.

**Eien nado sukoshi mo hoshiku wa nai**

Altera and Blake exchanging a few blows as the scene then changes to Tamamo using her foot to block a powerful punch from Yang.

**Ichibyou isshun ga itooshii**

Jaune ready's his sword and shield. Pyrrha twirls her javelin. Nora activates her weapons grenade launcher mode while she grins like a maniac. Ren slips his weapons out of his sleeves.

**Anata ga iru sekai ni watashi mo ikiteru**

The scene then changes to Hakuno-in her Huntress outfit- and Ruby closing their eyes as they slowly fall forward. The title displayed.

**RWBY Extella**

As the music ends, there are multiple scenes. Nero and Tamamo arguing. Altera wearing Beacons female uniform holding books in her arms as she gives a small smile. Roman holding a dust crystal with his henchmen behind him. Three shadowy figures with one displaying a glowing amber eye. Team CRDL looking towards the screen with smug expressions. Team CVFY turning to face the screen. Hakuno, Ruby and Jaune's teams eating together in the cafeteria. And finally, Hakuno and Ruby smiling while shaking hands. The two butterflies from earlier fly off again towards the shattered moon.

* * *

{Last time}

_Altera:Hakuno-sama, why haven't we intervened._

_Hakuno:Because he already knows._

_Professor Ozpin wants Jaune to overcome his problems and grow. He sees something in Jaune that no one else does._

_Jaune:Cardin, wh-what's going on?_

_Cardin:Hit her with the sap!_

_Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon._

_Jaune:No._

_Weiss:If we're going to be friends, you should at least tell us more about yourselves._

_The four of you clearly have the skills of a fully trained Huntress team. It's odd that neither of you have entered a tournament._

_Russel:Ursa! Ursa!_

_Cardin:Holy crap, Jaune! _

_Jaune(Threateningly):Don't ever mess with my team - my friends - ever again. Got it?_

_Hakuno:(Sorry Weiss.)_

_(But there are some things about us that should stay a secret.)_

* * *

_**Beginnings Arc Extella 9-The Stray**_

* * *

**-Vale-**

Things have been going smoothly for the students of Beacon Academy. After the incident at Forever Fall, team CRDL has surprisingly made strides to be better Huntsman. Of course the occasional threat of Tamamo zapping them helped put them in their place. Team JNPR has gotten closer as a team as well. Jaune and Pyrrha made up and at his request, Pyrrha has started training him. Slowly but surely, Jaune is improving with each training session. Team's RWBY and HANT have been getting along with each other as well.

Weiss still has questions about team HANT's combat abilities, but she's made an effort not to force answers out of them. Her patience was rewarded when Hakuno decided to sate her curiosity. While she wouldn't go into their personal life, Hakuno did tell her new friends what they can do. Being careful not to reveal too much and to fudge the truth a little. Hakuno admitted that Ser Veresta was a gift from Ozpin. Knowing that the headmaster was involved, Weiss dropped that particular subject. Hakuno went on to explain how their Semblances worked. Nero's Semblance was her control over fire, which sometimes leaves a trail of flaming rose petals. Much to Ruby's jealously. Altera's was that she could increase her strength in small burst. Tamamo's was that she could channel her Aura into the talismans she uses to activate the dust they're made from. However, when asked about Hakuno's Semblance, she refused to comment. Saying that it was very personal. This information was enough to sate teams RWBY and JNPR's curiosity.

And with the Vytal Festival weeks away, it was time to welcome the students visiting from the other kingdoms. The streets of Vale were being decorated in time for the festival. Red, yellow, and green streamers and balloons are proudly on display. And team's RWBY and HANT are strolling through it all with an awed Weiss in the front. An elderly Shopkeeper is putting up a sign that reads in bright red letters "WELCOME TO VALE!" for all the foreign newcomers from their respective kingdoms of Remnant.

Weiss stops walking and raises her arms in amazement.

_Weiss:The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!_

_Ruby:I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss._

_It's kinda weirding me out..._

_Tamamo:I have to agree with Ruby-san. I didn't think Schnee-san could smile._

Weiss turns to Ruby and Tamamo.

_Weiss:How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!_

The group resumes walking as Yang sighs while crossing her arms.

_Yang:You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring._

_Weiss:Quiet, you!_

_Nero:I must admit, this Vytal Festival seems like a grand event._

_Altera:I'm actually looking forward to it._

Hakuno frowns.

_Tamamo:(__Is something wrong my dearest?__)_

_Hakuno:(__Oh. No...its just...__)_

The Servants turn to their Master with concerned expressions.

_Hakuno:(__This festival makes me think of the Holy Grail War.__)_

_Nero:(__You needn't concern yourself with that Soshayo.__)_

_Altera:(__The Vytal Festival isn't a battle to the death.__)_

_(__It's simply a celebration of peace between the kingdoms that gives us the chance to experience other cultures.__)_

_(__The tournament represent a reminder to always strive for excellence and never mediocrity.__)_

_Tamamo:(__Where did you get that information?__)_

_Altera:(__Doctor Oobleck.__)_

_Tamamo:(__Right.__)_

Ruby notices that the four saviors have been quiet.

_Ruby:Hey, you guys okay?_

_Hakuno:We're fine Ruby. Just thinking. This is the first time we've ever participated in the Vytal Festival, so we're kind of nervous._

Ruby gives a bright smile.

_Ruby:Hey, it's our first time too. So you've got nothing to worry about._

Hakuno smiles as the two teams reach the docks. The sounds of foghorns are heard.

_Yang:Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?_

Ruby covers her nose.

_Ruby:Ugh, they smell like fish!_

_Weiss:I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And, as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!_

_Blake:She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament._

_Tamamo:So that's what it is._

_Weiss:You can't prove that!_

Tamamo smirks.

_Tamamo:Don't need to. You just did._

Weiss scoffs as Ruby turns to the right.

_Ruby:Whoa._

The two teams look to see a shattered window down the street and a door full of yellow caution tape of the Vale Police Force before walking over to the detective in front, who is writing on his pad.

_Ruby:What happened here?_

_Detective 1:Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle._

_Yang:That's terrible. _

_Detective 2:They left all the money again. _

_Ruby:Huh? _

_Detective 1:Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust? _

_Detective 2:I don't know, an army?_

_Detective 1:You thinking the White Fang?_

Tamamo glares at the mention of that name. When learning more about Remnant, Tamamo discovered the White Fang. A formally peaceful group of faunus strived for equality. Now they are a violent terrorist group that gives faunus a bad name. After learning about them, Tamamo couldn't help but feel anger toward them.

_Detective 2:Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough. _

_Weiss:Hmph! The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates! _

_Blake:What's your problem?_

Team HANT looks on silently. Since they knew that Blake is a faunus, they knew Weiss and Blake would be at odds with each other.

_Weiss:My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane._

_Blake:The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus._

_Weiss:Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!_

_Blake:So then they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!_

_Ruby:Hmm... Blake's got a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him._

Team HANT's eyebrows rise in surprise at that statement. A child preventing a robbery? They all agreed that this world is strange.

_Weiss:That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal._

_Yang:That's not necessarily true..._

_I mean, what does that say about Velvet? Or Tamamo?_

Weiss glances at Tamamo and deflates a little. Before she can amend her statement, a sailor yells.

_Sailor 1:Hey, stop that Faunus!_

As the teams overhears the cry for help and rush over to investigate, a faunus with a golden monkey tail is seen running down the length of the boat. He leaps on to the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him.

_?: Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!_

The monkey faunus jumps off and hits the dock running. He then uses his tail to hang on a lamppost while he peels back a banana.

_Sailor 2:You no-good stowaway!_

_?:Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!_

Before the boy eats, one of the detectives down below throws a stone at him to get his attention.

_Detective 1:Hey! Get down from there this instant!_

The boy drops the banana peel on the detective's face, who growls in return. The monkey-like Faunus twirls up to crouch on the lamppost, laughs in amusement, and proceeds to leap off and run away from the detectives. As he runs past Team RWBY, he winks at an astonished Blake in slow motion. He then glances at Tamamo in surprise before time speeds up again and he continues to be chased by the officers.

_Yang:Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..._

_Weiss:Quick! We have to observe him!_

Weiss, Yang, and Ruby give chase. Blake stands still, lost in thought, then comes back to reality and follows her friends. Team HANT stands still for a few seconds before looking at each other with a shrug. They then follow team RWBY. Unaware of a small pink haired girl wearing armor watching them leave.

_?:*Sigh* That Sun._

_He always manages to get himself into trouble._

The girl turns around and walks away.

_?:Well, I'm not getting involved in his monkey business. I'm already in trouble for letting him talk me into coming with him. Leader's gonna be pissed when she finds out. *Shudder*_

* * *

Teams RWBY and HANT round the next corner, but then Weiss bumps into someone and trips. She looks up only to see Sun jump on to a building and disappear from her view.

_Weiss:No, he got away!_

Yang points down.

_Yang:Uhh... Weiss?_

Weiss finally sees that she fell on a smiling orange haired girl underneath her, which startles the heiress and she hastily gets up. The girl smiles widely as she remains on the ground.

_?:Sal-u-ta-tions!_

_Ruby:Um... hello._

_Yang:Are you... okay?_

_?:I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking._

The teams looks at each other in bewilderment before Yang speaks up again.

_Yang:Do you... wanna get up?_

The girl thinks for a moment.

_?:Yes!_

The girl leaps back on her feet while the teams steps back a little.

_Penny:My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!_

_Ruby:Hi Penny. I'm Ruby._

_Hakuno:Hakuno._

_Weiss:I'm Weiss._

_Nero:Nero. _

_Blake:Blake._

_Altera:Altera._

_Yang:Are you sure you didn't hit your head?_

Blake hits Yang's side.

_Yang:Oh, I'm Yang._

_Tamamo:Tamamo._

_Penny:It's a pleasure to meet you!_

_Weiss:You already said that._

Penny pauses for a moment.

_Penny:So I did!_

_Weiss:Well, sorry for running into you!_

The two teams turn around and start walking away. Ruby waves.

_Ruby:Take care, friend!_

The girls get far enough from Penny before they start talking.

_Yang:She was... weird..._

_Tamamo:(__Something about her seemed off.__)_

_Nero:(__Umu. I felt her Aura, but there was something...strange about it.__)_

_Tamamo:(__She didn't seem like a faunus. But she didn't seem human either.__)_

Hakuno is slightly shocked at Tamamo's statement and turns to her.

_Hakuno:(__Are you saying she's-__)_

_Weiss:Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?_

Penny suddenly appears in front of Weiss and surprises her.(Magic XD)

_Penny:What did you call me?_

Team HANT is surprised as well.

_Team HANT:(How did she do that?)_

_Yang:Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!_

_Penny:No, not you._

Penny walks past the group and leans down to a startled Ruby.

_Penny:You!_

_Ruby:Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..._

_Penny:You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?_

_Ruby:Uuuum..._

Ruby looks over Penny's shoulder while her teammates motion no. Team HANT looks at Ruby with neutral expressions.

_Ruby:Y-Yeah, sure! Why not?_

Ruby's teammates comically faint while team HANT just shrugs. Penny however is overjoyed.

_Penny:Haha. Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!_

_Ruby:*Groan* Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?_

_Weiss:No. She seems far more coordinated._

_Yang:So... what are you doing in Vale?_

_Penny:I'm here to fight in the tournament._

_Weiss:Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?_

Penny salutes.

_Penny:I'm combat ready!_

_Weiss:Forgive me, but you hardly look the part._

_Blake:Says the girl wearing a dress._

_Weiss:It's a combat skirt!_

Ruby and Nero speeds over to Weiss' side.

_Ruby & Nero:Yeah!_

Weiss holds out her hands and Ruby and Nero low-fives them. Realization suddenly dawns on Weiss as she walks over to Penny and grabs her shoulders.

_Weiss:Wait a minute. If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?_

_Penny:The who...?_

Weiss holds up a poor drawing of the criminal-in-question.

_Weiss:The filthy Faunus from the boat!_

_Blake:Why do you keep saying that?!_

Weiss turns her attention from Penny to Blake as she angrily walks over to her.

Weiss:Huh?

Blake:Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!

Weiss mockingly points to a trash can and a lamppost.

_Weiss:Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?_

_Blake:Stop it!_

_Weiss:Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!_

Blake growls as she clenches her fist.

_Blake:You ignorant little brat!_

Weiss looks offended, but when Blake walks away, she follows.

_Weiss:How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!_

_Blake:You are a judgmental little girl._

_Weiss:What in the world makes you say that?_

_Blake:The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!_

_Altera:(This doesn't look good.)_

The other members of team HANT nod. Yang slides up to Ruby, looking uncomfortable.

_Yang:Um, I think we should probably go..._

Penny pops up behind Ruby with a smile.

_Penny:Where are we going?_

_Team HANT:(How does she keep doing that?)_

_Weiss:So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!_

_Blake:That's not what I meant, and you know it!_

* * *

**-Beacon Academy/Team RWBY's room-**

Things were not looking good for team RWBY. Weiss and Blake have done nothing but argue. Even on the ride back to Beacon. Team HANT was about to go back to their room, but a puppy eyed Ruby stop them by giving a look that said "Don't leave me alone with them". Hakuno had to admit though, that look was adorable.

Point is, Weiss and Blake have been arguing for so long that it was now dark outside. All Ruby, Yang and team HANT can do is observe.

_Nero:*Groan* (This is giving me a migraine.)_

_Weiss:I don't understand why this is causing such a problem!_

_Blake:That is the problem!_

_Weiss:You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil! _

_Blake:There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!_

_Weiss:People like me?_

_Blake:You're discriminatory!_

_Weiss:I'm a victim!_

Everyone turns their attention to Weiss as she stares Blake down. She then leans in close, leering as she speaks quietly.

_Weiss:You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?_

As everyone watches Weiss explain herself, team HANT can't help but feel concerned.

_Altera:(__This is getting out of hand.__)_

_Nero:(__Umu. Things are not looking good here.__)_

_Tamamo:(__Schnee-san just keeps pushing the wrong buttons.__)_

_Hakuno:(__I've got a bad feeling about where this is heading.__)_

Weiss leans against a bookshelf by the window.

_Weiss:It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood._

Weiss bangs her fist on the bookshelf as Ruby try's to comfort her.

_Ruby:Weiss, I-_

Weiss turns away and walks back over to Blake.

_Weiss:No! You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!_

_Blake:Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!_

Team HANT gasp in shock. Not only has Blake revealed her status as a faunus. But she might be a member of the White Fang?

Silence drops down on the scene again. A surprised Weiss backs away slowly, and Blake realizes her mistake as she looks around at her teammates.

_Blake:I... I..._

Blake dashes out the door.

_Ruby:Blake, wait! Come back!_

Ruby runs over to the door and calls to her down the hallway as Yang sits herself down and Weiss looks down.

Hakuno takes a moment to process things before she turns to Tamamo.

_Hakuno:Go._

Tamamo nods.

_Tamamo:Right._

Tamamo turns to leave but not before sending a glare at Weiss that causes the heiress to freeze up.

_Tamamo:I hope you're proud of your self._

Tamamo leaves and the remainder of team HANT starts to follow. Nero and Altera frown at Weiss before walking out the door. Hakuno begins to follow but stops. She holds the doorknob with her back turned and speaks in an emotionless tone.

_Hakuno:You disappoint me Weiss._

Weiss looks up at Hakuno with a face of disbelief and shock.

_Hakuno:I thought you had changed._

Hakuno closes the door without looking back.

* * *

**-Beacon Courtyard-**

Blake runs outside and arrives at a statue of an armored man with a sword and a hooded woman wielding an axe on an outcropping, staring at the Beowolf under the stone heroes in particular.

She closes her eyes and slowly lifts her arms up to her bow and pulls the string to release the bow from her hair. She wipes away a tear away as the camera pulls up to reveal her Faunus ears. On the verge of crying, she becomes startled when she hears a voice above her.

_?:I knew you would look better without the bow._

She turns around and looks up to see the monkey faunus from earlier now revealed as Sun. Both are unaware that Tamamo is silently watching in the shadows.

* * *

**-Team HANT's room-**

Team HANT woke up this morning with a solemn mood. It's been a few days since Blake ran off. Tamamo hasn't come back, which means Blake was still missing. Nero and Altera were starting to get worried about their two friends. The three saviors still socialized with team RWBY. However, Weiss noticed the glares directed at her. Most notably from Hakuno, who refused to speak to her.

_Nero:Has there been any word from Tamamo Soshayo?_

_Hakuno:Not yet._

_Altera:...Do you think what Blake said was true?_

_Is she...a member of the White Fang?_

_Hakuno:Even if she is, she hasn't made a move that would be taken as hostile._

_I think we need all the facts before we jump to conclusions._

_Nero:And what of Weiss Schnee?_

Hakuno folds her arms and closes her eyes.

_Hakuno:..._

Hakuno is interrupted from her thoughts as she hears a knock on the door. She walks to the door and slightly opens it to find Ruby, Yang and Weiss. Ruby awkwardly waves.

_Ruby:Hi._

_Hakuno:Hello Ruby._

Ruby shifts around while looking at the floor before she speaks.

_Ruby:Can we come in?_

Hakuno take a moment to think before answering.

Hakuno:...Sure.

Hakuno opens the door and the three girls walk in. They take a moment to examine team HANT's room.

_Yang:Wow. Nice place. Guess Nero and Tamamo give you the royal treatment every day huh?_

Ruby glances at Yang.

_Ruby:Yang, not the time._

Yang rubs the back of her head sheepishly at her attempt to defuse folds her arms with a stoic expression.

_Hakuno:Is there something you need?_

_Ruby:Has Tamamo found Blake yet?_

_Altera:We haven't heard from her yet._

_Yang:We figured we'd give her some time to cool down, but..._

Weiss looks as though she's about to say something, but a glare from team HAN(T) shuts her up. Weiss can't seem to understand why SHE off all people was getting the cold shoulder.

_Ruby:Hakuno, can you guys help us look for her?_

_Please?_

Hakuno glances at her two Servants. Nero and Altera nod and Hakuno turns her attention back to Ruby.

_Hakuno:Okay._

* * *

**-Vale/Café-**

Elsewhere, Blake is sipping a cup of tea and sighing. She looks up at Sun sitting across from her, who holds his drink with his tail as his hand props his head up. He takes a sip when Blake puts her cup down.

_Blake:So, you want to know more about me..._

_?:I think we both do._

Blake and Sun look to their right in surprise to see Tamamo sipping a cup of tea with her eyes closed.

_Blake:Tamamo?_

**-To be continued-**

* * *

**AN:Well, we're reaching the end of volume 1. For the record, I'm not starting a whole new story for volume 2 and beyond. Everything is going to be in this one story.**

**Two words about the next chapter. Hakuno's Semblance.**

**Also, can anyone guess who the new character I added is? Here's a hint. She's not an OC.**


	13. Beginnings Arc Extella 10-Black and Whit

**XenoBlaze:My god...**

**Sun:Hm? What's up Blaze?**

**XenoBlaze:The views. Their... Their...**

**Sun:Their what?**

**XenoBlaze:OVER NINE ****THOUSAND!**

**Hakuno:...You know that joke is over used.**

**XenoBlaze:Sorry, couldn't resist.**

**Sun:Still. Wow.**

**XenoBlaze:Hey, it proves I'm doing something right.**

**Now its time. This will be the day we've waited for.**

**Hakuno:Please stop.**

**XenoBlaze:Fine. Fine. Sun?**

**Sun:You got it!**

**XenoBlaze does not own RWBY, Asterisk War or the Fate series. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

* * *

{Begin "Shikisai" -Fate Grand Order Opening by Maaya Sakamoto}

The scene begins with two butterflies -one red and one brown- flying off into the distance.

As the music starts, there is a shot of Hakuno overlooking Patch which changes to Nero overlooking Vale. After that it changes to a shot of Tamamo overlooking the Emerald Forest, which then changes to adult Altera overlooking Beacon.

**Hitori ni naru to kikoeru no **

As the lyrics begin, there's a close up of Ruby turning towards the screen with a cheerful expression. Her home town Patch in the background.

**Kurushii nara yamete ii to**

The scene then changes to a close up of Weiss turning towards the screen with a neutral expression. Beacon in the background.

**BURAKKU HOORU mitai ni fukaku **

The scene then changes to a close up of Blake turning towards the screen with a solemn expression. The Emerald Forest in the background.

**Kowakute miryokuteki na amai koe ga**

The scene then changes to a close up of Yang turning towards the screen with a confident grin and wink. Vale in the background.

**Anata no kuchiguse wo manete **

Jaune walks through the hallways of Beacon. Pyrrha quickly joins him and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Jaune looks at Pyrrha while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

**Nande mo nai to itte miru**

The scene then changes to Nora in Beacons cafeteria gleefully shoveling pancakes in her mouth like there's no tomorrow.

Ren watches with his hands behind his back and an exasperated expression as he shakes his head.

**Sore ga uso demo kamawanai **

Ozpin and Glynda are seen on the bow of a transport airship. The scene changes to Oobleck and Port in a classroom looking towards the screen. Oobleck takes a sip from his thermos while Port strokes his chin.

**Tachitsuzukeru douki ni nareba**

The next scene has Nero, Tamamo and Altera with their weapons facing off against Weiss, Blake and Yang.

Weiss assumes a stance with her Rapier. Blake dual wields her weapons while Yang slams her fist together with her gauntlets activating.

The sun rises at Beacons courtyard as the two sides charge.

**Watashi ga miteru mirai wa hitotsu dake **

The next scene shows Nero and Weiss charging then clashing a few times. Both elegantly avoiding each others attacks.

**Eien nado sukoshi mo hoshiku wa nai**

Altera and Blake exchanging a few blows as the scene then changes to Tamamo using her foot to block a powerful punch from Yang.

**Ichibyou isshun ga itooshii**

Jaune ready's his sword and shield. Pyrrha twirls her javelin. Nora activates her weapons grenade launcher mode while she grins like a maniac. Ren slips his weapons out of his sleeves.

**Anata ga iru sekai ni watashi mo ikiteru**

The scene then changes to Hakuno-in her Huntress outfit- and Ruby closing their eyes as they slowly fall forward. The title displayed.

**RWBY Extella**

As the music ends, there are multiple scenes. Nero and Tamamo arguing. Altera wearing Beacons female uniform holding books in her arms as she gives a small smile. Roman holding a dust crystal with his henchmen behind him. Three shadowy figures with one displaying a glowing amber eye. Team CRDL looking towards the screen with smug expressions. Team CVFY turning to face the screen. Hakuno, Ruby and Jaune's teams eating together in the cafeteria. And finally, Hakuno and Ruby smiling while shaking hands. The two butterflies from earlier fly off again towards the shattered moon.

* * *

{Last time}

_Weiss:The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!_

_Nero:I must admit, this Vytal Festival seems like a grand event._

_Altera:I'm actually looking forward to it._

_Ruby:What happened here?_

_Detective 1:Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle._

_You thinking the White Fang?_

_Sun:Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!_

_Penny:My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!_

_Weiss:You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!_

_Blake:Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!_

_Ruby:Hakuno, can you guys help us look for her?_

_Blake:So, you want to know more about me..._

_Tamamo:I think we both do._

* * *

_**Beginnings Arc Extella 10-Black and White**_

* * *

**-Vale/****Café-**

Things were looking uncertain for Blake Belladonna. Her time at Beacon was going great. She made friends. And had a team to support her. However, her past has always been a mystery to everyone except her. And now its caught up with her. Thanks to an argument with a certain white haired teammate, her identity as a faunus was revealed. Out of fear of being rejected by her friends, she ran.

It's been days since she left. Fortunately or unfortunately, she's had company. A monkey faunus by the name of Sun Wukong, that she met a few days ago. Sun has tried repeatedly to get Blake to talk, but was always met with silence. That changes today, as she decided to finally come clean. But she wasn't expecting a pink haired fox faunus' company.

_Blake:Tamamo?_

_What are you doing here?_

Tamamo walks to Blake and Sun's table and sits down.

_Tamamo:Goshujin-sama was worried about you as was I._

_Honestly, I wasn't going to bother you. But, given the circumstances._

_Blake:Wait. How long have you been-_

_Tamamo:How long have I been spying on you and your boyfriend here?_

Tamamo takes a sip of her tea.

_Tamamo:Since the two of you left Beacon._

Blake and Sun's face turn red. Sun scratches his cheek while Blake jumps out of her chair.

_Blake:He's not my boyfriend!_

_Tamamo:Oh? My mistake._

Tamamo takes another sip of her tea.

_Sun:...Uh. Sorry but, who are you?_

Blake calms down and sits back in her chair.

_Blake:*Sigh* Sun, Tamamo no Mae. Tamamo, Sun Wukong._

_Tamamo:Pleasure to meet you Wukong-san._

_Sun:Yeah sure. Same here._

_Wow you really have two traits. That's rare._

_Tamamo:I get that a lot._

Tamamo narrows her eyes at Blake.

_Tamamo:Now, you were saying Blake-san?_

_Sun:Yeah! Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!_

Blake gives Sun a firm look.

_Sun:Yeah, like that._

Tamamo rolls her eyes just as Blake rolls her's before closing them and looking at Sun and Tamamo sadly.

_Blake:Are you two familiar with the White Fang? _

_Sun:Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!_

_Blake:I was...once a member of the White Fang._

Sun promptly goes cross-eyed and chokes on his drink, making him put it down and wipe his mouth as he holds up a hand to process this information. Tamamo narrows her eyes.

_Sun:Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?! _

_Blake:That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it..._

_Tamamo:Am I to assume this is before the White Fang became what it is today?_

_Blake(Sadly):...Yeah._

Blake takes a sip of her tea before recounting her past.

_Blake:Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the faunus._

_Of course, despite being promised equality, the faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people. And I was there._

_I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist._

_Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. _

_Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear._

Blake puts down her teacup in front of a stunned Sun. Tamamo remains silent.

_Blake:So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow._

Blake wiggles her cat ears beneath the fashionable disguise to demonstrate.

_Sun:So...have you told your friends any of this? Besides Tamamo?_

Blake merely looks down in shame and says nothing.

_Tamamo:__It's not easy telling the people you've come to care for about your checkered past._

Blake and Sun look towards Tamamo as she closes her eyes.

_Tamamo:It makes them question if the person you've tried to be in front of them...was just a lie._

_When your loved ones see the real you...they tend to deny all the good you've done._

Tamamo grips her teacup tightly as she opens her eyes with a glare.

_Tamamo(Darkly):And then they turn on you._

Blake and Sun take a moment to process Tamamo's words.

Blake:You...sound like your speaking from experience.

Tamamo calms down but still frowns.

_Tamamo:Perhaps._

_I may not have been a member of the White Fang. But I have done things in my past that I'd like to forget._

Tamamo gives a small smile as she look into her tea. The reflection of her face turns into a reflection of Hakuno, Nero and Altera smiling at her.

_Tamamo:Luckily, I have people who care about me regardless of what I've done._

Tamamo looks at Blake.

_Tamamo:Do you?_

Blake looks down with a frown.

* * *

**-Vale/Streets-**

While Blake was getting everything off her chest, the remainder of teams RWBY and HANT continue their search for their missing friend.

_Ruby:Blaaaake?! _

_Yang:Blaaaake?!_

_Altera:Blaaake?! Tamamoooo?!_

_Nero:Are you thereeee?!_

_Ruby:Blaaaaaaaake! Where aaaare yoooouuuu!?_

_Yang:Blake!_

Ruby turns to Weiss.

_Ruby:Weiiiiss, you're not helping!_

_Weiss:Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police! _

_Ruby crosses her arms in irritation._

_Ruby:Ugh, Weiss..._

_Weiss:It was just an idea!_

Hakuno scoffs. Weiss then stops walking and turns angrily at Hakuno.

_Weiss:Okay __enough!_

The rest of the girls stop walking and look at Weiss and Hakuno. Hakuno looks at Weiss with a stoic expression.

_Hakuno:Something wrong?_

_Weiss:Why are you so angry with me?_

Ruby looks like she's about to intervene but Nero stops her. Nero then shakes her head as she and Ruby turn their attention back to Hakuno and Weiss. Hakuno folds her arms before she speaks.

_Hakuno:I believe I said I was disappointed in you. Not angry._

_Weiss:And why is that?_

_Hakuno:Because after our conversation the first day of school, I thought you would've learned to treat your teammates with respect._

_I wasn't just talking about Ruby. I meant the rest of your team as well._

_Weiss:That's not the point! You heard her! We all heard her!_

_What's important is that she LIED to us!_

Hakuno slaps Weiss. Weiss yelps as she falls on her butt. Ruby and Yang are shocked to see their friend slap their teammate. Ruby try's to move to Weiss, but Nero holds her back. Both Nero and Altera watch their Master handle this situation.

_Ruby:Weiss!_

Weiss looks at Hakuno with shock and disbelief. Hakuno remains impassive but steadily grows angry.

_Hakuno:Have you ever taken a second to think WHY she lied? It's not hard to figure out Weiss._

_Your a Schnee. One of the main ones known for treating faunus like dirt. Can you even imagine how she felt having someone like you on her team? She was scared. Scared of being judged by people like you. Whose narrow minded views have driven a wedge between humans and faunus._

_Boo hoo. Spoiled little rich girl abused by daddy because a bunch of faunus ruined his day. The White fang DOESN'T speak for every faunus in the world Weiss!_

The rest of the group continues to watch the two girls.

_Hakuno:You wanted to learn more about our past? Let me tell you a little bit about Tamamo._

_Where she grew up, many people worshipped her like a goddess. Fox faunus like her were thought to bring good fortune to their village. And it annoyed the hell out of her. But over time, she grew to understand and tired her best to live up to how they treated her. You wanna know how all that changed? Because of something she had no control over. Someone important in her village got sick and died. And she was blamed for it._

The members of team RW(B)Y became shocked at Hakuno's revelation.

_Hakuno:The whole villagers turned on her just like that. Instead of good fortune, they thought she brought misfortune. They chased her out of the village and sent hounds after her. She felt so betrayed by the people who she tired to help. They no longer saw her as a person, but a monster. An animal. So she figured, if she was an animal, then she'd play the part. She fought back. And almost died._

At this point, Ruby is tearing up at Hakuno's tale. Yang and Weiss just stare at her in disbelief. Nero and Altera however, know that while their Master is telling Tamamo's story, she is leaving key facts out. Hakuno clenches her fist as she continues.

_Hakuno:She would've died if...Nero and I weren't passing by. We found her and treated her. When she woke up, she thought we were going to finish what the villagers started. It took a while, but we managed to gain her trust. And taught her that not everyone in the world was evil. We've been together ever since._

Hakuno takes a deep breath to calm down.

_Hakuno:Do you see now Weiss? One misunderstanding can change a person. You need facts first before you start judging others. Nero, Altera and I see the person Tamamo wants to be. Not what others see her as. And Blake is the same. She wants people to see her as a person and not what everyone else thinks of her. And yet you pushed her away. You think you've got it bad? Then you need to grow up and realize that there are other people worse off than you._

Hakuno walks away and leaves the rest of the group besides Nero and Altera stunned. Hakuno passes by Penny and the girl tries to greet her. But after seeing the expression on Hakuno's face, she lets her go.

_Yang:Wow. I don't think I've ever seen her angry before._

_Ruby:Is it true?_

_Did those people really do that to Tamamo?_

_Nero:...Its true. But there's one thing Soshayo left out._

_Yang:What is it?_

_Altera:That the village Tamamo grew up in...was an all human village._

Weiss' eyes widen as she looks at Altera and back to where Hakuno was.

* * *

Once Hakuno gets far enough away from the group, she hits a wall.

_Hakuno:I let my emotions get the better of me again. I'll have to apologize to Tamamo when I see her._

_?:(__Goshujin-sama?__)_

Hakuno's snaps at attention at the sound of the voice.

_Hakuno:(__Tamamo? Have you found Blake?__)_

_Tamamo:(__I have. __I'm with her now. As well as her new friend.__)_

_Hakuno:(__New friend?__)_

Hakuno shakes her head.

_Hakuno:(__Never mind. Where are you?__)_

Tamamo:(_We're twenty minutes away from you._)

Hakuno gasp in surprise. Realization soon dawns on her.

Hakuno:(_You heard everything I said._)

Tamamo:(_Hai. And I'm not upset with you. It needed to be done._)

Hakuno smiles.

Hakuno:(_Thank you._)

(_Tell me what you've learned._)

* * *

After Hakuno and Weiss' "disagreement", the girls decided to split up. Well, so much so that everyone ditched Ruby. Luckily Penny was there to keep her company. Unfortunately, the girl didn't seem to know what a mute button is.

_Penny:So, Blake is your friend? _

_Ruby:*Sigh* Yes, Penny._

_Penny:But you're mad at her? _

_Ruby:Yes. Well, I'm not. Weiss is._

Ruby frowns.

_Ruby:Though...after what Hakuno said, __I'm not too sure._

_Penny:Is she friends with Blake?_

_Ruby:Well, that's kind of up in the air right now..._

_Penny:But why?_

_Ruby:*Sigh* Well, you see, Blake might not be who we though she was..._

_Penny:*Gasps* "Is she a man?_

_Ruby:No! No, Penny. She's... *Sigh* I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off._

_Penny:I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things._

_Ruby(Sadly):Me too..._

* * *

**-Later that night at the Docks-**

Amidst the chirping of crickets and darkness of night, Blake and Tamamo lay flat on their stomachs on the rooftop overlooking the shipment of Schnee Dust containers. Sun then drops down on Blake's right.

_Sun:Did I miss anything?_

_Blake:Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there._

_Sun:Cool._

Sun holds out one of the green apples in his arms.

_Sun:I stole you girls some food!_

Tamamo takes the apple with a smile.

_Tamamo:Thank you Wukong-san._

Blake gives Tamamo and Sun a questioning gaze. Tamamo ignores Blake's gaze as she eats the apple.

_Blake:Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?_

_Sun:Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?_

Blake delivers an angry glare at Sun and Tamamo almost chokes on the apple.

_Sun:Okay, too soon!_

Tamamo gives Sun a deadpanned look that says "You think?"

The winds suddenly blow all around them, and they look up to see a Bullhead's searchlights flashing around for a landing spot, descending in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp for a black hooded individual with a metallic fanged mask to come out of.

_Blake:Oh no... _

_Sun:Is that them?_

Blake stares at the bloody wolf on the back of the man's outfit.

_Blake:Yes... It's them._

Tamamo stares at the group with a slight glare.

_Tamamo:(So that is the White Fang.)_

A White Fang soldier motions with his riffle as he speaks to the other members.

_White Fang Soldier:All right, grab the tow cables!_

Tamamo addresses Blake while keeping her attention on the White Fang.

_Tamamo:You knew. But you didn't want to admit it._

Blake stares sadly at the scene

_Blake:...Yeah. I think deep down I always knew. I just didn't want to be right._

Blake closes her eyes in despair, only to open them suddenly when she hears a new voice.

_?:Hey! What's the holdup!?_

The soldiers look up at Roman Torchwick gesturing widely and coming down the ramp.

_Roman:We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?_

_Tamamo:That's Roman Torchwick!_

_Why is he here? _

_Blake:This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that._

Blake stands up and unsheathes the katana of Gambol Shroud before walking off the edge of the roof.

_Sun:Hey, what are you doing?!_

_Tamamo:The first step to facing her past._

Blake falls to the ground in a crouch, then continues on to hide behind one of the containers, peeking around the corner to see Roman berate a White Fang member holding a coil of rope.

_Roman:No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!_

As Roman looks around, Blake suddenly appears behind him with her blade at his throat.

_Roman:What the- Oh, for f- _

_Blake:Nobody move!_

The White Fang soldiers ready their guns and equip their swords in response.

_Roman:Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady._

As the White Fang closes in on her, Blake uses her free hand to go for her bow and remove it, causing the ribbon to fall away as her faunus ears are shown to the world.

_Blake:Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?_

The White Fang members lower their weapons a little at this development, unsure of what to do, when Roman laughs.

_Roman:Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?_

_Blake:What are you talking about?_

_Roman:The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!_

_Blake:Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation._

Suddenly, the air is filled with more turbines blowing the wind wildly around the holdup. Roman looks up and Blake follows his gaze.

_Roman:I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation..._

Two more Bullheads are hovering above the heist, and as Blake watches in horror, Roman smiles and manages to fire his cane at Blake's feet, resulting in a large explosion.

Across town, Penny and Ruby turn around upon hearing the noise, seeing the smoke rise from the docking bay just a few buildings away.

_Ruby:Oh, no... _

In another part of town, Hakuno looks up as she hears the explosion. She then sees the smoke as well.

_Hakuno:Uh oh!_

Hakuno takes off running to the docks.

_Hakuno:(__Nero! Altera! I've found Blake and Tamamo!__)_

Back at the docks, Blake -dazed but relatively unhurt- begins to stand. Only to quickly roll and run out of the way of Roman's flaming missiles. Each shot destroys some of the cargo behind Blake as she retreats behind more containers. Roman approaches slowly.

_Roman:Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..._

Roman's taunt is interrupted when a banana peel lands on his head, causing him to look up and growl at the assailant.

Sun leaps from the container above Roman and drops down on the criminal's face feet-first, rolling up and readying himself to fight.

_Sun:Leave her alone!_

The Bullheads open to let more White Fang members descend on the scene, standing by Roman as he gets up and surrounding Sun.

_Roman:You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?_

_?:__Luckily he has help!_

Roman and the members of the White Fang look up at the sound of the voice. Tamamo summersaults into the fray and lands beside Sun. The White Fang are surprised to see another faunus stand against them. One with TWO traits. Roman gives a slight leer.

_Roman:Well hello foxy._

Tamamo glares at Roman.

_Tamamo:There's only two people who are allowed to call me that. And you're most certainly NOT one of them._

With that said, the White Fang charge at the monkey and fox duo, but they manages to dodge the slashes and get some of the soldiers with their fists and kicks until they rolls out of the way. Sun pulls out a collapsible red staff and Tamamo assumes a stance. Sun quickly uses his staff to beat down on each opponent that nears him Tamamo backs him up with a few well placed kicks and palm strikes. Each White Fang soldier falls with a single blow from Tamamo's blows and Sun's staff. Sun then twirls his staff, which creates a scorching shockwave to beat half the group. Tamamo then readys a talisman.

_Tamamo:__**Curse:Chaos Heaven!**_

The rest of the soldiers are blown away by Tamamo's attack. A few land on the ground while some collide with the crates. Sun whistles.

_Sun:Nice one!_

Blake peers around the corner of the container to watch Sun jump around and beat more White Fang soldiers, causing one to fly over Roman's head. The crime boss growls in annoyance and aims his cane at Sun. He fires a shot that Sun defends with his staff. Roman then fires another shot but Tamamo blocks it with a wall of ice. The ice shatters just when Blake leaps into the action.

_Blake:He's mine!_

Blake goes in close and becomes a blur of afterimages as she slashes both blades at Roman, who backs away and deflects each would-be blow with his cane at unbelievable speeds. Blake continues to dash, hop over, and slide around Roman to try and find a weak spot, but her enemy, while barely deflecting the attacks, lands a few hits on Blake until one final beating with his cane causes her to go down.

Just as Roman deals with one opponent, Sun appears right behind her and disconnects his staff in two spinning circles of flame-firing shotgun nunchucks. Sun swings each gun at Roman while firing everything he as at him. But even with the rapid series of shots and flying bullets, Roman manages to defend himself. Until a millisecond-long pause allows Blake and Tamamo to tag team him. The girls get a hit off him and knock him back.

On his back, Roman notices a container hanging by a crane right above the three warriors. He gets up to fire his cane at its supports. Blake and Tamamo leap behind it, but Sun barely misses when he jumps forward. And ends up right below the nozzle of Roman's cane. Just as he's about to fire, he is forced to jump back to avoid a slash from a glowing black blade. The figure behind the blade is revealed to be Hakuno.

_Blake:Hakuno?_

_Tamamo:Goshujin-sama!_

Roman grits his teeth in annoyance.

_Roman:These kids keep popping out of the woodwork._

Hakuno keeps her attention on Roman as she addresses her friends.

_Hakuno:Are you guys alright?_

_Blake:We're fine._

_What are you doing here?_

_Hakuno:I'll explain later._

_Roman Torchwick. Your wanted for armed robbery and numerous crimes throughout Vale._

_Roman:Well, didn't know I had a fan._

Roman points his cane at Hakuno.

_Roman:Unfortunately, I don't have time for autographs._

_Hakuno:Don't __flatter yourself._

_Everyone stay back! I'll handle this._

_Blake:What?! That's crazy!_

_Roman:I'd have to agree with kitty brown eyes. Not very smart._

Hakuno smirks. She then closes her eyes.

Tamamo feels a slight shift in Hakuno. She then gasp in realization.

_Tamamo:(Is she going to use THAT?)_

{Play Fate/Extra Last Encore Opening Bright Burning Shout by Takanori Nishikawa}

Hakuno's hair slowly turns blonde. As her hair finishes changing colors, Hakuno eyes snap open to reveal that her once brown eyes have turn green. Everyone present is surprised by the sudden change. Roman quickly gains back his composure.

_Roman:So what, your a blonde now?_

_Blake:What just happened?_

_Tamamo:It's her Semblance._

Blake is surprised as she looks to Tamamo before returning her attention to Hakuno.

_Blake:Her Semblance?_

Hakuno assumes a stance that is familiar to both Blake and Tamamo. As Blake looks on, she sees a faint silhouette of Nero mimicking Hakuno.

_Blake:What is that?_

_Hakuno/Nero:Have at thee you fiendish rogue!_

Hakuno charges and Roman is quickly found on the defensive. Each swing of Ser Veresta is quick and powerful. Much like how Blake fought against Roman, Hakuno started to become a blur as she slashes at Roman. He manages to deflect her strikes, but Hakuno continues to dash, hop over and slide around Roman to try and find a weak spot. Roman manages to block each blow, but he quickly finds himself getting tired. Hakuno backs off as she prepares for another strike. She moves her blade in a circular fashion.

_Hakuno/Nero:__**Rosa Ichthys!**_

Hakuno releases a flaming shockwave that slams into Roman.

{Song ends}

Though Roman manages to block Hakuno's attack, he finds a crack in his cane. This causes Roman to growl as he shouts.

_Roman:Alright girly, who the hell are you?!_

Hakuno points her blade at Roman.

_Hakuno/Nero:You wish to know? Then I shall enlighten you._

_Listen well thief! I am Hakuno Kishinami! Huntress-in-training!_

Roman grits his teeth in anger before he hears a familiar voice.

_?:Hey!_

Everyone's attention turns to Ruby as she appears on the rooftop overlooking them with Crescent Rose extended and ready for action. Penny shows up behind her. Roman quickly loses interest in Hakuno as he waves at Ruby.

_Roman:Well, hello Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?_

_Penny:Ruby, are these people your friends?_

Ruby's attention turns to Penny.

_Ruby:Penny, get back!_

With her attention diverted, Roman snarls and fires his cane at Ruby. The young Huntress-in-training is launched back from the explosion's force and sending her scythe flying away. Roman gives off a professional-level evil laugh at his attack on the young girl. Hakuno sees this and glares at Roman.

_Hakuno/Nero:How dare you!_

Hakuno resumes her assault on Roman once again. Back at the rooftop, Penny turns her head toward the criminal and gives her first glare. She then walks forward while Ruby tries to get back up.

_Ruby:Penny, wait! Stop!_

_Penny:Don't worry, Ruby. I'm combat ready!_

Penny's backpack mechanically opens up and from its dark depths comes a single sword that extends. The sword multiples into several blades which hover over Penny's back. She leaps from the rooftop with the weapons acting as wings. Penny then sends three of her swords to knock two White Fang soldiers down before even landing on the ground. She then proceeds to fling the swords at one enemy while impaling another to a wall. Penny then creates a barrier of spinning steel against a running attack while leaping over another goon with her swords in tow. She finally ends by making a wheel that she throws to knock multiple Faunus off their feet. Sun observers the spectacle in amazement before he runs off to safety.

Three Bullheads come from the skies and open fire on the battle, but Penny merely forms a shield and launches two of her swords into the wall behind her. Doing so causes her to pull her back with the swords strings. When her swords swirl around her again, Penny commands them to open their points and build up a large glowing ball of green light. With a punching action, several bright lasers crack the pavement when they fire at the transports and slice each one in half, causing several of the White Fang members inside to fall and letting Ruby watch as Bullheads fall in pieces behind her. Hakuno takes a minute to watch the spectacle and in that minute, Roman escapes.

_Hakuno/Nero:Curses!_

Hakuno takes a moment to breathe as her Semblance deactivates, retuning her to her normal appearance. She turns her attention back to Penny as she aims her swords at the remaining Bullheads holding the crate of Dust and pulls back on their wires. She tugs the aircraft with them.

_Ruby:Whoa... How is she doing that?_

After her large green pupils dilate for a second, Penny pulls with all her might on the strings and the aircraft crashes into a stack of crates, causing an explosion as a result. Roman watches from the safety of a Bullhead.

_Roman:These kids just keep getting weirder..._

With his observation made, Roman uses his cane to close the doors and the jet lifts off, flying away from the lost battle.

Later, a handful of police cars are seen at the docks, where Ruby, Blake, Hakuno, Tamamo, Sun, and Penny are sitting on boxes in silence. That is, until Weiss, Yang, Nero and Altera appear on the scene. Ruby quickly tries to explain the situation.

_Ruby:Look Weiss, it's not what you think. She explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..._

Weiss ignores her and squares off with Blake. Blake calmly looks her down.

_Blake:Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-_

_Weiss:Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..._

Yang, Sun, and Ruby look on, worried. Team HANT looks on in anticipation.

_Weiss:I don't care._

Blake is surprised at Weiss' declaration.

_Blake:You don't care?_

_Weiss:You said you're not one of them anymore, right? _

_Blake:No, I-I haven't been since I was younger- _

_Weiss:Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah! I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates. And not some..._

Weiss looks at Sun behind her as she catches herself.

_Weiss:Someone else._

Blake looks at Ruby and Yang grinning at her. Weiss suddenly looks remorseful as she grabs her left arm.

_Weiss:And... __I'm sorry._

Everyone looks at Weiss in surprise and disbelief.

_Blake(Stunned):Your...sorry?_

_Weiss:I...jumped to conclusions before hearing your side of the story. Your my teammate and I should've listened. I'll try- No. I won't let it happen again._

Weiss glances at Hakuno who gives her a smile and a nod. Weiss in turn smiles as Blake wipes a tear from her eye while nodding.

_Blake:Of course. And __apology accepted._

Weiss smiles and nods. The moment is serious for a second more until Ruby screams:

_Ruby:Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!_

_And as a plus side, I __finally got to see Hakuno's Semblance!_

Everyone turns their attention to Hakuno.

_Weiss & Yang:WHAT?!_

_Weiss:Your Semblance?_

_Yang snaps her fingers in frustration._

_Yang:Dang it! I missed it!_

_Blake:I been meaning to ask. What was all that? When you were fighting Roman, it was like you were another person. In fact, you acted a lot like Nero. Had her hair and eye color too._

_Nero:OOOH! You used my skills Soshayo?_

_You flatter me._

_Blake:Care to explain?_

Hakuno rubs the back of her head.

_Hakuno:Well..._

_A Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual right? The nature of one's Semblance is noted as representing an aspect of their character. Weiss has her __glyphs. Blake has her shadow clones. Ruby has her speed. Yang has her explosive temper._

_Yang:Hey!_

_Hakuno:All my life, I've watched other people defend me. Watching people I care about getting hurt and me not being able to do anything._

Hakuno's Servants look at her with small frowns.

_Hakuno:My Semblance allows me to emulate other people and their abilities. It doesn't work on everyone. There are some limits. Unfortunately, it also causes me to take on their personality for a short time._

Everyone takes a moment to process this new information.

_Yang:Whoa._

_That sounds...seriously OP._

_Hakuno:Hey, I can only hold it for five minutes max. I'm still working on it. I only discovered it months before school started. Since then, Nero, Tamamo and Altera have been helping me master it._

_Sun:Wow. If our teams face off during the tournament, I might just have to forfeit._

_I mean, if your this strong, I can only imagine what your teammates are like._

_Tamamo:Oh-ho-ho. You may have a point Wukong-san._

Everyone starts to laugh. Hakuno is the first to calm down as she looks toward her group of friends.

_Hakuno:(It's nice. To have real friends.)_

Everyone else calms down. Ruby then looks around to find a certain someone missing.

_Ruby:Hey, wait a minute... Where's Penny?_

From the darkened back seat of a limo, Penny watches the group of friends reuniting with each other.

_Penny's Driver:You should know better than to go running around in a strange city._

Penny sadly lowers her head.

_Penny:I know, sir._

The car drives off as the driver speaks.

_Penny's Driver:Penny, your time will come..._

* * *

**-Beacon ****Academy/Ozpin's office-**

Meanwhile, Ozpin is seen holding a Scroll showing a "LIVE FEED" of Ruby at the docks. He closes the video and opens up a communication with Qrow, whose team name and other information is left blank. His message is: "QUEEN HAS PAWNS." "ALSO GOT A TAG ALONG."

Ozpin looks to see an off screen picture on his Scroll.

_Ozpin:Hmmm... __Interesting. Perhaps miss Kishinami knows something about this._

**-End of volume 1-**

* * *

**-Vale/****Warehouse -**

Roman walks into a large warehouse with a shadowy interior. He goes over to a table and places down a case of mysterious contents, sighing in tiredness. He then turns around suddenly as he hears a female voice.

_?:How very disappointing, Roman. _

_Roman:Whoa! Hehe... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..._

A woman with yellow eyes and flowing dark hair steps begins to walk towards Roman. Two other figures are seen behind her.

_?:We were expecting... more from you._

Roman laughs a little before getting serious

_Roman:Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang._

The woman chuckles darkly as she summons a fireball in her hand and steps out of the darkness with her two companions. A gray haired man and mint haired tanned woman. The women's yellow eyes glow gold.

_?:And you will continue to do so. We have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation._

Roman scoffs.

_Roman:Whatever "boss". Now if you'll __excuse me._

Roman places his can on the table. A large crack is shown. The woman from earlier leans in to observe the cane.

_?:What happened to your cane?_

_Roman__:*Scoff* Some schizoid chick with brown eyes. That's what __happened. Had a sword that nearly broke it._

The woman looks intrigued.

_?:Did you get a name?_

_Roman:She said her name was Hakuno Kishinami._

The woman's eyes widen in surprise.

_Roman:Someone you know?_

The woman chuckles again.

_?:Not officially. Tell me more._

**-To be continued in volume 2-**

**AN:Well everyone. It's been a heck of a ride. Thank you all for sticking with me up to this point. As I said in my earlier chapter, volume 2 and beyond will be located in this story. No separate story for each volume. Now here is an explanation on Hakuno's Semblance. Basically, she draws on the power of other Servants and has access to their abilities for five minutes. She also goes through a personality change as well as physical. Before you ask; yes, the Servant's powers are nerfed. Hakuno is not completely over powered. Also, she'll only have access to the Servant's used in Fate Extella Umbral Star. Not from any other sources. You'll get to see Hakuno acting like the other Servants down the line. One last thing. I going to modify Ser Veresta in the next chapter so it'll be "spar friendly".**

**Team HANT**

**Leader:Hakuno Kishinami**

**Semblance:Ephemeral Phantasm**

**See you in Gathering Arc! Yeah I know it sounds lame. If you have any suggestions on what I should call the next arc, let me know. Until then, Ja ne!**


	14. Escalation Arc Extella 1-Best Day Ever

**XenoBlaze:****I'm baaaaaaack!**

**Emerald:Did you really have to do that?**

**XenoBlaze:No, I wanted to.**

**Emerald:Ugh.**

**Mercury:I thought it was funny.**

**Emerald:You would.**

**XenoBlaze:Hey, be glad I let you guys in here.**

**Mercury:You mean Cinder bribed you.**

**XenoBlaze:Hey, what can I say? Woman is hot.**

**Evil. But hot.**

**Cinder:Aw. I'll take that as a compliment Blaze.**

**XenoBlaze:Anyway, welcome to RWBY Extella Volume 2.**

**Titled:Escalation Arc.(Thank you Yogwind.)**

**This chapter, you'll see two new characters. One that made an appearance in chapter 12. And a new character making their debut.**

**Mercury:Don't forget the new opening.**

**XenoBlaze:Thank you Merc.**

**Emerald:Kiss ass.**

**Mercury:What was that?!**

**XenoBlaze:Ugh. I don't know what's worse. Dealing with Nora. Or dealing with you two- Oooooh.**

**Cinder:Your so tense Blaze. Let me loosen you up.**

**XenoBlaze:Oooooh yeaaaaah. Best massage ever.**

**Emerald:Lucky.**

**Mercury:Shouldn't we get on with the story?**

**XenoBlaze:Huh? Oh yeah. Um, Cinder?**

**Cinder:XenoBlaze does not own RWBY, Asterisk War or the Fate series. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

**And I'll burn whoever says otherwise. Enjoy.**

**XenoBlaze:One more thing. I've decided to get rid of the Last Time segment. **

* * *

_**Escalation Arc Extella 1-Best Day Ever**_

* * *

**-Vale-**

Things have calmed down since the events at Vale's docks. Though Roman Torchwick got away, he was thwarted. All by three faunus. A girl who seemed like she had dual personality disorder with a glowing black sword. And a girl that can bring down Bullheads with swords, wires, and green energy blast.

Which was all in a days work for the students of Beacon Academy. Who where overdue for a break. Unfortunately, everyone had their own thing to do, so they couldn't spend time together. However, for the saviors of the Moon Cell, they took it as a way to improve their techniques.

After the events at the docks, professor Ozpin had a chat with Hakuno. Hakuno had admitted to Ozpin that while fighting Torchwick, using her Semblance and Ser Veresta, she was pretty much exhausted. Hakuno also admitted that if she didn't have the element of surprise, she might not have lasted long against him. Knowing that Ser Veresta was a magical weapon, Hakuno asked Ozpin for advice. Ozpin then revealed to Hakuno that Ser Veresta's current form wasn't the original. It was modified by its original owners mana. Hakuno knew that Ozpin knew more than he cared to admit, but didn't press on. Thanks to Ozpins information, team HANT was able to make adjustments to Ser Veresta. Even though they almost blew themselves up due to Ser Veresta's raw power. Now, Hakuno was free to use Ser Veresta in combat class without threatening to cut something important. Ozpin had it right. It was an interesting semester.

But, while Beacon was easing themselves into the next semester, people have begun to move from the shadows. Case in point the Roman's bosses. Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black and their leader Cinder Fall. The gray and green duo currently walking the streets of Vale.

_Mercury:So, how much farther?_

_Emerald:A few blocks._

_Mercury:Ugh... this place is so dull._

_Emerald:Eh, I kinda like it. Tall buildings, diverse culture..._

_Mercury:And nice dopey people who are easy to pickpocket._

Emerald stops.

_Emerald:That's every city._

Mercury play acts as a victim.

_Mercury:Ooh, Emerald! Master thief! Please don't take my money! I barely have enough to get by!_

Emerald glares at him, groaning angrily. She then walks away from him.

_Mercury:Ugh... you're no fun today._

Mercury follows behind Emerald. Emerald and Mercury enter a shop full of books. The shop owner can be heard humming a tune. Mercury stops near the door to look at books while Emerald approaches the counter and rings a service bell.

_?: Be right there!_

Emerald looks back at Mercury. The shop owner -Tukson- is seen through a set of double doors carrying stacks of books as he walks backwards and out toward the counter. He sits them down and addresses his potential new customers.

_Tukson:Welcome to "Tukson's Book Trade", home to every book under the sun! How may I..._

Tukson turns around and gasps. He then hesitates upon recognizing Emerald and Mercury.

_Tukson:How may I help you?_

Although the book is open, Mercury is looking at Tukson.

_Mercury:Just browsing._

Mercury shuts the book.

_Emerald:Actually, I was wondering, do you have any copies of "The Thief and The Butcher"?_

_Tukson:Yes we do._

_Emerald:That's great._

_Tukson:Would you... like a copy?_

_Emerald:No, just wondering._

Mercury closes another book.

_Emerald:Oh, oh! What about "Violet's Garden"? In paperback?_

_Mercury:He's got it. Hardback too._

_Emerald:Ooh, options are nice. _

_Mercury:Eh, no pictures._

_Hey! Do you have any comics?_

_Tukson:Near the front._

_Emerald:Oh, no, wait! What... about... "Third Crusade"?_

Tukson hesitates, visibly unnerved.

_Tukson:Um... I...don't believe we carry that one._

Mercury slams another book shut.

_Mercury:Oh._

_Emerald:What was this place called again?_

_Tukson:Tukson's Book Trade._

_Emerald:And you're Tukson?_

_Tukson:That's right. _

_Emerald:So then I take it that you're the one that came up with the catchphrase?_

_Tukson:Yes._

_Mercury:And, what was it again?_

_Tukson:"Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun."_

_Mercury:Except the Third Crusade._

_Tukson:It's just a catchphrase._

_Mercury:It's false advertising!_

Mercury goes to activate a switch near the entrance causing a front window to darken. He activates more switches to darken the store. After witch, he make his way to the counter with a sinister smile.

_Emerald:You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tukson. I hear that you're planning on leaving. Moving all the way to Vacuo. Your brothers in the White Fang won't be happy to hear that. And neither are we..._

_You know who we are, don't you?_

_Tukson:Yes._

_Emerald:And you know why we're here?_

_Tukson:Yes._

_Emerald:So... are you going to fight back?_

Tukson produces claws from his fingers. Revealing that he is a faunus.

_Tukson:Yes!_

Tukson leaps atop his counter in a threatening manner. Mercury and Emerald back up slightly and he leaps at Emerald and slashes at her, but she dodges. He looks forward and is surprised at Mercury as he raises one leg for a kick with his shotgun-greaves.

* * *

Mercury and Emerald exit "Tukson's Book Trade". Emerald stretches her arms overhead. Mercury is carrying a comic.

_Emerald:What's with that?_

_Mercury:I like the pictures._

As Emerald and Mercury round the corner, Hakuno makes her way to the store from the opposite corner. Just missing the crime duo.

_Hkauno:Let's see. According to Altera, it should be right here._

_Apparently, this bookstore is suppose to have "every book under the sun". Catchy slogan._

Hakuno approaches the store and stops to see the store completely dark.

_Hakuno:Huh? Did the owner close early?_

Hakuno notices the door is slightly open. She then narrows her eyes and places her hand on Ser Veresta's hilt as she carefully makes her way inside. Upon entering the shop, she quickly notices Tukson's lifeless body in a pool of blood. Hakuno suppresses the urge the vomit and makes her way to the body.

_Hakuno(Solemnly):You must be Tukson._

Hakuno glances the books on the counter and notices a book marked with Altera's name. She picks up the book.

_Hakuno:"Third Crusade" huh?_

Hakuno digs her Scroll out of her pocket.

_Hakuno:*Sigh* What am I suppose to tell Altera?_

* * *

**-Beacon Academy/Cafeteria-**

Meanwhile back at Beacon. Teams RWBY and (H)ANT are eating lunch together. Blake looks at a bunch of notes and sketches while the rest of her friends talk amongst themselves. Yang then slides up next to her partner.

_Yang:Whatcha doing?_

Blake closes her book.

_Blake:Nothing. Just going over notes from last semester._

Yang catches a grape in her mouth.

Nero applauds.

_Yang:Lame._

Nora giggles as she continues to toss grapes at yang with her spoon. Yang catches the fruit with ease, giving Nora the thumbs up. Nero is impressed while Tamamo tries to ignore them. Altera is reading a book titled "Violet's Garden". Ruby gives an enormous heave as she slams a binder onto the table, catching everyone off guard. On the cover of the binder is written "Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee". This has been hastily crossed out with a red marker pen, and with the same pen, a new title, "Best Day Ever Activities", has been written underneath. Ruby clears her throat as she gestures to everyone at the table.

_Ruby:Sisters... friends... Weiss._

_Weiss:Hey! _

_Ruby:Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream._

Tamamo:(Why does that sound familiar?)

_Yang:This ought to be good._

Yang catches another berry in her mouth.

_Ruby:A dream that one day, the four of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!_

_Weiss:Did you steal my binder?_

Ruby makes "peace" signs with both hands.

_Ruby:I am not a crook._

_Tamamo:(That sounds familiar too.)_

_Blake:What are you talking about?_

_Ruby:I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang._

_Yang: I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Guys? Am I right?_

An apple is tossed at yang and hits her in the face. She glares at Nora.

_Nora:Boooooooooooooooo!_

_Nero:I thought it was clever._

Tamamo glances at Nero.

_Tamamo:You would._

_Ruby:Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today._

Ruby glances around the table noticing the absence of a brown eyed friend.

_Ruby:Hey, where's Hakuno?_

_Altera:She went to my favorite bookstore to pick up a book for me._

_Weiss:I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store._

Yang, still glaring, picks up an apple and tosses it across the room. Offscreen, an unfamiliar voice shouts "Hey!" and Nora can be heard giggling.

_Blake:I don't know. I think I might sit this one out._

_Weiss:Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!_

_I for one think that..._

Weiss is interrupted by a pie landing on her face.

Nora is shown to be the one who threw the pie, she sits down and points at Ren who has his head in his palm. Pyrrha's hand is over her mouth and Jaune simply sits staring wide-eyed while covering his ear with his palm.

Tamamo notices the tension and face palms with a groan.

_Tamamo:(This won't end well.)_

* * *

Outside the cafeteria, Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias are walking together as Sun relates the events which took place at the docks.

_Neptune:Man, that's harsh._

_Sun: I know. She was super fast and I threw a banana at the guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome. And Tamamo blew all these guys away with a piece of paper!_

_Neptune:Nice! _

_Sun:Right? And the best part is, there both Faunus. But that's a secret for Blake, okay? Tamamo can't hide her traits even if she wanted to._

_Neptune:Got it._

Sun leans in close in order to stress the importance of this secret.

_Sun:And not a, "I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret". I'm talking secret secret._

_Neptune:Whoa, chill out, man, okay? I got it._

Sun and Neptune make their way to the cafeteria. Neither of them noticing that the windows into the cafeteria have food splatters. Students are also running around. At one point, Jaune is the one splattered into the window.

_Sun:You better. I just don't want to screw this up, you know? The people here are the coolest! No offense to you guys._

_Neptune:None taken._

_Sun:They're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?_

Neptune strikes a pose basically saying "I AM cool".

_Neptune:Dude. _

Neptune's teeth gleam as he smiles.

_Sun:Good point._

_?:There you are!_

Sun and Neptune turn to see a pink haired girl with armor.

_Sun:Astolfo?_

Astolfo matches up to Sun with a glare on her face.

_Sun:What have you been up-_

Sun is interrupted by Astolfo kicking him in the shin. He yelps and bounces around on one foot.

_Sun:Ow! What was that for?!_

Astolfo puts her hands on her hips while keeping her glare.

_Astolfo:Don't give me that!_

_I don't hear from you for days and when I finally DO hear from you, you tell me you took on the White Fang?_

Sun stops bouncing and rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

_Sun:Heh heh. Sorry._

_Look, I'll make it up to you. How bout I buy you...two cream puffs?_

_Astolfo:Eight._

_Sun:Huh?! Eight?!_

Astoflo glares intensely at Sun. So much that some would say it matches Ruby on the adorable scale. Sun slumps with a sigh.

_Sun:Okay. Okay, eight cream puffs._

Astolfo latches on to Sun's arm. Her bad mood completely pulling a 180.

_Astolfo(Chipper):All is forgiven~._

Astolfo finally notices Neptune.

_Astolfo:Oh. Hey Nep-Nep._

_Neptune:Flo._

_?:Ah! There you are!_

The group turns to see a black haired boy dressed in fancy clothing walking towards them.

_?:You really shouldn't wander off like that Astolfo. Leader's already mad at you for ditching us back in Mistral. You don't wanna keep adding on to your punishment, do ya?_

Astolfo quickly untangles herself from Sun with a shudder.

_Astolfo(Whining):Don't remind me!_

Neptune looks at the boy with a slight glare.

_Neptune:Oh. Your here to Charlemagne?_

_Charlie:Come on Neptune. You know I hate being called that. Call me Charlie._

_Anyway, you guys grabbing a bite?_

_Sun:Actually, I was gonna introduce Neptune to a couple of friends I made here._

_But this is perfect, You two can meet them too._

The four teens enter the cafeteria where students are heard screaming. A random student screams "Food Fight" before running out the door. Along with other students as they stamped out the door past the four teens Neptune looks quite worried while Charlie looks in awe.

_Nora:Ahahahaha!_

Team JNPR are shown to be standing atop a tower of tables stacked in a ramshackle manner.

_Nora:(Singing):I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!_

Ruby Stomps her foot on a table while pointing at Team JNPR.

_Ruby:Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!_

Ruby crushes a carton of milk in her hand.

_Ruby:It will be delicious!_

The rest of team RWBY raises their fists simultaneously with a yell.

_Nora:Off with their heads!_

Nora jumps down from the top of her tower, and the food fight begins.

_Ruby:Yang! Turkey!_

Yang then picks up two turkeys from the ground and uses them like gloves to punch through the barrage of watermelons thrown off a table by Nora. Upon completion, Blake then leaps in front of Yang and picks up two baguettes. Yang then throws her turkeys at Pyrrha, who dodges out of the way and grabs a single baguette. Leaving Jaune to take the blows.

Pyrrha and Blake duel in a one-on-one fight. Despite Blake's attempt to disorient Pyrrha with her shadows, Pyrrha knocks her back and throws three more baguettes to Yang. Knocking her down as well.

Ruby uses a food tray to slide towards Pyrrha across the table and hits a baguette back at her with the same tray. Pyrrha manages to dodge the shot, but is unable to stop Ruby from knocking her backwards with the same food tray. Ren and Nora then charge at Ruby, but Weiss intercepts them and uses ketchup to cause Ren to slip and crash with a group tables, which are launched because of the impact.

Nora jumps through these tables to grab a metal flag pole and attach a watermelon to it. She attacks Weiss but hits Ruby instead, who manages to stand between them to protect her partner from the assault; however, the force of this impact knocks her down. Weiss grabs a swordfish and engages Nora in a one-on-one, but ends up being defeated after Nora throws her against a pillar. Knocking her down and causing the pillar to break. Before the pieces crush Weiss, Ruby jumps in and saves her partner as the pillar collapses around them.

_Ruby:Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me! Nooo!_

On the far end of the cafeteria, team (H)ANT is seen completely spotless watching the events thanks to Tamamo's sheild. Altera however, is too entranced by her book to make comments. Nero then speaks dramatically.

_Nero:Alas poor Weiss! I knew her well!_

_Tamamo(Deadpan):You do know she's not dead, right?_

The fighting resumes. Yang grabs two more turkeys and duels Ren, who wields a pair of leeks. Ren is overwhelmed by Yang's reflexes and takes a lot of hits before being sent a few meters into the air by an uppercut. He recovers from the strikes and throws his leeks at Yang, but she manages to dodge them and proceeds to finish Ren by jumping high enough to punch him toward the floor. Knocking him out. Nora intervenes immediately afterwards and sends Yang flying through the roof with her hammer but destroys the weapon in the process.

Blake gets back up to dodge the debris of the roof and grabs a link of sausages. She whips it at a disarmed Nora, throwing her against two soda machines. These leak some soda cans that Nora throws at Blake, who manages to dodge them all. Pyrrha then uses her Semblance on the puddle of soda. Causing all the soda cans on it to rise after Blake, barraging her with soda.

Ruby, the last remaining member of RWBY, then uses her Semblance of speed to dash through the food court. Causing everything to follow her through the tailwind caused by her overwhelming speed. She spins like a torpedo, creating a hurricane of food that come backs at JNPR, knocking all four members out. Nero applauds off screen with a cheer.

_Sun:I love these guys._

Sun looks to the right and see's Neptune drenched with soda and is not pleased. Astolfo peeks behind him and Charlie is miraculously spotless.

_Charlie:That was awesome!_

The doors behind them open and Glynda enters the room growling. She proceeds to use telekinesis to re-organize the room.

Glynda adjusts her glasses.

_Glynda:Children, please. Do not play with your food!_

Nora burps aloud as both Teams JNPR and RWBY try and fail to compose themselves. Team (H)ANT makes their way back to their friends. A screaming Yang then crashes from the ceiling into one of the tables. Glynda grumbles. Ozpin approaches and places a hand on her shoulder.

_Ozpin:Let it go._

_Glynda:*Sighs* They're supposed to be the defenders of the world._

_Ozpin:And they will be, but right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part?_

Ozpin walks away from Glynda.

_Ozpin:After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever._

Ozpin walks pass Hakuno who has just entered the cafeteria. She looks at her friends with a questioning look.

_Hakuno:Do I even wanna know what happened here?_

* * *

**-Vale/Warehouse-**

In an old warehouse, the White Fang are moving crates as Emerald and Mercury enter.

_Roman:Oh, look! She sent the kids again!_

Roman approaches the two from behind and wraps his arms around them in a group hug.

_Roman:This is turning out just like the divorce!_

_Emerald:*Shudder* Spare us the thought of you procreating._

Emerald and Mercury pull away from Roman.

_Roman:That was a joke._

Roman produces a piece of paper.

_Roman:And this... just might tell me where you two have been all day._

_Emerald:What!? Agh..._

_Roman:I'm a professional, sweetheart. Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something._

Roman looks at the piece of paper. He then narrows his eyes.

_Roman:Why do you have this address?_

_Emerald:Wouldn't you like to know?_

_Roman:Yeah, I would. Now where have you been all day?_

_Mercury:Cleaning up your problems. One of them, at least._

_Roman:I had that under control._

_Mercury:Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise._

_Roman:Listen, you little punk. If it were up to me, then I would take you and your little street rat friend here and..._

_?:Do what, Roman?_

Cinder appears on a platform above them. She steps onto an automated lift, riding it down to their level. Roman laughs nervously.

_Roman:I'd, uh... not kill them?_

_Emerald:Cinder!_

_Cinder:I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate the would-be runaway._

_Roman:I was going to..._

_Emerald:He was going to escape to Vacuo! Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat._

_Mercury:I think he was some sort of cat, actually._

_Emerald:What? Like a puma?_

_Mercury:Yeah, there ya go._

_Cinder:Quiet. Did I not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?_

As Cinder speaks, Roman points a finger at the pair while laughing in agreement.

_Emerald:I just thought..._

Roman uses his fingers to mime having a slit throat.

_Cinder:Don't think... obey._

_Emerald(Apologetically):Yes ma'am. It won't happen again._

Cinder turns to Roman.

_Cinder:And you. Why wasn't this job done sooner?_

As Roman speaks, he points to his right, then to his left, then behind him.

_Roman:Uh..? Eh..? Eh..? EHHHHH! Sorry if I've been busy stealing every speck of Dust in the Kingdom!_

_Not to mention getting my cane fixed!_

_Mercury:You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask._

Emerald laughs at the remark.

_Roman:Look around, kid. I've got this town running scared! Police camping out at every corner. Dust prices through the roof and we're sitting pretty on an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials and rounds than we know what to do with! Speaking of which, if you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand master plan, it might actually make my next string of robberies go a little smoother!_

Cinder approaches Roman and places her hand on his face.

_Cinder:Oh, Roman. Have a little faith._

_You'll know what you need when you need to know it._

Roman seems entranced, but then looks away with a grunt. Cinder then begins to walk away.

_Cinder:Besides, we're done with Dust._

_Roman:O-okay, then what now?_

_Cinder:We're moving. Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight._

_Roman:Coordinates? _

_Cinder:We're proceeding to phase two._

Cinder, Mercury and Emerald begin to walk away. Roman attempts to light a cigar, but realizes Emerald has stolen his lighter. She turns back to face him and sticks her tongue out defiantly.

**-To be continued-**

* * *

{Begin "Imitation" -Fate Unlimited Bladeworks Movie theme by Sachi Tainaka}

The opening begins with a black background that shows Altera turning to the screen from the left side at the first beat. The second beat shows Tamamo turning to the screen from the right side. The third beat shows Nero turning to the screen from the left side. As the music begins, Hakuno appears on the screen opening her eyes. The camera zooms in on Hakuno's right eye. The background changes to a light blue as dozens of magic circuits begin to activate. The title fades in.

**RWBY Extella**

** Tadoritsuita yume no hate de**

As the lyrics begin, the title fades out and the screen changes back to black as class cards slowly fall from above.

**Hito wa nani wo omou no darou**

The scene changes to Yang riding bumblebee through Vale at night. A raven watches her before it takes off.

**Yagate kuru sono toki boku wa**

A close up of the planet Remnant is displayed as the screen zooms out. The academy sigils fade in on their corresponding continents.

**Donna kao wo shiteiru no ka**

Team JNPR is seen overlooking Beacon from the roof as the sun begins to rise.

**Moshimo dareka ni**

The scene changes to a background of Forever Fall with Blake looking towards the screen with a serious expression. The wind blowing through her hair.

**Uragirarete mo**

Blake fades out and is replaced with Weiss mirroring Blakes expression. The wind blowing through her hair as well.

**Hitsuyou tosare nakute mo**

Tamamo is seen holding a flag of the White Fang with a disgusted expression. She turns around and walks away while throwing the flag aside. The flag floats to the ground before it is quickly slashed by a red blade.

**Wasure wa shinai**

Sun and Neptune are seen smiling at the screen with Beacon's cafeteria in the background before it quickly changes to Charlemagne . Charlie- and Astolfo smiling with Beacons courtyard in the background.

**Jibun jishin ga eranda koto**

Team HANT stands in front of a hoard of mutant Grimm with serious expressions. The two sides are at a standstill before the Grimm charge. Team HANT draws their weapons. First Altera. Then Tamamo. Then Nero. And finally Hakuno.

**Itsuwari no yume datte kanaete miseru**

The scene changes to Blake and Tamamo tag teaming Roman Torchwick for a few seconds before Neopolitan shows up to support Roman. The screen quickly changes to Yang blocking a kick from Mercury.

**Ima wa mada wara warete mo ii sa**

Weiss and Altera are seen tag teaming Emerald before the scene changes to Ruby and Nero tag teaming Cinder.

**Kireigoto da toshite mo mezashitainda**

Hakuno is seen cutting down mutant Grimm with a modified version of Ser Verstsa as her Semblance rapidly changes her appearance corresponding with the right fighting style. First Nero, as Hakuno's hair and eyes change to blonde and green respectively. Then Altera's, as Hakuno's hair and eyes change to white and red respectively. An mutant Ura Major appears as Hakuno cuts down a mutant Beowulf. The mutant Ursa attacks Hakuno but she backflips away.

**Ima wa mada kanata da keredo kitto**

Hakuno lands in a couched position as her hair stays white but her eyes change to a shining silver. A black bow and a oddly shaped arrow appear in her hands. Blue whisp of light gather around Hakuno as she prepares to fire. The scene changes as we close in on Hakuno's face. At "keredo", we see a white outline of someone's hand reaching for the moon. At "kiito", the moon shatters and the hand recoils. The hand then raises into the air as the screen turns white.

**Nisemono wa honmono ni kawaru darou**

At the last line of the lyrics, we see Hakuno fading in as she flourishes Ser Veresta before sheathing it. She looks at the screen as it zooms out to display her team, team RWBY, team JNPR, Ozpin and Glynda, Ironwood and Penny, Sun and Neptune and Charlemagne and Astolfo as the all look towards the sky with Beacon Academy in the background.

* * *

**AN:Welcome to volume 2 everybody. First I gotta say the food fight is one of my favorite moments in RWBY. So I had to describe the whole thing.**

**Congratulations sawtooth44. You were right. Astolfo is here. The Remnant version anyway. Also, this version is a female. Traps...confuse me. So this Astolfo is 100 percent female.**

**I bet no one saw Charlemagne coming, did you? He too is Remnants version of Fate's Charlemagne. I really liked his character in Extella Link. The thing about Neptune not liking him is because he see's Charlie as a rival in the cool department. Charlie however, is oblivious to the whole thing.**

**Astolfo and Charlie are two of a team I plan on revealing in volume 3. The only hint I'll give about the last two members is that their both female. As for the leader... Well in the immortal words of a certain monster from The Slayers, "That is a secret." ;-)**

**Also just to save time, Hakuno's new Ser Veresta looks kinda like Asuna Yuuki's rapier from Sword Art Online II. Only the blade is black.**


	15. Escalation Arc Extella 2-Welcome to Beac

**XenoBlaze does not own RWBY, Asterisk War or the Fate series. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

* * *

{Begin "Imitation" -Fate Unlimited Bladeworks Movie theme by Sachi Tainaka}

The opening begins with a black background that shows Altera turning to the screen from the left side at the first beat. The second beat shows Tamamo turning to the screen from the right side. The third beat shows Nero turning to the screen from the left side. As the music begins, Hakuno appears on the screen opening her eyes. The camera zooms in on Hakuno's right eye. The background changes to a light blue as dozens of magic circuits begin to activate. The title fades in.

**RWBY Extella**

** Tadoritsuita yume no hate de**

As the lyrics begin, the title fades out and the screen changes back to black as class cards slowly fall from above.

**Hito wa nani wo omou no darou**

The scene changes to Yang riding bumblebee through Vale at night. A raven watches her before it takes off.

**Yagate kuru sono toki boku wa**

A close up of the planet Remnant is displayed as the screen zooms out. The academy sigils fade in on their corresponding continents.

**Donna kao wo shiteiru no ka**

Team JNPR is seen overlooking Beacon from the roof as the sun begins to rise.

**Moshimo dareka ni**

The scene changes to a background of Forever Fall with Blake looking towards the screen with a serious expression. The wind blowing through her hair.

**Uragirarete mo**

Blake fades out and is replaced with Weiss mirroring Blakes expression. The wind blowing through her hair as well.

**Hitsuyou tosare nakute mo**

Tamamo is seen holding a flag of the White Fang with a disgusted expression. She turns around and walks away while throwing the flag aside. The flag floats to the ground before it is quickly slashed by a red blade.

**Wasure wa shinai**

Sun and Neptune are seen smiling at the screen with Beacon's cafeteria in the background before it quickly changes to Charlemagne and Astolfo smiling with Beacons courtyard in the background.

**Jibun jishin ga eranda koto**

Team HANT stands in front of a hoard of mutant Grimm with serious expressions. The two sides are at a standstill before the Grimm charge. Team HANT draws their weapons. First Altera. Then Tamamo. Then Nero. And finally Hakuno.

**Itsuwari no yume datte kanaete miseru**

The scene changes to Blake and Tamamo tag teaming Roman Torchwick for a few seconds before Neopolitan shows up to support Roman. The screen quickly changes to Yang blocking a kick from Mercury.

**Ima wa mada wara warete mo ii sa**

Weiss and Altera are seen tag teaming Emerald before the scene changes to Ruby and Nero tag teaming Cinder.

**Kireigoto da toshite mo mezashitainda**

Hakuno is seen cutting down mutant Grimm with a modified version of Ser Veresta as her Semblance rapidly changes her appearance corresponding with the right fighting style. First Nero, as Hakuno's hair and eyes change to blonde and green respectively. Then Altera's, as Hakuno's hair and eyes change to white and red respectively. An mutant Ura Major appears as Hakuno cuts down a mutant Beowulf. The mutant Ursa attacks Hakuno but she backflips away.

**Ima wa mada kanata da keredo kitto**

Hakuno lands in a couched position as her hair stays white but her eyes change to a shining silver. A black bow and a oddly shaped arrow appear in her hands. Blue whisp of light gather around Hakuno as she prepares to fire. The scene changes as we close in on Hakuno's face. At "keredo", we see a white outline of someone's hand reaching for the moon. At "kiito", the moon shatters and the hand recoils. The hand then raises into the air as the screen turns white.

**Nisemono wa honmono ni kawaru darou**

At the last line of the lyrics, we see Hakuno fading in as she flourishes Ser Veresta before sheathing it. She looks at the screen as it zooms out to display her team, team RWBY, team JNPR, Ozpin and Glynda, Ironwood and Penny, Sun and Neptune and Charlemagne and Astolfo as they all look towards the sky with Beacon Academy in the background.

* * *

_**Escalation Arc Extella 2-Welcome to Beacon**_

* * *

**-Beacon Academy/Ozpins office**

Ozpin did not expect things to turn out they way they did. He imagined running Beacon like he normally does to train young Huntsman and Huntresses to combat the coming darkness. What he didn't expect was four girls from a parallel world to enroll. Not only that, but each one has abilities and skills that would take years to master. As well as some Remnant could never achieve. Needless to say, Ozpin wasn't expecting them. But he was glad he had an ace in the hole. However, the girls came with problems if their own. The mutant Grimm. The initiation still on his mind, Ozpin knew that the saviors of the Moon Cell's enemy had followed them to this world. Still, the Mutant Grimm prove to be an unexpected problem. Which is why Ozpin asked someone to investigate. Unfortunately, his go-to guy for secret missions was currently occupied. So, he settled for the next best thing. General James Ironwood. As the title implies, Ironwood is the general of the Atlesian Army. As well as the headmaster of Atlas Academy.

And if the large airship currently parked at the launch bay was any indication, the general was here to report as well as provide security for the Vytal Festival. If only he didn't bring his fleet of ships with him.

_Glynda:Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels._

_Ozpin:Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man. But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore._

A chirping beep sounds repeatedly. Ozpin turns to see a hollow-message "Access Requested" on his desk.

_Ozpin:Come in. _

The doors slide open to reveal Ironwood as Ozpin approaches to greet him.

_Ironwood(Cordially):Ozpin!_

Ozpin stands at attention. As both approach each other and shake hands. Glynda also approaches.

_Ozpin:Hello, General._

_Ironwood:Please, drop the formalities. It's been too long. And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met._

_Glynda:Oh, James! I'll be outside._

Glynda gives a personable wave and then drops all pleasantries as she leaves.

_Ironwood:Well, she hasn't changed a bit._

_Ozpin:So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas?_

Ozpin picks up a mug and a kettle, pouring as he speaks.

_Ozpin:Headmasters don't typically travel with their students, for the Vytal Festival._

Ozpin turns and offers the cup to Ironwood. Ironwood accepts the cup and then produces a canteen from his inside coat pocket and pours its contents into his mug.

_Ironwood:Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year. Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up._

Ozpin walks around to his desk, kettle and a new mug in hand. He then sits and pours himself some coffee.

_Ozpin:I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends, however, a small fleet outside my window has me concerned._

_Ironwood:Well, concerned is what brought them here._

_Ozpin:I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult._

_Ironwood:Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men._

Ozpin takes a drink and sets down his mug. Offscreen, Ironwood can be heard setting his mug down.

_Ozpin:We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression._

_Ironwood:But if what Qrow said is true..._

_Ozpin:If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully. It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent._

_Ironwood:I'm just being cautious._

_Ozpin:As am I. Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can._

_Ironwood:Believe me, I am._

Ironwood turns and walks away. He stops near the door and looks back at Ozpin.

_Ironwood:But ask yourself this: Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?_

_Ozpin:I hope they never have to._

_Now then. Care to explain what you've found about the mutant Grimm?_

_Ironwood:Right._

Ironwood walks back to Ozpins desk and places his Scroll on it. The desk lights up and produces a hologram of an island. As well as a picture of a man with white hair and a robotic eye.

_Ironwood:This is where we found Doctor Merlot. Turns out he did survived the destruction of Mountain Glenn. He transferred his operation to this highly remote island and continued his experiments at his new secret laboratory._

_Ozpin:And what was he working on?_

_Ironwood:He was experimenting on Grimm with a serum he invented._

Ozpin folds his hands and leans on his desk.

_Ozpin:So, he IS behind the mutant Grimm._

_Ironwood:Not anymore._

Ozpin raises an eyebrow.

_Ironwood:I said this is where we FOUND Doctor Merlot. I didn't say this is where we found him alive._

_Ozpin:...I see._

_Ironwood:Whoever did it managed to infiltrate his island, destroy his robotic guards and kill him._

_One of my men estimated he had died at least a year ago._

Ozpin slightly narrows his eyes.

_Ozpin:(That's around the time Ms. Kishinami and her friends appeared.)_

_Ironwood:Also, we couldn't get any __information on his serum. The files he had were completely wiped. Along with his research._

Ironwood closes his eyes for a moment before opening them.

_Ironwood:Oz. Something tells me there's a new player involved in this fight._

Ozpin knows full well who could've killed Merlot and stolen his research. However, he couldn't reveal who this new enemy is without revealing Hakuno and her team. But deep down, Ozpin knew that Remnant was ill equipped to deal with this new development. And he also knew that it was a matter of time before Hakuno manages to piece things together. She has respected his privacy so far. But she still had doubts. And knowing Ironwood, Ozpin was sure the man would try to get any information out of team HANT. By any means. So he had a decision: To tell Ironwood the truth and risk incurring the wrath of team HANT? Or to keep quiet and hope for the best.

_Ozpin:(We need team HANT on our side. We'll just have to pray that they can answer the call when the time comes.)_

Ozpin is interrupted from his thoughts when Ironwood speaks.

_Ironwood:Oz?_

_Is everything alright?_

_Ozpin:...Fine. Just processing this information._

Ironwood fixes his tie.

_Ironwood:I see._

_At any rate, that isn't the only thing I wanted to discuss._

_Ozpin:Oh?_

_Ironwood:Have you heard of the idol known as Benihime?_

_Ozpin:The new idol whose made a name for herself this pass year?_

_Ironwood:Yes. She's very popular in Vacuo._

_Besides providing security for the festival, I've been asked to offer protection while she attends the Vytal Festival as well as the upcoming dance. Which she has requested to perform during both events._

_Ozpin:How long until she arrives?_

_Ironwood:She'll be here the day before the Festival Ball._

_Ozpin:Very well. Inform Ms. Benihime that we'll make the necessary preparations._

* * *

**-Beacon Library-**

Meanwhile in Beacon Academy's library, Team RWBY are currently playing Remnant: The Game. While Yang and Ruby looked into it, Weiss looked like when had no idea what she was doing. Blake was distracted by something as well. Team HANT decided to join them and watch. If only to take their minds off things. When Hakuno told her team what happened at Tukson's Book Trade, needless to say Altera was the first one to react. Ever since she started Beacon, Altera has been a frequent customer and friend to the store owner. Hearing that he was murdered was a huge blow. It was only with the support of her team/pesodu family, that she was able to cope. But after hearing about Tukson's death, Altera hasn't picked up a book.

_Ruby:Hmmmmm... All right... All right! Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!_

_Yang:Bring it on! _

_Ruby: I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!_

Yang gasp.

_Ruby:Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!_

_Yang:You fiend!_

_Ruby:And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time is only one turn._

Ruby gives a look of surprise as she hears Yang laughing arrogantly.

_Yang:Pretty sneaky, sis, but you just activated my trap card! Giant Nevermore! If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!_

The two sisters glare at each other.

_Ruby:But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces!_

_Yang:That's just a chance I'm willing to take._

While Yang makes her move, team JNPR is currently doing their own thing a few feet away from them. Ren and Pyrrha are studying. Nora is drifting to sleep. And Jaune looks like he's reading. But upon closer examination, he is actually reading a comic book. A moment later Yang shouts triumphantly.

_Ruby:Nooooo! My fearless soldiers!_

_Yang:Eh, most of them were probably androids._

_Ruby:Goodbye my friends, you will be avenged._

_Yang:Not until I draw my rewards! Which are double this round thanks to the Mistral Trade Route!_

_Ruby:Bah! _

_Yang:Oh, and what's this? The Smugglers of Wind Path?_

_Ruby:Bah! Bah, I say! _

_Yang:I say, it looks like I'm taking two cards in my hand!_

Ruby collapses on the table, groaning.

_Ruby(Crying):Have you no heart? Nooo!_

Team HANT sweat drops.

_Hakuno:(__They're really into this game huh?__)_

_Tamamo:(__Indeed. Although I don't know why they're so melodramatic about it.__)_

Nero gives Tamamo a deadpan stare.

_Nero:(__You are one to talk about melodrama Tamamo__.)_

Tamamo glares at Nero.

_Tamamo:(__Don't start with me__.)_

_Altera:(__This seems like a game the King of __Conquers would enjoy.__)_

_Yang:Well, Weiss, it's your turn._

_Weiss:I have... absolutely no idea what's going on._

Altera slides next to Weiss.

_Altera:May I?_

Weiss shrugs and holds her cards to Altera.

_Altera:From my understanding, your playing as Vacuo correct? Which according to the rules, means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus. _

_Weiss:That sounds dumb._

_Altera:Maybe. But look. You've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge... Oh, Resourceful Raider too. With this, you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet— _

_Ruby__(Crying)__:Nooo! _

_Altera__:—and put it in your hand__._

_Yang:Wow Altera. Didn't think you'd catch on that quick._

Weiss nods unsurely.

_Weiss:Okay__?_

_Altera__:__Also,__ since Vacuo warriors have an endurance against Natural-based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable Yang's ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate __her__ kingdom__._

Yang points a finger at Weiss.

_Yang:__Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war._

_Weiss:And that means..._

_Ruby__(Crying)__:You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!_

Weiss stands and a thunder clap accompanies Weiss' overjoyed psychotic laughter.

_Weiss:__Y-yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!_

Hakuno, Nero and Tamamo sweat drops again.

_Hakuno(Deadpan):(Really?)_

_Yang:Trap card..._

_Weiss:Huh?_

Yang shuffles the pieces on the board, Weiss' pieces disappearing in a puff of smoke.

_Yang:__Your armies have been destroyed._

Weiss slumps in her chair, cries and whines.

_Weiss(Crying):__I hate this game of emotions we play__!_

Ruby hops into Weiss' lap while Altera offers a sympathetic pat on the back.

_Ruby__(Crying)__:Stay strong, Weiss! We'll make it through this together!_

Weiss hugs Ruby.

_Weiss__(Crying)__:Shut up! Don't touch me!_

_Tamamo:(Instead of being an Ice Queen, she should be called a Drama Queen.)_

_Yang:Alright Blake, you're up!_

_Blake:Oh, um, sorry, what am I doing?_

_Yang:You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the Kingdoms of Remnant!_

_Blake:Right._

Jaune approaches the girl's table.

_Jaune:Hey! Can I play?_

_Ruby:Sorry Jaune, we've already got 4 people._

_Weiss:Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt that you possess._

_Yang:__Says the one who needed help. Also,__ you attacked your own naval fleet 2 turns ago._

Weiss makes an annoyed sound.

_Jaune:Bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader!_

_Weiss:By who? Your mother?_

Hakuno bonks Weiss on the head.

_Weiss:Oof!_

Weiss rubs her head while Hakuno gives her a scolding look.

_Hakuno:Your doing it again._

_Weiss:S-sorry. Old habits._

_But even so,__ I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!_

_Jaune:Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean, you told us all that Blake is secretly a Fa-_

Pyrrha darts over and slaps a hand over Jaune's mouth.

_Pyrrha__:__Fun-loving person, whom we all admire and respect._

Jaune laughs nervously.

Everyone looks nervously at Blake who looks obviously annoyed that her secret is out.

_Jaune:Right. That. Ladies, enjoy your battle._

Jaune bows as he and Pyrrha walk away. Sun then approaches the girls with Neptune, Charlie and Astolfo behind him. Sun gives the girls a "peace" sign.

Sun:'Sup losers.

Ruby:Hey Sun!

_Tamamo:Hello Wukong-san._

_Sun:Ruby,__ Hakuno,__ Yang,__ Nero,__ Blake__, Tamamo, Altera, __...Ice Queen. _

_Weiss:Why does everyone keep calling me that?_

Tamamo gives Weiss a deadpan stare.

_Tamamo:Must we really spell it out for you?_

Weiss glances at Tamamo and then to Hakuno.

_Weiss:Why is it you bop me on the head when I say something rude, but not her?_

Hakuno shrugs.

_Hakuno:Like I told you. It's how she is._

Tamamo gives Weiss a smirk. She then gasp as she feels pressure on her tail. She looks behind her to see Astolfo zipping between rubbing her tail and rubbing her ears. Astolfo squeals.

_Astolfo:Ooooh! You are soooo cute!_

_You've gotta be the cutest faunus I've ever seen!_

Tamamo glares at Astolfo.

_Tamamo:Oi! Only one person is allowed to-_

Tamamo is cut off from her rant when she feels a wave of pleasure on her ears. She then slumps into her seat.

_Tamamo(Contently):Mikon~_

_How did you find my weak spot~?_

_Forgive me Goshujin-sama. Tamamo can't resist~_

Everyone looks on in slight shock.

_Yang:...I'm not sure what to make of this._

Hakuno's eye twitches.

_Hakuno:(Why do I suddenly feel...jealous?)_

Sun pulls Astolfo away from Tamamo. Both parties pout.

_Sun:Sorry about that. Astolfo reaaaaaly loves cute things. I guess seeing a faunus with two traits overloaded her._

_Hakuno:Did you say Astolfo?_

_Nero:Could she be...?_

_Sun:__Oh that's right.__ I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend__s__._

_Neptune:Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?_

_Ren:Thank you!_

Nora is jolted awake by Ren's yell.

_Nora:Pancakes! _

_Sun:Shut up. Don't be a nerd. _

_Neptune:Geh, geh, geh, geh! "Intellectual", okay? Thank you._

Neptune waves at the group.

_Neptune:__I'm Neptune._

_Weiss:So Neptune, where are you from?_

_Neptune:Hav__-_

_Charlie:Weiss? Weiss Schnee, is that you?!_

Weiss looks at Charlie with a questioning gaze before she gasp in realization.

_Weiss:Charlie Franks?! Is that you?_

Charlie runs over to Weiss.

_Charlie:Wow! I can't believe it's you. It's been what, six years?_

_Weiss:Yes. The last time I saw you was at my eleventh birthday._

_Charlie:Right. So how's-_

_Ruby:Uh, Weiss?_

_You wanna tell us what's going on?_

_Weiss:Oh! Sorry._

_Everyone. This is-_

Charlie faces the girls and bows.

_Charlie:Charlemagne Franks at your service._

Charlie winks.

_Charlie:Please, call me Charlie._

Weiss shakes her head in amusement.

_Weiss:Charlie is an old friend of mine._

_He use to live in Atlas when we were younger._

_Charlie:Yeah. My dad got a job transfer to Vacuo soon after Weiss' eleventh birthday. We were pretty close._

Yang gives a mischievous grin.

_Yang:Oh? How close we talkin'?_

Weiss stutters with a blush.

_Weiss:I-i-i-it's nothing like that!_

_Yang:Really~?_

_Weiss:Get your mind out of the gutter Xiao-Long!_

Unbeknownst to the others, Jaune and Neptune are glaring at Charlie.

_Jaune:(Are you kidding me?!)_

_Neptune:(Damn it Charlie!)_

Sun sees that Neptune is about to freak out and tries to divert the attention back to him.

_Sun:A-anyway!_

Sun gestures to Astolfo.

_Sun:This is..._

Astolfo strikes a pose while winking.

_Astolfo:Astolfo Hippogriff. Nice to meet 'cha!_

_Ruby:Hey Astolfo?_

_Astolfo:Hm?_

_Ruby(Nervously):How old are you? If you don't mind me asking I mean!_

Astolfo tilts her head to the side.

_Astolfo:Fifteen. Why?_

Ruby pauses for a moment before zooming to Astolfo. She then shakes Astolfo's hand rapidly and Astolfo bounces with each shake.

_Ruby(Excitedly):Finally! I'm not the youngest anymore!_

Yang pulls Ruby off of Astolfo. Astolfo stays dazed for a few seconds before shaking her head.

_Astolfo:Wow. And people say I'VE got alot of energy._

_Yang:Sorry about that._

_She was let into Beacon a year ago. Until you came along, she was the youngest here._

_Astolfo:Oh. I get it._

While everyone else talks amongst themselves, team HANT looks towards each other with a somewhat serious expression. Hakuno then notices someone is missing.

_Hakuno:Hey, where'd Blake go?_

Everyone stops what there doing and looks around.

_Yang:She was just here a minute ago._

Nora shrugs.

_Nora:__Hmph. __Women._

* * *

**-Later at Team HANT's room-**

After introducing themselves to Sun's friends and a few more games of Remnant (which Neptune and Charlie were really good at), team HANT went back to their room to discuss a few things.

_Nero:Charlemagne AND Astolfo._

_This is surprising indeed._

_Tamamo:To think they're here in this world._

_Altera:But neither of them felt like Servants._

Hakuno gets into a thinking pose.

_Hakuno:Hmm._

_If I had to guess, I'd say they must be this worlds versions of Charlemagne and Astolfo._

_Tamamo:Still, to think that one of the Twelve Paladins and it's leader would be alive here._

Hakuno closes her eyes.

_Hakuno:Hmmm._

_Nero:What is it Soshayo?_

Hakuno opens her eyes.

_Hakuno:What if there are parallel versions of other Servants here on Remnant?_

The three Servants gasp at Hakuno's question.

_Altera:If that is the case, we must proceed with caution._

_Nero:Umu._

_If there are indeed doppelgangers of other Servants here, then there is no telling if they are friend or foe._

Hakuno thinks for a bit before she gasp with a shocked expression. Her Servants soon follow.

_Hakuno:Is everyone feeling what I'm feeling?_

_Nero:This is impossible._

_Tamamo:This feeling... Mana? Actual mana?_

_Altera:But it feels...tainted somehow._

The four saviors are interrupted when they hear a noise outside their door.

_?__:Oo-oof! Oh g-! Sorry. Are you okay?_

_?__:I'm fine. Just watch where you're going._

_Nero:Sounds like Ruby._

_Altera:There's three other people with her. One of them is-_

Hakuno walks over to her door and opens it. Despite the protests of her Servants. Hakuno immediately see's Ruby along with Emerald and Mercury. Emerald helps Ruby to her feet. The three then turn to Hakuno.

Ruby:Oh! Hey! I was just on my way to see you.

Hakuno closes her door slightly so her Servants can see outside. Hakuno eyes Emerald and Mercury with suspicion.

_Hakuno:Is everything okay Ruby?_

_Ruby:Oh, yeah. I was in a hurry and bumped into her._

_Heh. I'm such a klutz._

Hakuno narrows her eyes.

_Hakuno:(Something about these two is making me uneasy.)_

Ruby, oblivious to Hakuno's sudden change in mood, continues to talk.

_Ruby:Um, I'm Ruby! Are you new?_

_?__:Visiting from Haven, actually._

Emerald steps aside to reveal Cinder as she approaches. Ruby stares for a moment and Cinder stares back.

_Ruby:Ooh! You're here for the festival! But exchange students have their own dormitory._

_Mercury:I guess we just got turned around._

_Ruby:Hey, don't worry, it happens all the time._

_Uh, your building is just east of here._

_Cinder:Thanks._

Cinder stares at Hakuno and Hakuno stares back. But inwardly, Hakuno is slightly distressed.

_Hakuno:(It's her.)_

_(The mana we felt is coming from her.)_

_(But it feels...incomplete. Almost like...it doesn't belong to her.)_

_(Altera was right. This woman is bad news.)_

Cinder interrupts Hakuno's train of thought when she speaks.

_Cinder:Is something wrong?_

Hakuno quickly puts on a stoic face.

_Hakuno:No. It's nothing._

Ruby looks on in slight confusion.

_Ruby:Hakuno? Are you okay?_

Cinder's eyes widen for a moment before she regains her composure.

_Cinder:Hakuno?_

_Your last name wouldn't be Kishinami, would it?_

_Hakuno:...It is._

_And you are?_

Cinder smiles.

_Cinder:Where are my manners?_

_I am Cinder Fall._

Cinder gestures to Emerald and Mercury.

_Cinder:These are my teammates. Emerald Sustrai. And Mercury Black._

_We've heard rumors about you and your team. People say your a fan favorite to win the Vytal Festival._

_Hakuno:Who knows?_

_I guess we'll just have to wait and see._

Cinder continues to smile while Hakuno continues to stare impulsively. Cinder eventually gets bored and closes her eyes with a chuckle. She then turns around and walks away. Emerald and Mercury follow her.

_Cinder:Guess we will._

_Maybe we'll see you around._

Ruby quickly comes out of her stupid and waves at Cinder and her team. Unaware of Cinder's evil grin and her menacing glowing eyes.

_Ruby:Oh, uh, and welcome to Beacon__!_

Hakuno continues to stare at Cinder's retreating back. Ruby waves in front of Hakuno's face.

_Ruby:Hakuno? Hello? Remnant to Hakuno?_

_Hakuno:Huh?_

_Oh. I'm sorry Ruby._

_Ruby:Are you okay?_

Hakuno puts on a fake smile. Which Ruby is unaware of.

_Hakuno:I'm fine. Just thinking._

_Anyway, you said you were looking for me?_

_Ruby:Oh! Well, you and your team actually._

_Hakuno:What is it?_

_Ruby:...We need your help to take on the White Fang._

**-To be continued-**

* * *

**AN:And done.**

**I've notices alot of views for this story. Again thank you for taking time to look.**

**Now, I want to hear your opinion. Should I have Ozpin tell Ironwood about team HANT? Or should I leave Ironwood in the dark until s**t hits the fan? I have plans for either choice, but I want to know what you think I should do.**

**Also, Benihime. I'm not gonna say who she is. Though if you take a moment, it's pretty obvious.**


	16. Escalation Arc Extella 3-A Minor Hiccup

**XenoBlaze does not own RWBY, Asterisk War or the Fate series. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

* * *

{Begin "Imitation" -Fate Unlimited Bladeworks Movie theme by Sachi Tainaka}

The opening begins with a black background that shows Altera turning to the screen from the left side at the first beat. The second beat shows Tamamo turning to the screen from the right side. The third beat shows Nero turning to the screen from the left side. As the music begins, Hakuno appears on the screen opening her eyes. The camera zooms in on Hakuno's right eye. The background changes to a light blue as dozens of magic circuits begin to activate. The title fades in.

**RWBY Extella**

**Tadoritsuita yume no hate de**

As the lyrics begin, the title fades out and the screen changes back to black as class cards slowly fall from above.

**Hito wa nani wo omou no darou**

The scene changes to Yang riding bumblebee through Vale at night. A raven watches her before it takes off.

**Yagate kuru sono toki boku wa**

A close up of the planet Remnant is displayed as the screen zooms out. The academy sigils fade in on their corresponding continents.

**Donna kao wo shiteiru no ka**

Team JNPR is seen overlooking Beacon from the roof as the sun begins to rise.

**Moshimo dareka ni**

The scene changes to a background of Forever Fall with Blake looking towards the screen with a serious expression. The wind blowing through her hair.

**Uragirarete mo**

Blake fades out and is replaced with Weiss mirroring Blakes expression. The wind blowing through her hair as well.

**Hitsuyou tosare nakute mo**

Tamamo is seen holding a flag of the White Fang with a disgusted expression. She turns around and walks away while throwing the flag aside. The flag floats to the ground before it is quickly slashed by a red blade.

**Wasure wa shinai**

Sun and Neptune are seen smiling at the screen with Beacon's cafeteria in the background before it quickly changes to Charlemagne and Astolfo smiling with Beacons courtyard in the background.

**Jibun jishin ga eranda koto**

Team HANT stands in front of a hoard of mutant Grimm with serious expressions. The two sides are at a standstill before the Grimm charge. Team HANT draws their weapons. First Altera. Then Tamamo. Then Nero. And finally Hakuno.

**Itsuwari no yume datte kanaete miseru**

The scene changes to Blake and Tamamo tag teaming Roman Torchwick for a few seconds before Neopolitan shows up to support Roman. The screen quickly changes to Yang blocking a kick from Mercury.

**Ima wa mada wara warete mo ii sa**

Weiss and Altera are seen tag teaming Emerald before the scene changes to Ruby and Nero tag teaming Cinder.

**Kireigoto da toshite mo mezashitainda**

Hakuno is seen cutting down mutant Grimm with a modified version of Ser Veresta as her Semblance rapidly changes her appearance corresponding with the right fighting style. First Nero, as Hakuno's hair and eyes change to blonde and green respectively. Then Altera's, as Hakuno's hair and eyes change to white and red respectively. An mutant Ura Major appears as Hakuno cuts down a mutant Beowulf. The mutant Ursa attacks Hakuno but she backflips away.

**Ima wa mada kanata da keredo kitto**

Hakuno lands in a couched position as her hair stays white but her eyes change to a shining silver. A black bow and a oddly shaped arrow appear in her hands. Blue whisp of light gather around Hakuno as she prepares to fire. The scene changes as we close in on Hakuno's face. At "keredo", we see a white outline of someone's hand reaching for the moon. At "kiito", the moon shatters and the hand recoils. The hand then raises into the air as the screen turns white.

**Nisemono wa honmono ni kawaru darou**

At the last line of the lyrics, we see Hakuno fading in as she flourishes Ser Veresta before sheathing it. She looks at the screen as it zooms out to display her team, team RWBY, team JNPR, Ozpin and Glynda, Ironwood and Penny, Sun and Neptune and Charlemagne and Astolfo as they all look towards the sky with Beacon Academy in the background.

* * *

_**Escalation Arc Extella 3-A Minor Hiccup**_

* * *

**-Beacon Academy/Team HANT's room-**

Things have been a little hectic at Beacon Academy lately. The Vytal Festival is drawing near. And the Festival Ball is around the corner. Not only that, but the idol known as Benihime is suppose to be arriving in a few days. All of Beacon is a buzz about the coming events. Team's RWBY and HANT however, had other things to do. After a close encounter with the mysterious team visiting from Haven -who Hakuno labeled as dangerous-, team HANT was asked by team RWBY to help find more information on the White Fang. Since team HANT's room was larger than theirs, team RWBY agreed to meet in their room. To avoid suspicion, the two teams decided to change their usual outfits.

***Nero:Racing Outfit**

***Tamamo:Racing Outfit**

***Altera:Next Door Outfit**

***Hakuno:Extella Link Outfit**

_Blake:I thought that class would never end._

_Altera:I think professor Port's "lessons" get longer every day._

_Ruby:Alright, guys, today's the day! The investigation begins!_

_Weiss(__S__arcastically)__:__I'm glad to see we're taking this so seriously._

_Yang:Hey, we've got a plan! That's... moderately serious._

_Ruby:Right!_

_Weiss:You__, Hakuno, Altera__ and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem._

For one of those rare occurrences, Nero and Tamamo had the same thought.

_Nero & Tamamo:(I wanted to go with Soshayo/Goshujin-sama!)_

_Blake:The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If __Tamamo and __I can get in, __we__ can hopefully find out what they're planning._

_Yang:I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard..._

_Nero:And should things not go in your favor, you'll have me to accompany you._

Ruby pumps her fist.

_Ruby:Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang__ and Nero__ to go over what we found. Let's do this!_

_?__:Yeah!_

The girls turn to the window to see a smiling Sun Wukong as he hangs upside-down by his tail. Everyone is taken aback.

_Blake:Sun!__?_

_Yang:How did you get up there?_

_Sun:Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time._

_Weiss:You do what?!_

Without reacting to Weiss' scowl, Sun flips into the dorm room.

_Sun:I climb trees all the time!_

Tamamo gives a small smirk.

_Tamamo:Next time you wish to visit, do let us know in advance Wukong-san._

_This is a woman's dorm room. For all you know, we could've been naked._

Tamamo feigns a look of shock.

_Tamamo:Don't tell me... is that what you were hoping for?!_

Everyone besides Tamamo gasp with varying expressions. Blake is trying to keep a blush down. Weiss has a WTF face. Yang does as well, but is busy covering Ruby's ears, who by the way is confused about what's going on. The members of team HANT simply look at Tamamo with a deadpan expression before face palming. Sun however, face faults in shock and embarrassment. He then waves his hands frantically.

_Sun:N-no way! That not what I was doing at all!_

_Yang:Relax Sun. She's just messing with you._

Weiss' eyebrow twitches.

_Weiss:It's what she does._

Tamamo whistles innocently. Sun shakes his head and recovers from Tamamo's antics.

_Sun:*Ahem* __So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?_

_Blake:We are going to investigate the situation... as a team._

_Ruby:Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to._

_We asked Hakuno and her team because they're above 2nd years in skill._

Sun waves Ruby's jab off then gesturing out the window.

_Sun:Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!_

The girls lean out the window on top of one another cartoon-style to see the aforementioned teammate of Sun's standing outside, cool as can be. However upon a closer look, he is revealed to be standing on a very thin ledge circling the building under the windows.

_Neptune:'Sup?_

_Hakuno:(We should really think about putting up a ward.)_

_(Last thing we need is someone trying to break in.)_

_Ruby:How did you even get up here? _

_Neptune:I have my ways._

_Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now._

After pulling Neptune inside the dorm, the group stands in a circle as Ruby lays down the new plan. She pushes Neptune past Weiss as he slips her a wink. Weiss looks mildly shocked but then comes to her senses quickly.

_Ruby:Alright, I'll go with Weiss__, Hakuno and Altera__; Sun, you can go with Blake__ and Tamamo__. And Neptune, you can go with Yang__ and Nero__. Everyone good?_

_Hakuno:Hold on a moment._

_Sun, what about Charlie and Astolfo?_

_Sun:Oh them?_

_I asked them to come along, but Astolfo had already dragged Charlie along to go shopping._

Both Sun and Neptune shudder.

_Neptune:Ugh. Better him than me._

_Weiss:What's that suppose to mean?_

_Neptune:Well... Flo has...certain taste._

* * *

**-Downtown Vale-**

While the girls make their plans, Charlie is having one of the worst days of his life.

In a dark room, Astolfo can be seen twirling around in a costume before striking a pose. (Sailor Moon)

_Astolfo:In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!_

Charlie flourishes a rose before standing next to Astolfo while striking a pose. He too is in a costume. (Tuxedo Mask)

_Charlie:And I...am Tuxedo Mask!_

The lights come on to reveal other customers either clapping their hands or giving them weird looks. After a moment, Charlie slumps.

_Charlie:This is embarrassing._

Astolfo takes a minute to admire her outfit.

_Astolfo:Whew! That was amazing!_

_I knew we'd look awesome in these._

_Charlie:Remind me again why I agreed to go to shopping with you?_

_Astolfo:Hey, Sun and Nep-Nep were busy._

_Besides, you lost at rock paper scissors. Maybe you should choose something other than paper._

Astolfo grabs Charlie's arm and drags him to another part of the store.

_Astolfo:Now come on! I wanna cosplay as Noel Vermilion next._

_We should find you a wig. You'd be a awesome Jin Kisaragi._

_Charlie(Crying):(Someone help me!)_

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of Vale, a monumental tower that looms over the sparse trees growing around the crossroads below can be seen. Hakuno, Altera, Ruby and Weiss look towards the tower.

_Ruby:Woooow! I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up close!_

_Weiss:You should see the one in Atlas!_

_Hakuno__:That was the first one, right?_

_Weiss:Correct._

_Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War._

_Ruby__(Imitating Weiss)__:Oooh, look at me! My name's Weiss! I know facts! I'm rich!_

Ruby snorts into her hands as Weiss frowns. Hakuno and Altera can't help but snicker at them. The girls then start walking down the path to the building.

_Weiss:Don't be a pest! Besides, the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much! We could have just as easily made a call from the library!_

_Ruby:I know, but it's so coool!_

_Altera:I'm inclined to agree. It is an amazing sight._

_Ruby:See! I'm not the only one who thinks so._

_Ooh, I'm going to take a picture!_

Ruby grabs her Scroll from a pocket on her clothes, but in her excitement, the device is launched from her hands and bounces along the pavement until it lands at someone's feet. The person picks up the Scroll, revealing herself as Penny.

_Penny:Oh! You dropped this._

_Ruby:Penny?!_

Both Penny and Ruby are surprised to see each other.

_Penny:Uuuh..._

_Ruby:Where have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks!_

_Penny:S-Sorry. I think you're confused._

Penny suddenly hiccups, throwing the Scroll into Ruby's hands. She turns quickly and walks away.

_Penny:__Uh... I've got to go!_

_Weiss:What was that about?_

_Ruby:I don't know, but I'm going to find out._

Ruby starts walking in Penny's direction as she shouts back to her partner.

_Ruby:__You go make your call! I'll meet up with you later!_

_Weiss:Wait!_

Seeing the futility of stopping her teammate, Weiss lowers her hand and sighs angrily. Hakuno turns to Altera and Altera nods. Hakuno then makes her way to Ruby and Penny.

_Hakuno:I'll go with her. Altera, stay with Weiss._

_Altera:Understood._

Hakuno catches up with the two girls and walks down the steps with them.

_Ruby:Penny! Where have you been? It's been weeks!_

_Penny:There seems to be a... misunderstanding._

_Ruby:What?!_

Penny continues to walk away. Ruby slides down the rail next to her.

_Ruby:__Penny... Is everything okay?_

Penny continues forward without reaction. Ruby grabs her by the arm.

_Hakuno:__Penny!_

Penny stops and looks toward Hakuno.

_Hakuno:What's going on? Why are you pretending you don't know us?_

_Are you in some kind of trouble?_

Penny tries to avoid Hakuno's gaze before Ruby tugs on her arm.

_Ruby:__Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen! Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big__. __S__omething bad! I need you to tell __us__ what happened to you that night! Please... As a friend._

Penny glances at Hakuno who gives a comforting smile. Penny then sighs before glancing to her sides swiftly. She then leans in close to Ruby as Hakuno makes her way down the steps.

_Penny:It isn't safe to talk here._

Penny looks around suspiciously, much to Ruby and Hakuno's confusion.

* * *

**-****Transmit ****T****ower****-**

Weiss and Altera walk through the grand, glowing lobby of the tower, avoiding the central terminal and heading straight for the elevator doors. The doors slide open automatically and close when they're inside. The voice of the CCT AI is projected from a panel near the door.

_CCT AI:Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?_

_Weiss:__We__'d like to go to the communications room, please._

_CCT AI:Absolutely. Could you please place your Scroll__s__ on the terminal to verify your __identities__?_

Weiss and Altera retrieve their Scrolls and place it as directed.

_CCT AI:__Perfect! Thank you, Miss Schnee__ and Miss Hun__. _

Upon the elevator's ascent, Weiss' expressions shifts from pleasant to serious and Altera notices the sudden change. Upon entering the room, four symbols are seen on a computer - twin axes and wreaths, three flying swords pointing down, a spear and shield inside a fragmented circle, and a precise winged shape. Weiss and Altera walk up to the front desk, where a holographic secretary appears in the seat.

_CCT AI:Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit center. How may I help you?_

_Weiss:I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas._

_CCT AI:Absolutely._

_If you could head over to Terminal 3, I'll patch you through._

_Weiss:Thank you!_

Weiss smiles and nods. Altera then points to a chair not far from the entrance.

_Altera:I'll just take a seat over there._

Weiss nods before walking over to her assigned cubicle-like computer. She passes a few Beacon students in their uniforms. one of which is talking to her mother and asking how things are going back in Signal Academy. She sits at her own display, taking a deep, unhappy breath to prepare for the call ahead. The face of a short-haired brunette appears on the monitor with the Schnee snowflake rotating behind her. She does not realize who she is talking to until she looks up.

_Operator:Thank you for calling the Atlas- Oh! Miss Schnee! Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well._

_Weiss(__P__leasantly)__:__No, thank you! I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list._

Weiss produces her Scroll, placing it into a slot on the keyboard, creating a series of noises as the Operator looks at the data from her side of the screen.

_Operator:I see. If you don't mind... what may I ask is this for?_

_Weiss:School project._

_Operator__(N__ervously)__:__Um... There are some sensitive documents on this list, ma'am._

_Weiss:Well, then, I'll be sure to treat them with care._

_Operator__(N__ervous__ly__)__:__Right... Very well._

_The data is being transferred to your Scroll now._

_Weiss:Wonderful! That will be all, then._

_Operator:Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?_

Weiss loses her smile, but quickly replaces it.

_Weiss:Yes, I'm sure._

_Operator:Well, then... Have a nice day!_

The call is dropped, and so too is Weiss' happy act, seen in the screen's reflection. Weiss makes her way back to the entrance and spots Altera reading a magazine with "Atlas Military Makes Advance's In Security" on the cover. Altera looks up to see Weiss approaching. She then notices Weiss' expression.

_Altera:Is everything alright?_

Weiss quickly regains her composure.

_Weiss:Everything is fine._

* * *

Penny stands alone near a two-story building with patio furniture and she is looking around nervously when a hand grabs her shoulder, causing her to jump. She turns to see Ruby grinning. She smiles in return as the two stroll down the street with Hakuno following.

_Penny:I wish I could help you__ two,__ but I don't know anything about those men._

_Ruby:Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together, and then you just disappeared! Were you kidnapped?_

_Penny:Oh, no! Nothing like that!_

_Hakuno__:Then where did you go?_

_Penny:I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but... You have to understand, my father loves me very much; he just worries a lot._

_Ruby:Believe me, I know the feeling._

Ruby grins and so does Penny. Hakuno however frowns. Since she's been a NPC for her entire life, she's never once thought of things like a parent worrying about her.

_Ruby:__But why not let us know you were okay?_

_Penny:I... was asked not to talk to you. Or Weiss. Or Blake. Or Yang. Anybody, really._

_Hakuno__:Was your dad that upset?_

_Penny:No, it wasn't my father..._

Before she can continue, she, Ruby and Hakuno hear the sound of megaphones announcing something. They turn around the corner to look at the platform in the center of a plaza where the holographic image of James Ironwood is seen before six AK-130 Androids.

_Ironwood:The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree? _

The clapping of the gathered audience causes the drones to take a jerky bow.

_Ironwood:__But... the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'... Well, that's just not good enough, is it? Presenting... the Atlesian Knight-200!_

The doors to the cases roll up, and six new, bulkier, shinier automatons stand at attention before knocking their obsolete predecessors down to the applause of the watchers.

_Ironwood:__Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary._

The robots flex and pose as a demonstration.

_Ironwood:__These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone! Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require... a human touch._

The last line draws Ruby's attention. Hakuno couldn't help but think of the attack programs in SERAPH when looking at the androids.

_Penny__(N__ervously)__:__Ruby..?__ Hakuno...?_

_Ironwood:So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce... the Atlesian Paladin!_

Ironwood's image is replaced with the hologram of a robotic white behemoth, featuring hinged piston legs, large guns for hands, and a rectangular head, standing at least twice as tall as the Knights below it.

_Ironwood__(V__oice only)__:__Now, we couldn't have him here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!_

_Ruby__(In Awe)__:Whoa..._

_Penny(__C__oncerned)__:__Ruby? Maybe we should go somewhere else._

At the side of the stage, two armored soldiers see Penny, pointing her out and calling in backup. Penny backs away and then breaks into a dead run, which snaps Ruby out of her weapon-awe-induced stupor.

_Ruby:Penny! Wait! Where are you going?_

Hakuno points at the soldiers.

_Hakuno:I think we should follow her._

Ruby turns to look back at the soldiers chasing after her friend. Realizing Penny's situation, Ruby swiftly follows her in an attempt to catch up down the winding alley. Hakuno follows after them. One of the soldiers gestures to his partner.

_Atlas Soldier:Down here! She went this way!_

Penny, Hakuno and Ruby run across the street with the soldiers following them, though a honking car nearly runs one over. He manages to brace his hands against the hood, which somehow stops the vehicle, and his partner runs along after the girls.

Ruby and Hakuno are still trying to catch up with Penny, but a high stack of crates on a flimsy support is easily cut down by Crescent Rose, causing a wooden avalanche of boxes to block the path. Seeing Penny right ahead of her, Ruby leaps into the air and lands on the alley wall, ricocheting off to grab Penny around the middle. Hakuno pumps some of her mana into her legs so she can keep up with them.

_Ruby:This way!_

Ruby grimaces before the two disappear in a flash of red and rose petals. Seeing this, Hakuno calls on her Semblance as her hair turns pink and her eyes turn yellow with slits in them. She then uses a burst of speed to catch up with Ruby and Penny.

Ruby dashes away as fast as she can while carrying Penny, but the strain is too great, and they crash to the ground a short while later, with Ruby falling all the way into the street. Hakuno jumps and summersaults over the street to catch Penny and lands on the opposite side of the street. Hakuno then notices that Penny is heavy and almost drops her as she sets Penny down.

_Penny:Thank you Hakuno. Hm?_

Penny notices Hakuno's appearance and tilts her head. Hakuno is oblivious as she looks toward the street. Penny follows her gaze.

_Hakuno/Tamamo:Mikon!_

As Ruby slowly gets up in a daze, she doesn't notice the large truck coming up from behind her until the honking is too late of a warning. She stands up just as she's about to be hit, but from out of nowhere, Penny pushes Ruby out of the way and holds her palms out.

In the split second where the two make contact, the ground beneath Penny cracks and crumbles into pieces and the From Dust Till Dawn truck is lifted a little ways into the air by the girl's sheer strength. She puts it down, and the Shopkeep stares in awe at the crumples in his hood, just like the Huntress who got saved. Hakuno looks on as her Semblance deactivates. She then narrows her eyes.

_Hakuno:(So that's how it is.)_

Ruby looks at Penny both with terror and uncertainty.

_Ruby:Penny..?_

Penny addresses the shopkeeper.

_Penny:Are you okay?_

_Shopkeep__(Scared)__:Uh-huh..._

Penny backs away, looking at Ruby's frightened expression, then at the bystanders murmuring to each other in an attempt to understand what just happened. In her panic, she runs from the Atlas soldiers still chasing her down and bumps into Ruby, knocking the poor girl out of her stupor as her friend tries to get away again. Hakuno helps Ruby up and the two run after Penny. The people look at the destruction Penny caused with her bare hands and the soldiers find they lost their target.

_Ruby:Penny! Come back__!_

Penny comes to a stop once she gets out of the alleyway and looks around for where to run next.

_Penny:Um... Uh..._

Ruby and Hakuno catch up to Penny. Hakuno is a little winded but Ruby is exasperated.

_Ruby:Penny! Please! What is going on?! Why are you running? How did you do that?!_

_Penny__(Nervous):__I-I can't! Everything's fine! __*H__iccup__* __I-I don't want to talk about it! *__H__iccup*_

_Ruby:Penny, if you can just tell me what's wrong, I can help you!__ We can help you!_

Penny retreats from her friends.

_Penny:No! No, no! You wouldn't understand..._

_Hakuno:Your not human...are you?_

Both Ruby and Penny's heads snap towards Hakuno who has a calm expression.

_Ruby:H-Hakuno? How could you say that? Of course she is!_

Hakuno calmly shakes her head.

_Hakuno:Ruby. She isn't._

_How else would you explain what happened back there? And don't say it was her Aura. Cause it wasn't._

Hakuno looks at Penny whose eyes have widened. Ruby looks at Penny before looking back at Hakuno.

_Ruby:But she-_

_Penny(Sadly):She's right Ruby._

Ruby looks back to Penny shocked.

_Ruby:Penny?_

Penny stays silent for a second, then looks down at her hands before showing them to her two friends.

_Penny:I'm not a real girl._

Penny shows Ruby and Hakuno the toll of stopping the truck that would have killed her. Parts of her palm's skin have ripped away, revealing the gray metal underneath. Penny stares sadly at Ruby's face. Now completely astounded by her friend's secret as all Ruby can simply say is...

_Ruby:Oh._

**-To be continued-**


	17. Escalation Arc Extella 4-Painting the To

**XenoBlaze:Well, that last chapter was a bomb to drop huh?**

**Hakuno:So Penny is a robot.**

**XenoBlaze:Not the ****weirdest thing that you've seen is it?**

**Hakuno:Not really.**

**Penny:I am thankful that you're both being so understanding.**

**XenoBlaze:(Well, I've seen all this already anyway.)**

**Ruby:Uh Blaze? The chapter?**

**XenoBlaze:Oh right. Take it away Penny.**

**Penny:Thank you. Sal-u-ta-tions friends! XenoBlaze does not own RWBY, Asterisk War or the Fate series. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

* * *

{Begin "Imitation" -Fate Unlimited Bladeworks Movie theme by Sachi Tainaka}

The opening begins with a black background that shows Altera turning to the screen from the left side at the first beat. The second beat shows Tamamo turning to the screen from the right side. The third beat shows Nero turning to the screen from the left side. As the music begins, Hakuno appears on the screen opening her eyes. The camera zooms in on Hakuno's right eye. The background changes to a light blue as dozens of magic circuits begin to activate. The title fades in.

**RWBY Extella**

**Tadoritsuita yume no hate de**

As the lyrics begin, the title fades out and the screen changes back to black as class cards slowly fall from above.

**Hito wa nani wo omou no darou**

The scene changes to Yang riding bumblebee through Vale at night. A raven watches her before it takes off.

**Yagate kuru sono toki boku wa**

A close up of the planet Remnant is displayed as the screen zooms out. The academy sigils fade in on their corresponding continents.

**Donna kao wo shiteiru no ka**

Team JNPR is seen overlooking Beacon from the roof as the sun begins to rise.

**Moshimo dareka ni**

The scene changes to a background of Forever Fall with Blake looking towards the screen with a serious expression. The wind blowing through her hair.

**Uragirarete mo**

Blake fades out and is replaced with Weiss mirroring Blakes expression. The wind blowing through her hair as well.

**Hitsuyou tosare nakute mo**

Tamamo is seen holding a flag of the White Fang with a disgusted expression. She turns around and walks away while throwing the flag aside. The flag floats to the ground before it is quickly slashed by a red blade.

**Wasure wa shinai**

Sun and Neptune are seen smiling at the screen with Beacon's cafeteria in the background before it quickly changes to Charlemagne and Astolfo smiling with Beacons courtyard in the background.

**Jibun jishin ga eranda koto**

Team HANT stands in front of a hoard of mutant Grimm with serious expressions. The two sides are at a standstill before the Grimm charge. Team HANT draws their weapons. First Altera. Then Tamamo. Then Nero. And finally Hakuno.

**Itsuwari no yume datte kanaete miseru**

The scene changes to Blake and Tamamo tag teaming Roman Torchwick for a few seconds before Neopolitan shows up to support Roman. The screen quickly changes to Yang blocking a kick from Mercury.

**Ima wa mada wara warete mo ii sa**

Weiss and Altera are seen tag teaming Emerald before the scene changes to Ruby and Nero tag teaming Cinder.

**Kireigoto da toshite mo mezashitainda**

Hakuno is seen cutting down mutant Grimm with a modified version of Ser Veresta as her Semblance rapidly changes her appearance corresponding with the right fighting style. First Nero, as Hakuno's hair and eyes change to blonde and green respectively. Then Altera's, as Hakuno's hair and eyes change to white and red respectively. An mutant Ura Major appears as Hakuno cuts down a mutant Beowulf. The mutant Ursa attacks Hakuno but she backflips away.

**Ima wa mada kanata da keredo kitto**

Hakuno lands in a couched position as her hair stays white but her eyes change to a shining silver. A black bow and a oddly shaped arrow appear in her hands. Blue whisp of light gather around Hakuno as she prepares to fire. The scene changes as we close in on Hakuno's face. At "keredo", we see a white outline of someone's hand reaching for the moon. At "kiito", the moon shatters and the hand recoils. The hand then raises into the air as the screen turns white.

**Nisemono wa honmono ni kawaru darou**

At the last line of the lyrics, we see Hakuno fading in as she flourishes Ser Veresta before sheathing it. She looks at the screen as it zooms out to display her team, team RWBY, team JNPR, Ozpin and Glynda, Ironwood and Penny, Sun and Neptune and Charlemagne and Astolfo as they all look towards the sky with Beacon Academy in the background.

* * *

_**Escalation Arc Extella 4-Painting the Town...**_

* * *

**-Vale-**

"_Penny is a robot._" That's the thought that echoed in Ruby and Hakuno's minds. After escaping some Atlas soldiers, jumping and bouncing off walls and almost getting run over, Ruby and Hakuno have discovered the truth about Penny. In a deserted alleyway, Penny is about to explain who and what she is.

_Ruby:Penny, I-I don't understand..._

Penny turns her head to the side sadly.

_Penny:Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura._

_I'm not real..._

Hakuno looks at Penny with understanding. Technically, Hakuno and her Servants fit Penny's category. After all, they lived in a digitally based world. So if anyone can relate to Penny, it's team HANT.

However, Ruby thought otherwise as she takes Penny's hands into her own.

_Ruby:Of course you are. You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?_

Penny looks both confused and surprised at Ruby's declaration.

_Penny:I don't... um..._

_You're... taking this extraordinarily well._

Penny looks at Hakuno before looking back to Ruby.

_Penny:Both of you are._

Ruby taps Penny's chest.

_Ruby:You're not like those things we saw back there. You've got a heart, and a soul; I can feel it!_

_Hakuno:As for me, well... __let's just say I've seen some weird things in the past._

_It takes more than a girl made of metal to surprise me._

_Penny:But how did you know?_

Hakuno rubs the back of her head.

_Hakuno:Well... it's not just me that knows. But my whole team does._

Penny and Ruby gasp.

_Hakuno:The things is, my team and I have a... unique ability. We can sense a persons Aura._

_From sensing a persons Aura, we can determine if that person is good or not. With practice, we can identify who a person is. Just from their Aura._

_Ruby:That sounds amazing._

_Hakuno:When we first met Penny, my team and I found that there was something -for lack of a better word- off about your Aura._

_It didn't feel like a human or a faunus. But we had no idea you were an android._

_Penny:You and your team are very interesting. But what was that back there?_

_Hakuno:Hm?_

_Penny:Your hair and eyes changed colors. In fact, you almost resembled your teammate Tamamo._

_Ruby:Oh. That was Hakuno's Semblance._

_She can use a person's abilities for five minutes. But she starts acting like that person too. Her hair and eyes changing is because of that. From what she said, it doesn't work for everyone._

_Penny:Fascinating._

_Ruby:But back to what I said. It doesn't matter if your made of nuts and bolts or whatever. Your you, Penny. Your our friend._

Hakuno smiles and nods. Penny then grabs both Ruby and Hakuno and hugs them. But the two are slowly being crushed by Penny's strength.

_Penny:Ooohh... oh Ruby. Hakuno. You're the best friends anyone could have!_

Hakuno laughs nervously.

_Hakuno:*Groan* Your...uh...crushing us!_

_Ruby:*Groan* I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!_

Penny release's Ruby and Hakuno and goes back to her happy persona.

_Penny:Oh, he's very sweet! My father's the one that built me! I'm sure you would love him!_

_Ruby:Wow. *Giggles* He built you all by himself?_

_Penny:Well, almost! He had some help from Mr. Ironwood._

Hakuno's eyes narrow at that name.

_Ruby:The General?! Wait... Is that why those soldiers were after you?_

_Penny:They like to protect me, too!_

_Ruby:*Scoffs* They don't think you can protect yourself?_

_Penny:They're not sure if I'm ready yet... One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the Tournament._

_Ruby:Penny, what are you talking about? Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace!_

_Penny(Confused):That's not what Mr. Ironwood said..._

Hakuno looks to be in deep thought.

_Hakuno:(From what I've heard, general Ironwood is a highly __respected official.)_

_(Also, he doesn't hold back when it comes to protecting the people. Even from themselves.)_

_(And I just told someone who reports directly to him info about us.)_

_(Even if it was half truths, I should've been more careful.)_

_?:Hey! Check down here!_

_Hakuno:*Gasp* Looks like the __soldiers found us!_

_Penny:You two have to hide!_

Thinking quickly, Penny grabs Ruby and effortlessly lifts her above her head. Ruby struggles as she's carried to the dumpster. Hakuno looks on in mild fascination.

_Ruby:Penny, wait! What are you doing? You don't have to go with them! We can help you!_

Penny throws Ruby in the dumpster then looks at Hakuno. Hakuno immediately understands what Penny is about to do and waves her hands frantically as Penny gets closer to her.

_Hakuno:Wait! Wait!_

Just like with Ruby, Penny throws Hakuno in the dumpster and lifts the lid and gravely stares at her two friends.

_Penny:It's okay, guys. They're not bad people; I just don't want to get you two in trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone else my secret. Okay?_

_Ruby:I promise._

_Hakuno:My teammates may already know. But you have my word that no one else will hear it from us._

Penny looks satisfied and closes the lid of the dumpster. But Ruby lifts it a little so her and Hakuno can peek at the scene outside.

_Soldier 1:There she is!_

_Penny:Sal-u-tations, officers!_

_Soldier 1:Why were you running? And what happened to those girls?_

_Penny:What girls? I've been by myself all day!_

Penny hiccups loudly, then smiles.

_Soldier 1:You shouldn't cause such a scene._

_Soldier 2:Are you okay?_

Penny shows her "injured" palms.

_Penny:Just a scratch._

_Soldier 1:Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this._

_Soldier 2:Please, just come with us._

_Penny:Yes, sir!_

Penny and the soldiers are heard walking away as Ruby looks on in sadness... until a rat screeches from below her feet, causing her and Hakuno to fall and close the lid on themselves.

_Hakuno:Ew get away!_

* * *

**-****Junior's Club-**

In the ruined parts of Vale, the sound of an engine gets closer and closer until Bumblebee pulls into the street and stops, showing Yang Xiao Long behind the handlebars in her matching helmet. Another engine can be heard as a tan colored motorcycle pulls up beside Yang. (Think Celty Sturluson's bike from Durarara painted brown) The driver is revealed to be Nero as she takes a helmet that resembles cat ears. (Celty's helmet) Yang takes off her helmet and looks at Nero.

_Yang:Didn't peg you for a motorcycle rider._

Nero gets off her bike and places her helmet on the seat.

_Nero:Actually, it belongs to Soshayo. It was at Tamamo's request that she have one._

_(Although, I am sure she wanted it so she could cuddle with Soshayo while riding.)_

_Yang:She's got good taste._

_Ask her if she wants help with maintenance. I built Bumblebee myself, so I know a thing or two about motorcycles._

_Nero:Truly?_

_Very well. I shall ask when we return to Beacon._

_Yang:Alright. Now come on, my friend's right in here!_

Yang gets off the bike to reveal Neptune sitting right behind her, hair and goggles messed up with a petrified expression of terror on his face. Nero follows Yang.

_Neptune(Dazed):Cool..._

Neptune shakes his head, somehow perfectly fixing his appearance, and gets off the cycle, looking around worriedly.

_Neptune:And where exactly is... here?_

_Yang:Just Junior's __nightclub__._

_Nero:Junior's? Odd name._

The music from Junior's Club gets louder once inside to show Junior behind the bar adjusting his cuffs as his Henchmen stock the bottles, carry boxes, and otherwise stand around on the dance floor. When suddenly, two henchmen come running inside in fear.

_Henchman 1:Hurry, close the door - she's coming!_

Both henchman proceed to roll the doors shut and keep them closed with their bodies. Junior walks out from the bar.

Junior:What are you two idiots doing?!

The Henchmen shout incoherently until an explosion knocks them to the ground and forces the doors open, allowing a familiar face to walk in through the smoke.

_Yang:Guess who's back!_

Yang continues to smile and pose as eight guns are pointed in her face with an equal number of angry Henchmen behind them. Though this doesn't faze her, she stops and glares at the recording studio where the track is messing up until the frightened bear-headed DJ takes the needle off the record and retreats back under the table. Neptune and Nero appear behind Yang as the Henchmen continue hoisting their guns.

_Neptune:Yeah, so could you define "friend" for me?_

_Nero:If this is how one treats their friends, I do not wish to see how one treats their __enemies._

Before things can get out of hand, Junior cuts his way through the crowd of goons, straightening his tie.

_Junior:Stop, stop! Nobody shoot._

_Blondie, you're here! ...Why?_

Yang grabs Junior by the arm and drags him to the bar through the hired guns.

_Yang:You still owe me a drink._

_Neptune:Whoa-ho-ho-ho, what a woman..._

Neptune breaks from his lovestruck staring to see the twins Melanie and Miltia Malachite standing beside him.

_Neptune:'Sup?_

The twins scoff at Neptune with their noses in the air. Nero rolls her eyes then slaps Neptune on the back of his head. He then holds it in pain.

_Nero:__Apologies. He is a bit of a womanizer._

_Neptune:Gezz. Come on Nero._

_Don't tell me you wouldn't jump at the first chance to date a hot guy._

Neptune then winks at Nero with a smile.

_Neptune:Like me?_

Nero turns around while crossing her arms in a huff.

_Nero:Hmph. For your information Neptune, I already have someone. And I would never think of cheating on her._

Neptune and the Malachite twins gasp in shock.

_Nero:My only regret is that I have to share her with others. But Soshayo is __insistent on having__ a harem._

_Neptune:Wait Hakuno?! She's your girlfriend?_

_Nero:Of course not. She is my betrothed._

Neptune and the twins are slack jawed at Nero's declaration as they look towards each other before looking back at Nero.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blake's fingers trace three scratch marks on a wall before peeking around its corner and seeing a pair of horned Faunus as they are ushered into a building by a bearded man. She turns to Sun and Tamamo next to her.

_Blake:This is it._

_Sun:You sure?_

As Blake glares at him and starts moving towards the entrance while unfastening her bow. Tamamo follows behind her after rolling her eyes at Sun.

_Sun:Y'know, I'm just gonna take your word for it._

The three faunus walk inside the building to a hallway filled with cases, seeing another man announcing "New recruits, keep to the right!" at the young pair as they follow. Sun holds a half Grimm-mask in his hand.

_Sun:I don't get it. If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?_

_Blake:The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters._

_Sun:Grimm masks... That's kind of dark._

_Blake:So was the guy who started it._

Blake puts on her mask and walks on.

_Sun:Always sunshine and rainbows with you..._

Sun follows Blake's lead but Tamamo stares at her mask. Contempt written all over her face. Sun yells over his shoulder.

_Sun:Tamamo? You coming?_

_Tamamo:...Hai._

Tamamo begrudgingly puts on the mask and follows Sun and Blake.

The new recruits to the White Fang are moving in a line to the side of the stage, a mere few dozen compared to the hundreds of white-vested, black-hooded soldiers to their left and up above in the balconies. Blake, Tamamo and Sun look around themselves when they stop, and a fully-masked man with tattoos standing starts speaking before the large sheet emblazoned with the bloody wolf and claw marks.

_White Fang Lieutenant:Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!_

The dark pants and brown shoes step forward before the orange tip of the Melodic Cudgel taps on the stage. Revealing none other than Roman Torchwick, smiling confidently even as the crowd starts protesting. Roman waves mockingly.

_Roman:Thank you, thank you! Please, hold your applause!_

As Roman speaks, Neo Politan walks out from behind the sheet. Tamamo stares at Neo through her mask.

_Tamamo:(Judging by her Aura, that girl is much stronger than Roman.)_

_(Her Aura is __erratic as well.)_

_(Almost like a Berserker.)_

_(And there's a smugness about her that reminds me of a certain maid.)_

_Antler Faunus:What's a human doing here?!_

_Roman:I'm glad you asked, "Deerie"! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst._

Roman salutes as an example.

_Roman:Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed!_

_Sun:So, is he going somewhere with this?_

_Roman:But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms!_

The crowd starts to change their tune and starts agreeing with him.

_Roman:Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life!_

The crowd cheers as the three heroes share a look.

_Roman:And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room._

With a snap of the fingers, the curtain falls, and the whole mass of Faunus applaud at the sight of the Atlesian Paladin-290 behind it, the mark of the White Fang painted on its shoulder.

_Sun:Whoa, that's a big robot..._

_Blake:How did he get that?_

_Tamamo:(A Dreadnought? Here?)_

_(No. it only looks like one.)_

_Roman:As some of you may have heard, this right here...is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my "employer", we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, "hit the shelves". Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?_

The White Fang's roaring applause tells him the answer. Blake turns to Tamamo and Sun.

_Blake:We should get out of here._

_Tamamo:Agreed._

_White Fang Lieutenant:Will all new recruits, please come forward!_

The line surges forward with the three faunus having to follow.

_Sun:Welp!_

* * *

Back at the Club, Junior puts down his glass as he sits behind the bar separating him from his interrogator. Nero is sipping on a drink.

_Junior:I don't know!_

_Yang:How can you not know?_

_Junior:I haven't talked to him! I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here. He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back._

Neptune rushes to Yang's side to raise a question of his own.

_Neptune:So where did they go?_

Junior pauses for a while before answering.

_Junior:What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back! Who is this guy?_

Yang pushes Neptune out of the way with one hand. Neptune straightens and stands to attention.

_Yang:Don't worry about him; worry about me if I don't find out what I want!_

_Junior:I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is something I can relate to!_

Junior's men grumble and walk away in response.

_Yang:Come on._

Yang turns from the bar and walks away with Neptune following. Yang then yells over her shoulder.

_Yang:Nero! We're leaving!_

_Nero:I must say, this strawberry sunrise is __delicious._

_Shady or not sir, you know how to make a grand drink._

Nero finishes the rest of her drink in one gulp before following Yang and Neptune. Junior stares at Nero for a few seconds.

_Junior:Was that blondie's sister?_

_Neptune:We get everything we need?_

_Yang:Well, we got everything we can. Hopefully the rest of the team is having better luck._

Yang turns to Nero.

_Yang:You looked like you were enjoying yourself. You never have a __strawberry sunrise before?_

_Nero:Not once._

Yang puts an arm around Nero's shoulder.

_Yang:Tell ya what. Next time we hang out, you and me party over a couple of drinks. How's that sound?_

_Nero:Umu!_

_I shall look forward to it!_

* * *

Back with everyone's favorite faunus', the White Fang continue to cheer loudly as the recruits are marched to the stage, with Blake, Sun and Tamamo have no choice but to follow along.

_Sun(Whispering):What are we going to do?!_

_Blake:I'm thinking..._

Sun watches Roman lean on the robot smoking his cigar and laughing with Neo beside him before he zeroes in on the three, frowning. Sun then tries to smile and wave.

_Sun:He sees us..._

Tamamo looks around before finding a junction box on the wall. She then gestures to it.

_Tamamo:Blake-san._

Blake follows Tamamo's gaze then smirks a little.

_Blake:He can't see in the dark._

With that, Blake unsheathes Gambol Shroud, transforms it into a pistol and shoots at the box, making the lights go out for the whole building.

_Roman:Don't let them get away!_

_Blake:Sun! Tamamo! The window!_

_Roman:Stop them!_

Before the three student Huntsmen crash through the window and start running as fast as they can The mechanized sound of running power signals the Altesian Paladin's activation and it crashes through the wall of the building in pursuit of the runaways, who leap off of a car and manage to get on the roofs. The Paladin follows beside them on the street as Blake, Sun and Tamamo run, jump, and flip from rooftop to rooftop.

_Sun:So you wouldn't happen to have... oh, I don't know... some form of backup?!_

_Blake:On it!_

Blake grabs her Scroll and puts it to her ear as she continues to jump.

* * *

Weiss and Altera are seen leaving the Cross Continental Transmit tower's elevator when Weiss grabs her own Scroll and her and Altera listen to Blake's message.

_Blake(Scroll-call):Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-_

_Sun(Scroll-call):HEEEELLLLP!_

Weiss rolls her eyes and starts running out the door, a little smile on her face as she does so. Altera follows along.

* * *

Ruby and Hakuno are still beside the dumpster (which is boarded up, possibly to keep the rat imprisoned), staring at Ruby's Scroll.

_Sun(Scroll-call):Big robot! And it's big! Really big!_

_Ruby(Excitedly):Oh, I am not missing this! Come on Hakuno!_

Both run off to join the fight.

* * *

Yang and Nero are back on their motorcycles with Neptune and Nero looking at Yang's Scroll over her shoulder.

_Sun(Scroll-call):That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!_

_Yang:Where are you guys?_

Right on cue, behind them, Blake, Sun and Tamamo can be seen running through the street with the Paladin hot on their heels before they all disappear from view.

_Sun(In person & on Scroll):HURRYYYY!_

_Neptune:I think that was them._

_Nero:Umu!_

Yang puts her Scroll away. She quickly circles her ride around - much to Neptune's alarm - and drives off to follow her friends. Nero follows behind them.

* * *

Blake, Sun and Tamamo somehow make it to the highways. They jump down into the busy street and continue their escape by hopping on cars while the Paladin follows them by pushing vehicles out of the way. Sun pauses to look at their pursuer's path of destruction and offer a quick "_Whoa!_" before leaping onto more cars, much to the anger of Roman inside the robot, his face surrounded by blue holographic screens.

Yang, Nero and Neptune are able to follow the mech suit on their ride, coming up next to it as it runs.

_Yang:We've gotta slow it down!_

_Neptune:Got it!_

Neptune reaches for his gun, but Roman notices them on his sensors and crashes into a multitude of cars with the Paladin's strong bulk, sending them flying towards his chasers.

_Yang:Hold on!_

_Neptune:Wuh-oh..._

Yang and Nero swerve, leaning their bikes to the side in avoidance of flying debris while Neptune flails in a panic.

_Nero:(Thank the gods for those __motorcycle lessons.)_

Back on two wheels again, Neptune unslings his weapon, aims as sparks start flying and fires several bolts of blue electricity at the Paladin. Causing Roman to grimace from the force of the attacks.

Switching strategies, Neptune flips the gun and it grows a shaft and an energy blade at the end, then jumps from Yang's bike as the spear's head splits in three and drives it into the top of the Paladin. Sun, Blake and Tamamo pause in their car-hopping to look back.

_Sun:Neptune, hang on!_

Neptune is trying his best, but the mech keeps bucking and threatens to make him fall. Closing his eyes, Sun smashes his palms together, and from the golden Aura around him, his Semblance creates two glowing outlines that copy their creator. They leap off and go back over the tops of vehicles to collide into the Paladin's front. They explode into blinding light upon contact to let Sun leap forward with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang held high. But Roman finally turns enough to send Neptune flying off and knocking into his leader, sending both of them off the highway.

_Tamamo:Mikon!_

Tamamo uses a wind talisman to blow Sun and Neptune to a safer area.

As Blake looks on from her spot, she and Tamamo hear a voice from Blake's Scroll.

_Weiss(Scroll-call):Blake! I'm in position! And I could use some help Tamamo!_

Tamamo looks up to see Weiss twirling over a highway and landing in the middle of the road with Myrtenaster drawn. Tamamo jumps to Weiss and the two nod. Roman smiles as his robot charges the girls, but Weiss and Tamamo summon a large circle of ice that spread's across the pavement. Causing the Paladin to slip and crash. It fly's over the young Huntresses and falls off the ramp, landing further down before Ruby and Hakuno who already have their weapons drawn.

The Paladin stands back up, and the rest of Team RWBY and HANT fall beside their leaders to take up positions. Roman chuckles, moving the robot slowly towards the girls.

_Nero:What are your orders Soshayo?_

Hakuno thinks for a moment before closing her eyes and seathing Ser Veresta.

_Hakuno:(We're gonna have to play this smart.)_

_(__Luckily, I know just the person who can help.)_

Using her Semblance, Hakuno's hair turns white as she opens her eyes to reveal that they have turned silver. Hakuno's face then morph's into a calmer expression. Ruby then take a moment to look at Hakuno.

_Ruby:(Her eyes...)_

Hakuno snaps Ruby out of her trance as she speaks in a deeper tone.

_Hakuno/Archer:Ruby._

_Ruby:Y-yeah?_

_Hakuno/Archer:This is your mission. It's your call._

Ruby takes a minute before nodding. She then looks toward Roman while addressing everyone.

_Ruby:Team RWBY will play offense. Team HANT watch our backs._

_Team HANT:Roger!_

_Ruby:__**Freezer Burn!**_

Ruby, Hakuno, Altera and Blake jump back out of the way as Weiss and Tamamo perform their ice-circle trick. Both of them back out of Yang and Nero's way when the jump into the air and hits the epicenter with their weapons, creating a huge wave of mist that surrounds Roman. Immediately, the Paladin activates its laser sensors to make up for the lost sight, but it barely sees the afterimage of Blake and narrowly misses the dashing Yang. A gun manages to fire at the area between Blake and Yang, but out from the blast comes Ruby and Hakuno.

_Hakuno/Archer:(Trace On.)_

Hakuno summons Archer's signature weapons, Kanshou and Bakuya. Both her and Ruby slash at the Paladin with their blades, causing it to falter.

_Ruby:__**Checkmate!**_

Blake and Weiss go in this time with Tamamo and Altera backing them up. Each girl going for the feet until Weiss and Tamamo jump up and strike a sensor before leaping off. Roman lifts the Paladin's foot to crush Blake and Altera, but Weiss summons another glyph under her friends to launch them backwards before the crushing blow can land. Roman growls and fires off the missiles, but Weiss, Blake, Tamamo and Altera flip backwards as the explosions merely hit where they were. Roman fires more missiles but Tamamo jumps in with her shield. Causing the missiles to explode on impact. She then uses a wind talisman to knock the Paladin off it's feet.

The Paladin manages to get back up in time for Weiss to jump up so high that Roman can fire a double energy blast at her. Myrtenaster absorbs the damage, but Weiss is thrown back, so she casts a beam of light from her weapon to the ground under Blake and Altera, forming a yellow clockwork circle that's absorbed into the girls, which lets them slice through each launched missile with ease in a flurry of super-fast slashes.

_Altera:(That felt __similar to a Code Cast.)_

Ruby runs into the fray as Altera jumps back.

_Ruby:__**Ladybug!**_

Ruby shoots herself forward and cuts at the robot's legs, then turns as Blake aims herself at the giant's feet as well. They both dash forward and attack at the same time, circling each other around the Paladin with each strike until they both launch themselves into the air and come down together on the shoulder. Roman aims a missile at the two girls but is suddenly blasted by a crimson blast. Roman look ahead to see Hakuno with a black bow and arrow aimed at him. Hakuno fires again and blast the Paladins left arm off.

Yang doesn't waste a second, jumping onto the Paladin's back and punching the top with fiery shotgun blasts. Roman is knocked around in the cabin. Seeing as he can't reach her with his remaining mechanical arm, he runs backwards through two columns and leaves Yang embedded in a third before backing away and turning towards her. Just as she is falling down, the remaining arm extends a closed fist and punches her. Causing Yang to fly through the column and stay down.

_Blake:Yang!_

_Ruby:Don't worry! With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special._

_Hakuno/Archer:(So she uses __kinetic energy from the damage she receives to amplify her attacks.)_

{Play Die by Casey Lee Williams and Jeff Williams}

Yang slowly gets back on her feet, hair burning a brilliant white as she clenches her fists. Sensing victory, Roman throws a punch, but Yang catches it in her own hand. (Despite the ground cracking beneath her) With eyes red with rage, Yang smashes her knuckles into the second arm, obliterating it under her force.

Getting desperate with his armless robot, Roman immediately kicks Yang to the side, but as she passes her sister and teammates...

_Ruby:__**Bumblebee!**_

Blake throws her Gambol Shroud out for Yang to catch while flying, and the Faunus uses the momentum to swing the glowing girl around for a final hit to the robot. Roman, however, steps out of the way just in time to avoid complete destruction. Roman then fires missiles from the Paladins shoulders at the girls. But just before the missiles hit...

_Hakuno/Archer:__**Celestial Slash!**_

Nero and Altera jump in with their blades glowing. Altera's blade seems like its spinning.

_Nero:__**Rosa Ichthys!**_

_Altera:__**Scourge of the Wind God!**_

Nero unleashes a flaming shockwave as Altera thrust sword forward to create a tornado. The two attack combine and obliterate the Paladins missiles along with the launchers. Causing it to stumble.

_Ruby:We have to slow it down! _

_Weiss:And how do you propose we do that?_

_Ruby:__**Ice Flower!**_

_Hakuno/Archer:Tamamo! Back them up!_

_Tamamo:Hai!_

Ruby and Weiss twirl their weapons so they both point at Roman. Weiss creates a series of glyphs in front of Crescent Rose's sniper barrel and a single shot through the circles creates a dazzling spiral of energy that creates large icicles upon impact with the Paladin. Tamamo then freezes the Paladins feet to keep it from moving. Ruby and Weiss continue to shoot until the ice completely envelops the robot's body. Roman makes one last ditched effort as a chunk of ice manages to break off one of the paladins feet and tries to kick Blake and Yang, but Hakuno fires an arrow to knock the Paladin off balance. Blake then swings her partner around in a circle one more time, but with Roman unable to move, the Paladin is hit by the speed and power of Yang's fists. The paladin fly's into the air before crashing down in a hundred pieces and a defeated criminal. Roman gets up, slightly dazed but unharmed. He inspects the damage while brushing himself off.

_Roman:Just got this thing cleaned..._

Roman looks up just in time to see Yang, still burning with her absorbed power, fire a single shot at the defenseless thief, but he's saved at the last instant when Neo drops in front of him and merely opens her pink umbrella, deflecting the blast entirely. The new arrival hangs the weapon over her shoulder as Roman addresses the victors.

_Roman:Ladies. Schizoid. Ice Queen..._

_Weiss:Hey!_

Hakuno's eyebrow twitches.

_Roman:Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would..._

The pink-and-brown girl curtsies her enemies with a bow, but Yang has none of it. She charges forth with her fists raised to strike the outlaws... only to break their image as if made out of a mirror and turn just in time to see them escape in a Bullhead.

{Song ends}

The rest of team RWBY and team HANT runs up to Yang's side, now cooled down with the end of the fight. Hakuno's Semblance deactivates as she reaches her friends.

_Yang:So I guess he got a new henchman..._

_Weiss:Yeah, I guess she really made our plans... fall apart!_

While Weiss smiles, Ruby giggles and Blake starts walking away, Yang simply states.

_Yang:No. Just... no._

Weiss gets a little agitated.

_Weiss:What- But, you do it!_

_Yang:There's a time and a place for jokes._

_Weiss:Was this not it?_

Yang turns around and follows Blake. Weiss follows soon after, followed by team HANT.

_Yang:No, it just wasn't very good._

_Weiss:Well, at least I'm trying!_

_Hakuno:Relax Weiss. At least this proves your __loosening up a little._

_Weiss:Hmph._

Ruby addresses a question that has been on her mind since the fight started.

_Ruby:Hey, Hakuno?_

_Hakuno:Yes?_

_Ruby:Back then, when you used your Semblance. Who was that?_

Team HANT exchanges glances before Hakuno answers.

_Hakuno:He...was a...friend we knew. He was smart, cynical and sarcastic. But also devoted and protective._

_Weiss:Sounds like a handful._

Hakuno giggles as a small smile graces her face.

_Hakuno:Maybe. But there was no doubt that he was a good person. He taught me a lot of things._

_Blake:Is he... you know?_

Hakuno frowns.

_Hakuno:...Yes._

_He was a very good friend._

_Yang:What was his name?_

_Hakuno:Actually, he never told me his real name._

_He called himself...Archer._

_Ruby:Archer..._

Ruby says the name as if she was in a trance. She then comes back to reality when she realizes something important.

_Ruby:Wait... Where are Sun and Neptune?_

Sun and Neptune are seen sitting in the middle stools of the "A Simple Wok Noodle House" eating their plates of noodles with the Shopkeep behind the counter and their weapons leaning on the other two stools.

_Neptune:They're probably fine, right?_

_Sun:Probably._

_Still, gotta thank Tamamo for sending us over here._

_Neptune:Yup._

His question answered, Neptune turns back to his noodles, and the two eat in silence.

**-To be continued-**

* * *

**AN:Wow, this chapter was tough to write. I couldn't think of any team attacks for team HANT except the one I had Nero and Altera use. If anyone has any ****suggestions for team attacks, I'll see if I can use them in future chapters.**

**Next chapter:Who is Benihime?**


	18. Escalation Arc Extella 5-Extracurricular

**XenoBlaze does not own RWBY, Asterisk War or the Fate series. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

**AN:Hey everyone. Welcome to chapter 18. Before we start, I wanna address something. When volume 2 started, I asked if Ironwood should know about team HANT. Those who replied, thank you. However, the votes were tied. So thanks to Yogwind's suggestion, I decided that while Ironwood won't know the truth about Hakuno and the others YET. He'll at least get a handle on what they can do. In the last chapter, Penny asked some questions. Since she reports to him, Ironwood now knows that team HANT can sense Aura. Also, from what we saw in canon RWBY, Ozpin has Vale wired. Since he saw what happened at the docks in volume 1. So, whose to say that he didn't see what happened with Torchwick and the Paladin? Ironwood isn't stupid. Just out of the loop at times. So there's no way he wouldn't notice that he's missing some of his tech. So what if Ironwood saw the footage of Roman vs RWBY & HANT? That's what I've decided on. This way, Ironwood knows that team HANT are above what 2nd year Huntresses can do. And at the same time, he doesn't know everything about them. I will however, put a little scene with him and Hakuno after the dance.**

**Now then, let's get to it.**

* * *

{Begin "Imitation" -Fate Unlimited Bladeworks Movie theme by Sachi Tainaka}

The opening begins with a black background that shows Altera turning to the screen from the left side at the first beat. The second beat shows Tamamo turning to the screen from the right side. The third beat shows Nero turning to the screen from the left side. As the music begins, Hakuno appears on the screen opening her eyes. The camera zooms in on Hakuno's right eye. The background changes to a light blue as dozens of magic circuits begin to activate. The title fades in.

**RWBY Extella**

**Tadoritsuita yume no hate de**

As the lyrics begin, the title fades out and the screen changes back to black as class cards slowly fall from above.

**Hito wa nani wo omou no darou**

The scene changes to Yang riding bumblebee through Vale at night. A raven watches her before it takes off.

**Yagate kuru sono toki boku wa**

A close up of the planet Remnant is displayed as the screen zooms out. The academy sigils fade in on their corresponding continents.

**Donna kao wo shiteiru no ka**

Team JNPR is seen overlooking Beacon from the roof as the sun begins to rise.

**Moshimo dareka ni**

The scene changes to a background of Forever Fall with Blake looking towards the screen with a serious expression. The wind blowing through her hair.

**Uragirarete mo**

Blake fades out and is replaced with Weiss mirroring Blakes expression. The wind blowing through her hair as well.

**Hitsuyou tosare nakute mo**

Tamamo is seen holding a flag of the White Fang with a disgusted expression. She turns around and walks away while throwing the flag aside. The flag floats to the ground before it is quickly slashed by a red blade.

**Wasure wa shinai**

Sun and Neptune are seen smiling at the screen with Beacon's cafeteria in the background before it quickly changes to Charlemagne and Astolfo smiling with Beacons courtyard in the background.

**Jibun jishin ga eranda koto**

Team HANT stands in front of a hoard of mutant Grimm with serious expressions. The two sides are at a standstill before the Grimm charge. Team HANT draws their weapons. First Altera. Then Tamamo. Then Nero. And finally Hakuno.

**Itsuwari no yume datte kanaete miseru**

The scene changes to Blake and Tamamo tag teaming Roman Torchwick for a few seconds before Neopolitan shows up to support Roman. The screen quickly changes to Yang blocking a kick from Mercury.

**Ima wa mada wara warete mo ii sa**

Weiss and Altera are seen tag teaming Emerald before the scene changes to Ruby and Nero tag teaming Cinder.

**Kireigoto da toshite mo mezashitainda**

Hakuno is seen cutting down mutant Grimm with a modified version of Ser Veresta as her Semblance rapidly changes her appearance corresponding with the right fighting style. First Nero, as Hakuno's hair and eyes change to blonde and green respectively. Then Altera's, as Hakuno's hair and eyes change to white and red respectively. An mutant Ura Major appears as Hakuno cuts down a mutant Beowulf. The mutant Ursa attacks Hakuno but she backflips away.

**Ima wa mada kanata da keredo kitto**

Hakuno lands in a couched position as her hair stays white but her eyes change to a shining silver. A black bow and a oddly shaped arrow appear in her hands. Blue whisp of light gather around Hakuno as she prepares to fire. The scene changes as we close in on Hakuno's face. At "keredo", we see a white outline of someone's hand reaching for the moon. At "kiito", the moon shatters and the hand recoils. The hand then raises into the air as the screen turns white.

**Nisemono wa honmono ni kawaru darou**

At the last line of the lyrics, we see Hakuno fading in as she flourishes Ser Veresta before sheathing it. She looks at the screen as it zooms out to display her team, team RWBY, team JNPR, Ozpin and Glynda, Ironwood and Penny, Sun and Neptune and Charlemagne and Astolfo as they all look towards the sky with Beacon Academy in the background.

* * *

_**Escalation Arc Extella 5-Extracurricular**_

* * *

**-Beacon Academy/Combat Class-**

_Hakuno:Well... To quote Yang, "That was a thing"._

That was the thought that went through team HANT's heads as they witnessed Pyrrha wipe the floor with team CRDL. While the four boys had been making stride's to be better Huntsmen, when facing the 4 time Mistral champion, they never stood a chance.

_Nero:Umu._

_Pyrrha definitely lives up to her title as the Invincible Girl._

_Tamamo:Altera-san, you've spared with Pyrrha-san a few times. What did you think?_

_Altera:She's definitely someone you shouldn't take lightly. In our spars, she's managed to match me while I was holding back. All our matches ended in a draw._

_Nero:So given the chance, you could best her?_

_Altera:Yes. But still, she's quite formidable._

Glynda approaches a downed Cardin from behind. Cardin clutches his ribs.

_Glynda:And that's the match._

_Cardin:Lucky shot._

Cardin collapses.

_Glynda:Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament._

_Pyrrha:Thank you, professor._

Glynda taps her tablet.

_Glynda:Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers?_

Glynda looks around at the observing students and see's Blake reading instead of paying attention.

_Glynda:Ms. Belladonna?_

Blake slams her book shut and stares wide-eyed at Glynda.

_Glynda:You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you- _

_?: I'll do it._

Glynda looks to see Mercury raising his hand.

_Glynda:Mercury, is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent._

_Mercury:Actually, I wanna fight... her._

Mercury points to Pyrrha.

_Pyrrha:Me?_

_Glynda:I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished the match. I recommend you choose another partner._

_Pyrrha:No, it's fine! I'd be happy to oblige._

Team HNAT's eyes narrow at Mercury as he struts into the arena, visibly sizing up Pyrrha. Mercury charges in and kicks at Pyrrha, but she lunges forward and blocks it with her shield. She then sweeps his other leg from beneath him with Miló. Mercury falls onto his back but then kicks his legs into the air. He spins on his hands and does a double back-handspring. The two stop and stare at each other for a moment as Pyrrha stands up from a kneeling position. She runs forward to attack. But Mercury strikes first, leading her to instead block the first kick with Miló and a second with her shield, before Pyrrha turns around to block a barrage of kicks with her shield.

Pyrrha ends the barrage by hitting Mercury's leg away with Miló, creating an opening for her to ram her shield into him. He lands on his feet and slides to a stop some distance away. Apparently slightly impressed, Mercury tilts his head and gives a slight nod with a "_Hm_". He then leaps into the air and, with a spin, brings his foot down on Pyrrha's shield, making her jump back slightly. After landing on the floor and dropping to his hands and feet, Mercury spins with one leg out. But Pyrrha raises her foot over it and steps backward. He quickly stands and leaps into the air, kicking at her, But Pyrrha blocks with her shield.

As Pyrrha turns, dives and rolls away, Mercury continues his spin, swinging his leg high in the air. Only to find that she has moved away from him. He chuckles while Pyrrha instantly rights herself, crouching on the floor with her shield in front of her. She flips Miló in her hand so that the blade points behind her. Mercury then charges forward, leaps, and lands three consecutive kicks on her shield. She moves her shield to the side and begins to raise Miló, but Mercury kicks her shield, then quickly switches in mid-air and kicks the arm with which she is holding Miló, before switching once again to kick her shield.

As Mercury lands the kick on her shield, Pyrrha flips Miló into the air. But before she can catch it, Mercury switches once more to kick her in the side. This forces her to move her arm forward and block the kick. He then turns away, spinning once again and leaving an opening for Pyrrha to turn around and catch Miló. Both combatants continue their spin to face each other, Pyrrha swinging Miló and Mercury kicking. Their attacks deflect each other, and Mercury turns in mid-air and kicks at Pyrrha's shield. Pyrrha swings Miló upward, scraping it against Mercury's boot, but then Mercury kicks it out of her hand.

The two watch Miló stab into the floor and Mercury triumphantly smirks at Pyrrha before spinning around and raising his leg up high to kick her. However, Pyrrha activates her Semblance as she moves her hand toward his boot. When her hand is about half an inch away, she repels his boot, sending him into an off-balance spin. He stumbles and drops into a kneel, gaining a thoughtful look on his face. Hearing footsteps approaching him, he looks behind him and rises to face Pyrrha, who is charging toward him shield-first.

Mercury puts his right foot on Pyrrha's shield, hops up onto it and fires a bullet to propel himself from it. He spins in the air and lands in a kneeling position. With a determined look on her face, Pyrrha continues to charge toward him with Miló. However, her opponent casually turns away from her.

_Mercury(Nonchalant):I forfeit._

Pyrrha almost stumbles as she stops beside him.

_Pyrrha:You... don't even want to try?_

Mercury shrugs.

_Mercury:What's the point? You're a world-renowned fighter. We're obviously leagues apart._

_Glynda:In that case... Pyrrha Nikos is the victor of the match... again._

No one see's Emerald's smirk or Mercury's smug sneer. Except team HANT. Pyrrha has a annoyed and disappointed look on her face while she places her left hand on her hip. The Aura displays for Pyrrha and Mercury are shown as Mercury's is changed from green to red indicating his loss.

_Glynda:Next time, you may want to think a little harder before choosing an opponent._

_Mercury:I'll be sure to do that._

An alarm sounds which jolts Blake who has nodded off.

_Glynda:That is all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses._

As everyone leaves, Mercury stops beside Emerald.

_Mercury:Learning is so much fun._

Team HANT watches Emerald and Mercury leave with narrowed eyes. The two notice the teams gaze and turn to them. They stare at each other for a few seconds before Emerald and Mercury smile and wave. They then leave the room.

_Tamamo:(__You all noticed, yes?__)_

_Nero:(__Umu. That boy was testing her.__)_

_(__He's stronger than what he displayed.__)_

_Altera:(__Not only that, but he insulted Pyrrha by not taking their match seriously.__)_

_Hakuno:(__They're up to something.__)_

_(__Also, that woman, Cinder. She wasn't here.__)_

_(__I don't think that was a coincidence.__)_

_?:Are you four alright?_

Team HANT turns to see Glynda approach them.

_Hakuno:We're fine professor Goodwitch._

_Glynda:Very well._

_I've been meaning to ask. How are things? You four have been here for a year now. Have you adjusted to life as students?_

Hakuno smiles.

_Hakuno:Thank you for your concern._

_Technically I went to school back in SERAPH. But I guess it's not that much different then what I'm use to. Unless you count the classes that center around the Grimm._

_Altera:School is a wonderful experience for me. I'm learning a lot._

Nero and Tamamo nod. Glynda then gives a faint smile before resuming her normal expression.

_Glynda:I'll be sure to let Ozpin know._

_Now then, there's something we need to discuss._

_Hakuno:What is it?_

Glynda taps on her tablet before turning it to face the four girls. Footage of their fight with the Paladin is being displayed. Team HANT exchanges glances with each other before Glynda speaks.

_Glynda:You four have attracted a lot of attention._

_More so from general Ironwood._

Hakuno's eyes narrow.

_Hakuno:(I knew it.)_

_How much did he see?_

_Glynda:The whole thing I'm afraid._

_Tamamo:And yet, he hasn't confronted us._

_Glynda:Ozpin is trying to keep him away from the truth. But who knows how much longer he can keep it up? Nothing get's by him for long. He's bound to found out. And when he does, you can count on him telling the council about you four. After he interrogates you._

_Hakuno:Understood. We'll be more careful._

Before the group can continue their conversation, the sound of an airship landing can be heard. Glynda's tablet beeps and she taps on it. She then looks closely at her tablet.

_Glynda:It seems Ms. Benihime has arrived._

* * *

**-Courtyard-**

Dozens of people can be seen waiting for the idol known throughout Vacuo as Benihime. Her airship has just touched down. Out of curiosity, team HANT decided to see this person for themselves. However, the second they set foot on the courtyard, they sense something and gasp.

_Altera:(__Is that...?__)_

_Tamamo:(__It can't be.__)_

_Nero:(__A Servant?__)_

_Hakuno:(__But why would one be here?__)_

Hakuno thinks for a moment before gasping in realization.

_Hakuno:(__Unless... Benihime...is a Servant!__)_

The Bullheads hanger doors open and a group of Atlesian Knights step out. Followed by general Ironwood. The military forces part to make way for the other people on board.

One is a girl with short black hair in a twintail style and black eyes. She wears a black sailor uniform and a wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She also wears red gauntlets. On her belt is what appears to be a sword with a red handle. She also wears long black socks and black shoes. In her hands is a bag of cookies that she is currently munching on with a bored expression.

The next person is another girl with mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. Her outfit coming into the series is a simple white shirt with a red ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black & white jacket with rolled up sleeves. On her back is what appears to be a guitar case.

A boy steps of the Bullhead this time. He's tall with long blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a light blue shirt and pants with tan boots and gloves. Like Jaune, he wears blue armor. He also has a face that makes a few female students swoon. At his hip is a sword with a spiked handle.

The next person was a man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he has chin stubble. He wears a dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. He also wears Japanese wooden sandals and a striped dark green and white bucket hat that shadows his eyes. In his left hand is a paper fan. In is right, a cane.

But the most surprising one was the last girl that stepped of the Bullhead. She has mid-back length pink hair tied with purple ribbons and light blue eyes. She has slender figure and is clad in a cyber-goth-loli dress with white detached sleeves, with a circular skirt and several belts on the top connected to her collar that cover her chest area and wears knee-high shoes with two sharp spikes. Her most prominent features are the dragon horns and the protruding fangs of a dragon fangs, along with a long draconic tail and pink scales scattered throughout her body.

To Remnant, she's known as the idol Benihime. But to team HANT...

_Nero:BWAAAAH!_

_Tamamo:MIKON!_

_Altera:I can't be!_

_Hakuno:Elizabeth Báthory?!_

Elizabeth waves to the students as they cheer.

_Elizabeth:Hello Beacon Academy!_

_Have you all been good little boys and girls?_

The students continue to cheer. Amongst the crowd are Sun and Astolfo. The latter of whom can't help but squeal.

_Astolfo:AAAAAH!_

_I can't believe she's really here!_

_Sun:Wait, she's a dragon faunus?! She's got more traits then Tamamo! Ugh. I really need to sit down._

Glynda and Ozpin make their way through the crowd.

_Glynda:Clear a path everyone!_

The two professors soon stand face to face with the man in green. Said man closes his fan and waves with it.

_?:Ozpin! It's been a while. Glynda. Always a pleasure._

Glynda polity nods.

_Ozpin:Indeed it has Kisuke._

_Though I must say, I never pegged you as the musical type._

_Kisuke:Yeah, well it pays the bills. Being a manager can do that for you. Speaking of which..._

Elizabeth and her entourage make their way to the adults.

_Kisuke:Meet the band._

Kisuke gestures to the girl with the cookies. Of which she is still eating.

_Kisuke:Our drummer, Kurome Jaeger._

Kisuke gestures to the girl with the guitar case.

_Kisuke:Our guitarist, Ryuko Matoi._

_Ryuko:Sup._

Kisuke gestures to the blond boy. Said boy smiles and waves.

_Kisuke:Our keyboardist, Gourry Gabriev._

_Gourry:Nice to meet ya!_

Kisuke gestures to Elizabeth.

_Kisuke:And last, but not least, our star, Benihime. Otherwise known as Elizabeth Báthory._

_Elizabeth:Charmed, I'm sure._

_Ozpin:It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Báthory._

_Welcome to Beacon Academy. I am professor Ozpin. The headmaster. This is the head mistress, Glynda Goodwitch. We hope you'll enjoy your stay here. If there is anything you or your band require, myself and Beacon's staff shall assist you._

_Elizabeth:Great!_

All of a sudden, a loud noise is heard. The source, Gourry's stomach. Said boy rubs the back of his head in embarrassment.

_Gourry:Actually, can we get some food? I'm starving._

Gourry gives a slight glare at Kurome, who continues to eat her cookies.

_Gourry:It doesn't help that SOMEONE won't share her snacks._

Kurome protectively holds her bag of cookies while making a face. (You know the one)

_Kurome:Keep your hands off my cookies Gourry._

Ryuko yawns loudly.

_Ryuko:Honestly, I just wanna get some sleep. The ride here was boring. When does this festival start again? I wanna see some fights. Killing Grimm back home just isn't as exciting anymore._

_Ozpin:Of course._

_If you'll follow Ms. Goodwitch, she'll take you to your room. The cafeteria is on the way._

_Glynda:This way please._

Glynda turns around and walks back to Beacon with Kurome, Ryuko and Gourry in tow.

_Ozpin:Now Kisuke, I'm sure you and Ms. Báthory would like to see the ballroom._

Kisuke opens his fan an holds it to his face.

_Kisuke:Lead the way._

Ozpin, Kisuke and Elizabeth make their way to Beacon while the Atlesian Knights block the students from following them. Meanwhile, team HANT is still stupefied.

_Hakuno:That is Elizabeth... right?_

_Tamamo:Unfortunately, the mana coming from her says so. It's that useless maid alright._

_Altera:But how did she get here? Hm?_

Altera looks to see a fuming Nero.

_Nero:How dare she..._

Flames of jealousy burn behind Nero.

_Nero:How dare she become an Idol before I have yet to grace this world with my talents?!_

The rest of team HANT sweatdrop.

While making her way to inside the school, Elizabeth finally spots team HANT. At first she is shocked to see them. Her face then morphs to anger before she calms down and huffs. Time seems to slow down as Elizabeth passes team HANT They stare at her and she stares back before moving on ahead. Ozpin stops at the entrance and gestures for Kisuke and Elizabeth to go in. The two step inside as Ozpin glances at Hakuno who mouths "Servant". If Ozpin was shocked, he didn't show it. He simply nods before going inside. The crowd of students disperses and goes about their business while team HANT stays still.

_Nero:What should we do, Soshayo?_

Hakuno stares at Elizabeth's retreating form. Unawear that general Ironwod is staring at her and her team.

**-To be continued-**

* * *

**AN2:And there you have it. Elizabeth fans, your prayers have been answered. How she came to Remnant will be explained in the next chapter. Now, Elizabeth's entourage. Yes I added Ryuko, Kurome, Gourry and Kisuke to my story. Big whoop. Wanna fight about it? ...Sorry. Couldn't help myself. Like Charlie and Astolfo, these are Remnants version of them. Before you ask, no this won't be a multi crossover. They're just characters I added as Elizabeth's band. And no, they don't know who Elizabeth really is. Well... Kisuke might have a few thoughts because come on, it's Kisuke. I put these guys in because 1:I like their shows and 2:I couldn't think of any proper OC's to be the band. They won't have any major parts in the story. They're just here to preform.**


	19. Escalation Arc Extella 6-Burning the Can

**Xenoblaze:Well, I might have ****written myself into a corner with that last chapter.**

**Elizabeth:Oh relax Blaze. I'm sure you can keep this story going.**

**Yang:What I wanna know is, why did it take a whole volume and six chapters for me to get in here? I'm a main character for crying out loud. Why's the girl with the dragging tutu here?**

**Xenoblaze:*Groan* That's why Yang. Your puns are-**

**Yang:Clawsome?**

**Elizabeth:...That pun...physically hurt me.**

**Yang:Come on Liz, don't get your scales in a bunch.**

**XenoBlaze:Arg! What will it take for you to stop?!**

**Yang:Strawberry sunrise. No ice. Oh and one of those little umbrellas.**

**XenoBlaze:...**

**Fine. Just do the disclaimer.**

**Yang:XenoBlaze does not own RWBY, Asterisk War, the Fate series or anything else in this fic. All rights go to their rightful owners. Fangs for coming.**

**XenoBalze:God's dammit Yang!**

* * *

{Begin "Imitation" -Fate Unlimited Bladeworks Movie theme by Sachi Tainaka}

The opening begins with a black background that shows Altera turning to the screen from the left side at the first beat. The second beat shows Tamamo turning to the screen from the right side. The third beat shows Nero turning to the screen from the left side. As the music begins, Hakuno appears on the screen opening her eyes. The camera zooms in on Hakuno's right eye. The background changes to a light blue as dozens of magic circuits begin to activate. The title fades in.

**RWBY Extella**

**Tadoritsuita yume no hate de**

As the lyrics begin, the title fades out and the screen changes back to black as class cards slowly fall from above.

**Hito wa nani wo omou no darou**

The scene changes to Yang riding bumblebee through Vale at night. A raven watches her before it takes off.

**Yagate kuru sono toki boku wa**

A close up of the planet Remnant is displayed as the screen zooms out. The academy sigils fade in on their corresponding continents.

**Donna kao wo shiteiru no ka**

Team JNPR is seen overlooking Beacon from the roof as the sun begins to rise.

**Moshimo dareka ni**

The scene changes to a background of Forever Fall with Blake looking towards the screen with a serious expression. The wind blowing through her hair.

**Uragirarete mo**

Blake fades out and is replaced with Weiss mirroring Blakes expression. The wind blowing through her hair as well.

**Hitsuyou tosare nakute mo**

Tamamo is seen holding a flag of the White Fang with a disgusted expression. She turns around and walks away while throwing the flag aside. The flag floats to the ground before it is quickly slashed by a red blade.

**Wasure wa shinai**

Sun and Neptune are seen smiling at the screen with Beacon's cafeteria in the background before it quickly changes to Charlemagne and Astolfo smiling with Beacons courtyard in the background.

**Jibun jishin ga eranda koto**

Team HANT stands in front of a hoard of mutant Grimm with serious expressions. The two sides are at a standstill before the Grimm charge. Team HANT draws their weapons. First Altera. Then Tamamo. Then Nero. And finally Hakuno.

**Itsuwari no yume datte kanaete miseru**

The scene changes to Blake and Tamamo tag teaming Roman Torchwick for a few seconds before Neopolitan shows up to support Roman. The screen quickly changes to Yang blocking a kick from Mercury.

**Ima wa mada wara warete mo ii sa**

Weiss and Altera are seen tag teaming Emerald before the scene changes to Ruby and Nero tag teaming Cinder.

**Kireigoto da toshite mo mezashitainda**

Hakuno is seen cutting down mutant Grimm with a modified version of Ser Veresta as her Semblance rapidly changes her appearance corresponding with the right fighting style. First Nero, as Hakuno's hair and eyes change to blonde and green respectively. Then Altera's, as Hakuno's hair and eyes change to white and red respectively. An mutant Ura Major appears as Hakuno cuts down a mutant Beowulf. The mutant Ursa attacks Hakuno but she backflips away.

**Ima wa mada kanata da keredo kitto**

Hakuno lands in a couched position as her hair stays white but her eyes change to a shining silver. A black bow and a oddly shaped arrow appear in her hands. Blue whisp of light gather around Hakuno as she prepares to fire. The scene changes as we close in on Hakuno's face. At "keredo", we see a white outline of someone's hand reaching for the moon. At "kiito", the moon shatters and the hand recoils. The hand then raises into the air as the screen turns white.

**Nisemono wa honmono ni kawaru darou**

At the last line of the lyrics, we see Hakuno fading in as she flourishes Ser Veresta before sheathing it. She looks at the screen as it zooms out to display her team, team RWBY, team JNPR, Ozpin and Glynda, Ironwood and Penny, Sun and Neptune and Charlemagne and Astolfo as they all look towards the sky with Beacon Academy in the background.

* * *

_**Escalation Arc Extella 6-Burning the Candle**_

* * *

**-Beacon ****Academy/Benihime's room-**

Things were going great for Elizabeth. So what if she was in a new world? So what if her powers were cut in half? She had what she always wanted. To be worshiped by her adoring fans. So why was she having trouble sleeping tonight?

* * *

[Flashback ]

**-SERAPH/Zero Dark-**

Elizabeth had been wondering around SERAPH for the past few months trying to figure out what to do. Saber, Caster and Altera were living the good life. And no other Servants wanted anything to do with her. It didn't help that she was corrupted by Velber either. But even that didn't make her intimidating.

_Elizabeth:Mou. It's just not fair!_

_Ko risu (Little Squirrel) and her Servants get to be all lovely dovey at Saber's Roman place. And what do I get? Nothing but dirty looks!_

Elizabeth looks at herself.

_Elizabeth:And THIS look isn't working for me anymore._

_To bad Archimedes is gone. Otherwise I'd get him to get rid of this icky look._

As Elizabeth continues to wander, she is met with a Beowolf.

_Elizabeth:Huh? What is that?_

The Beowolf growls and lunges at Elizabeth. Wasting no time, Elizabeth summons her lance and slices the Beowolf in two. The two sides then begin to evaporate. Elizabeth huffs and stomps her feet.

_Elizabeth:Great. It's bad enough being treated like a dog. Now I'm being attacked by them?_

Before Elizabeth can continue her rant, she is interrupted by a bright light, coupled with a loud boom. Elizabeth looks toward the noise and growls.

_Elizabeth:Now what?!_

Elizabeth makes her way to the center of Zero Dark. Along they way, the sounds of combat can be heard. She reaches her destination to find Saber, Caster, Altera and other Servants fighting Beowolves. Saber and Caster are currently in their Moon Crux forms. Once she sees this, Elizabeth ducks behind a rock to avoid being spotted.

_Elizabeth:What are they doing here?_

Elizabeth looks around and her eyes land on a familiar face.

_Elizabeth:What?! Archimedes?! I thought he died!_

Elizabeth watches as Saber and Caster exit their Moon Crux forms after wiping out the majority of Archimedes' Beowolves.

_Caster:Almost there._

Saber gives a confident grin.

_Saber:Your forces are all but gone Archimedes._

_Your trap has failed._

_Archimedes:Once again you assume too much._

_By coming here...you were already caught._

Archimedes transfers the spiritrons he took to the last of his creatures. The Beowolves begin to grow and become Alpha Beowolves.

_Elizabeth:Hmph. Looks like Saber jinxed them._

Saber is caught off guard by an Alpha Beowolf and is sent sliding pass Artoria. Hakuno leaves the Regalia and kneels to Saber while shaking her.

_Elizabeth:That dummy! She was safer in the Regalia!_

Elizabeth then takes a moment before shaking her head.

_Elizabeth:Wait, why do I care what happens to her?_

One of the wolves seems to dissolve into a black puddle. The puddle then moves towards the two Servants and Master. Before the puddle engulfs the two Sabers, Hakuno pushes them away. Leaving the puddle to engulf Hakuno instead. Leaving Elizabeth somewhat touched that Hakuno would put herself in danger to save her Servants.

_Elizabeth:(I wonder. Would she do that for me?)_

Elizabeth is interrupted from her thoughts as Artoria frees Hakuno from the black sphere. She then sees her Servants rush to Hakuno's side. Seeing this makes Elizabeth grit her teeth.

_Elizabeth:(Tsk! That should be me up there!)_

Elizabeth furiously shakes her head.

_Elizabeth:(Why do I care?!)_

A black aura surrounds Archimedes. As he opens his eyes they appear to be glowing red. He thrust his left hand out and a black portal appears in the sky above the heroes. A huge gust of wind surrounds them.

_Ruler:What is this?!_

The heroes struggle to stay rooted on the ground but the wind is to strong. Some of the Servants use their weapons to stay rooted to the ground. Hakuno and her Servants huddle together. Ruler is the first to be sucked into the portal.

_Ruler:AAAAAAH!_

Rider and Lancer are the next to go.

_Lancer:Dammit!_

Artoria holds on with all her might but slowly loses the battle and is sucked in.

_Artoria:AH!_

_Hakuno:No!_

Saber glares at Archimedes.

_Saber:Archimedes! What have you done?!_

Altera begins to lose her grip on the others. Before she is sucked in, Hakuno grabs her hand.

_Hakuno:Altera!_

One by one the four saviors lose their grip of each other and are sucked into the portal. Just before they are sucked in, Caster raises a barrier to keep them togther. Elizabeth tries to hold on to the rock she hid behind. At one point, she even uses her wings to try to avoid being sucked in. But it doesn't matter as Elizabeth gets sucked in anyway.

_Elizabeth:AAAAAAAH!_

* * *

**-Remnant/Vacuo-**

_Elizabeth:*Moan* What happened?_

Elizabeth slowly gets up and brushes herself off. She then gasp to see that her claws have turned into regular fingers. Not only that, but Velber's corruption is gone as well. Returning her to her old outfit. But before she can celebrate, Elizabeth looks around. She finds herself in a desert.

_Elizabeth(Echoing):Where am I?_

[Flashback Ends]

* * *

_Elizabeth:(Even when I came to this world, I was treated like a animal. At least I learned that I was being treated as a "faunus".)_

_(If not for Kisuke finding me in that alley, I would've starved to death.)_

_(After that, I met Kuro, Ryu and Baka_.) (Come on, we know how Gourry is)

_(Kisuke thought of the name Benihime. And we became famous.)_

_(And I was finally happy.)_

Elizabeth clenches her bedsheets and grits her teeth.

_Elizabeth:(But now. Those girls are here!)_

In their room, Elizabeth's band mates can be seen sleeping. Kurome is sleeping soundly with an Beowolf plushie in her arms. Ryuko is sleeping with her arm out of the covers. Gourry on the other hand is snoring loudly sprawled out on top of his bed. Kisuke is sleeping setting up on a couch.

*Note:Ryuko and Gourry's pajamas are their canon pajamas. Elizabeth is wearing her Sweet Room Dream outfit. Kurome wears Akame's pajamas from the "Kill the Mad Scientist" episode. Kisuke wears his normal clothes without his coat.*

Elizabeth turns around to face the window and tries to go back to sleep. Unaware that Kisuke's eyes were open under his hat.

* * *

**-Ballroom-**

The next day comes quickly for teams RWBY and HANT. Since team CFVY was away on a mission, the two teams were asked to prepare the ballroom for tomorrow night. However, Blake wasn't present. After talking with the remainder of her team, team HANT discovered that Blake was still focused on stopping the White Fang. To the point of obsession. Sun even asked her to the dance and she refused. Saying that the dance was a waste of time. So here Ruby sits. Glum and resting her head on her hand while staring into the distance. She is startled by someone slamming their palms on the table she is at. She is greeted by a smiling Weiss. She slides two squares over to Ruby, both seeming to be similar shades of white.

_Weiss:I need you to pick a tablecloth._

_Ruby(Confused):Aren't they both the same?_

_Weiss:*Sigh* I don't even know why I asked!_

Altera and Hakuno walk by with a few plates in their hands.

_Altera:I would go with the one on the left._

_Weiss:Thank you Altera. At least SOMEONE understands proper etiquette._

Weiss walks away from Ruby who sticks her tongue out before resuming her sullen mood. Yang is in carrying a massive sound speaker on her shoulder, which bounces her sister and the table she's moping on again to jump in the air when she drops it on the ground. Nero and Tamamo can be seen arguing about what color curtains to hang up. Yang brushes her hands as she approaches Ruby.

_Yang:So, have you picked out a dress yet?_

_Ruby:What's the point? Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?_

_Yang:Oh, don't worry; she's going._

Yang looks over to Weiss, exasperated.

_Yang:Weiss! I thought we agreed: No doilies!_

Weiss walks up to Yang, pointing in her face.

_Weiss:If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines!_

Hakuno tries to play mediator.

_Hakuno:Come on you two. Can't we compromise?_

The girls are interrupted by the sound of doors opening. Sun, Neptune, Astolfo and Charlie enter the ballroom.

_Neptune:Your dance is gonna have fog machines?_

_Weiss:We were thinking about it._

_Charlie:That's pretty cool._

_Sun:So, you ladies all excited for dress-up?_

_Ruby:Pfft... Yeah, right!_

_Yang:Laugh all you want. I'll be turning heads tomorrow night! Which reminds me..._

Yang turns to Hakuno and Hakuno looks back and tilts her head.

_Hakuno:What?_

Everyone takes a moment to recompose themselves after Hakuno's unintentional display of cuteness. To which Ruby is reminded of a certain pet back home.

_Yang:Who are you going to the dance with?_

_Hakuno:Hm?_

Yang grins as she slides toward Hakuno and pokes her shoulder teasingly.

_Yang:Weeeelll? You've got a hot blonde, a foxy pinkette and an exotic beauty to choose from. So who are ya takin'?_

Hakuno deadpans.

_Hakuno:Nice try Yang. But We've already talked about it._

_Yang:Huh?_

_Altera:We've decided to go together._

_Nero:Umu._

_This isn't the time to worry about our own squabbles._

_Tamamo:That comes after the dance._

_For now, we'll remain civil for Goshujin-same's sake._

_Altera:Besides, this is the first time we've been to a dance like this._

_Weiss:Really? I would've expected Nero to attend one or two._

_Nero:Indeed I have. But it was...a long time ago._

_Hakuno:So Sun. Neptune. What are you two wearing?_

Sun gestures to his current shirtless outfit.

_Sun:Uuhhh... this? _

_Neptune:Ignore him for he knows not what he says._

_Astolfo:What can you expect from someone who was raised in Vacuo?_

_Charlie:I'll admit, it's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place. _

_Sun:At least you two understand._

_Soooo... what does Blake think of all this? She still being all, y'know... Blake-y?_

Weiss turns and crosses her arms in disapproval.

_Weiss:Obviously._

_Ruby:I still can't think of a way to change her mind._

_Yang:Guys. Trust me; Blake will be at the dance tomorrow._

Yang prepares to walk out, but she bumps into someone as she turns around. The person is revealed to be Elizabeth. Team HANT looks on edge at the appearance of the small lancer.

_Yang:Oh. Sorry._

Elizabeth waves Yang off.

_Elizabeth:Forget it. It was an accident._

Astolfo squeals and rushes next to Elizabeth. Yang takes this as an opportunity to leave.

_Yang:(I know how Ruby is when it comes to famous people and weapons. And it looks like Astolfo's the same way. No thanks.)_

_Astolfo:Oh my god's! It's Benihime in the flesh!_

Astolfo pulls out a notebook and pen.

_Astolfo:Can I have your autograph?_

Ruby winces as she remembers doing the exact same thing when she first met professor Goodwitch. Elizabeth smiles and happily signs Astolfo's book.

_Elizabeth:Sure! Anything for a fan._

_Astolfo:This is so going on my wall of celb autographs!_

Weiss leans in next to Charlie.

_Weiss:Is she joking?_

Charlie face palms in embarrassment.

_Charlie:Nope._

_Ruby:So uh... Ms. Benihime? What brings you here?_

_Elizabeth:No reason. Just wanted to see the decorations._

_Also, when I'm not on stage, call me Elizabeth. It's my name after all._

_Sun:I still can't believe your a dragon faunus. Those are really rare._

Elizabeth winks at Sun.

_Elizabeth:*Giggle* It's part of what makes me special._

Elizabeth's face turns serious for a moment when she glances at team HANT. She fully turns to them a gives a fake smile.

_Elizabeth:It's been a while, Ko risu._

Everyone turns to team HANT in surprise.

_Sun:You guys know each other?_

Astolfo looks offended.

_Astolfo:And you didn't tell us?!_

_Elizabeth:Sure do. We knew each other before I became famous._

Elizabeth gives a slight glare.

_Elizabeth:We should catch up._

Hakuno and her Servants glance towards one another before turning back to Elizabeth.

_Hakuno:Sure._

_You guys can handle the rest, right?_

Hakuno's words sounded more like a statement as team HANT follows Elizabeth out the ballroom. Leaving everyone else confused.

* * *

**-Empty classroom-**

Team HANT leads Elizabeth to an empty classroom. Just in time to see a sleep deprived Blake leave that same room.

_Hakuno:Are you okay Blake?_

Blake gives a tired smile.

_Blake:...Yeah. Better actually._

_Tamamo:Does this mean we'll see you at the dance?_

_Blake:...Yeah. I'll be there._

_But right now... *Yawn* I'm going to get some sleep. See ya._

Blake turns around and leaves. A smile appears on team HANT's face before becoming serious again. The five girls walk into the classroom. Tamamo then uses her magic to sound proof the room as she closes the door.

_Tamamo:There. No one should overhear us now._

Team HANT turns their attention to Elizabeth. Nero puts her hands on her hips.

_Nero:Now Lancer, explain yourself. How did you get here?_

Elizabeth folds her arms around her chest.

_Elizabeth:The same way you four did. I was at Zero Dark when Archy made that hole in the sky._

_Hakuno:...We didn't even know you were there._

_Elizabeth(Agitated):Of course you didn't._

_Altera:What happen to Velber's corruption? Last time we saw you-_

_Elizabeth:Who knows and who cares? I hated that look anyway._

_Tamamo:So you DON'T know where Archimedes is?_

Tamamo raises two fingers that begin to spark with lightning.

_Tamamo(Menacingly):If you're hiding him from us..._

_Elizabeth:I don't know where he is. I didn't even know he was in this world. And I. Don't. Care._

Elizabeth points a finger at the four saviors.

_Elizabeth:Look! The only reason I'm talking to you four is to tell you to back off. I've got a good thing going for me now and I don't want YOU messing it up._

Nero and Tamamo look outraged at Elizabeth's declaration.

_Nero:What is that suppose to mean?!_

Elizabeth stomps her feet in anger.

_Elizabeth:Exactly what it means!_

_Everytime I'm near any of you, bad things happend to me! Whether its being electrocuted, or force to serve some alien calamity!_

Elizabeth's hands begin to tremble.

_Elizabeth:I got a second chance. And I want to live it MY way._

Hakuno stares at Elizabeth for a few moments before walking up to her. Everyone is shocked when Hakuno suddenly pulls Elizabeth in for a hug. Elizabeth remains speechless.

_Hakuno:None of us want to cause any trouble._

_And your right. This IS your second chance. It's ours too. You should be free to live your life how you want it._

A small blush appears on Elizabeth's face. She then snaps out of it and untangles herself from Hakuno.

_Elizabeth:G-good. As long as we're clear on that._

Elizabeth stares at Hakuno.

_Elizabeth:You've changed... Ko risu._

_Nero:Umu._

_Soshayo has dedicated herself to becoming a huntress since we arrived on Remnant. Under our tutelage, she's overcome many obstacles._

_Tamamo:She's even the leader of our team._

_Elizabeth:...I see._

Elizabeth shrugs as she stops blushing and walks to the door.

_Elizabeth:Anyway. Like I said, you leave me alone and I'll leave you alone. And everyone's happy._

Elizabeth reaches for the doorknob.

_Hakuno:Lanc- Elizabeth. All we ask is that no one discovers who we really are. This world is different from SERAPH. Magic is rare here. So if something magic related comes up, let us know okay?_

Elizabeth stays silent before opening the door.

_Elizabeth:I'll see you at the dance._

Elizabeth then smirks and turns toward Nero.

_Elizabeth:And my big performance, Saber!_

Elizabeth leaves. Leaving a fuming Nero.

_Nero:Rrg! How dare she mock me!_

_Altera:Is it safe to trust her Hakuno-sama?_

_Hakuno:I honestly believe all she wants is to live her life by her own rules._

* * *

**-Ballroom-**

The night of the Festival Ball comes quickly as all of Beacon begins to have the time of their lives. In a short white dress with black heels, Yang stands at a podium while she greets the guests. Four figures walk toward her. Upon reaching her, Yang recognizes them.

_Yang(In awe):Whoa..._

***Nero:Crimson Noble Wear**

***Tamamo:Jet Black Mage**

***Altera:Planetary Arabian**

***Hakuno:White version of Artoria's Lapis Lazuli Dress**

_Yang:You guys look... Wow._

_And I thought I would be turning some heads tonight._

Nero and Tamamo stand proud while Altera and Hakuno shuffle their feet in embarrassment.

_Hakuno(Bashful):This was Nero and Tamamo's idea._

Altera nods.

_Tamamo:Hmph. What's that old saying?_

_"If you've got it, flaunt it."_

_Nero:For once, we agree._

_Hakuno:So, is everything going okay?_

_Yang:Oh yeah._

_Ruby, Weiss, Sun. Everyone's here._

_Tamamo:And Blake-san?_

Yang smiles.

_Yang:See for yourself._

The girls walk inside. A few people turn to look at team HANT for a few minutes before going back to their business. After looking around to see their other friends enjoying themselves, team HANT finds Blake in a dark purple dress talking to Sun who is wearing a closed black jacket with a white tie.

_Yang:That reminds me. Blake owes me a dance._

Yang walks over to Blake and Sun.

_Yang:You guys enjoy yourselves._

_Nero:What shall we do, Soshayo?_

Hakuno smiles.

_Hakuno:Well, it is a party._

The three Servants smile as they all say in perfect unison.

_Nero, Tamamo & Altera:I call the first dance!_

The three Servants then pause before glaring at each other. Hakuno face palms with a sigh.

_Hakuno:(This is gonna be a looong night.)_

**-To be continued-**


	20. Escalation Arc Extella 7-Dance Dance Inf

**XenoBlaze does not own RWBY, Asterisk War, the Fate series or anything else in this fic. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

* * *

{Begin "Imitation" -Fate Unlimited Bladeworks Movie theme by Sachi Tainaka}

The opening begins with a black background that shows Altera turning to the screen from the left side at the first beat. The second beat shows Tamamo turning to the screen from the right side. The third beat shows Nero turning to the screen from the left side. As the music begins, Hakuno appears on the screen opening her eyes. The camera zooms in on Hakuno's right eye. The background changes to a light blue as dozens of magic circuits begin to activate. The title fades in.

**RWBY Extella**

**Tadoritsuita yume no hate de**

As the lyrics begin, the title fades out and the screen changes back to black as class cards slowly fall from above.

**Hito wa nani wo omou no darou**

The scene changes to Yang riding bumblebee through Vale at night. A raven watches her before it takes off.

**Yagate kuru sono toki boku wa**

A close up of the planet Remnant is displayed as the screen zooms out. The academy sigils fade in on their corresponding continents.

**Donna kao wo shiteiru no ka**

Team JNPR is seen overlooking Beacon from the roof as the sun begins to rise.

**Moshimo dareka ni**

The scene changes to a background of Forever Fall with Blake looking towards the screen with a serious expression. The wind blowing through her hair.

**Uragirarete mo**

Blake fades out and is replaced with Weiss mirroring Blakes expression. The wind blowing through her hair as well.

**Hitsuyou tosare nakute mo**

Tamamo is seen holding a flag of the White Fang with a disgusted expression. She turns around and walks away while throwing the flag aside. The flag floats to the ground before it is quickly slashed by a red blade.

**Wasure wa shinai**

Sun and Neptune are seen smiling at the screen with Beacon's cafeteria in the background before it quickly changes to Charlemagne and Astolfo smiling with Beacons courtyard in the background.

**Jibun jishin ga eranda koto**

Team HANT stands in front of a hoard of mutant Grimm with serious expressions. The two sides are at a standstill before the Grimm charge. Team HANT draws their weapons. First Altera. Then Tamamo. Then Nero. And finally Hakuno.

**Itsuwari no yume datte kanaete miseru**

The scene changes to Blake and Tamamo tag teaming Roman Torchwick for a few seconds before Neopolitan shows up to support Roman. The screen quickly changes to Yang blocking a kick from Mercury.

**Ima wa mada wara warete mo ii sa**

Weiss and Altera are seen tag teaming Emerald before the scene changes to Ruby and Nero tag teaming Cinder.

**Kireigoto da toshite mo mezashitainda**

Hakuno is seen cutting down mutant Grimm with a modified version of Ser Veresta as her Semblance rapidly changes her appearance corresponding with the right fighting style. First Nero, as Hakuno's hair and eyes change to blonde and green respectively. Then Altera's, as Hakuno's hair and eyes change to white and red respectively. An mutant Ursa Major appears as Hakuno cuts down a mutant Beowulf. The mutant Ursa attacks Hakuno but she backflips away.

**Ima wa mada kanata da keredo kitto**

Hakuno lands in a couched position as her hair stays white but her eyes change to a shining silver. A black bow and a oddly shaped arrow appear in her hands. Blue whisp of light gather around Hakuno as she prepares to fire. The scene changes as we close in on Hakuno's face. At "keredo", we see a white outline of someone's hand reaching for the moon. At "kiito", the moon shatters and the hand recoils. The hand then raises into the air as the screen turns white.

**Nisemono wa honmono ni kawaru darou**

At the last line of the lyrics, we see Hakuno fading in as she flourishes Ser Veresta before sheathing it. She looks at the screen as it zooms out to display her team, team RWBY, team JNPR, Ozpin and Glynda, Ironwood and Penny, Sun and Neptune and Charlemagne and Astolfo as they all look towards the sky with Beacon Academy in the background.

* * *

_**Escalation Arc Extella 7-Dance Dance Infiltration**_

* * *

**-Ballroom-**

The Festival Ball is in full swing as all of Beacon enjoy themselves. Students are students schmoozing at the dance. Oobleck is listening intently as Port laughs over some unheard anecdote. Ozpin and Kisuke -who is wearing a tux but still has his hat- are standing off to the side with Glynda until Ironwood offers his hand for her to dance with him. However, there are a few people who are not socializing with other students. Such as Ruby and Astolfo.

***Astolfo:Fate Apocrypha Epilogue Event Dress**

_Ruby:Why aren't you dancing with someone?_

_Astolfo:No one asked. But it's cool. I'm fine just watching._

Jaune approaches the refreshment table.

_Jaune:I see you're hiding at the punch bowl too._

_Ruby & Astolfo:Yep._

_Jaune:To the socially awkward._

Ruby and Astolfo giggle as they clink glasses.

_Ruby:Sorry things didn't work out with Weiss._

_Jaune:Meh, it's fine. Neptune's pretty "cool". I get why she went with him._

_Ruby:What do you mean?_

_Jaune:Well, come on, not many people can pull off blue hair._

Jaune begins to drink his punch.

_Astolfo:What are you talking about? Weiss came with Charlie._

Jaune chokes in surprise. He then turns to Astolfo.

_Jaune:Uh, what?_

Astolfo points to the dance floor and Jaune follows her finger. Weiss is seen doing a waltz with Charlie.

***Charlemagne:Black Knight costume**

_Astolfo:Yeah. Weiss asked him out. Nep-Nep said no. So Charlie asked her out._

Jaune glances at Neptune who is trying not to be jealous by chatting with Sun and Blake. Jaune becomes visibly perturbed.

_Jaune(Growling lowly):Hold my punch._

Jaune hands Ruby his glass and no sooner than he vanishes from sight does she choose to drink from his cup. Astolfo looks at Ruby with a "Really?" look.

Meanwhile, Hakuno is seen waltzing with Nero. The former trying her best not to mess up.

_Nero:Soshayo, do not be so stiff. You are doing great._

_Hakuno:T-thanks Nero._

_I just haven't had a lot of practice dancing._

Nero leans on to Hakuno.

_Nero:Your fine. I assure you._

Hakuno smiles. The tender moment however, is interrupted when Tamamo shoves Nero off of Hakuno.

_Neor:Wha?!_

_Tamamo:Okay! That's enough._

Tamamo grabs Hakuno's waist and the two begin to dance. The later being uncomfortable.

_Tamamo(Sing-song):It's Tamamo's turn now._

Nero stomps with her hands on her hips.

_Nero:You already had your turn! Soshayo is dancing with me now!_

Altera jumps into the conversation.

_Altera:No fair! Your turns lasted longer than mine!_

_Tamamo:Altera-san, you are too old to be acting like a child._

_Altera:Excuse me?!_

The three Servants start arguing while grabbing a part of Hakuno's body. Unintentionally smashing Hakuno between them.

_Hakuno:(What happened to the truce?)_

While Hakuno was getting sandwiched, the Benihime band were busy watching the other students while eating. Kurome and Gourry were pigging out while Ryuko was sipping on some punch. Elizabeth was busy signing autographs for whoever approached her.

***Kurome:Love Live's Nico Ball gown**

***Ryuko:Soul Eater's Maka Albarn dress from episode 18**

***Gourry:Soul Eater' Blackstar tux from episode 18**

***Elizabeth:Love Live's Maki Ball gown**

* * *

**-Balcony-**

While everyone was enjoying themselves in the ballroom, Jaune and Neptune were having a talk.

_Neptune:This party's pretty lame, huh? I mean, ballroom dancing. Pfft._

_Jaune:Yeah._

Jaune looks out over the balcony.

_Neptune:Cute girls, though, huh?_

Jaune growls as he turns back to Neptune.

_Jaune:Is that all you think about?_

_Neptune:Huh?_

_Jaune:Do you even care about the girls you're hitting on? How they feel about you?_

_Neptune:Whoa! Where's this coming from?_

_Jaune:How could you just turn her down like that?_

_Neptune:Wait, h-who?_

_Jaune:Weiss!_

_Neptune:I, uh... it, uh... it just didn't work out, you know?_

_Jaune:What? You think that you're too cool, too many other options? Weiss Schnee asked you to the dance. What in the world could possibly keep you from go-_

_Neptune:I can't dance!_

Jaune pauses as Neptune looks down shamefully at the ground.

_Jaune:Beg your pardon?_

_Neptune:I can't dance, man!_

_Jaune:But... you're so cool!_

_Neptune:Thank you. I try really, really hard._

_(Even if Charlie manages to one up me at every turn.)_

_Jaune:You would rather break a girl's heart and go to a dance alone than just admit to everyone that you can't move in rhythm to music?_

_Neptune:That about sums it up, yeah._

_Jaune:...Well, I certainly feel a lot better about myself._

_?:So that's how it is._

Jaune and Neptune turn to see Charlie leaning on a wall with his hands folded. Charlie then walks over to the two boys. Neptune glares at Charlie.

_Neptune(Bitterly):Great. The one guy I DIDN'T want to see._

Charlie uncharacteristically glares at Neptune that causes him and even Jaune to flinch. Charlie then speaks.

_Charlie:Do you like her?_

_Neptune:H-huh?_

_Cahrlie(Sternly):Do. You. Like. Weiss?_

_Neptune:Y-yeah. I mean I don't know her too well yet, but she seems pretty cool._

_Charlie:Then why are you standing around here?_

_Neptune:What?_

_Jaune:I...think I know what he's talking about. Just go talk to her. No pickup lines, no suave moves, just be yourself. I've heard that's the way to go._

_Charlie:You don't have to look cool all the time._

Charlie then resumes his normal persona and smiles.

_Charlie:You should stop trying so hard._

_Neptune:But...I thought you liked Weiss._

_Charlie:Huh? Of course I like Weiss. She's like a little sister to me. But I'm not IN love with her. It's been six years since I've seen her. I just wanna catch up, that's all. Heck, if either of you wanna date her, then go ahead. Just don't hurt her. Or you deal with me. Okay?_

_Jaune:...You can be scary sometimes you know that?_

Charlie pats Neptune on the back.

_Charlie:My point is, go for it._

Neptune considers Jaune and Charlie's advice before nodding.

_Neptune:Yeah. Your right._

Neptune fist bumps Charlie.

_Neptune:Thanks pal. You too Jaune. You're a really cool guy._

Neptune walks away. Leaving Jaune and Charlie alone.

_Jaune:*Sigh* Only one thing to do._

Charlie takes this as his cue to leave. He closes his eyes as he walks away.

_Charlie:(Gotta say though Jaune. Your kinda clueless.)_

_(You already got someone who likes you.)_

* * *

**-Ballroom-**

Back in the ballroom, Yang and Ruby are leaning on a handrail and overlooking the festivities from a second tier.

_Yang:You know? I think we really needed this._

Blake and Sun are slow dancing while Ren and Nora appear to be Waltzing. Penny is shown to be dancing alone, guarded by two Atlas Soldiers. Charlie and Astolfo are waltzing as well. Nero, Tamamo and Altera are looking around trying to find Hakuno.

_Ruby:Yeah, and you did a great job planning it too!_

Yang reaches over to Ruby and crushes her in an one armed hug as Ruby flails frantically.

_Yang:Aw, thanks! It wasn't all me, though. Weiss did a lot too._

Ruby stops struggling and looks down at Weiss. Neptune approaches and rubs his neck nervously. Weiss invites him to sit with her.

_?:We helped too you know?_

The two sisters look to see Hakuno joining them.

_Yang:What happened? Couldn't handle three girls at once?_

_Hakuno(Sarcastically):Hardy har har._

_Yang:Hmph._

_Tomorrow it's back to work._

_Ruby:I'm sure we can handle whatever gets thrown at us._

Sudden fits of laughter and giggles draw their attention below.

_Ruby:Ex-cept for that._

_Hakuno:Oh my._

* * *

_Pyrrha:Jaune?_

Jaune is shown to now be wearing a white dress with a blue ribbon.

_Jaune:Eh, a promise is a promise._

Pyrrha is unable to help herself as she loudly laughs.

_Pyrrha:*Giggle* Jaune! You didn't have to!_

Jaune extends his hand to Pyrrha.

_Jaune:Hey, an Arc never goes back on his word. Now do you wanna stand there and laugh at me, or do you wanna dance?_

Pyrrha offers her own hand.

_Pyrrha:I would love to dance._

Jaune pulls her to him and sweeps her away. Nora flails excitedly.

_Nora:Ren. This... is... happening!_

_Ren:Wait, what "is happening"?_

Nora grabs Ren and drags him out onto the dance floor with Pyrrha and Jaune. JNPR performs a short but elaborately choreographed dance, culminating in Jaune spinning Pyrrha.

_Pyrrha:I had no idea you were a dancer._

_Jaune:Yeah, well, these things tend to happen when you grow up with seven sisters._

Jaune dips Pyrrha and then spins her away.

After JNPR's performance, Elizabeth and her band mates share their thoughts. Kurome has finished eating but Gourry hasn't as he chews on a drumstick.

_Ryuko:That's gonna be a hard act to follow._

_Elizabeth:Meh. It was a good opening act. I'll admit that._

Elizabeth glances at Kisuke who taps his wrist with his fan.

_Elizabeth:Hey. It's almost time._

Elizabeth, Ryuko and Kurome get out of their seats and walk away off screen. Gourry continues to eat until Elizabeth grabs him and drags him away. Leaving Gourry's drumstick to fall on the floor.

_Elizabeth:Come on Baka._

While everyone else dances, Mercury and Emerald are shown to be observing the students from the next tier.

_Emerald:It appears all the dancers have partners._

_Cinder(Earbud):How long do I have?_

_Mercury:You should probably be home by midnight, to be safe._

* * *

Cinder Fall is shown to be somewhere outside, holding her fingers to her ear.

_Cinder:I'll keep my eye on the clock._

Ruby, having made her way to the exit, walks out of the dance and into the night air. She watches a figure running along the rooftops and then moves to pursue. Unaware that Hakuno was watching Ruby leave.

* * *

**-CCT Tower-**

Outside the Cross Continental Transmit System Tower, Cinder (dressed as a cat burglar), stealthily approaches an armed guard. She knife-hands the back of his head, rendering him unconscious with a stunned grin on his face. She drags him behind some bushes. Inside the building, Cinder approaches more guards.

_Atlas Soldier 1: Excuse me, no one's allowed in this area._

Cinder continues to approach.

_Atlas Soldier 1: Stop!_

The soldier opens fire when Cinder does not heed him. She manages to overpower him, using his gun to take out another approaching soldier. She then throws him against a handrail. Two more soldiers rush her wielding batons. Cinder flash-forges a pair of black blades from fire Dust and trounces them both. Cinder continues to make her way to the top of the tower while taking down the Atlas soldiers. As she leaves the elevator, she pockets one of the soldiers she knocked out Scroll. She then walks toward one of the control consoles nearby and begins to work her magic.

_Emerald(Earbud):A party guest is leaving._

_Cinder:*Sighs* Which one?_

_Emerald(Earbud):Ironwood._

_Mercury(Earbud):I guess the general's had enough fun for one night._

Random code appearing on a computer screen is shown to change into a Queen chess piece. Cinder then takes out a small disk and examines it.

_Cinder:(Let's hope this was worth making me miss a few classes.)_

Cinder inserts the disk and the screen flashes with an unknown symbol before returning to normal. She then takes out the disk and burns it.

_Mercury(Earbud):Should we intervene?_

_Cinder:No... we're done here._

As Cinder starts to walk away, she notices the elevator doors opening. Ruby steps out of the elevator slowly, brandishing her weapon. However, she manages to stumble due to her high-heeled shoes.

_Ruby:Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?_

Cinder rises from her hiding place and steps out toward Ruby.

_Ruby:Excuse me? You know, it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that-!_

Cinder produces a container of ice Dust and sends shards of ice flying at Ruby. Before the shards hit Ruby, a voice exclaims.

_?:Get down!_

A flash of white and black destroys the shards and a figure lands in front of Ruby. Revealing herself to be Hakuno using her Archer persona.

_Ruby:Hakuno? What are you doing here?_

_Hakuno/Archer:Later._

Hakuno trwils her daggers.

_Hakuno/Archer:First things first._

Hakuno rushes toward Cinder who summons her dual blades. Sparks fly as the two girls clash multiple times. After another clash, their blades lock.

_Hakuno/Archer:This Aura..._

Hakuno narrows her eyes.

_Hakuno/Archer:So it IS you._

Cinder does nothing but smile. Hakuno tries to swipe at her, but Cinder dodges and forms a bow. She fires three arrows that explode on impact with the floor. Hakuno is able to get herself and Ruby away from the explosions. At that moment, Ironwood arrives at their floor in the elevator. Hakuno turns to Ironwood and Cinder uses that moment to retreat. Hakuno looks back to find Cinder gone.

_Hakuno/Archer:Dammit._

Ironwood observes Hakuno a little longer than Ruby before addressing them.

_Ironwood:What happened here?_

Hakuno deactivates her Semblance while Ruby tries to explain.

_Ruby:Well, I saw someone break into the tower and followed her. Just before she could attack me, Hakuno showed up and fought her._

_Ironwood:Is that right?_

_Hakuno:Yes sir. I saw Ruby leave the ballroom to chase after a masked woman. I followed thinking Ruby could use some back up._

Ironwood and Hakuno have a stare down with neither of them giving up. Ironwood eventually relents with a sigh and rubs his temples.

_Ironwood:We will discuss this in the morning with Oz and Glynda. For now, go back to the party. And don't mention this to anyone until we've gone over this._

_Hakuno & Ruby:Yes sir._

Hakuno and Ruby make their way back to the elevator, but not before Hakuno gives one last passing glance to Ironwood. The two girls enter the elevator and leave.

* * *

**-Ballroom-**

In a hallway, Cinder discards two bracelets and her mask to change from her stealth suit into a black dress and enters the dance. Two guards following her crush the bracelets underfoot and are visibly confused at the sight of the crowded dance hall. Cinder then taps Emerald's shoulder as she reaches her and Mercury.

_Cinder:Oh, may I cut in?_

Emerald steps aside.

_Emerald:Of course._

Emerald leaves as Cinder begins to dance with Mercury.

_Mercury:And how's your night been?_

_Cinder:Mmm... a little more exciting than expected._

_Mercury:Should we be worried?_

_Cinder: Hardly... They'll be scratching their heads long after we finished what we came here for. Although, we'll have to be on guard. Kishinami managed to identify me._

_Mercury:So then what now?_

_Cinder:Enjoy the rest of the night. After all, it is a party._

Kisuke walks over to the stage and taps on the microphone.

_Kisuke:Excuse me? Can I have everyone's attention?_

The music cuts off as everyone directs their attention to Kisuke.

_Kisuke:Thank you._

_For those of you who don't know me, I'm Kisuke Urahara. I'm the manager for Benihime and her band._

_First, I wanna thank professor Ozpin for allowing us to be here. So let's give him a hand people!_

Kisuke claps and everyone else soon follows. Ozpin just nods in acceptance.

_Kisuke:Now then, it's time for the highlight of the Festival Ball. Here she is. Benihime!_

Everyone claps and cheers as Kisuke moves off the stage. The curtains pull back to reveal Elizabeth and her band mates at their proper positions. Hakuno and Ruby make it just in time for the performance.

_Elizabeth:Hi everyone! Are you ready?_

The audience cheers.

_Elizabeth:One! Two! Three! GO!_

{Play Kill la Kill Opening 1-Sirius by Aoi Eir (English lyrics by YChangVAA)} *Credit to Sapphire*

_Elizabeth:Starting now_

_No more rules allowed_

_Cause I'm throwing off the shackles_

_I'm breaking free and skipping the toll_

_No stopping me I sprint to my goal _

_Even if I lose my way_

_I'll make it okay_

_Healing wounds from the path that I've sown_

_I'll change the threads of fate turn 'em into my own_

_Shining brightly for all to see_

_I hold my destiny _

_Just like a star _

_Who knew I'd come this far_

_'Cause life's too short to sit there crying_

_And I'm too busy flying_

_With luck my guide and friend_

_I'll see it right through the end_

_Blazing wildly, burning out_

_I wanna scream and shout_

_All through the night_

_Cause I was born to fight_

_Until the day I finally reach you_

_I'll make my dreams come true_

_'Cause starting now today _

_It's time to find my own way_

_But with my rules_

The crowd cheers and applauds with some even whistling. Elizabeth looks out to the crowd before looking back at her band mates. They smile and nod at Elizabeth and she smiles back. She then faces the crowd as she and her band mates take a bow.

**-To be continued-**


	21. Escalation Arc Extella 8-Field Trip

**XenoBlaze does not own RWBY, Asterisk War, the Fate series or anything else in this fic. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

* * *

{Begin "Imitation" -Fate Unlimited Bladeworks Movie theme by Sachi Tainaka}

The opening begins with a black background that shows Altera turning to the screen from the left side at the first beat. The second beat shows Tamamo turning to the screen from the right side. The third beat shows Nero turning to the screen from the left side. As the music begins, Hakuno appears on the screen opening her eyes. The camera zooms in on Hakuno's right eye. The background changes to a light blue as dozens of magic circuits begin to activate. The title fades in.

**RWBY Extella**

**Tadoritsuita yume no hate de**

As the lyrics begin, the title fades out and the screen changes back to black as class cards slowly fall from above.

**Hito wa nani wo omou no darou**

The scene changes to Yang riding bumblebee through Vale at night. A raven watches her before it takes off.

**Yagate kuru sono toki boku wa**

A close up of the planet Remnant is displayed as the screen zooms out. The academy sigils fade in on their corresponding continents.

**Donna kao wo shiteiru no ka**

Team JNPR is seen overlooking Beacon from the roof as the sun begins to rise.

**Moshimo dareka ni**

The scene changes to a background of Forever Fall with Blake looking towards the screen with a serious expression. The wind blowing through her hair.

**Uragirarete mo**

Blake fades out and is replaced with Weiss mirroring Blakes expression. The wind blowing through her hair as well.

**Hitsuyou tosare nakute mo**

Tamamo is seen holding a flag of the White Fang with a disgusted expression. She turns around and walks away while throwing the flag aside. The flag floats to the ground before it is quickly slashed by a red blade.

**Wasure wa shinai**

Sun and Neptune are seen smiling at the screen with Beacon's cafeteria in the background before it quickly changes to Charlemagne and Astolfo smiling with Beacons courtyard in the background.

**Jibun jishin ga eranda koto**

Team HANT stands in front of a hoard of mutant Grimm with serious expressions. The two sides are at a standstill before the Grimm charge. Team HANT draws their weapons. First Altera. Then Tamamo. Then Nero. And finally Hakuno.

**Itsuwari no yume datte kanaete miseru**

The scene changes to Blake and Tamamo tag teaming Roman Torchwick for a few seconds before Neopolitan shows up to support Roman. The screen quickly changes to Yang blocking a kick from Mercury.

**Ima wa mada wara warete mo ii sa**

Weiss and Altera are seen tag teaming Emerald before the scene changes to Ruby and Nero tag teaming Cinder.

**Kireigoto da toshite mo mezashitainda**

Hakuno is seen cutting down mutant Grimm with a modified version of Ser Veresta as her Semblance rapidly changes her appearance corresponding with the right fighting style. First Nero, as Hakuno's hair and eyes change to blonde and green respectively. Then Altera's, as Hakuno's hair and eyes change to white and red respectively. An mutant Ura Major appears as Hakuno cuts down a mutant Beowulf. The mutant Ursa attacks Hakuno but she backflips away.

**Ima wa mada kanata da keredo kitto**

Hakuno lands in a couched position as her hair stays white but her eyes change to a shining silver. A black bow and a oddly shaped arrow appear in her hands. Blue whisp of light gather around Hakuno as she prepares to fire. The scene changes as we close in on Hakuno's face. At "keredo", we see a white outline of someone's hand reaching for the moon. At "kiito", the moon shatters and the hand recoils. The hand then raises into the air as the screen turns white.

**Nisemono wa honmono ni kawaru darou**

At the last line of the lyrics, we see Hakuno fading in as she flourishes Ser Veresta before sheathing it. She looks at the screen as it zooms out to display her team, team RWBY, team JNPR, Ozpin and Glynda, Ironwood and Penny, Sun and Neptune and Charlemagne and Astolfo as they all look towards the sky with Beacon Academy in the background.

* * *

_**Escalation Arc Extella 8-Field Trip**_

* * *

**-Beacon Academy/Ozpins office-**

The Festival Ball has ended. All of Beacon was able to kick back and enjoy the festivities. Benihime and her band even had their first Vale performance. However, while everyone was enjoying the ball, someone had managed to break into the CCT tower. And though Ruby and Hakuno managed to catch the perp red handed, the criminal managed to escape. Since they were involved in the act that night, Ruby and Hakuno were called to Ozpins office to explain what happened. The two girls had entered the elevator that would take them to their headmaster. Hakuno however, was a little worried.

_Hakuno:(__There's no mistaking it. That was Cinder back at the tower.__)_

_Nero:(__But the question is, what was she doing there?__)_

_Tamamo:(__Perhaps she was after some kind of data.__)_

_Altera:(__On what?__)_

_Hakuno:(__Either way, we can't do anything without revealing who we are.__)_

_(__And unless we have proof it was Cinder, we'll have to stay quiet.__)_

_(__We'll just have to keep a closer eye on her and her team.__)_

_(I'm more worried about our current problem. Not only are professors Ozpin and Goodwitch here. But so is general Ironwood.__)_

_(__If I'm not careful, our cover might be exposed. Not even professor Ozpin can help us then.__)_

_Tamamo:(__Hmph. Let that man try something.__)_

_Altera(Darkly):(__If he hurts you in any way...__)_

_Hakuno:(__No! This isn't like the Holy Grail War. We just fight our way out.__)_

_Nero:(__I think we're forgetting something else. Ruby is there as well.__)_

Hakuno glances at Ruby.

_Nero:(__There is no way of knowing how she and our other friends will react to the truth.__)_

Ruby glances at Hakuno to see her with a troubled expression.

_Ruby:Hakuno?_

_Hakuno:Huh? Oh. Yes Ruby?_

_Ruby:Are you okay?_

_Hakuno:Y-yeah. Just got a lot on my mind._

_...Ruby? Did that woman from last night seem...familiar to you?_

_Ruby:Uh... maybe? I'm not sure._

_(She did seem familiar though.)_

* * *

Ironwood angrily slams his fist against Ozpin's desk.

_Ironwood:They were here..._

_Ozpin, they were here!_

_Glynda:We're very much aware of that! Thank you, James._

_Ironwood:Fantastic! You're aware! Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us?!_

An alert sound plays, signifying that someone has arrived on the elevator.

_Ozpin:Come in._

Ruby and Hakuno step out and into the room.

_Ruby:Sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here. It wasn't us._

_Ozpin:Thank you both for coming. How are you feeling?_

_Ruby:Okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad-guy-catching record wasn't O-for-three._

Everyone stares silently.

_Ruby:Okay, so that's the tone we're going for, got it._

_Ironwood:Ruby, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a Huntress is all about. You recognized a threat. You took action. And you did the very best you could._

_Ruby:Thank you, sir._

_But Hakuno was the one who did all the hard stuff._

Ironwood switches his attention to Hakuno who stares impassively.

_Ironwood:Yes. Thank you for your assistance Ms. Kishinami._

_Hakuno:No thanks are needed sir. I just did what a huntress is supposed to do._

Ozpin tries to shift the conversation towards him.

_Ozpin:Now, the general here has already informed us of the events that... transpired last night, but now that you've rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add._

_Glynda:Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?_

_Ruby:I... I don't know. She was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to us._

_Hakuno:But we know she fought with glass. I'm not sure if it was her Semblance or not. Also, her clothing lit up whenever she attacked._

_Glynda:Hm... Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby._

Hakuno slightly narrows her eyes.

_Ironwood:Embedding Dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone._

_Tamamo:(__Maybe I should try that.__)_

_Ruby:Wait. You think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?_

_Ozpin:It's possible. But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together._

_Ruby:Actually, I... I think I remember her saying something about a hideout, or something, in the southeast. Just outside the Kingdom._

Hakuno raises an eyebrow.

_Hakuno:(What is she doing?)_

_Ozpin:Interesting. _

_Glynda:I thought you said the intruder never— _

_Ozpin:Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby. Hakuno. Why don't you two go and spend some time with your teams? You both have a big day ahead of you._

_Ruby:Any time._

_Ozpin:And girls, please try and be ... discreet about this matter._

_Hakuno:Yes sir._

Ruby and Hakuno turn to leave.

_Ironwood:Just a moment Ms. Kishinami._

_There's something I'd like to discuss with you._

Ozpin and Glynda exchange glances while Ruby looks back in confusion. Hakuno looks back at Ruby with a smile.

_Hakuno:Go on ahead Ruby. I'll see you later._

_Ruby:O-okay._

Ruby turns around and walks back to the elevator. As she enters, she looks back at Hakuno before the doors close. With Ruby gone, Hakuno resumes her impassive expression as she turns her attention to Ironwood.

_Hakuno:So, what did you want to talk about sir?_

_Ironwood:No doubt you are aware that I witnessed your fight with Torchwick and my stolen Paladin?_

Hakuno nods as Ironwood paces back and fourth.

_Ironwood:You and your team are very interesting. Your skills far exceed what a huntress-in training is capable of. One of my students, Penny Polendina, told me that you and your team have the ability to sense Aura. While I am aware that one can master their Aura to a certain degree, being able to detect whether a person has evil intentions or not is unheard of._

Ironwood walks back to the front of Ozpin's desk and faces Hakuno.

_Ironwood:I'll cut to the chase. Where did you and your teammates come from?_

Hakuno continues to stare without displaying any sort of emotion. She notices Ozpin griping his hands. Glynda however, is outraged.

_Glynda:James! Barging in on one of our students privacy is-_

_Hakuno:It's okay professor._

Glynda looks at Hakuno is surprise.

_Hakuno:To answer your question general, I'll have to start at the beginning. It tends to drag on in certain places, so I ask that you save your questions till after I'm done._

_After the Great War, there was a small group of settlers who branched off from the ones who would colonize the kingdom of Vale. In fact there were only seven of them._

Ozpin noticed a slight gesture from Hakuno's eyes.

_Ozpin:(Mixing the truth with lies. I see.)_

_Hakuno:These seven people went on to create a village known as SERAPH. The village was small, but flourishing. The seven original settlers had undergone special training and became masters of their own Aura. However, over time, they learned they can push themselves further. You see, each settler managed to take their Aura to a new level._

_One could wield a sword for a matter of days before mastering it. Another could completely erase their presence to deal fatal blows. As I said, this explanation tends to be lengthy, so I'll paraphrase it. Basically, these people coupled with their Semblances, could rival even the most experienced Huntsman or Huntress. However, soon after the original settlers passed away for the newer generation, they began to fear their follow villagers abilities. Eventually the villagers broke into factions molded after the original settlers abilities._

_Saber. Caster. Archer. Rider. Berserker. Lancer. And finally, Assassin. Each faction gifted with a unique ability. However, tensions raised when a child was born with a different power. One that wasn't related to the other factions at all. An Extra Class if you will. The child seemed to have the capability to use the abilities from each faction and was more in tuned with their Aura. From that stemmed the power to read a persons Aura and distinguish good from evil. Through training, others began to learn this ability. Fearfull of this childs power, the other factions ordered the childs death. Luckily, there were those from each faction who viewed the child as a blessing. And so began another Great War. Not one as large as the one before it. But somewhat close._

_The end result was in the childs favor. But the cost was too great. SERAPH was no more and many innocent lives were lost. Just like the original settlers, seven people of the remaining villagers took the child to raise as there own and start anew. Hoping they wouldn't make the same mistakes as their former village. Those who remained split up to make a better living for themselves. The faction the new seven settlers created was known as the Master faction. And the name SERPAH faded into legend._

Hakuno pauses and takes a breath.

_Hakuno:Any questions so far?_

_Ironwood:So, are you implying that you were born from this Master faction?_

_Hakuno:Yes. But, I'm not as strong as my ancestors were. As for me, my childhood wasn't very pleasant. I...had a twin sister. Her name was Hakunon. Our parents died in a Grimm attack. And...my sister died as well protecting me. After that, I swore to myself that I would get strong enough to protect the people close to me. I met my teammates soon after. Coincidently, they were children of the survivors of SERPAH. So far as we know, we're the only ones left. The four of us are like family. We protect each other._

_Ironwood:And your Semblance? Out of your entire team, you have the most unique one._

_Ozpin:I believe I can answer that general. That is, if Ms. Kishinami doesn't mind?_

Hakuno looks at Ozpin and nods.

_Ozpin:From my understanding, before coming to Beacon, team HANT lived a nomadic life. In their travels, they've happened upon very inspirational individuals. Ms. Kishinami's Semblance acts in a way for her to become those individuals. Giving her access to their abilities for a short time._

_Hakuno:All my life I've been protected. Never being able to help the people important to me. I guess in a way my Semblance is my own envy of others who are better than me. But I've found that it doesn't always work for every person I meet. There's just some things I can't do. Thanks to the training I've received from Beacon, I can hold my Semblance for eight minutes now. Before, I could only hold it for five minutes._

_Ironwood:Hmmm._

_Hakuno:Are there anymore questions general?_

_Ironwood:..No._

_Thank you Ms. Kishinami. You are dismissed._

Hakuno bows then turns around. She then makes her way back to the elevator.

_Tamamo:(__Excellent work Goshujin-sama.__)_

_Nero:(__Umu. Sometimes the best lies are those mixed with the truth.__)_

_Altera:(__Do you think general Ironwood will leave us alone now?__)_

_Hakuno:(__We'll have to wait and see.__)_

_(__Thankfully, professor Ozpin managed to catch on.__)_

The elevator doors open and Hakuno walks inside. The doors close. _Leaving the adults alone._

_Ozpin:Well James?_

_Is your curiosity sated?_

_Ironwood:It is._

_(For now.)_

_Now then, back to the matter at hand. Based on the information Ms. Rose provided, we'll send as many troops as we can to the southeast, find out exactly what's going on, and eradicate any forces that stand in our way._

_Glynda:*Growl* Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado!? You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring di—!_

_Ozpin:Glynda!_

Glynda huffs as she looks away.

_Glynda:Well, he does._

_Ozpin:She's right. As much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale. Beyond Beacon. And if this truly is part of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we mustn't be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic._

_Ironwood:I have served you faithfully for years... but if you mean to tell me that your plan is to really hold the defenses, and wait—!_

Ozpin abruptly stands from his chair.

_Ozpin:It is not! You're a general, James. So tell me, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first? The flag bearers, or the scouts?_

* * *

**-Team RWBY's dorm-**

After her discussion with Ironwood, Hakuno found out that Ruby stayed behind to wait for her. When asked, Ruby stated that she was worried about Hakuno. And wanted to know what Ironwood wanted with her. Since it worked well enough for Ironwood, Hakuno told team RWBY their "story". The remainder of team HANT happened to be in team RWBY's dorm once Hakuno and Ruby returned. Hearing Hakuno's story made team RWBY feel...closer to team HANT. Now they are going over what their next move should be.

_Weiss:That was a risky move._

_Blake:No, I think you handled it well._

_Tamamo:Blake-san is right. You did well Little Rose._

_Ruby:I hope so._

_Yang:I'm sure everything will be alright, Ruby. Oh, I know what will cheer you up!_

Yang produces a cylindrical package the length of her forearm.

_Ruby:What's that?_

_Yang:I don't know yet. Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together!_

_Ruby:Ooooh! Something from home!_

Ruby zooms over to Yang and wraps herself around Yang, trying to take the cylinder from her. The package opens, and another cylinder, hairy and black, falls out onto the floor and starts to shake. The object suddenly transforms into a corgi. Teams RWBY and HANT lean in, staring at it.

The animal barks twice. While Weiss, team HANT and Blake continue to react with great shock, Ruby and Yang react excitedly, with Ruby jumping in the air. She then poses as she shouts the dog's name.

_Ruby:Zwei!_

_Blake & Tamamo:He sent a dog?!_

_Weiss:In the mail?_

_Yang:Oh, he does stuff like this all the time!_

Blake & Tamamo disappear, shown now to be on Ruby and Blake's bunk respectively.

_Tamamo:Your father or your dog?_

Weiss looks at Zwei with scrutiny at first. But becomes slowly bewitched by him.

_Weiss:Are you telling me that this mangy... drooling... mutt is going to wiv wif us foweva? Oh, yes he is, yes he is! Oh, isn't he adorable! _

_Blake:Please keep it away from my belongings._

_Tamamo:And just keep it away from me._

_Yang:Aren't foxes and dogs the same species?_

_Tamamo:Need I remind you that I had a very bad experience with dogs?_

Yang sheepishly rubs the back of her head.

_Yang:Riiight. Sorry._

Glynda's voice suddenly booms from the intercom.

_Glynda(Over the intercom):Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater?_

_Weiss:Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for the week._

Ruby sets Zwei down and he walks over to Hakuno. He stares at her before barking happily. Hakuno smiles as she bends down to pet him. Zwei then walks over to Yang.

_Yang:Look, there's a letter!_

_"Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang."_

Dozens of cans of dog food spill out of the small package, piling up around Zwei.

_Weiss:What is he supposed to do with that?_

A can opener falls from the package, bouncing off Zwei's head.

_Nero:He must be very durable to withstand that._

_Yang:Well, that settles it! Come on girls, Zwei will be here when we get back!_

Before Weiss leaves, she talks to Zwei. Her speech then starts to deteriorate into incomprehensible baby talk. The two teams minus their faunus teammates and Ruby begin to leave the room.

_Weiss:Oh, I'll miss you so much, we're going to be best friends, I can't wait to see you._

Meanwhile, Blake and Tamamo jump down from Ruby and Yang's bunk and jump across the table, avoiding Zwei. Ruby stares at Zwei for a moment, before smiling sneakily.

* * *

**-Amphitheater-**

Ruby is wearing a large backpack as she enters the auditorium with other students. She then puts it down next to other students luggage before rejoining her team, who are standing in front of Team JNPR. Team HANT is seen standing next to JNPR.

_Glynda:Quiet! Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin._

_Ozpin:Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for._

_As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort._

_Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best._

Ozpin steps away as the students all begin to file out of the amphitheater. While team RWBY converses, team HANT goes off on their own.

* * *

**-CCT Tower-**

_Nero:Shouldn't we be with the other students Soshayo?_

_Altera:This is our first official mission as Huntresses._

_Hakuno:I know. But what happened last night bothers me._

Hakuno sits down in front of a console and starts typing.

_Hakuno:Whatever Cinder did isn't gonna be out in the open. I just hope my hacking skills are up to it._

The console suddenly lights up to display a Queen chess piece.

_Hakuno:What's this?_

Hakuno types on the keyboard before gasping in shock.

_Hakuno:Oh my god..._

_Tamamo:What is it?_

_Hakuno:A virus._

_One designed to hack into data and even influence certain operations. With it, they can shut down the CCT and hijack control over its systems._

The Servants narrow their eyes.

_Altera:This proves Cinder and her group are planning something._

_Tamamo:But what that something is remains a mystery._

_Nero:Soshayo. Can you eliminate the virus?_

_Hakuno:I can try._

Hakuno once again types on the keyboard. After a few minutes, the Queen chess piece vanishes.

_Hakuno:I got it!_

The console suddenly flashes before sparking. The four girls sheild themselves from the sparks.

_Tamamo:Mikon!_

After sparking for a few more seconds, the console shuts down.

_Nero:What was that?_

Hakuno presses a few buttons on the keyboard before growling and slamming her fists on the counter.

_Hakuno:Damn it!_

_Altera:What happened?_

_Hakuno:A failsafe._

_In the event that someone managed to get rid of the virus. All the data pointing to Cinder has been erased! Without it, we can't prove Cinder was behind this!_

_Nero:Soshayo. Remain calm. The time will come for Cinder Fall to answer for her crimes. For now, you should focus on the fact that you slowed her down from accomplishing whatever goal she had in store._

Nero and Tamamo put a hand on Hakuno's shoulders while Altera nods. Hakuno looks towards them before taking a deep breath. She then gives a small smile.

_Hakuno:Your right. Thanks._

Hakuno suddenly becomes serious.

_Hakuno:But we can't mention this to professor Ozpin or general Ironwood. Not only would it cause a panic, but the general would tear Beacon apart for suspects. And we're already on his watch list._

_Altera:He might even cancel the Vytal Festival._

A ding sounds in Hakuno's pocket. She fishes out her Scroll then taps on it.

_Hakuno:It's a message from professor Ozpin. Due to the fact that there are an uneven amount of teams this year, we're gonna be working with team RWBY on their mission._

_Tamamo:Then we should be on our way._

Team HANT leaves the tower. Unaware that the terminal they used flashed with an unknown symbol on the screen before vanishing.

* * *

**-Courtyard-**

As team HANT makes their way to the Bullhead, they bump into a familiar rabbit faunus.

_Hakuno:Velvet!_

_Your back._

_Velvet:Oh. Hello girls._

_Tamamo:You were gone longer than expected. Was everything alright?_

_Velvet:Oh. Yes. There were just more Grimm than what we originally thought. But don't worry. I'm sure you four will be alright. Good luck on your mission._

Velvet turns around and walks away. Team HANT exchanges glances before heading outside.

_Ruby:Ah! There you are!_

_Weiss:Where did you guys disappear to?_

_Hakuno:Just making some last minute preparations. I'm guessing professor Ozpin told you the news?_

_Yang:Yep._

_Blake:Looks like we'll be working together again._

_Ruby:We can do this. We've never backed down before, and we're not going to start now._

_Hakuno:Right._

_Ruby:Besides, it won't only be us out there! We'll be fighting alongside a genuine Huntsman!_

_Yang:Yeah!_

_"We'll be fighting alongside a genuine Huntsman!" _That was the thought that was in team RWBY and HANT's heads. Until they discovered who they will be shadowing.

_Oobleck:Why, hello girls! Who's ready to fight for their lives?_

**-To be continued-**

* * *

**AN:Honestly, I was making up the whole conversation between Ironwood and Hakuno as I go. So apologies if it seemed bad. Now that Hakuno has destroyed the virus Cinder planted, things are gonna change from the canon in volume three. Besides, she only got rid of ONE virus. Mwhahaha!**


	22. Escalation Arc Extella 9-Search and Dest

**XenoBlaze does not own RWBY, Asterisk War, the Fate series or anything else in this fic. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

* * *

{Begin "Imitation" -Fate Unlimited Bladeworks Movie theme by Sachi Tainaka}

The opening begins with a black background that shows Altera turning to the screen from the left side at the first beat. The second beat shows Tamamo turning to the screen from the right side. The third beat shows Nero turning to the screen from the left side. As the music begins, Hakuno appears on the screen opening her eyes. The camera zooms in on Hakuno's right eye. The background changes to a light blue as dozens of magic circuits begin to activate. The title fades in.

**RWBY Extella**

**Tadoritsuita yume no hate de**

As the lyrics begin, the title fades out and the screen changes back to black as class cards slowly fall from above.

**Hito wa nani wo omou no darou**

The scene changes to Yang riding bumblebee through Vale at night. A raven watches her before it takes off.

**Yagate kuru sono toki boku wa**

A close up of the planet Remnant is displayed as the screen zooms out. The academy sigils fade in on their corresponding continents.

**Donna kao wo shiteiru no ka**

Team JNPR is seen overlooking Beacon from the roof as the sun begins to rise.

**Moshimo dareka ni**

The scene changes to a background of Forever Fall with Blake looking towards the screen with a serious expression. The wind blowing through her hair.

**Uragirarete mo**

Blake fades out and is replaced with Weiss mirroring Blakes expression. The wind blowing through her hair as well.

**Hitsuyou tosare nakute mo**

Tamamo is seen holding a flag of the White Fang with a disgusted expression. She turns around and walks away while throwing the flag aside. The flag floats to the ground before it is quickly slashed by a red blade.

**Wasure wa shinai**

Sun and Neptune are seen smiling at the screen with Beacon's cafeteria in the background before it quickly changes to Charlemagne and Astolfo smiling with Beacons courtyard in the background.

**Jibun jishin ga eranda koto**

Team HANT stands in front of a hoard of mutant Grimm with serious expressions. The two sides are at a standstill before the Grimm charge. Team HANT draws their weapons. First Altera. Then Tamamo. Then Nero. And finally Hakuno.

**Itsuwari no yume datte kanaete miseru**

The scene changes to Blake and Tamamo tag teaming Roman Torchwick for a few seconds before Neopolitan shows up to support Roman. The screen quickly changes to Yang blocking a kick from Mercury.

**Ima wa mada wara warete mo ii sa**

Weiss and Altera are seen tag teaming Emerald before the scene changes to Ruby and Nero tag teaming Cinder.

**Kireigoto da toshite mo mezashitainda**

Hakuno is seen cutting down mutant Grimm with a modified version of Ser Veresta as her Semblance rapidly changes her appearance corresponding with the right fighting style. First Nero, as Hakuno's hair and eyes change to blonde and green respectively. Then Altera's, as Hakuno's hair and eyes change to white and red respectively. An mutant Ura Major appears as Hakuno cuts down a mutant Beowulf. The mutant Ursa attacks Hakuno but she backflips away.

**Ima wa mada kanata da keredo kitto**

Hakuno lands in a couched position as her hair stays white but her eyes change to a shining silver. A black bow and a oddly shaped arrow appear in her hands. Blue whisp of light gather around Hakuno as she prepares to fire. The scene changes as we close in on Hakuno's face. At "keredo", we see a white outline of someone's hand reaching for the moon. At "kiito", the moon shatters and the hand recoils. The hand then raises into the air as the screen turns white.

**Nisemono wa honmono ni kawaru darou**

At the last line of the lyrics, we see Hakuno fading in as she flourishes Ser Veresta before sheathing it. She looks at the screen as it zooms out to display her team, team RWBY, team JNPR, Ozpin and Glynda, Ironwood and Penny, Sun and Neptune and Charlemagne and Astolfo as they all look towards the sky with Beacon Academy in the background.

* * *

_**Escalation Arc Extella 9-Search and Destroy**_

* * *

**-Beacon Academy/Courtyard-**

Thanks to Hakuno's quick thinking, whatever plan Cinder had for the CCT was thwarted. However, all the data linking Cinder to the crime was deleted. With this in mind, team HANT knew that Cinder and her group needed to be watched. But for now, they had to focus on their first official Huntress mission. Due to a technically, team HANT would be working with team RWBY on their mission. However, the Huntsman observing them was...

_Weiss:Professor Oobleck?_

As usual, Oobleck paces in front of his students while talking like he's hopped up on caffeine.

_Oobleck:Yes. I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary girls. Seeing as you've opted to shadow a Huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you, we will not be establishing a single base of operations; rather, we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp in any defendable locations we may stumble upon. I packed all of our essentials myself, plotted our air course, and readied the airship._

Oobleck zooms up right to Weiss' face.

_Oobleck:And... It's Doctor Oobleck. I didn't earn the PhD for fun, thank you very much!_

Oobleck quickly backs away. Weiss looks over at Blake, who is equally disturbed.

_Weiss:Uh..._

_Oobleck:Come now, children; according to my schedule, we are already three minutes behind ...schedule!_

Oobleck zips off to the airship docked farther ahead in a second. Ruby's positive attitude suddenly switches to depression.

_Ruby:Well, alright, then! Looks like we're going to save the world with Doctor Oooobleck- okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse._

_Tamamo:I'd be inclined to agree._

_?:Save the world?_

Ruby and Hakuno's teams turns around to see Nora and Team JNPR approaching.

_Nora(Dramatically):You're going on world-saving missions without us? I'm hurt... sad! Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not your fault, though, Ren..._

Ren, for his part, simply crosses his arms and turns away. Hakuno grabs a chocolate bar out of her pocket and hands it to Nora.

_Hakuno:Here Nora. I wasn't gonna eat this anyway._

Nora's face lights up as she snatches the bar out of Hakuno's hand with a twirl.

_Nora(Singing):Thank you~!_

The remainder of team JNPR looks at Hakuno with a shocked expression as Nora quickly devours the chocolate bar.

_Jaune:Hakuno! What have you done?!_

_You know what sugar does to her!_

_Hakuno:Relax. It's sugar free._

Team J(N)PR's face switches to an "Oh" expression. Ren then nods his head in thanks which Hakuno replicates.

_Jaune:So, where ya going?_

_Ruby:Oh, just outside the kingdom..._

_Hakuno:And we're going with them since there was an uneven number of teams._

_Nora:Hey! So are we!_

_Pyrrha:Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village._

_Ren:We set out tomorrow. _

_?:Then you can party with us tonight!_

Neptune, Sun, Charlie and Astolfo approach the three groups.

_Neptune:We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges._

Jaune is awestruck.

_Sun:We normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's always exploding and junk, so we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, you know... normal._

_Ruby:Well-_

Oobleck appears from the airship to call to teams RWBY and HANT, who are embarrassed.

_Oobleck:Four minutes, ladies!_

Oobleck goes back inside as the two teams friends smile awkwardly. Ruby gives her friends a thumbs-up.

_Ruby:Well, uh... Wish us luck!_

Astolfo gives her own thumbs-up.

_Astolfo:Good luck out there!_

_Charlie:Watch each others backs out there Weiss!_

_Weiss:Right._

With that, the friends disband, either back to Beacon Academy or towards their mission.

* * *

**-Cinder's Dorm-**

While the students are off on their missions, Cinder's group is about to discuss their future plans. Emerald is seen sitting on a bed as well as Cinder, who is busy on her Scroll. Mercury looks out the window watching the Bullheads leave. He then turns to the rest of the group.

_Mercury:And there they go._

_Emerald:So the kids get their fist "mission". Big deal._

Mercury sits on his bed before lying back on it. He then turns to Cinder.

_Mercury:So, what do we do?_

_Cinder:Let them do their little missions. It makes no difference to us. Hm?_

_Emerald:What is it?_

Cinder narrows her eyes.

_Cinder:Someone has eradicated our virus._

_Emerald and Mercury shoot up from their beds in surprise._

_Mercury:Are you serious?_

_Emerald:But who?_

_Cinder:...If I had to guess, I'd say it was Kishinami._

_Mercury:Her again?_

_Emerald:That girl and her team are getting to be a real pain._

_Mercury:I'm surprised she pulled it off. I mean the Doc said his virus was full proof. Guess he's not as smart as he thinks._

Cinder types on her Scroll and dials a number. After a few rings, someone picks up.

_Cinder:It's me. We have a problem._

...

_Cinder:No, our cover isn't blown. At least not yet. No, this is related to another problem. A certain brown eyed huntress._

...

_Cinder:The first virus was found and eliminated._

...

_Cinder:Fine. I'll hold._

After a few seconds, someone other than the person Cinder was talking to picks up.

...

_Cinder:It's Kishinami. She's eliminated the virus._

...

_Cinder:No. As far as I know, the one you planted is still in effect. But I have a feeling Roman well have some trouble soon._

...

Cinder's eyes widen a little.

_Cinder:What? Your sending HIM?_

...

Cinder grins.

_Cinder:Understood._

Cinder hangs up.

_Emerald:So?_

_Cinder:We move forward as planned. But there's been a slight change._

_Mercury:And what about Roman?_

Cinder smiles.

_Cinder:I wouldn't worry about him. After all, he'll be getting some help soon._

* * *

**-ETA to destination 5 minutes-**

While flying to their destination, Doctor Oobleck explains the two teams mission objective.

_Yang:I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter._

_Oobleck:I admit I fancy myself more of an intellectual, but I can assure you, as a Huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles._

Ruby tilts her head in confusion.

_Ruby:Like the mushroom?_

_Blake:Those are truffles._

_Ruby:Like the sprout?_

_Yang:Those are Brussels._

_Ruby:The shellfish?_

_Hakuno:Those are mussels._

_Oobleck:Besides, given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabblings in the archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular... assignment!_

_Weiss:What does history have to do with this?_

Oobleck turns sharply to Weiss.

_Oobleck:Why, what a preposterous question, you silly girl! Why, history is the backbone of our very society! And the liver! Probably the kidneys, if I were to wager._

_Nero:And that means..?_

_Oobleck:The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but it is also the location to one of the kingdom's greatest failures!_

_Ruby & Hakuno:Mountain Glenn._

_Yang:That's right! It was an expansion of Vale..._

_Altera:But in the end it was overrun by Grimm and isolated from the rest of the city._

_Oobleck:Correct! And now it stands abandoned as a dark reminder._

_Blake:And a likely place for a hideout._

Tamamo grins as Oobleck adjusts his glasses with a smile.

_Oobleck:Precisely!_

* * *

**-Mountain Glenn-**

The airship comes in over a spot of street amidst the ruined buildings and structures of the ruined area. It hovers right above the ground as the group all jump out of the craft with weapons drawn (minus the doctor, who simply holds his coffee canister) before the ship flies away from the destruction.

_Oobleck:Ladies! You still may be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as Huntresses has begun! From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say! Do you understand?_

The girls nod, but Oobleck suddenly looks at Ruby, startling her.

_Oobleck:Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all of your bags back at school._

_Ruby:But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't._

_Oobleck:...She's not wrong. Very well, Ruby; leave your bag here, we can pick it up upon our return._

_Ruby:But I, well uh-_

_Oobleck:Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important to bring it with..._

Oobleck stops as the bag's zipper opens and out pops Zwei's head, causing everyone to stare at the uninvited guest.

_Ruby(Whispering):Get back in the bag._

Zwei merely barks in response.

_Tamamo:I thought I smelled a dog._

_Oobleck:We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought... a dog?_

_Ruby:I, uh..._

_Oobleck:Genius!_

Oobleck backs away long enough for Ruby to give a confused shrug before speeding past and snatching the pet away from Ruby, who tumbles to the ground as Oobleck spins Zwei in the air.

_Oobleck:Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours!_

Zwei barks happily in his hands. After being stunned for the unexpected reaction, Ruby proudly states.

_Ruby:I'm a genius!_

Nero applauds.

_Nero:Good thinking Ruby!_

The rest of the group facepalms.

_Blake:So, what are your orders, Doctor?_

_Oobleck:Ah, yes, straight to the chase; I like it!_

Oobleck suddenly lets go of Zwei, suspended in the air for less than a second before dropping down, to put his hands behind his back for a serious pose.

_Oobleck:As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hot spot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being... Grimm._

_Ruby:Uh, what?_

_Oobleck:Grimm. A creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us at this very moment._

_Yang:What?!_

She turns to look like the other girls at the lone Beowolf wandering into the street, joining them in unleashing their weapons.

_Oobleck:Stop! _

_Blake:Huh?_

Lowers her Gambol Shroud like everyone else to listen.

_Oobleck:There are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent._

_Ruby:So... What now?_

_Altera:We wait. We track it. If it leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey._

_Oobleck:Precisely Ms. Hun._

_Blake:How long do we wait?_

_Oobleck:It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks. Why, lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months - and there's the whole pack._

His sudden realization is true: More Beowolves are already following the first.

_Weiss:What? _

_Oobleck:And now they've seen us._

_Weiss & Nero:What?! _

Oobleck shouts right in Weiss' and Nero's ear.

_Oobleck:AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!_

_Ruby:I take it tracking them is out of the question?_

_Hakuno:I'd say so._

_Yang:What's the plan then?_

The teams turns to their teacher as the creatures close in, black bars converging dramatically over the approaching animals.

_Oobleck:Show me what you're capable of._

Ruby swings Crescent Rose to prepare it for shooting.

_Ruby:Cover your ears, Zwei!_

The dog does so, curling up into a ball.

_Hakuno:Let's go!_

A single Beowolf and smiling Yang run towards one another, ending with the blonde knocking it out in one fiery punch as they pass. Another tries to attack Yang in her blind spot. Yang turns around in surprise before narrowing her eyes in determination. She rears back her right fist in preparation to strike. But what she doesn't notice is that her right hand begins to glow. As she hits the Beowolf in its chest, a small orb of fire surrounds the Beowolf before it is sent flying. The Beowolf evaporates before it hits the ground. Yang looks on in shock and fascination.

_Yang:Whoa..._

Nero slices a Beowlf in half before turning to Yang.

_Nero:(...Curious.)_

Several Beowolves stop chasing after Yang and Nero to focus on Blake, who stands and waits with hand on her hilt until one of the enemy swipes at her. Blake uses her Semblance like she normally does. But instead of an afterimage that stays and takes a hit, this one blocks the Beowolf's attack before slicing her would-be attacker in half while the real Blake slashes through another and cuts down on one more. Blake looks back in surprise to see her clone acting independently. The clone looks at Blake before it vanishes with a wink. Blake is left stupefied.

_Blake:...What was that?_

Tamamo freezes a Beowolf before she shatters it with a kick. She then looks at Blake with narrowed eyes.

Behind the Faunus', Weiss runs from several black-coated beasts before jumping in the air and taking one down with Myrtenaster. She dashes towards them with rapier held high and slays four of them in a straight line until she stops. Two more Beowolves try to attack Weiss from behind. Weiss panics and swings her blade in an arch. To her surprise, blue wave slams right into them and freezes the Beowolves. They shatter as the fall to the ground. Weiss recovers from her embarrassing display and narrows her eyes at Myrtenaster.

_Weiss:It's never done that before._

Altera slashes two Beowolves at once before turning to Weiss.

_Altera:What was that?_

A wave of Beowolves are converging on Ruby, but the scythe wielder shoots multiple bullets at the oncoming force... while Zwei is busy chasing his own tail. He stops to watch his owner fire forward and, after a dramatic mid-air stare-off, cut the single remaining Grimm in two. But what she doesn't notices until the deed is done, is that her scythes blade seemed to glow as it grew in size. The shockwave it generated blast the Beowolves that were rushing to Hakuno. Who stabs them both when they reach her. Hakuno looks at Ruby from afar as said girl looks at her sweetheart with awe.

_Ruby:Wow... That was AWESOME!_

_Oobleck:Do not celebrate yet, for I am certain this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?_

Team RWBY nods and walks forward. Leaving Oobleck and team HANT to slowly catch up.

_Oobleck:I take it for your reactions, that team RWBY's display surprised you?_

_Nero:Umu. Yang in indeed strong. But for her to generate a fireball like that is astounding._

_Tamamo:Same with Blake. Her afterimage seemed to have a mind of its own. Not only that, but it didn't disappear when it was attacked._

_Altera:And Weiss' attack seemed alot like Nero's technique._

_Hakuno:And Ruby... The way her scythe grew..._

_Oobleck:Do any of you have any theories?_

_Hakuno:We might. But we're not entirely sure yet._

_Oobleck:Very well._

* * *

**-Later that night-**

Through out the day, the two teams spent the day killing Grimm. During that time, Oobleck asked team RWBY questions about why they wanted to be Huntresses. Yang was in it for the thrills. Weiss wanted to uphold her family name. And Blake wanted to stand up for those who are faced with inequality and corruption. Strangely enough, Oobleck didn't question Ruby or team HANT. After that, Oobleck decided to call it a day and set up camp in a nearby building. Oobleck took Ruby off to secure the perimeter while team HANT and the remainder of RWBY discuss today's events. Everyone huddles around a fire courtesy of Tamamo.

_Yang:I can't believe we didn't find anything..._

_Blake:We've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time. I guess we can't always have luck on our side._

_Weiss:That's not what I meant._

_Blake:Huh?_

_Weiss:Earlier, about... upholding the legacy. There's more to it than that._

_Yang:Yeah... No, me too. I mean... I don't know._

_Blake:I don't know, either. I know what I want to do, but I figured I'd always take things one step at a time._

_Yang:Well, it doesn't matter. We know why we're here. Right?_

The girls merely stare in silence. Oobleck suddenly comes rushing into the room.

_Oobleck:Ah, wonderful; a textbook campfire!_

Tamamo rubs her nose as Ruby comes in behind Oobleck and immediately sits next to the blaze alongside Zwei

_Ruby:Fire! So... warm..._

_Oobleck:Very good! Eat your dinners and hurry to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode. Any volunteers for first watch?_

Ruby and Hakuno lift an arm. Both girls turn to each other.

_Oobleck:Very well. Ms. Rose. Ms. Kishinami, You two will have the first watch._

Oobleck rushes off and Ruby and Hakuno get up to go over to their lookout point. Before they leave, Yang stops them.

_Yang:Hey, did Oobleck ask you why you wanted to be a Huntress? He didn't ask Hakuno or your team. So... what did you tell him?_

_Ruby:Hmm... No, he didn't. Weird._

_Hakuno:Well, good night._

Without a second thought, they continue on their way.

Yang looks disappointed in the lack of an answer. Blake is similarly troubled as she unrolls her mat. Weiss tries lying down but fails to sleep. Yang half-heatedly eats her dinner of bread rolls. Soon, all three Huntresses are on their backs around the fire, weapons within easy access, wondering why they are there. While team HANT quietly converses.

_Tamamo:So, what are your thoughts?_

_Nero:Things have been rather hectic as of late. Between Cinder's group and the White Fang's activities._

Nero and Tamamo look towards Altera.

_Tamamo:Have you picked up on anything Altera-san?_

_Altera:No._

_This place is surrounded by negativity. If I was closer to our target, then maybe._

_Nero:What I would like to know is what happened with our friends earlier._

_Altera:It is true that among first years, team RWBY is at the top of the pedestal. But what they did earlier is distressing._

_Tamamo looks at Yang, Weiss and Blake._

_Tamamo:(Could it be...magic?)_

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby and Hakuno are sitting in the vacant windowsill of the room as Zwei goes over to her upon hearing the howling of Beowolves. Ruby pets her pooch on the back.

_Ruby:Don't worry. Things will be better tomorrow._

Master and pet look out onto the rubble and stare in silence until Ruby breaks it.

_Ruby:Hey Hakuno? Can I ask you something?_

Hakuno turns to Ruby.

_Hakuno:What is it Ruby?_

Ruby turns to Hakuno.

_Ruby:...Can you tell me about Archer?_

* * *

**-White Fang Hideout-**

Roman and Neo are seen speaking with someone who is hiding in the shadows. As they speak, the person is revealed to be male.

_Roman:So, the boss lady sent you to help me out._

_?:Something like that. She thinks that- and I quote- "A certain brown eyed Huntress" will cause so problems._

Roman sneers.

_Roman:Oh, her. Damn it. That __Schizoid is __beginning to be as big a pain as Little Red._

_?:Well, as long as I'm here, you've got nothing to worry about. Just as long as I can get a good fight out of this._

Roman rolls his eyes.

_Roman:Great. A battle junky. So, you got a name?_

The man steps out of the shadows. The man wears traditional Chinese clothing with his hair tied.

_Li Shuwen:Ka ka ka. Call me Li. Li Shuwen._

**-To be continued-**

* * *

**AN:Sorry this chapter took so long. I had just bought RWBY volume 6 and Overlord season 3. Both were awesome! Just to let you know, once I finish volume 2 of this story, I want to try to make another fanfic. I've already made drafts for several fics. Another reason this chapter took so long was because I was looking at other fanfics for inspiration. Don't worry, I plan on finishing RWBY Extella. I just want to expand to other shows.**

**-Fanfics in development-**

**Sword Art Online:Kayaba's Legacy**

**Blazblue:The Reaper & the Witch**

**Black Cat:Twin Strays**

**Remnant's Sayain (RWBY x Dragonball)**

**Overlord:The Litch & the Kitsune**

**Megaman ZX Remnant (Megaman x RWBY)**

**Kingdom Hearts:Key of Destiny**

**Senki no Zesshou Symphogear R (Symphogear x RWBY)**

**Don't know which one I'll focus on first.**


	23. Escalation Arc Extella 10-Mountain Glenn

**Ruby:Hello everyone. Welcome to chapter 10 of volume 2.**

**Sorry it took so long. Blaze got lazy AGAIN. But don't worry. Me and my team managed to give him a little nudge.**

**XenoBlaze:More like forced.**

**Ruby:Oh come on, we weren't THAT bad.**

**XenoBlaze:Yang threatened to do what she did to Junior back in her trailer, Weiss put me in a cooler for 3 hours, Blake took away my mangas and YOU did the unspeakable!**

**Ruby:Oh relax.**

**XenoBlaze:No Ruby! You don't take a man's gummi bears and eat them right in front of him!**

**Ruby:They were pretty good. Especially the red ones.**

**XenoBlaze:...You know what? Just for that, you don't get to do the disclaimers for the next few chapters. The others I can forgive, but you crossed the line.**

**Ruby:W-w-w-wait! Let's not get crazy!**

**XenoBlaze:TOO LATE!**

**Roman:Am I interrupting something?**

**XenoBlaze:Oh good. You're here. Did you get the stuff?**

**Roman:Of course. I'm a perfesonal after all.**

**Ruby:Did you actually get Torchwick to rob a candy store for you?**

**XenoBlaze:You don't mess with a man and his gummi bears Ruby.**

**Neo:-S**

**XenoBlaze:Oh hey Neo. Did you get it?**

**Neo:-)**

**XenoBlaze:Great! The only thing better than gummi bears is gummi bears with ice cream.**

**Remind me to let you do a disclaimer when you start talking.**

**Neo:-)**

**XenoBlaze:Until then, take it away Roman.**

**Roman:XenoBlaze does not own RWBY, Asterisk War, the Fate series or anything else in this fic. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

* * *

{Begin "Imitation" -Fate Unlimited Bladeworks Movie theme by Sachi Tainaka}

The opening begins with a black background that shows Altera turning to the screen from the left side at the first beat. The second beat shows Tamamo turning to the screen from the right side. The third beat shows Nero turning to the screen from the left side. As the music begins, Hakuno appears on the screen opening her eyes. The camera zooms in on Hakuno's right eye. The background changes to a light blue as dozens of magic circuits begin to activate. The title fades in.

**RWBY Extella**

**Tadoritsuita yume no hate de**

As the lyrics begin, the title fades out and the screen changes back to black as class cards slowly fall from above.

**Hito wa nani wo omou no darou**

The scene changes to Yang riding bumblebee through Vale at night. A raven watches her before it takes off.

**Yagate kuru sono toki boku wa**

A close up of the planet Remnant is displayed as the screen zooms out. The academy sigils fade in on their corresponding continents.

**Donna kao wo shiteiru no ka**

Team JNPR is seen overlooking Beacon from the roof as the sun begins to rise.

**Moshimo dareka ni**

The scene changes to a background of Forever Fall with Blake looking towards the screen with a serious expression. The wind blowing through her hair.

**Uragirarete mo**

Blake fades out and is replaced with Weiss mirroring Blakes expression. The wind blowing through her hair as well.

**Hitsuyou tosare nakute mo**

Tamamo is seen holding a flag of the White Fang with a disgusted expression. She turns around and walks away while throwing the flag aside. The flag floats to the ground before it is quickly slashed by a red blade.

**Wasure wa shinai**

Sun and Neptune are seen smiling at the screen with Beacon's cafeteria in the background before it quickly changes to Charlemagne and Astolfo smiling with Beacons courtyard in the background.

**Jibun jishin ga eranda koto**

Team HANT stands in front of a hoard of mutant Grimm with serious expressions. The two sides are at a standstill before the Grimm charge. Team HANT draws their weapons. First Altera. Then Tamamo. Then Nero. And finally Hakuno.

**Itsuwari no yume datte kanaete miseru**

The scene changes to Blake and Tamamo tag teaming Roman Torchwick for a few seconds before Neopolitan shows up to support Roman. The screen quickly changes to Yang blocking a kick from Mercury.

**Ima wa mada wara warete mo ii sa**

Weiss and Altera are seen tag teaming Emerald before the scene changes to Ruby and Nero tag teaming Cinder.

**Kireigoto da toshite mo mezashitainda**

Hakuno is seen cutting down mutant Grimm with a modified version of Ser Veresta as her Semblance rapidly changes her appearance corresponding with the right fighting style. First Nero, as Hakuno's hair and eyes change to blonde and green respectively. Then Altera's, as Hakuno's hair and eyes change to white and red respectively. An mutant Ura Major appears as Hakuno cuts down a mutant Beowulf. The mutant Ursa attacks Hakuno but she backflips away.

**Ima wa mada kanata da keredo kitto**

Hakuno lands in a couched position as her hair stays white but her eyes change to a shining silver. A black bow and a oddly shaped arrow appear in her hands. Blue whisp of light gather around Hakuno as she prepares to fire. The scene changes as we close in on Hakuno's face. At "keredo", we see a white outline of someone's hand reaching for the moon. At "kiito", the moon shatters and the hand recoils. The hand then raises into the air as the screen turns white.

**Nisemono wa honmono ni kawaru darou**

At the last line of the lyrics, we see Hakuno fading in as she flourishes Ser Veresta before sheathing it. She looks at the screen as it zooms out to display her team, team RWBY, team JNPR, Ozpin and Glynda, Ironwood and Penny, Sun and Neptune and Charlemagne and Astolfo as they all look towards the sky with Beacon Academy in the background.

* * *

_**Escalation Arc Extella 10-Mountain Glenn**_

* * *

**-Beacon Academy/Docks-**

General James Ironwood. Atlas military general, council member and headmaster of Atlas Academy. For years he and his forces have kept the world safe from harm. His job isn't easy. But it's something only he can do. However, recent events have been on his mind. An intruder at the CCT as well as the newly discovered mutant grimm. Not to mention, his old friend's new team of huntress-in training. Team HANT is a mystery to him. And even though Hakuno Kishinami shared a little about her and her team, he couldn' shake the feeling that there was more she was hiding. To make matters worse, Ozpin and Glynda seem to know more than he does.

The general looks out from the landing docks of Beacon Academy to the city of Vale at night. A few airships hovering over the lit-up buildings. Walking up from behind him is Glynda.

_Glynda:Trouble sleeping?_

Ironwood looks back, gripping his shoulder with the other hand.

_Ironwood:Arm was acting up._

_Glynda:Of course, so logically, you got out of bed, dressed yourself completely and decided to gaze menacingly out into the distance._

Glynda approaches all the way to his side, then looks at him concerned.

_Glynda:What's wrong?_

_Ironwood:I've trusted him for years. We both have. I just... I can't help but feel like he's keeping us in the dark._

_Glynda:Don't be ridiculous! You know very well that we are not the ones in the dark._

_Ironwood:*__Chuckles* __That makes it worse! I refuse to believe that a man that I've trusted for so long would act so... passively._

Glynda puts a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder as they stare into the distance together.

_Glynda:You're a good person, James. You've always done what you think is best for the people, even against strong protest. It's admirable. But it's high time you stopped talking about trust and started showing it. Ozpin has experience that the rest of us lack. And I think that's something worth remembering._

* * *

**-****Mountain Glenn-**

The full moon shines over the ruined buildings of Mountain Glenn, and a lone Beowolf is searching through the rubble. It looks up briefly at the young girl who has it in her red crosshair scope, but Ruby Rose just lowers Crescent Rose and sighs in tiredness as she and Hakuno keeps lookout over the destruction.

_Ruby:So you really can't tell me more about Archer?_

_Hakuno:He didn't talk about himself much. He didn't like talking about his past. Whenever I did ask, he always __brushed it off saying "You don't need to know about me." Why the sudden interest?_

Ruby rubs the back of her head as she looks back to Hakuno.

_Ruby:Uh. ...I don't know. He just seems strange to me. Ever since our fight with Torchwick... I don't know. I guess I was just curious._

Ruby looks down as she gives a sad smile.

_Ruby:...Besides my mom, I've never seen anyone else with silver eyes._

Hakuno frowns.

_Hakuno:...I see._

Ruby looks at Hakuno for a minute before reading the atmosphere.

_Ruby:Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-_

_Hakuno:It's fine. Really._

_(I never really knew my parents anyway. Your lucky Ruby.)_

_?:__Everything okay?_

Ruby and Hakuno look back to see Yang approaching them.

_Hakuno:It's nothing. No problems at all. Is it your turn to take the next shift?_

_Yang:Yeah. You two go and get some rest. I got this._

Hakuno gets up and walks back to the others.

_Hakuno:Thanks._

As Hakuno leaves, Ruby frowns. Yang picks up on Ruby's mood.

_Yang:What is it?_

_Ruby:...I think I made Hakuno upset. I was talking about mom and remembered..._

_Yang:...Right._

Yang puts a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

_Yang:Try not to worry about it. Hakuno said it herself. Nero, Tamamo and Altera are her family now. And we're her friends. If she's upset, she knows who to talk to._

Ruby gives a small smile and hugs Yang. Ynag hugs back.

_Ruby:Right. Thanks sis._

The two siblings release each other and Ruby heads back to the others with Zwei following.

* * *

With Yang taken up watch, Ruby and Zwei sleep on the sleeping bag Yang had been lying on. Zwei suddenly wakes and stands up, causing Ruby to wake up.

_Ruby:Huh? Zwei, it's late. Go back to bed._

Zwei runs off and Ruby chases after him.

_Ruby:Zwei! Zwei! Ugh! Zwei, where are you? Zwei! Huh?_

Ruby spots Zwei urinating on some ruins.

_Ruby:Zwei, this is a wasteland! You literally could have done that anywhere!_

_Zwei:Bark!_

_WF Guard 1:What was that?_

_Having heard the WF Guard, Ruby hides behind some ruins._

_WF Guard 2:What was what?_

_WF Guard 1:I thought I heard a Beowolf or something._

_WF Guard 2:Hmph. Let's just finish our patrol and get back to base. This place gives me the creeps._

As the WF Guards walk away, Ruby and Zwei sneak around in the background following them. They eventually reach a ruined building with a pair of metal doors and Ruby hides behind a corner holding Zwei out to watch them.

_Ruby:Did they go in yet? One bark means yes._

The sound of the door closing echoes out.

_Zwei:Bark!_

_Ruby:Oh! This is it! This is it!_

Ruby brings out a small scroll and tries to call her teammates. However, the screen says "Low Signal".

_Ruby:Aw man! Come on, we gotta get the others!_

Ruby and Zwei hurry off down the street. However, the asphalt beneath them suddenly sinks before caving in. Ruby grabs onto a ledge and catches Zwei. She tosses him up out of the hole and begins to attempt to pull herself up. However, the ledge she is holding onto breaks off and she plummets into a huge cave filled with ruined buildings. Before she lands, something strange happens. A gust of wind suddenly surrounds Ruby and she gently lands on the ground. Ruby looks at herself in confusion. Before she can voice her question, a nearby door bursts open to reveal two other WF Guards.

_WF Guard 1:Freeze!_

_WF Guard 2:Where did she come from?_

As the WF Guards walk forward, Ruby backs away.

_WF Guard 1:You're a long way from home, little girl._

Ruby reaches back for her scythe, only to realize that she doesn't have it. Both guards approach her when she is suddenly knocked out from behind. As Ruby falls unconscious, the person who knocked her out is revealed to be Li Shuwen with his hand in a chopping motion.

_WF Guard 1:Man. Didn't even see you there._

_Li Shuwen:I get that a lot._

_WF Guard 2:The boss is gonna want to see this one..._

* * *

Back on the surface, Yang walks back to her team.

Yang:Hey Weiss, it's your... Ruby? Hey, where's Ruby?

Everyone wakes up. Hakuno's Servants untangle themselves from her.

_Oobleck:What?_

Zwei comes running into the room, barking.

_Yang:Zwei?_

_Blake:What's going on?_

_Oobleck:Grab your weapons! Your leader may be in trouble._

Hakuno narrows her eyes.

_Hakuno:(I have a bad feeling about this.)_

* * *

**-Underground-**

Ruby awakes to the two WF Guards who caught her dragging her by both arms through the underground city. She also sees a man wearing a chinese outfit with red hair tied in a ponytail. She assumes he was the one who knocked her out. All around her, White Fang members are at work, doing various things such as piloting a Paladin to carry large shipping containers. She even sees some mutant grimm in cages. There is a loud sound nearby as one of the White Fang members drops a large device.

_WF Guard 3:Hey, be careful! What are you trying to do, blow us to the moon?_

_WF Guard 4:Sorry sir!_

_Perry:Hey boss! Found something you might want to see!_

_?:Is it good or bad, Perry? Because let me tell ya, I have had a day._

_Perry:Uh, it's a little girl?_

Roman leans out through the doorway and sees Ruby.

_Roman:That would be bad._

* * *

Zwei leads Oobleck and the students to the hole that Ruby fell into, and Yang spots Crescent Rose next to the hole.

_Yang:Ruby's scythe!_

_Blake:Oh no._

_Weiss:Do you think she fell?_

_Oobleck:Fell?_

_Weiss:Down there._

Oobleck looks down at the hole

_Oobleck:Oh my. Of course! Of course, OF COURSE, OF COURSE!_

_Blake:What is it?_

_Oobleck:How could I be so stupid?!_

_Hakuno:Dr. Oobleck, what's wrong?_

_Oobleck:Mountain Glenn! Yes, an expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm! Previously home to thousands of people! Working people commuting to the city, the main city! Developed a subway system to the inner city! Grimm attacks increased! Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter! City evacuates into the metro tunnels and what do they find? The southeast quadrant of Vale is known for wild forests and deep caves! _

_Yang:Doc, what are you saying?_

_Tamamo:He's saying that we've been __searching above ground when we should've been searching below._

_Oobleck:__Precisely.__ We're not just looking for an underground crime network, we're looking for an UNDERGROUND crime network! _

_Nero:They've been working in caves?_

_Oobleck:No, no, Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time, thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense and unique transportation; the city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main Kingdom! Sadly, without the many natural barriers Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start! As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival: They took up shelter beneath the city! In massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. And they had cut themselves off from the surface! _

_Yang:An underground village?_

_Oobleck:In a matter of speaking, yes. A safe haven. Until... an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern, filled with subterranean Grimm. After that, the Kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb. If Ruby is down there... _

Oobleck deploys his weapon.

_Oobleck:...we must find her..._

Altera gasp as she leans down the hole.

_Nero:Is there something wrong Altera?_

_Altera:I can sense the __presence of mutant grimm down here._

_Yang:Are you serious?_

_Weiss:Does this mean the White Fang are behind the mutant grimm?_

_Oobleck:We can't make assumptions without seeing it for ourselves. We must hurry and find Ms. Rose._

Tamamo steps forward and makes a platform above the hole out of her sheild.

_Tamamo:All aboard._

_Weiss:I didn't know you could make your sheilds into platforms._

_Tamamo:To be honest, I have you to thank. I got the idea from observing your glyphs._

Everyone steps on the shield as Tamamo slowly lowers them down.

_Tamamo:(__I'm assuming everyone felt that other presence as well?__)_

_Nero:(__Umu. There's no mistaking it. There's a Servant down here.__)_

_Altera:(__But something feels...off about it. Something... familiar.__)_

Hakuno looks down in determination.

_Hakuno:(Hang on Ruby. We're coming.)_

**-To be continued-**

**AN:As stated before, I have plans for other fanfics. I've decided to start my RWBY x Symphogear crossover first. Mainly because I was at work a few days ago when suddenly ideas for the first chapter popped into my head. I don't want to forget about it, so I might be posting it later today. So be on the look out. Also, Symphogear's final season has started. WOW! The opening song is awesome! Nana Mizuki has outdid herself once again.**


	24. Escalation Arc Extella 11-No Brakes

**XenoBlaze does not own RWBY, Asterisk War, the Fate series or anything else in this fic. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

* * *

{Begin "Imitation" -Fate Unlimited Bladeworks Movie theme by Sachi Tainaka}

The opening begins with a black background that shows Altera turning to the screen from the left side at the first beat. The second beat shows Tamamo turning to the screen from the right side. The third beat shows Nero turning to the screen from the left side. As the music begins, Hakuno appears on the screen opening her eyes. The camera zooms in on Hakuno's right eye. The background changes to a light blue as dozens of magic circuits begin to activate. The title fades in.

**RWBY Extella**

**Tadoritsuita yume no hate de**

As the lyrics begin, the title fades out and the screen changes back to black as class cards slowly fall from above.

**Hito wa nani wo omou no darou**

The scene changes to Yang riding bumblebee through Vale at night. A raven watches her before it takes off.

**Yagate kuru sono toki boku wa**

A close up of the planet Remnant is displayed as the screen zooms out. The academy sigils fade in on their corresponding continents.

**Donna kao wo shiteiru no ka**

Team JNPR is seen overlooking Beacon from the roof as the sun begins to rise.

**Moshimo dareka ni**

The scene changes to a background of Forever Fall with Blake looking towards the screen with a serious expression. The wind blowing through her hair.

**Uragirarete mo**

Blake fades out and is replaced with Weiss mirroring Blakes expression. The wind blowing through her hair as well.

**Hitsuyou tosare nakute mo**

Tamamo is seen holding a flag of the White Fang with a disgusted expression. She turns around and walks away while throwing the flag aside. The flag floats to the ground before it is quickly slashed by a red blade.

**Wasure wa shinai**

Sun and Neptune are seen smiling at the screen with Beacon's cafeteria in the background before it quickly changes to Charlemagne and Astolfo smiling with Beacons courtyard in the background.

**Jibun jishin ga eranda koto**

Team HANT stands in front of a hoard of mutant Grimm with serious expressions. The two sides are at a standstill before the Grimm charge. Team HANT draws their weapons. First Altera. Then Tamamo. Then Nero. And finally Hakuno.

**Itsuwari no yume datte kanaete miseru**

The scene changes to Blake and Tamamo tag teaming Roman Torchwick for a few seconds before Neopolitan shows up to support Roman. The screen quickly changes to Yang blocking a kick from Mercury.

**Ima wa mada wara warete mo ii sa**

Weiss and Altera are seen tag teaming Emerald before the scene changes to Ruby and Nero tag teaming Cinder.

**Kireigoto da toshite mo mezashitainda**

Hakuno is seen cutting down mutant Grimm with a modified version of Ser Veresta as her Semblance rapidly changes her appearance corresponding with the right fighting style. First Nero, as Hakuno's hair and eyes change to blonde and green respectively. Then Altera's, as Hakuno's hair and eyes change to white and red respectively. An mutant Ura Major appears as Hakuno cuts down a mutant Beowulf. The mutant Ursa attacks Hakuno but she backflips away.

**Ima wa mada kanata da keredo kitto**

Hakuno lands in a couched position as her hair stays white but her eyes change to a shining silver. A black bow and a oddly shaped arrow appear in her hands. Blue whisp of light gather around Hakuno as she prepares to fire. The scene changes as we close in on Hakuno's face. At "keredo", we see a white outline of someone's hand reaching for the moon. At "kiito", the moon shatters and the hand recoils. The hand then raises into the air as the screen turns white.

**Nisemono wa honmono ni kawaru darou**

At the last line of the lyrics, we see Hakuno fading in as she flourishes Ser Veresta before sheathing it. She looks at the screen as it zooms out to display her team, team RWBY, team JNPR, Ozpin and Glynda, Ironwood and Penny, Sun and Neptune and Charlemagne and Astolfo as they all look towards the sky with Beacon Academy in the background.

* * *

_**Escalation Arc Extella 11-No Brakes**_

* * *

**-****Mountain Glen/Underground-**

Guess you could say its a good news bad news type of situation. The good news;Ruby found the White Fangs base. The bad news;She almost immediately got captured. Now here she is with Roman, a White Fang member by the name of Perry and a mystery man with chinese clothes.

Roman laughs as he throws Ruby to the ground.

_Roman:Wow! You are much more manageable without that oversized gardening tool of yours._

Ruby gets up and charges at Roman. Roman simply sidesteps and sends Ruby stumbling across the floor. He laughs at her again.

_Roman:Oh man. You know Perry, I really did need this._

Perry raises his thumb in agreement as Roman laughs. Roman then walks over to Ruby and aims Melodic Cudgel at her.

_Roman:But seriously. How'd you find this place, Red?_

Ruby growls and uses her Semblance to escape Roman and start running for an exit. Roman looks around slightly startled. It doesn't last long however when Ruby is suddenly knocked back to the ground. Ruby shakes her head and looks up to see the strange man staring at her impassively.

_Ruby:(How did he do that?)_

Roman laughs as he walks towards them while spinning his cane.

_Roman:Nice work . I didn't even see you move._

_Li Shuwen:She's fast, I'll admit. But I'm faster._

Ruby looks at Li Shuwen with shock which soon changes into a glare. Or at least what Ruby can manage as a glare.

_Ruby:(Is he saying im slow?!)_

_Roman:I see you've got some tricks up your sleeve! Let me make this clear: We're not through here yet._

A massive explosion sounds, causing Roman to look up.

_Roman:Oh, what the... Perry, if you and the boys could take care of that? Kinda in the middle of something._

Perry nods and goes off to investigate the explosion just as another one sounds. Annoying Roman further.

_Roman:WHAT is going on here?!_

A third explosion sounds and multiple White Fang members come running around the corner, some firing at an unknown enemy. Weiss, Blake, Yang, Zwei, Oobleck and team HANT come running around the corner. Ruby decides to take this moment to try and escape. She jumps on Roman's shoulders, pulls his hat down over his eyes, and then flees towards her friends. Roman readjust his hat and glares after Ruby.

_Roman:Somebody kill her!_

Roman and the White Fang members around him open fire on Ruby, which she dodges and weaves between. Roman angrily turns to Li Shuwen.

_Roman:Well? What are you waiting for?!_

Li Shuwen ignores Roman in favor of staring at the newcomers. More specifically team HANT. He then smirks.

_Li Shuwen:Ka ka ka. This may be fun after all._

_Roman(Annoyed):What are you talking about?_

_Li Shuwen:__Attach this cart and spread the word: We're starting the train._

_Roman:What? And what will YOU do?_

Li Shuwen turns around and walks back to the train car with his hands in his sleeves.

_Li Shuwen:I'm going to prepare for our new guests._

Roman growls at the mans retreating back before snapping his head towards a White Fang grunt.

_Roman:You heard him! And while your at it, unleash those __mutant Grimm to stall them._

_White Fang Member:But we're not finished!_

Roman pins the White Fang member up against the wall with Melodic Cudgel.

_Roman:Do it or you're finished!_

* * *

**-Back with Ruby-**

Ruby flees, but screeches to a halt as she realizes she's running towards a group of White Fang members. A huge explosion appears behind the White Fang members, sending them flying and reveling Yang behind them. Ruby jumps into Yangs arms. After they separate, Blake hands Ruby her weapon.

_Yang:Ruby!_

_Weiss:Are you okay?_

_Ruby:I'm fine, I'm fine! But listen! Torchwick's got all kinds of weapons, mutant Grimm and robots down there._

_Blake:What?!_

_Ruby:Androids, mechs, they're all loaded up on the train cars!_

_Oobleck:Ahhhh, that's ridiculous. These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead-end._

_Roman(Speaker):Get to your places, we are leaving now!_

The train starts moving towards the tunnels.

_Yang:Well, it sounds like they're going somewhere._

Ruby looks down in depression and frustration. Hakuno notices and speaks up.

_Hakuno:Is something wrong Ruby?_

_Ruby:...Torchwick has another henchmen. ...And he's faster than me._

_He managed to knock me out before I even knew he was there. That's how I got captured._

_Yang:What?! Someone faster than Ruby "Speed Demon" Rose?_

Everyone deadpans at Yang's nickname.

_Weiss:Seriously?_

_Yang:Forget it. This guy got a name Rubes?_

_Ruby:I think Torchwick called him...Shuwen?_

_Team HANT:What?!_

_Weiss:What is it? You know this guy?_

_Nero:It couldn't be._

_Altera:But we felt it earlier. It must be him._

_But why would he side with the enemy?_

Tamamo huffs and folds her arms.

_Tamamo:Mikon! I honestly can't say I'm surprised._

_That man is a battle junky. He lives to fight._

_Yang:Hey! Something you wanna share with us?_

Team HANT looks towards one another before facing the others.

_Hakuno:If what Ruby said is true, then we're facing the Master of the Demon Fist. Li Shuwen._

_Yang:Master of the Demon Fist? So he's a martial artist?_

_Hakuno:One of the best. He's known for his stealth and love for battle._

_Tamamo:No offense to Blake-san, but he is much more stealthy than you. He can erase his presence completely._

Blake narrows her eyes.

_Altera:He's brutal on the battlefield. He won't stop unless his opponent can't move or is no longer breathing._

Team RWBY shivers at Altera's statement. Oobleck narrows his eyes.

_Ruby:Ooh. Scary._

_Blake:How do you guys know so much about him?_

_Nero:Because...he was an ally of ours. And a survivor of SERAPH._

_Ruby:Your village?!_

Yang folds her arms while hiding a smirk.

_Yang:If he's from your village, then he must be tough._

_Hakuno:Don't even think about it Yang. He's too much for you at your level._

_Another thing to know about him is his Noble- I mean Semblance. He can focus his aura into a single strike. No Second Strike. If he hits you with that, you won't be getting back up._

_Nero:Luckily he has his own code of honor. He will not use his Semblance unless it is of the utmost importance._

_Tamamo:In other words, he won't use it unless you are worthy of it._

_Blake:Sounds dangerous._

_Hakuno:Which is why none of you are to engage him. The only ones who can take him are the four of us._

Hakuno gives a pointed glare at Yang.

_Hakuno:Got it Yang?_

_Yang:Why are you singling me out?_

_Weiss:Beacuse out of all of us, you're the most likely to pick a fight with him._

Yang grumbles under her breath.

_Blake:Uh, guys?_

Blake points in front of her and the others turn to see a few mutant Beowolves coming towards them.

_Hakuno:Tamamo._

_Tamamo:Hai._

Tamamo takes out a talisman and slams her hand on the ground. Spikes of ice shoot out of the ground, impaling the Grimm.

_Yang:That's good and all, but there's more coming. And we don't have time to deal with them all._

_Weiss:So, what do we do? _

_Oobleck:I believe we only have one option..._

_Ruby:We're stopping that train!_

* * *

**-Train-**

The train rushes through a tunnel, loaded with mechs. A White Fang member standing on the train hears a noise and looks outside the train to see rose petals. He brings out a communication device.

_White Fang Member:I think they're on the—_

The White Fang member falls down as Oobleck hits him in the head with his weapon. Inside the train a White Fang member rushes to Roman.

_White Fang Member:Boss! They made it on the train!_

_Roman:__*Sigh* __Then grab some cargo and get them off the train!_

The White Fang member nods and leaves to follow Roman's orders.

_Roman:Man, animals, every one of them._

Roman looks awkwardly at the White Fang member sitting next to him.

_Roman:Not you though, you're, heh, you're great._

Meanwhile back on top of the train, Oobleck, along with teams RWBY and HANT, are seen standing. The latter of which is taking care of the mutant Grimm that are following the train.

_Oobleck:Hurry, children! We must get to the front and stop this train!_

_Weiss:Err... Professor?_

_Oobleck:Doctor..._

Weiss points down to a hatch into the train.

_Weiss:What's that?_

Oobleck kneels down to take a look.

_Oobleck:That my dear... appears to be a bomb._

Teams RWBY and HANT all cringe away from the hatch. Ruby then points forward on the train.

_Ruby:We've got baddies!_

Dozens of White Fang members can be seen climbing onto the top of the train. Oobleck then stands up.

_Oobleck:Well, I didn't expect them to go—_

The bomb underneath them charges up and starts beeping.

_Oobleck: —easy on us. Time to go!_

As the girls start running away, Oobleck stops Blake.

_Oobleck:Blake! Detach the caboose! It will kill us all!_

_Blake:On it._

Blake jumps down onto the connectors and gets ready to cut the connection. But as she does, the connection comes loose on its own.

_Blake:Huh? It decoupled itself!_

_Oobleck:What?!_

_Yang:I guess he really doesn't want us on this train._

As Oobleck looks back at the detached cart, it explodes in the tunnel.

_Oobleck:That's not good..._

_Ruby:Err, neither is this!_

Ruby stands next to a hatch to reveal...

_Blake:Another bomb?!_

Oobleck looks around and runs to the next train car. He then opens the hatch and looks in.

_Oobleck:No. No. No. They ALL have bombs!_

The bomb under the girls charges up and starts beeping. The cart they're on detaches itself, forcing them to run to the next cart.

_Yang:This doesn't make sense!_

The White Fang members climbing the train can be seen again.

_White Fang Member:Get the humans! __And the traitor!_

Tamamo glares at that particular member and sends a lighting attack his way. Blasting him off the train.

The girls then jump forward to attack the incoming White Fang members while Oobleck and Hakuno stay behind. They turn around and watch as the detached train car explode. Only this time it creates a hole allowing multiple types of Grimm to emerge.

_Oobleck:Oh, dear..._

_Hakuno:So that's their plan!_

The horde of Grimm begin advancing quickly toward the runaway train.

_Oobleck:He's leading Grimm to the city!_

_Weiss:What?_

_Hakuno__:It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm! _

_Blake:That's insane!_

_Nero:Madness!_

Another train car detaches itself. Oobleck turns to Weiss, Blake and Yang.

_Oobleck:We have to hurry! You three, go below and try to stop those bombs!_

_Ruby:What about us?_

_Oobleck:We're going to stop this train._

_Ruby:Yeah, I know. I said that earlier._

Hakuno turns to her team.

_Hakuno:You three help Ruby and Doctor Oobleck._

_Tamamo:But Goshujin-sama, if Li Shuwen IS on this train-_

_Hakuno:I'll be okay. Im actually hoping it won't come down to a fight. But if it does, I'll be careful._

Nero, Tamamo and Altera look at Hakuno with uncertainty and worry.

_Hakuno:Trust me._

The girls look towards each other before looking back to Hakuno with determination. They then nod.

The group moves forward. As the train continues towards it destination. White Fang members start to pilot multiple Atlesian Paladin-290s and jump to the top of the train. Ruby, Zwei, Oobleck and the remainder of (H)ANT run foward.

_Oobleck:Up ahead!_

A Paladin is seen charging towards them.

_Oobleck:We got a problem!_

Oobleck takes a sip from his thermos before transforming it into its weapon mode. A small flame burns at its tip. Zwei barks as he jumps and flips in the air. Oobleck bats him, turning him into a small fireball. The Paladin is seen shooting, only for it to get knocked off the train by the combination attack. The Paladin tumbles on the train tracks, and explodes when it hits a barricade. Another Paladin appears in front of Zwei, its guns aimed at him. Suddenly, multiple fire attacks hit it and Oobleck swiftly knocks it off the train as well. All of this while team (H)ANT looks at the scene with their mouths agape.

_Tamamo:Did he just...?_

_Nero:Umu..._

_Altera:...Weird._

* * *

Down below, Yang, Weiss, Blake and Hakuno enter the train car.

_Yang:I guess this is what we trained for._

Weiss reaches into her pouch and gives Blake a magazine filled with Dust vials.

_Weiss:Here, this should help you._

Blake slides the mag into Gambol Shroud and then the four of them charge forward. Suddenly, Neo Politan drops from the ceiling and blocks their path.

_Yang:You t__hree__ go on ahead. This one's mine._

_?:Actually, there's a small change in that plan._

_Hakuno:*Gasp* Look out!_

Neo jumps back just as Li shuwen drops down from above. He then spins himself on his hands while kicking Weiss, Blake and Hakuno forward into the next car. The door closes behind them as the girls get their barings.

_Blake:Yang!_

Blake rushes towards the door only to jump back as Neo appears.

_Hakuno:Go on ahead! I got her!_

_Blake:But-_

_Hakuno:Go!_

Weiss drags Blake away as the two move on ahead. Hakuno glances back before turning her attention to Neo.

_Hakuno:Im going through that door._

Neo does nothing but give Hakuno a sinister smile.

_Hakuno:The silent type huh? Fine._

Hakuno closes her eyes as she activates her Semblance. Her hair turns completely white. She then opens her eyes to reveal that they have turned blood red. She then draws her sword.

_Hakuno/Altera:Then lets begin._

* * *

**-With Yang & Li Shuwen-**

_Yang:So, your this "Master of the Demon Fist" I've heard about?_

_Li Shuwen:Oh? So you've heard of me? No doubt from the Master._

_Yang:I thought you'd go after her. Since you and her were friends._

_Li Shuwen:Ka ka ka! Is that what she told you?_

_I'm a man who is drawn to battle. Her goals intersected with my own interest at the time._

Yang looks slightly creeped out.

_Yang:(Tamamo was right. He is a battle junky.)_

_So, why me?_

_Li Shuwen:Your Whushu._

_Yang:My what?_

_Li Shuwen:Your fighting spirit. I can sense it. It burns brighter than the sun itself._

_How could I ignore it?_

_Yang:(Sorry Hakuno. But this guy isn't giving me a choice.)_

Yang assumes her stance as Li Shuwen assumes his.

_Li Shuwen:Before we begin, tell me. What is your name girl?_

_Yang:Its Yang. Yang Xiao-Long._

_Li Shuwen:Sunny little dragon eh? Ka ka ka!_

A fiery aura begins to radiate from Li Shuwen.

_Li Shuwen:Very well Yang Xiao-Long. Come!_

* * *

In the next train car, Blake and Weiss are seen running, and then look at each other when they hear the sound of revving up ahead. The White Fang Lieutenant is seen dragging a chainsaw along the floor.

_Weiss:You go on ahead!_

_Blake:Got it!_

The Lieutenant chuckles menacingly as he holds up his chainsaw. The two Huntresses-in-training charge forward, with Blake deflecting an attack as Weiss flips backward. Weiss delivers multiple strikes at the Lieutenant, knocking him down. She then smiles at Blake as she proceeds to the next car. The Lieutenant gets back up, again chuckling menacingly.

_White Fang Lieutenant:Finally, I get to kill a Schnee..._

Weiss holds up Myrtenaster en garde.

* * *

In the next train car, Blake stops and grits her teeth when she's greeted by a familiar foe.

_Roman:Hello, kitty cat. You miss me? You know, we really gotta stop meeting like this. People are gonna talk..._

Blake charges forward to attack, starting their brief battle. She soon knocks him down, and when he attempts to get back up, Blake steps on his chest and points her sword at his throat. Roman chuckles nervously before his voice gets a dramatic change in tone.

_Roman__:__Why are we fighting? I saw you at the rally, we're on the same side and you know it..._

Roman grunts as Blake points her blade at his throat.

_Roman:Oh, still feisty. Soooo, what are we gonna do now? You think a little bow on top is gonna make people forget who you were? What you've done...?_

As she grits her teeth at his words, an explosion sounds as the train rocks. Roman uses this opportunity to grab his cane a hit Blake with a point blank blast. Blake notices and uses her Semblance to avoid the blast. Roman grunts in frustration before he is disarmed again. Roman looks up to see another Blake with her sword at his neck.

_Roman:...You didn't tell me you had a twin._

Blake looks on in shock until another explosion sounds. She looks back between Roman and the back of the train before making her decision. She then turns to her clone.

_Blake:Keep an eye on him._

_Clone Blake:Got it boss._

Blake then makes her way back to her friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, Weiss is fighting the Lieutenant. Weiss puts up a valiant effort, but things soon take a turn for the worst.

_White Fang Lieutenant:C'mere, princess!_

The Lieutenant grabs Weiss' face and slams her into the floor. Battered and close to losing consciousness, Weiss manages to stand on her knees. Just in time for the Lieutenant to raise his chainsaw. Time seems to slow down as Weiss sees the attack coming. She starts too lose hope before flashing back to a conversation she had with Hakuno.

_(Hakuno:__You might not have been chosen as the leader of team RWBY. But you can still do your part and help Ruby grow to be the leader she's meant to be.)_

_Weiss:(That's right. I promised Ruby I'd be the best partner she's ever had. And I'm going to keep it!)_

Weiss' eyes are filled with determination as a blue aura begins to envelope her. The Lieutenant pauses for a moment seeing this, but its just enough for Weiss to make her move. A glyph appears in front of her as Weiss lunges through it with Myrtenaster in hand. As Weiss dashes through the glyph, the aura around her intensifies. She hits the Lieutenant with the speed and strength of a fright train. The evil faunus doesn't have time to recoil as Weiss twist her body around and lunges through the Lieutenant again. Weiss lands right behind the Lieutenant with her rapier still held in a striking fashion.

_White Fang Lieutenant__:What...the hell...?_

The Lieutenant loses consciousness and falls to the ground. Weiss slowly stands up.

_Weiss:Sorry. *Pant* But you won't be killing a Schnee today._

Weiss then slowly makes her way to the next car. As the door closes, Weiss incases the door in ice before falling to her knees. She then passes out from exhaustion as her Aura starts to heal her. At that moment, Blake shows up. She sees Weiss and rushes to her aid.

* * *

**-Earlier with Yang & Li Shuwen-**

{Play Marvel vs Capcom 3 Akuma's theme}

_Li Shuwen:Come!_

Yang immediately fires her gauntlets for a boost in speed as she charges forward with her fist raised. Shuwen responds by matching her fist with his. The two fighters clash. As Yang tries to power through, Li Shuwen holds his ground. He stares at Yang for a moment before he grins. Shuwen uses the same hand he matched with Yangs and maneuvers it to toss Yang aside. Undeterred, Yang lunges for him again.

The two fighters exchange blows for a moment before Yang goes in for a kick to the face. Shuwen blocks with his left arm before striking Yang with his right. Yang is forced back as she recovers.

_Yang:(Damn. He's good.)_

Yang lunges for Shuwen again. Shuwen focuses his chi and stomps on the floor, creating a shockwave. The wave causes Yang to lose momentum and Shuwen uses it to his advantage. Shuwen seems to blur behind Yang as he strikes Yang with his elbow.

_Li Shuwen:__**Back Gate Elbow Strike!**_

The force of the strike sends Yang tumbling forward. Yang again uses the recoil of her gauntlets to break out of her tumble and rush forward.

Yang and Li Shuwen begin to exchange blows again with the later deflecting each blow. Yang starts to get angry as she goes for a right cross similar to the one she used on Junior when they fought. Shuwen raises his left hand and blocks Yangs punch. The shockwave that generates from the clash rocks the train car. Yangs eyes widen in shock. Shuwen then ducks down to deliver a double palm strike to Yangs chest. The force of the blow sends Yang flying back as she falls to the ground.

{Song ends}

Li Shuwen exhales before placing his arms behind his back.

_Li Shuwen:I've enjoyed our little spar Ms. Xiao-Long. However, I must say I'm a little disappointed. Your skills do not seem to match your Whushu. You charge in blindly without analyzing your opponent._

Yang struggles to stand up with her eyes closed as Shuwen continues.

_Li Shuwen:Whoever taught you...did a poor job._

Yangs eyes snap open to reveal they have turned red. She stands up as a fiery aura surrounds her. Shuwen looks on in interest.

_Li Shuwen:Oh?_

Yang clenches her right fist as the aura surrounding her transfers to it. Behind Yang, an ethereal glowing fist begins to form. With a rage filled scream, the ghostly fist rockets forward the same time Yang fires a shot from her gauntlet. The fist and the shot seem to fuse together to form a flaming fist. Shuwen looks mildly surprised as he prepares to block Yangs attack.

BOOM

* * *

**-With Hakuno & Neo at the same time as Yang vs Li Shuwen-**

{Play Altera's theme from Fate Extella Umbral Star}

As Yang and Li Shuwen begin their fight, Hakuno preparers to take on Roman's sidekick. The two stare each other down before Hakuno makes the first move. She dashes with Ser Veresta raised to strike Neo. Neo responds by blocking with her parasol. Hakuno and Neo then begin to exchange blows with their weapons. After a brief clash, the two separate. With a twirl, Neo opens her parasol and holds it over her shoulder.

_Hakuno/Altera:(Judging by her posture and the way she moves, I'd have to say she the type who plays mind games. She taunts her opponents into making mistakes and exploits it.)_

Neo gives off a smirk.

_Hakuno/Altera:(However, with Altera's mindset, I will not fall for her tricks.)_

Neo closes her parasol as the two girls rush forward. Again, they start exchanging blows. However, both fighters match each blow without giving the other an inch. The girls almost seem to blur around each other in flashes of white and brown. After another clash, Hakuno jumps back only to charge Neo again.

_Hakuno/Altera:__**Surging Sword!**_

Hakuno unleashes three quick strikes that manage to break Neo's guard. Neo eyes change color as she looks on in shock. Hakuno then capitalizes on Neo's state as she starts to cover herself in light.

_Hakuno/Altera:__**Sword of the War God!**_

Hakuno's attack hits Neo, but her image shatters.

Hakuno lets out a grunt in frustration as she turns around to face Neo who appears to be unharmed. Neo frowns before her eyes turn white as they widen. Hakuno looks confused as Neo twrils her parasol and seems to teleport away.

{Song ends}

_Hakuno/Altera:She's gone?_

Hakuno deactivates her Semblance.

_Hakuno:Why did she look so sacred?_

Hakuno then gasp as she feels a presence.

_Hakuno:That feels like...mana?_

_Its feels similar to Cinder's. No. Its more purer then her's. But at the same time...dark._

BOOM

Hakuno snaps her head towards the car with Li Shuwen and Yang. And is met with a strange site.

* * *

**-Back with Yang & Li Shuwen-**

A explosion sounds in the train car. The smoke clears to reveal Li Shuwen with his arms crossed and his gi slightly singed. As well as an unconscious Yang Xiao-Long. Shuwen takes a moment to dust himself off before he turns his attention to Yang.

_Li Shuwen:That was a surprise._

Shuwen walks toward Yang.

_Li Shuwen:Looks like that last attack drained her of the rest of her Aura._

Just before Shuwen reaches Yang, his instincts flare up. He jumps back just as a red vortex forms and a figure shoots out of it with a sword in hand. Shuwen takes a moment to observe the figure and finds that its a woman with black hair clothed in red and black. A Grimm mask is on her face. However, if you look closely, you can see crimson eyes through her mask. After Shuwen takes in her appearance, he begins to chuckle until it evolves into full blown laughter. After a few seconds, he calms down and resumes his stance.

_Li Shuwen:Well...here comes a new challenger._

The mysterious swordswoman slowly draws her sword again - long and crimson red - and holds it up intimidatingly. Before either side can begin, Shuwen stops in place.

_Li Shuwen:Hm?_

The woman looks on, seemingly confused as Shuwen begins to talk to himself.

_Li Shuwen:Retreat? But-_

_...Very well._

Shuwen drops out of his stance.

_Li Shuwen:It appears we will have to cut our meeting short._

Shuwen bows to the woman.

_Li Shuwen:May we meet again, Hóngyǎn nǚ lièrén._ (Red eyed Huntress)

Shuwen vanishes. The swordswoman looks down at the still unconscious Yang, and slashes her sword to the side, opening an eerie red portal. She walks away from Yang and into the portal. At that moment, Yang regains some consciousness and slowly gets back up. As she opens her eyes again, she gets a brief glimpse at her rescuer before the woman disappears. At that moment, Hakuno rushes in.

_Hakuno:Yang!_

_Are you okay?_

Yang rubs her head, still reeling after just regaining consciousness.

_Yang:Y-yeah. You weren't kidding though._

Yang clenches her fists.

_Yang:That guy...is leagues above me._

_Worst part was...it was almost like he wasn't really trying._

Hakuno stays silent as she observes the spot the mystery woman was last seen.

_Hakuno:(First Cinder and now this? Ozpin has some explaining to do.)_

Hakuno is knocked out of her thoughts as Yang speaks.

_Yang:Where's Weiss and Blake?_

_Hakuno:They went on ahead. We should get going._

Yang stands up and she and Hakuno leave the scene.

* * *

Back to Ruby, (H)ANT and Oobleck, the Doctor dodges a couple swipes from the Paladin and then runs to the top of its head He shoots it in its engine before jumping back down. Ruby twirls Crescent Rose around a few times and then she and Oobleck fire simultaneously at the Paladin's feet, knocking it off the train. The both of them switch positions.

_Oobleck:Ruby! You go on ahead!_

_Ruby:But- _

_Oobleck:Don't worry, Ruby. It's time... I teach them a lesson..._

Oobleck then looks at (H)ANT.

_Oobleck:Girls, make sure everyone else is safe._

The Doctor goes on to take on two oncoming Paladins. Before the girls leave, Ruby notices the saddened Zwei looking up at her. She smiles and motions for him to go join his new friend.

_Ruby:Go._

With that, Zwei expression changes dramatically and barks happily before running off to fight alongside Oobleck. Ruby and the Servants hurry to the front of the train. The remaining members of Team RWBY and Hakuno reemerge from the train cars to rejoin their leaders. Ruby looks on worriedly as she realizes the train is on a collision course with a thick concrete wall.

_Blake__:__What do we do? _

Ruby and Weiss smile at each other as Tamamo gets the message. The two ice wielders form an ice shield to protect their teammates, bracing themselves for the impending crash. The train crashes into the wall, the explosion causing everything to go white.

* * *

**-Topside-**

Ruby is the first to recover from the collision. She hears the sound of an emergency alarm blaring as her vision comes back with buildings into her view. She turns her head to the lower right and sees Blake, Altera, Yang and Nero slowly getting back up, her sister coughing as the dust settles. She turns her head again and sees Weiss and Tamamo sitting up against a large piece of debris. Weiss gives a thumbs up at her team leader signaling she's okay. Ruby then hears a groan as she looks down to see Hakuno under her. She quickly gets up and helps Hakuno to her feet.

The two huntress teams then notice, much to their chagrin, that they have returned to the central part of Vale and multiple civilians in the area notice them among the debris. Ruby and Hakuno hear the sounds of low rumbles and growls from behind them. Suddenly, a giant King Taijitu emerges from the hole and multiple Grimm start pouring into Vale. The civilians scream as they attempt to flee the chaos. The sounds of screams and roars fill the air, and all Team RWBY and HANT can do is watch in horror.

Ruby's expression changes from worried and scared to angry and determined as she looks toward Hakuno, matching Ruby's expression. The alarm continues to blare and the two teams prepare for a fight of their lives.

* * *

**AN:And done. I had to think long and hard for how I wanted this chapter to go. I hope things turned out okay. Now, I want to address the fact that there are over 100 people following this story. To all of you, thank you so much for your support. As thanks, before I get started on volume three (which is considered the saddest volume in RWBY), I will have a bonus chapter that may be the first of many. So again, thank you.**


	25. Escalation Arc Extella 12-Breach

**XenoBlaze:Well, this has been a long time coming.**

**Charlie:You've been working hard, huh Blaze?**

**XenoBlaze:You bet.**

**Astolfo:Its Time to Say Goodbye...to volume 2.**

**XenoBlaze:Hey! I was gonna say that!**

**Charlie:Besides, he's still got the bonus chapter after this one.**

**XenoBlaze:That's right. Thanks Charlie. Just for that, you get to do the disclaimer.**

**Charlie:Awesome!**

**Astolfo:What about me?!**

**XenoBlaze:That cute act won't work on me. You forget, Ruby's been in here. As for you, there's some people who want a word with you.**

**Astolfo:Who?**

**XenoBlaze:*Smirk* LADIES!**

**Astolfo:OH NO!**

**?:You are in so much trouble.**

**Charlie:XenoBlaze does not own RWBY, Asterisk War, the Fate series or anything else in this fic. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

* * *

{Begin "Imitation" -Fate Unlimited Bladeworks Movie theme by Sachi Tainaka}

The opening begins with a black background that shows Altera turning to the screen from the left side at the first beat. The second beat shows Tamamo turning to the screen from the right side. The third beat shows Nero turning to the screen from the left side. As the music begins, Hakuno appears on the screen opening her eyes. The camera zooms in on Hakuno's right eye. The background changes to a light blue as dozens of magic circuits begin to activate. The title fades in.

**RWBY Extella**

**Tadoritsuita yume no hate de**

As the lyrics begin, the title fades out and the screen changes back to black as class cards slowly fall from above.

**Hito wa nani wo omou no darou**

The scene changes to Yang riding bumblebee through Vale at night. A raven watches her before it takes off.

**Yagate kuru sono toki boku wa**

A close up of the planet Remnant is displayed as the screen zooms out. The academy sigils fade in on their corresponding continents.

**Donna kao wo shiteiru no ka**

Team JNPR is seen overlooking Beacon from the roof as the sun begins to rise.

**Moshimo dareka ni**

The scene changes to a background of Forever Fall with Blake looking towards the screen with a serious expression. The wind blowing through her hair.

**Uragirarete mo**

Blake fades out and is replaced with Weiss mirroring Blakes expression. The wind blowing through her hair as well.

**Hitsuyou tosare nakute mo**

Tamamo is seen holding a flag of the White Fang with a disgusted expression. She turns around and walks away while throwing the flag aside. The flag floats to the ground before it is quickly slashed by a red blade.

**Wasure wa shinai**

Sun and Neptune are seen smiling at the screen with Beacon's cafeteria in the background before it quickly changes to Charlemagne and Astolfo smiling with Beacons courtyard in the background.

**Jibun jishin ga eranda koto**

Team HANT stands in front of a hoard of mutant Grimm with serious expressions. The two sides are at a standstill before the Grimm charge. Team HANT draws their weapons. First Altera. Then Tamamo. Then Nero. And finally Hakuno.

**Itsuwari no yume datte kanaete miseru**

The scene changes to Blake and Tamamo tag teaming Roman Torchwick for a few seconds before Neopolitan shows up to support Roman. The screen quickly changes to Yang blocking a kick from Mercury.

**Ima wa mada wara warete mo ii sa**

Weiss and Altera are seen tag teaming Emerald before the scene changes to Ruby and Nero tag teaming Cinder.

**Kireigoto da toshite mo mezashitainda**

Hakuno is seen cutting down mutant Grimm with a modified version of Ser Veresta as her Semblance rapidly changes her appearance corresponding with the right fighting style. First Nero, as Hakuno's hair and eyes change to blonde and green respectively. Then Altera's, as Hakuno's hair and eyes change to white and red respectively. An mutant Ura Major appears as Hakuno cuts down a mutant Beowulf. The mutant Ursa attacks Hakuno but she backflips away.

**Ima wa mada kanata da keredo kitto**

Hakuno lands in a couched position as her hair stays white but her eyes change to a shining silver. A black bow and a oddly shaped arrow appear in her hands. Blue whisp of light gather around Hakuno as she prepares to fire. The scene changes as we close in on Hakuno's face. At "keredo", we see a white outline of someone's hand reaching for the moon. At "kiito", the moon shatters and the hand recoils. The hand then raises into the air as the screen turns white.

**Nisemono wa honmono ni kawaru darou**

At the last line of the lyrics, we see Hakuno fading in as she flourishes Ser Veresta before sheathing it. She looks at the screen as it zooms out to display her team, team RWBY, team JNPR, Ozpin and Glynda, Ironwood and Penny, Sun and Neptune and Charlemagne and Astolfo as they all look towards the sky with Beacon Academy in the background.

* * *

_**Escalation Arc Extella 12-Breach**_

* * *

-**Vale-**

Things were supposed to be simple. Find the White Fangs hideout, stop whatever plan Torchwick had in store and bring him and the White Fang to justice. But, for teams RWBY and HANT, nothing is ever simple. First Ruby gets captured. Then Torchwick decides to blow up a train to lead Grimm into the city. Sufficed to say, this has been a crappy start of the two teams huntress career.

Team RWBY and team HANT find themselves surrounded in the middle of the pavilion by Beowolves, Ursai, and a massive King Taijitu. The King Taijitu unleashes a mighty roar, signaling the Grimm to attack. Ruby plants Crescent Rose on the ground before kicking away the Grimm, Yang propels herself upwards, performing aerial bombardments with Ember Celica on the Grimm before three Giant Nevermores send her crashing to the ground. Blake slashes a Beowolf with Gambol Shroud before firing on the other approaching Grimm. Weiss slashes three Beowolves, before summoning a glyph to conjure up an ice blade.

While RWBY has their own battles to worry about, team HANT had theirs. Hakuno stabs a Creep before swinging around to chop off the head of a Beowolf. Nero uses her **Rosa Ichthys **to wipe out a bunch of Boarbatusks. She then jumps in the air to dodged a bunch of Beowovles swiping at her before she dives down with her sword. A blast of fire comes from the impact and incinerates the Grimm. Tamamo blows away a horde of Creeps with her **Curse:Chaos Heaven**. As the Grimm are lifted into the air by the tornado, Tamamo jumps into it as she sails upward, slashing the Grimm with her claws. Altera blocks a swipe from an Ursa before swinging her blade at the Grimms head. She turns around just in time for a horde of Beowolves to jump at her. She then uses her **Surging Sword **technique to eliminate the the Grimm in three strikes. The four saviors then regroup.

_Altera:Their numbers are great,_

_Nero:Perhaps. But we have faced worst before._

_Tamamo:This would be over in quickly if we used our Noble Phantasms._

_Hakuno:Remember, those aren't to be used unless its an emergency. Things may look bad now..._

Hakuno pauses as she feels a familiar presence. She then grins.

_Hakuno:...but I have a feeling we're about to get some back up._

Yang, back on the ground, sends several cars flying towards the Grimm. As Ruby finishes slashing at a Grimm, she notices the King Taijitu ready for the attack. Until she also sees Nora Valkyrie flying on her Magnhild hammer towards the King Taijitu, slamming it on the head and killing the beast.

_Nora:Nora Smash! _

_Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren soon follow._

_Pyrrha:Let's move!_

_Jaune:Okay, who's first?_

Jaune turns around to notice a giant Ursa standing behind him.

_Jaune:Oh-oh-okay, you're first, huh? Okay, no, that's fine. Totally fine, done this before, done this before..._

With a mighty scream, Jaune slashes the Ursa several times before it falls. Pyrrha smiles, as she notices his improvement. A few feet from the fallen Ursa, Sun, Neptune, Charlie and Astolfo arrive. The blonde faunus and his blue haired friend flash their badges, while the other two facepalm.

_Sun:Nobody move! Junior detectives!_

_Neptune:We have badges so you know it's official!_

Charlie and Astolfo bop their two friends on the head.

_Astolfo:How about a little less posing and a little more fighting?!_

Charlie and Astolfo unseathe their swords before charging into battle.

A fleet coming from the Atlesian Military, consisting of dropships deploying Atlesian Knight-200 units and the flagship of James Ironwood. Sun and Neptune react in awe of the fleet as Sun drops his badge to the floor. As Teams RWBY and HANT look up in the sky, an Ursa takes the opportunity to attack Ruby from behind. However, it is gunned down by a dropship's machine gun. As the robotic Knights deploy, they start gunning down the Grimm. Two of the Knights are stampeded on by a Boarbatusk, but a separate group of three Knights fire on an Ursa and another Ursa has fallen from a Knight's punch.

Cinder and her group having seen all of this, decides to keep up their appearance. Cinder nods her head, signaling Mercury and Emerald to attack the Grimm as she walks off. As an Ursa receives the business end of Mercury's Boots, at least half a dozen assorted Grimm stand in front of Emerald. It turns out that Emerald's Weapons are actually a pair of bladed, revolver-shaped pistols firing Dust particle lasers at the Grimm. The Grimm pack learn this the hard way when all but a single Ursa fall while charging at Emerald. Emerald quickly transforms her pistols into kopis blades, flipping and slashing at the rampaging Ursa to kill it. Out of the opening comes Zwei, followed by Dr. Oobleck in a damaged Atlesian Paladin-290.

{Play Caffeine by Casey Lee Williams feat. Jeff Williams & Lamar Hall}

An airship arrives, dropping off Team CFVY and Professor Port. As Yatsuhashi Daichi is surrounded by a pack of Grimm, he swings his mighty greatsword on the ground, unleashing a shockwave. Velvet and Fox Alistair respectively kick and punch the Grimm. Fox then unleashes a combo of slashes and punches that make a spiked Ursa explode, impaling the nearby Grimm with its spikes. Coco gives Fox a light pat on the butt.

_Coco:Nice hustle, Fox. Good job._

Coco approaches a large Beowolf.

_Coco:You just destroyed my favorite clothing store. Prepare to die._

Coco, after swatting away its right hand, kicks the Beowolf in the crotch. She, as it falls to the ground and looks at her, leans down and slams her bag onto its head. She effortlessly swats away more Beowolves, and the rest of Team CFVY resume fighting. Velvet steps forward, about to open her box. Only for Coco to stop her.

_Coco:Hey, come on, you just spent all the semester building that up. Don't waste it here._

Coco then transforms her handbag into a giant minigun, and starts firing, slaughtering the advancing horde of Grimm, including a Death Stalker and three Nevermores.

{Song ends}

Another airship shows up and to everyones surprise, the Benihime band drops down.

{Play Fate Extella Umbral Star Battle track 3}

_Kisuke:This a private party or can anybody join?_

Elizabeth glares at an incoming horde of Beowolves.

Elizabeth:This city was suppose to be my first debut outside of Vacuo. And you jerks come here and hurt MY fans?! Unforgivable!

Elizabeth summons her lance before rushing a few Beowolves. They are not sparred her wrath as Elizabeth slashes the Grimm. She then moves on to the next group and repeats the process like a pink whirlwind.

_Ryuko:Well, she's pissed._

_Gourry:Better them than me._

_Kurome:You think she needs our help?_

_Ryuko:Nah. Best not to get __involved when she's like this. Still..._

Ryuko tosses her guitar case into the air as it pops open. A red sword that looks like half of a scissor comes out of it. Ryuko twrils the blade by its handle on one arm before switching to the other. She then catches the blade in her right hand before pointing it at the Grimm with a smirk.

_Ryuko:...that doesn't mean we can't have our own fun._

Gourry and Kurome draw their swords and the three band members rush off to help out. Leaving Kisuke alone, waving his fan at them.

_Kisuke:Have fun kids!_

An Ursa appears in front of Kisuke and tries to swipe at him. Kisuke jumps back to avoid the attack. Just when Kisuke's about to speak, his hat splits in half. The two halves fall off Kisuke's head. Kisuke then looks at the two halves in shock before looking down, his hair shadowing his eyes. He then looks at the Ursa with a dark gaze.

_Kisuke(Menacingly):Okay. Now you've made me mad._

The Ursa roars before trying to attack Kisuke. The man does nothing until the Ursa's paw is inches away from his face. He calmly raises his cane and bats the Grimms paw to the side. Kisuke then bashes the Grimm with his cane a few times before twisting it. Part of the cane detaches to reveal a hidden sword. Kisuke slashes the Grimm a few times before stabing it in the head. He then removes his weapon from the Ursa and walks away. The Grimm falls to the ground as Kisuke puts his cane back together. He then pulls out another hat from his coat and puts it on his head.

_Kisuke:I really liked that hat._

{Song ends}

Port and Oobleck regroup at the opening, nodding their heads. They fire their weapons at the approaching Grimm, while Glynda Goodwitch mops up the remnants and immediately closes the opening with the power of telekinesis.

* * *

Later on, everyone meets in the pavilion as Roman Torchwick is escorted by Mercury and Emerald towards an Atlesian airship.

_Roman:Oh, I can't believe that you caught me, you've really taught me the error of my ways._

An Atlesian Knight grabs Roman by the arm.

_Roman:He-hey, watch the hat!_

Emerald and Mercury then approach Ruby and they smile at each other. But team HANT just frowns at them. Team JNPR is seen exchanging smiles, Sun and Neptune bump fists, Team CFVY likewise smile at each other, Charlie and Astolfo high five each other, the Benihime band is busy signing autographs and Port and Oobleck smile while Glynda watches from behind.

Afterwards, Team RWBY, team HANT and Zwei are sitting on the edge of Beacon's landing platform, overlooking the City of Vale from across the lake.

_Yang:Well, we did it._

_Blake:We did it._

_Weiss:If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm gonna be seriously disappointed._

_Yang:Weiss, a two-headed snake literally crushed a bakery. I wouldn't count on it._

_Ruby:Plus, I mean, we didn't solve everything. A lot of people were hurt, and we still don't even know why they did this, or who that mystery girl was._

_Weiss:Well, not every story has a neat and tidy ending._

_Blake:We might not have all the answers, but we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars. And I think that's something we could be proud of._

_Ruby:Yeah! And if anyone tries something like this again, we'll be there to stop them._

Yang lies down on her back.

_Yang:Yay, teamwork, camaraderie, good guys, go team, alright, good job... So, what now?_

_Weiss:I suggest training for the tournament, but I guess we have that covered at this point._

_Blake:So then..._

_Ruby:Uhh... Time for bed?_

_Yang:Please._

_Blake:Absolutely._

_Weiss:Yes._

_Yang:I'm going to sleep forever._

Team RWBY and Zwei then stand up and heads back towards Beacon's main campus. But Rubys stops, realizing that a few people are missing.

_Ruby:Hakuno? You guys coming?_

Team HANT continues to look out into the distance while Hakuno speaks.

_Hakuno:Go on ahead Ruby. We'll see you later._

Ruby looks back with a frown before heading back with her team.

_Hakuno:So? Your thoughts?_

_Tamamo:This is far from over._

_Nero:Umu. Tis only begun._

_Altera:Like team RWBY said, there are still many unanswered questions._

_Nero:Like why Li Shuwen sided with Roman Torchwick._

_Tamamo:Not to mention team RWBY's display earlier. Is it possible they have...?_

_Nero:Magic?_

_Altera:I did feel is small burst of mana coming from them. But how?_

_Hakuno:For some reason, I think we're the cause. Maybe since they've been spending so much time with us, our mana stirred something within them._

_Tamamo:That may be our only answer to that question. If so, it may mean that our cover will be exposed soon._

_Nero:It seems our time as huntresses is coming to an end._

* * *

**-Ozpin's Office-**

Vale's Government Council calls on Ozpin, who responds in his office. The headmaster aloofly stares outside his window.

_Councilman 1:Ozpin? Ozpin!_

Ozpin turns his chair towards his desk.

_Ozpin:Yes, Councilman._

A video feed of the councilmen is shown on a holographic screen with Ironwood's video feed in the corner.

_Councilman 1:You've left us no choice! The Vytal Festival tournament cannot be broadcast, let alone held, if we are unable to ensure the safety of the citizens._

Ozpin sips from his cup.

_Councilman 1:Ahem... Therefore, we have reached out to the Atlas Council and together have decided that the best action is to appoint General Ironwood as head of security for the event._

_Ironwood:Thank you, Councilman. Our Kingdom is happy to lend as many troops as it takes to ensure that the event runs smoothly and safely as possible._

_Councilman 1:And we thank you, General._

_Ozpin:Will that be all?_

_Councilman 1:For now. But after this festival comes to a close, we are going to have a serious discussion about your position at Beacon Academy. General Ironwood's reports over the last few weeks have left us somewhat... concerned. I am sure you understand._

The faceless councilmen's video feed disappears, leaving Ironwood's video feed alone with Ozpin. They silently stare at each other for a moment.

_Ironwood:This is the right move, Ozpin. I promise, I will keep our people safe, you have to trust me._

Before Ironwood can end his call, Ozpin speaks.

_Ozpin:I'm __surprised you didn't mention team HANT to the council._

Ironwood narrows his eyes slightly as he stays silent for a moment before speaking again.

_Ironwood:Those girls are hiding something Oz. I'm sure of it. But they'll have my trust because you trust them. ...For now._

Ironwood hangs up the video call. Ozpin then turns his chair around to look at the large Atlesian Ariship outside his window.

* * *

**-Ironwoods Ship-**

At the same time, Ironwood looks towards Beacon and Ozpin's office through a window.

_Ironwood:You brought this on yourself._

Ironwood then walks toward a heavily guarded Roman in his holding cell, albeit without his signature hat.

_Ironwood:Leave us._

The soldiers leave Ironwood alone, so that he can talk to Roman.

_Ironwood:I've been informed that so far you've refused to co-operate with the authorities._

_Roman:I know this might be hard to believe, General, but uh... I'm not the biggest fan of local law enforcement._

_Ironwood:How about the world's strongest military power?_

_Roman:Hmm.. first impressions... not great._

_Ironwood:I'm going to give you one chance. Who's really behind all this?_

_Roman:Isn't it obvious?_

Ironwood leans his ear toward him to hear his answer.

_Roman:You're looking at him._

_Ironwood:Hm.. Very well then._

Ironwood starts walking away.

_Roman:What's the matter, General? I thought you wanted to talk._

_Ironwood:The council's given me custody over you for as long as I see fit. So you can make yourself comfortable. I can be sure that you'll have plenty of time to talk._

_Roman:Oh, wonderful. Hehehe..._

* * *

**-Downtown Vale-**

Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald meet discreetly at a rooftop.

_Cinder:All in all, I call today a success._

_Emerald:Those stupid kids really made a mess of things._

_Mercury:Yeah. A lot of Faunus didn't make it out the tunnels. You still think the White Fang's gonna listen to us?_

_?: No, but they'll listen to me._

The group turns to see Adam Taurus. Before more can be said, Li Shuwen appears.

_Li Shwen:Seems like I missed the party._

_Cinder:And where were you mister Shuwen?_

_Li Shuwen:Getting rid of any __evidence down in the tunnels. That's what you wanted...right?_

Cinder grins.

_Cinder:Exactly. Well done._

_Li Shuwen:I was also reporting to HIM._

Cinder's eyes narrow slightly.

_Cinder:And?_

Shuwen grins.

_Li Shuwen:Everything is on schedule. But he feels like we'll need more back up. Just to be safe._

_Mercury:So, who's he sending?_

_?:Me._

The group turns to see a man with white hair, red and green eyes wearing gold armor approach them.

_?:Berserker is also on stand by._

Cinder smirks.

_Cinder:Looks like things are going to be exciting...mister Karna._

**-End of ****Volume 2-**

* * *

**-Becaon Courtyard-**

Yang walks in the Beacon Academy courtyard towards the mysterious swordswoman, who saved her before.

_Yang:Who are you?_

The mysterious swordswoman removes her mask, revealing herself to be similar to Yang in appearance. After seeing the woman, Yangs eyes turn red. For she knows who this woman is. The woman she's been searching for. Her mother. Raven Branwen.

_Raven:Yang, we have a lot to talk about._

* * *

**-Charlie & Astolfo's room-**

Charlie and Astolfo are seen relaxing on their beds when suddenly the door opens. The two sit up to see who it is before they immediately pale. Outside the door are two female figures shrouded in shadow.

_Charlie:Uh oh._

_Astolfo:Meep!_

_?:You two have a lot of explaining to do._

_Charlie:N-n-now boss. Let's not get crazy._

The other woman takes this time to speak in an almost emotionless voice.

_?:The two of you were supposed to report to us. Yet you did not. Face your punishment._

Charlie and Astolfo hold each other in fear. The two girls then step into the light to reveal themselves.

One is a young girl with wavy light purple hair with part of it tied into a ponytail. She has purple eyes, a tan complexion, wears glasses and has a bindi on her forehead. She wears a sleeveless tight blue coat with a white front that is patterned with vertical lines and topped with purple curves; silver-lined grey shoulder pads over her coat and black gloves that extend past her elbows. She also wears a lilac skirt with three diagonal black lines on each side over white leggings and black ankle-length heeled boots with silver heels and toes. The roman numeral eight is seen on the left side of her skirt.

***Grace Tyler's outfit from Yugioh ARC-V***

The other one is also a young girl with aqua eyes and long wavy black hair, which she styles with flanking twin-tails tied with black ribbons. A strange symbol can be seen on the right side of her skirt.

***Outfit:Archer Illya***

These two are Charlie and Astolfo's teammates. Rani Atlasia and Rin T. Emiya.

_Rin:Now, tell us what we missed._

**-To be ****continued in volume 3-**

* * *

**Thaaaaat's right! Karna is working with Cinder and Rin and Rani are now here! Again, this version of Rin and Rani are from Remnant. Well, volume 2 is done. Rin's emblem is her command spell from the show. Now, as I said last chapter, there's going to be a bonus chapter before vloume 3 starts. But before I start volume 3, I wanna get some more chapters of Senki Zesshōu Symphogear R under my belt. Right after I watch Symphogear XV. So until then, Ja ne!**

**Team R.A.C.R(Racer)**

**Leader:Rin T. Emiya**

**Partner:Rani Atlasia**


	26. Escalation Arc Extella 13-Extra

**AN:Welcome to RWBY Extella's extra chapter. I am so glad to have so much positive feedback for this story. As well as seeing how many people are eager to find out what happens next. Now without further ado, let's begin. As usual, I own nothing. **

**What's the one thing most anime's have in common? A BEACH PARTY EPISODE!**

* * *

_**Escalation Arc Extella Extra-Good Times**_

* * *

**-****Downtown Vale/Clothing store-**

Things have calmed down since the whole Breach fiasco. Roman Torchwick was arrested, crime has stopped and the Vytal Festival is only days away. There were still some unanswered questions, but those could wait for the time being. Now is a time to relax. And what better way to relax...then a trip to the beach. Which brings us to a few of our favorite huntresses-in training shoping for swimsuits.

Weiss is currently examining a white two piece swimsuit.

_Weiss:I don't know. Is this one too much?_

Weiss thinks for a moment before blushing. She then gives a small smile.

_Weiss:Still, I never get to go to the beach. This would be just the thing to show everyone Weiss Schnee CAN be daring._

Weiss' confidence suddenly pulls a 180 as she thinks more about the swimsuit.

_Weiss:Then again...that would mean showing my body to those...perverts._

Yang suddenly appears beside her.

_Yang:What are you so bent out of shape for?_

Yang flaunts her own impressive chest.

_Yang:I mean its not like you've got anything to flaunt anyway._

Weiss' face turns red in embarrassment and anger.

_Weiss:Mind your own business Xiao-Long!_

Not too far away from Weiss' argument about how size doesn't matter, Nero and Altera are also looking for swimsuits. Nero holds up a red two piece.

_Nero:Hmmm. Maybe this one. What say you Altera?_

Altera continues to look at other swimsuits. Not paying full attention to Nero.

_Altera:Sure. Whatever you say._

_Nero:Is something the matter?_

Altera looks at Nero with a smal blush.

_Altera:Its just...I've never done this sort of thing. Picking swimwear is completely new to me. How do I know if something looks good?_

Nero waves Altera's concern off.

_Nero:You worry too much. You spend too much time thinking. While it may be true that this your first experience at a beach, sometimes it is best NOT to think. And to just -as people say- go with the flow._

Altera still looks unsure.

_Altera:Still..._

_Nero:Ah-ha! Perfect! Feast your eyes on this!_

Nero shows Altera a black one piece.

_Altera:*Gasp* But that's...! Nero, I'm not sure if-_

Altera looks around to find Nero already at the checkout line. With Altera's swimsuit.

_Nero:We shall take this one!_

_Clerk:Excellent choice ma'am._

Altera slumps with tears in her eyes.

_Altera(Whining):Nerooooooo..._

Not too far from Altera and Nero, Pyrrha is looking for a swimsuit.

_Pyrrha:Hmmm. Maybe- No not that one. Perhaps- No what am I thinking?_

Pyrrha lets out a sigh.

_Pyrrha:(It has to be perfect. This may be my one chance.)_

**[Pyrrha's Fantasy]**

_Jaune:Wow! Pyrrha, you look amazing! Why didn't I realize how hot you are? Please go out with me!_

**[Fantasy ends]**

Pyrrha blushes with a grin.

_Pyrrha:He-he-he..._

Pyrrha is brought out of her fantasy when Nora calls out to her.

_Nora:Hey Pyrrha!_

Pyrrha screams and in her startled state uses her semblance on Nora's armor to pin her to a wall. Pyrrha then realizes what she's done and lets Nora go.

_Pyrrha:I'm sorry!_

Nora springs back as if nothing happend.

_Nora:No big. Anyway, check out what I got you! The perfect swimsuit!_

Nora shows Pyrrha a red two piece swimsuit. Pyrrha gasp and wildly waves her hands around.

_Pyrrha:W-w-w-wait Nora! I'm not sure if I could wear that!_

Tamamo walks over to Pyrrha and Nora.

_Tamamo:__Actually, I think its perfect Pyrrha-san._

Pyrrha and Nora turn to Tamamo while said person is holding up a blue two piece swimsuit.

_Tamamo:I've decided on this one._

Pyrrha looks at Tamamo like she's grown another head while Nora just gives Tamamo a thumbs up. Tamamo then smiles.

_Tamamo:If you've got it, flaunt it. I've said that before didn't I? So choose that one._

_Pyrrha:B-b-but Tamamo..._

Tamamo gives Pyrrha a smile similar to the one she gives to team CRDL.

_Tamamo:Hai__?_

_Pyrrha:N-nevermind._

* * *

**-Vale Beach Resort-**

After everyone made the necessary preparations, the large group of hunters made their way to their destination.

_Yang:Alright! Now, our mission at Vale's Beach Resort can finally begin!_

A sort of montage shows our huntress's in their swimwear. Yang wears a yellow two piece with her emblem on her left side. Blake wears a black two piece with her emblem on her left side. Tamamo wears her **Summer Vacation** outfit. Nora wears a pink and white two piece with a set of armbands on her left arm. Pyrrha stands next to her while wearing a red and gold two piece with a golden armband on her left arm. Her headdress still on her. Weiss wears a white two piece with her emblem on her left side. Her headdress still keeping her side ponytail. Nero wears her **Burning Bikini **outfit. Altera stands next to her wearing her **Wild Swim **outfit. Hakuno wears a blue one piece whlie Ruby stands next to her wearing a red two piece with her emblem on her left side.

Jaune wears light blue trunks with Sun and Ren wearing sky blue trunks and green trunks respectfully.

_Jaune:So, how did you guys manage to score passes for all of us?_

Nero stands proudly next to Hakuno.

_Nero:Hmhm. You have Soshayo to thank for this._

Hakuno bashfully rubs the side of her cheek with her finger.

_Hakuno:W-well... Its a funny story._

* * *

**[Flashback]**

**-****Downtown Vale-**

Hakuno walks down the street with a bag in her hand.

_Hakuno:Let's see. I've got Tamamo's jasmine tea, Altera's new book and Nero's new drama series. Now, am I forgetting anything?_

_?:Step right up people! Step right up!_

_Hakuno:Hm?_

Hakuno turns to see a crowd of people surrounding a man. Next to him is a what looks like a carnival game.

_Man:Step right up and win an all expense paid vacation at Vale's Beach Resort for you and your friends!_

_Hakuno:Beach Resort?_

Hakuno gets in a thinking pose.

_Hakuno:(We have been working hard lately. And this would be the perfect way to unwind before the Vytal Festival.)_

Hakuno nods then walks to the platform.

_Man:Will anyone step up for a chance to win?_

_Hakuno:Excuse me?_

_Man:Hm?_

The man turns to Hakuno.

_Hakuno:Just what would I have to do to win?_

The man examines Hakuno from top to bottom. He then hides a smirk.

_Man:(There's one born every moment.)_

_Well little missy. All you have to do is win this little game here._

The man gestures to the carnival game.

_Man:Just take this hammer and hit the leaver. If the bell hits the 500 marker, you'll win the vacation and be allowed to bring up to 12 people with you. But if you manage to hit the 1000 marker, you get to bring up to 19 people for a weekend of fun._

_Hakuno:(So, its like the strongman games at the carnival.)_

_Man:So, what do you say? A chance at one of Vale's most famous resorts. Of couse there's the small entry fee of 20 lien. But still, that's a small price to pay._

Hakuno puts her bag down.

_Hakuno:Okay. I'll give it a shot._

Hakuno pays the man and picks up the hammer. Or tries to.

_Hakuno:Huh?_

_(This hammer is heavy. Really heavy.)_

_(Only someone with some kind strength semblance can pick this up.)_

Hakuno narrows her eyes.

_Hakuno:(I get it. This game is rigged.)_

Hakuno smirks to herself.

_Hakuno:Excuse me? Would it be okay if I used my semblance?_

_Man:Of course._

_(Heh. No semblance can pick up that hammer. Its made out of the same stuff those Atlassian paladins are made out of.)_

Hakuno activates her semblance. Her hair turns red as well as her eyes. Her muscles also seem to expand a little. Hakuno then gives off a confident grin as she effortlessly picks up the hammer.

_Hakuno/Iskandar:HAAAAAAAAA!_

Hakuno slams the hammer down and the bell rockets up the platform. And goes flying WAY pass the 1000 marker. In fact, it destroys the top half of the game. The spectators gape at Hakuno's display. But no one is more shocked then the man who owned the game. Hakuno turns to the man.

_Hakuno/Iskandar:I believe that I am owed my prize._

The man nods dumbly, still shocked.

_Hakuno/Iskandar:HUZZAH!_

Hakuno takes her prizes, picks up her bag and walks away with a smile on her face. The bell from the game then falls on the man's head.

**[Flashback ends]**

* * *

_Yang:Well, that guy was lucky I wasn't there. I would've sent him to the moon._

_Jaune:Well thanks for __inviting us Hakuno. But..._

Jaune turns to Glynda whose wearing a white one piece.

_Jaune:How did you convince professor Goodwitch to come with us?_

Glynda adjust her glasses before speaking.

_Glynda:Well mister Arc. Ms. Kishinami happened to bump into me after she came back from her shopping. I took it upon myself to be the chaperon for this little trip._

_(Also, it gives me some time away from my duties at Beacon. Which reminds me, I wonder how Ozpin is doing? Hmph. I'm sure he's alright.)_

* * *

**-Ozpin's Office-**

Ozpin walks into his office. He then walks to his desk and sees a note.

_"Ozpin. I've gone to Vale's Beach Resort to chaperon the students. I will return in two days. Glynda."_

Ozpin takes a moment before walking to a cabinet. He then turns on his coffee maker before opening the cabinet. Only to find that there's no coffee beans inside. Ozpin stares at the empty cabinet for a moment before walking to the other side of the room. He comes to a cabinet titled "Oobleck's Spare Coffee". Ozpin opens the cabinet...to find it empty as well. Ozpin stares at the empty cabinet and blinks once. Then twice. He then walks back to his desk and sits down. He folds his hands and stays still for a moment before...

_Ozpin:WE'RE OUT OF COFFEE!_

Meanwhile in the room Oobleck sleeps in after finishing getting dressed...

_Oobleck:*Gasp* I sense a disturbance._

* * *

**-Back at the resort-**

_Glynda:Now students, remember. You still __represent your school even on days like this. So remember to act accordingly. Now if anyone needs me, I'll be in the lounge._

Glynda turns around and walks away.

_Glynda(Quietly):I could use a Valerian Cocktail._

_Weiss:I suppose even professor Goodwitch needs to unwind once in a while._

_?:Hey! We're here!_

The group turns to see Coco wearing a white two piece swimsuit. Her signature sunglasses on top of her head. Next to Coco is Velvet with a brown two piece. Bringing up the rear is Charlie, Astolfo-who is pushing a somewhat frightened Neptune- and Elizabeth. Charlie wears his **Brave King's Surf Shorts** outfit while Astolfo wears her **Sparkling Frills** outfit. Neptune wear red trunks with his signature goggles and Elizabeth wears her **Beach Bloody Demoness** outfit.

_Astolfo:Sorry we're late. Took __a while to get Nep-Nep out of his room._

_Hakuno:Are you alright Neptune? You seem...nervous._

_Astolfo:Oh! That's just cause he-_

Neptune quickly covers Astolfo mouth.

_Neptune:Who me? Nervous? I'm not nervous at all! Hahaha! Anyway. we came here for some fun right? So let's go!_

Neptune robotically walks forward, leaving everyone else confused. Well, except for Sun, Charlie and Astolfo.

_Ruby:Is he gonna be okay?_

_Sun:Oh, don't worry about him._

Nero glances at Elizabeth.

_Nero:I am surprised you are here._

_Elizabeth:Hmph. Ko risu invited me. I had nothing better to do. Kuro and Ryu are video chatting with their sisters. Baka went to look for some restaurant. Apparently, its supposed to have the best ribs in Vale. And Kisuke said he wanted to catch up with Ozpin. Its not like I was desperate or anything!_

The young hunters and huntresses sweat drop at Elizabeth's tsundere attitude.

_Yang:Well, we're wasting time just standing around._

_Ruby:Yeah. Let's go!_

The rest of the group starts to move ahead to the beach area with Sun, Charlie and Astolfo trail behind them.

_Sun:I'm surprised you two showed up. Didn't Rin and Rani show up the other night?_

Charlie and Astolfo shudder out of fear.

_Charlie:Let's just say that Rin let us go after ALOT of begging._

_Astolfo:They wanted to explore downtown Vale a little, so they couldn't come._

_Sun:Well, their lost. Bet things are quiet at Beacon right now._

* * *

**-Meanwhile back at Beacon-**

_Oobleck:How could you run out of coffee?! How am I supposed to start my day without it?!_

_Ozpin:My apologies Bartty. Glynda usually makes sure that we're fully stocked._

_Kisuke:She went with the kids to that resort right? When do they get back?_

_Ozpin:...In two days._

_Oobleck:You mean I have to go without my coffee for TWO DAYS?!_

_Kisuke:Well, why don't we just buy some?_

Oobleck turns sharply to Kisuke before quickly zooming to him.

_Oobleck:ARE YOU MAD MAN?! Regular coffee isn't enough to satiate my taste buds! Ozpin and I drink a special blend not native to Vale._

_Kisuke:..So its imported?_

_Ozpin:Correct. And again, Glynda is the one who deals with our supplier._

_Kisuke:She picked a bad day to take off._

_Oobleck:Indeed. Now we are stuck here without a proper cup of coffee._

Ozpin slightly narrows his eyes.

_Ozpin:There is one hope left._

_Oobleck:You mean...?_

Ozpin nods.

_Ozpin:Peter._

Oobleck narrows his eyes.

_Oobleck:What you are __suggesting is extremely dangerous._

_Ozpin:What other choice do we have?_

* * *

**-Back at the resort-**

Things were going great for the young hunters in training. Hakuno, Ruby, Velvet, Altera and Astolfo were enjoying swimming around at their own pace. Weiss, Blake, Coco, Tamamo and Elizabeth were lounging around the pool. The secret faunus had managed to bring a book with her. Nero, Yang, Nora and Pyrrha were engaged in a swimming contest with the latter enjoying herself while the others tried to win. Charlie, Ren and Jaune were getting drinks for everyone while Sun was busy keeping Neptune company. Said blue haired boy was currently holding on to his lounge chair for dear life as he watched everyone splashing water. There was a moment where Yang pushed Weiss off a diving board though. Other than that, everyone was having a good time.

_Ruby:Wow. I'm having loads of fun. Thanks again for inviting us Hakuno._

Hakuno smiles.

_Hakuno:No problem. I'm happy everyone having a good time._

A chorus of agreements sound off. Hakuno then slightly frowns.

_Hakuno:(Cause something tells me we won't have moments like this much longer.)_

Jaune then approaches with a flyer in his hand.

_Jaune:Hey guys, check this out._

Jaune shows everyone the flyer.

_Yang:"The Second Annual Vale Resort Competition."_

_Jaune:Sand sculpting. Watermelon splitting. And beach volleyball. Best two out of three wins. Even say's semblances are allowed._

_Tamamo:Oh? Sounds interesting._

_Nero:Umu! A grand event._

_Velvet:It says here that there'll be fireworks tomorrow night along with a all you can eat buffet._

Nora drools at the mention of food while Ren wipes her mouth.

_Ren:So, I take it we'll be entering the competition?_

_Coco:Count me out. I'm here to relax and that's what I'm gonna do. Besides, Velv and I are gonna do some shopping._

_Elizabeth:Oh! Mind if I tag along? I've got Kisuke's credit card._

_Coco:Sure._

_Astolfo:Sounds fun. Count us in._

_Neptune(Panicky):Y-you can't!_

Astolfo pouts.

_Astolfo:Why not?!_

_Neptune:Uh... W-well...you...said you wanted to do some shopping too! You, me, Charlie and Sun. Maybe we can find some new outfits for your __cosplay obsession- I mean hobby!_

Charlie and Sun look at Neptune like he suddenly grew a second head. Astolfo however, beams at the chance to find more outfits.

_Charlie & Sun:Dude!_

_Astolfo:Really?! Awesome!_

Charlie and Sun glare at Neptune who shrinks in his chair.

_Yang:I guess that its just gonna be the twelve of us. What's the prize anyway?_

Jaune examines the flyer.

_Jaune:Uh...there's a cash prize of one thousand lien. Along with a year supply of something called...Ichigo Daifuku?_

_Blake:Doesn't that mean Strawberry Mochi?_

Hakuno stiffens while Ruby's eyes begin to sparkle.

_Ruby:Strawberry?! Its a desert?! Awesome!_

Weiss sighs. Knowing her friend/leaders obsession with strawberries.

_Weiss:Well, I guess that settles that._

_Pyrrha:When does the competition start?_

_Jaune:Tomorrow at noon._

_Nora:Well, we better live it up until then!_

Nora grabs Ren's arm and drags him away with Jaune and Pyrrha trailing behind them.

_Ruby:This is great. I can't wait to try that mochi stuff. And a year supply of it too? *Drool*_

Ruby -as well as the rest of her team- are taken from their thoughts when they suddenly hear chuckling. They turn to see Nero, Tamamo and Altera with worried expressions. All three slowly backing away from a chuckling Hakuno.

_Weiss:Hakuno?_

_Tamamo:Oh dear._

Hakuno's chuckling then erupts into explosive laughter. The sight of it all unnerves RWBY. Hakuno slowly begins to calm down with her eyes being shadowed by her hair.

_Hakuno:He he. Sorry Ruby. But if anyone is winning the prize, its me._

_Yang:Uh... What's going on? She's starting to creep me out._

Blake and Weiss nod in agreement.

_Nero:Soshayo has a...fondness for mochi._

_Tamamo:Much like Ruby-san and her obsession with strawberries._

_Altera:Its somewhat terrifying._

Hakuno dramatically points a finger at Ruby while her eyes shine with determination.

_Hakuno:Ruby Rose! Know this, I will be the one to take first place. Victory is mine!_

_Nero(Whispering):I cannot tell if this behavior is influenced by my own nature or of the King of Heroes._

_Tamamo(Whispering):Don't even mention that man! Let us hope Goshujin-sama NEVER calls on his power._

Ruby however narrows her eyes and reciprocates Hakuno's gesture.

_Ruby:Challenge accepted! Your going down!_

_Hakuno:Yeah?! I don't think so!_

The remaining members of team RWBY and HANT sweat drop at their leaders behavior.

* * *

**-Back at Beacon-**

Ozpin, Oobleck and Kisuke had one mission. To get some coffee. With their personal stashes gone, they had only one other choice. Peter Port. The only other teacher at Beacon who shares their unique taste for coffee. Unfortunately, the man is very protective of his supply. There have been multiple times that Oobleck has pilfered from Ports stash. Each time Port has been unable to stop him. But with Oobleck going so long without a cup, the three huntsman had to be careful.

BOOM!

Unfortunately, they weren't careful enough as the second Oobleck touched their prize, Port was on them with his trusty shotgun-axe. Ozpin, Oobleck and Kisuke were forced to take cover behind a few desk's. Luckily, there were no students wondering about.

_Port:Trying to steal more of MY coffee Bartty? Oh-ho! I. Don't. Think. So!_

Port punctuates his words with a round from his weapon. Oobleck then decides to rush Port while he's busy reloading. Ozpin and Kisuke bringing up the rear.

_Oobleck:FOR JAVA!_

* * *

**-With Glynda-**

Glynda was currently enjoying a Valerian Cocktail while she's reclining in her chair. Completely obvious to what's happening back at Beacon.

* * *

**-Next Morning-**

The first day of the young hunters break came and went pretty quickly. Ruby and Hakuno went over their plans to dominate the other with their teammates while JNPR was blissfully unaware. The other members of their group went on to do what they set out to do. Neptune however, continued to shirnk under the amount of fury Sun and Charlie felt for forcing them to engage in Astolfo's "hobby". Professor Goodwitch checked in on her charges before going to get a much needed massage.

The competition came pretty quick with lots of competitors. The first event, Sand sculpting. The win went to team RWBY. With Weiss' creativity and direction in sculpting a sand replica of Beacon Academy. Team HANT received second place with a sculpture of Hakuno's old school while JNPR came in third with a sculpture of Nora being "queen of the castle". The second event. Watermelon splitting. The event looked to be in RWBY's favor again thanks to Ruby's marksmanship. But that changed when Hakuno used her Archer persona. Leaving a sumg Hakuno and a fuming Ruby. JNPR came in third place again, but after noticing the tension between Ruby and Hakuno, they wisely withdrew from the competition. Much to Nora's protests. Which brings us to the final event. Beach volleyball. With teams RWBY and HANT being the only competitors remaining.

_Announcer:Alright eveyone! Its time for the tie breaker. The last event. Beach volleyball! On my left from Beacon Academy. Hakuno Kishinami, Altera Hun, Nero Claudius and Tamamo no Mei! On my right, also from Beacon. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao-Long!_

The announcer walks to the two teams with a volleyball in hand.

_Announcer:Now, here are the rules ladies. Standard volleyball rules apply here. You can only touch the ball three times maximum before they return it across the court – blocks included. Hand touches, tips and dinks are not allowed. First team to twenty-one points wins._

The announcer takes out his scroll and uses a coin toss function.

_Announcer:First serve. Call it._

_Ruby:Heads._

The virtual coin lands on tails. The announcer turns to Hakuno.

_Announcer:Tails. Your call._

Hakuno gives a small smirk.

_Hakuno:We'll serve first._

Ruby gives a small glare. The two teams take their positions with Hakuno holding the ball. The announcer readys his whistle.

_Announcer:Both sides ready?_

Hakuno and Ruby give a curt nod.

_Announcer:Then begin!_

The announcer blows his whistle.

{Play "Run Around" by Jasan Radford}

Hakuno assumes her Archer persona as she holds the ball with one hand. She channels some of her mana into the ball before launching it. The ball takes off like a rocket. Seeing this, Weiss uses a glyph to stop the incoming shot.

_Weiss:Yang!_

_Yang:Got it!_

Weiss drops her shield as Yang races forward. She jumps into the air and sends the ball back with a powerful spike, earning the first point. Team HANT looks on in shock while RWBY celebrates their first point.

_Yang:Booya!_

Hakuno grits her teeth.

_Hakuno/Archer:Lucky shot._

Yang serves next. And using the same amount of power, she sends the ball across the net. Thinking quickly, Hakuno turns to Altera.

_Hakuno/Archer:Altera!_

_Altera:Understood!_

Altera intercepts and returns the ball to sender. Seeing this, Blake moves in and blocks the shot. Yang then moves in and sends the ball back. Where Hakuno was waiting. Using the same move from before, Hakuno sends the ball back with a trail of red mana following. RWBY is unable to respond to the quick recovery and HANT takes the next point. Hakuno then stands up straight and gives a sumg smirk which leaves Ruby fuming. JNPR watches the match from the sidelines with slack jawed expressions. Ruby then stomps her feet.

_Ruby:This isn't over!_

Hakuno makes a "come on" gesture with her smirk still showing.

_Hakuno/Archer:Bring it._

And so the battle ragged on. Each team displaying amazing skill and power. RWBY would score a few points before HANT would regain control of the match. Unfortunately for Jaune, the ball was thrown in his direction a couple of times. This continued until both teams were tied 19-19. And it was Hakuno's serve.

_Hakuno/Archer:Not bad Ruby. But this is the end!_

_Ruby:Take your best shot! We're gonna win this! That mochi is mine!_

A tick mark appears on Hakuno's head as flames of determination form behind her.

_Hakuno/Archer:That mochi is MINE!_

A black bar splits between Hakuno and Ruby who both growl in determination. This was the final showdown. Hakuno launches the ball upward, but instead of launching it herself, Tamamo comes from behind and sends it towards RWBY with a blue trail of mana following behind it. Weiss uses her glyphs to launch Yang upward to intercept the ball. With a powerful spike, Yang sends the ball back to HANT. Nero however comes in sliding and sends the ball back into the air. Where Altera comes in and sends the ball back. Blake slides in and sends the ball upward just above the net. Hakuno sees this and rushes forward. Ruby however, get's the same idea and rushes in with her semblance. Hakuno pumps more mana into her legs to try and match Ruby's speed. The two huntresses meet in the middle of the net and jump to the ball. Ultimately, Hakuno just barely manages to intercept and send the ball to RWBY's side of the net with a spike. The announcer then blows his whistle, signaling the end of the match.

{Song ends}

_Announcer:And point! Team HANT wins!_

* * *

**-Later-**

After an eventful day at the Vale Resort's competition, the young hunters reconvene at the banquet area. Hakuno apologized for her out of character attitude and agreed to split her mochi with Ruby. Ruby accepted and said that she got a little carried away herself. After the buffet -with Nora almost eating herself into a food coma- the young hunters watched the fireworks together. They would treasure this moment for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**-Beacon Academy-**

With their break done, everyone returned to their school/home. Everyone sharing their opinions on their trip and even saying that they should do go back to the resort after the Vytal Festival. Weiss was in agreement on that, saying that she'll pay for the trip. Which leaves us with a refreshed Glynda Goodwitch with her hair out of its bun and her glasses off. There was even a small smile on her face as she made her way down the hall with a bag in her hand. Some of the students passing by looked at her strangely.

_Glynda:Ah. That was refreshing. Perhaps I'll take the students offer and go back after the tournament. As their chaperone of course. Now then, I've got a few souvenirs for Peter, Bartholomew and Ozpin. I'll drop off Peter's first._

As Glynda comes to the door leading to Ports classroom, she is forced to duck down as the door is blown off its hinges and into a wall. Out of the classroom comes Port with a few tares in his clothes covered in dirt. In his left hand, a bag of coffee. In his right, his trusty shotgun-axe.

_Port:You'll never take me alive!_

Port fires a shot before he takes off running. Oobleck and Kisuke then jump out of the classroom and rush after him. The both of them looking like they came from a warzone.

_Oobleck:After him!_

Once Oobleck and Kisuke are nowhere in sight, Ozpin calmly comes out of the classroom with his signature mug.

_Ozpin:You know, ordinary coffee isn't that bad after all. It has its charm._

Ozpin takes a sip before he notices Glynda trembling in anger.

_Ozpin:Oh. Glynda. Welcome back. Did you enjoy your trip?_

Glynda raises her head with her eyes full of fury. Outside the school you can hear her voice.

_Glynda:OZPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!_

**-Extra End-**

* * *

**AN2:And done. As promised. To be honest, I fell like I could've done more with this chapter. But with my job keeping me away, I was ****running on fumes. Especially with the holidays coming up. Hopefully I'll have some free time soon. Hope you enjoyed my little gag chapter.**

**See you in Heaven's Fall Arc**


	27. Heaven's Fall Arc Extella 1-Reunion

**XenoBlaze:Hello and welcome to RWBY Extella volume 3. Otherwise known as the Heaven's Fall arc.**

**Rin:Who would've thought you'd make it this far. Guess its proof that you're doing something right.**

**XenoBlaze:...I don't know ****whether to take that as an insult or a compliment.**

**Rani:Both.**

**XenoBlaze:Well, let's get to it. Disclaimer?**

**Rin:XenoBlaze does not own RWBY, Asterisk War, the Fate series or anything else in this fic. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**Heaven's Fall Arc Extella 1-****Reunion**

* * *

**-Amity Colosseum-**

Elizabeth walks down a hallway leading to an elevator with a microphone in her hand. She enters the elevator and turns to the screen with a smile before the door closes. As the elevator rises, a large crowd can be heard cheering.

_Port(Loudspeaker):And now, the moment you;ve all been waiting for! Here to open the Vytal Festival Tournament...!_

_Oobleck(Loudspeaker):All the way from Vacuo! Please welcome...!_

_Port & Oobleck(Loudspeaker):Benihime!_

{Play Asterisk War by Shiena Nishizawa} *(English lyrics by NateWantsToBattle)*

As the music begins, the rest of Elizabeth's bandmates can be seen on a stage podium playing their instruments. Elizabeth then rises to the center stage.

_Elizabeth:The battlefield is bright_

_The sun, it shines today_

_Our emotions and shadows are casted away_

_But everyone's aware that soon enough it's bound to go down _

_The light will fade out_

_Even dreams we have that came out of our lowest times_

_Will be forgiven by the world by you and I_

_Now close your eyes and reach out_

_Let me guide you_

_If not alone, will you go with me?_

Elizabeth takes a few steps back before jumping of the stage. The crowd looks on in shock. Just before she reaches the ground, Elizabeth deploys her wings and soars high into the air. The crowd roars at Elizabeth's display.

_Elizabeth:We'll fly high_

Elizabeth soars around the stadium while high-fiveing a few members of the audience.

_Elizabeth:Ringing out to break apart and like a spear you pierced my heart_

_I'm screaming out to you, "you're my star, will you shine forever?"_

_Live on and guide this madness_

_All of the things that we need are in front of us_

_Love will guide you and pick you right up off the ground_

_We have a purpose_

_We'd rather die before we back down_

_And I'll scream it out louder than before_

_Maybe someday you'll get, this is the Asterisk War_

Elizabeth flys back to the center stage and slowly descends. She then strikes a pose.

{Sond end}

The crowd cheers loudly at the bands performance.

* * *

Later on, Elizabeth is seen walking down a hallway again. Only this time, she isn't alone.

_Elizabeth:Hm?_

Elizabeth looks ahead to see a girl her size with her hands behind her back smiling. She has black hair in twin tails and green eyes. Her attire consists of a sleeveless black blouse with white frills on the chest and collar and a black ribbon bow hanging from the front of the collar. The blouse exposes her midriff, and she wears medium-length black armbands on both of her wrists. Along with the blouse, she wears a knee-length skirt fastened with a white belt. She wears black shoes with a triple tomoe emblem on the soles, with white legwarmers. The girl in question approaches Elizabeth.

_Elizabeth:And you are?_

The mystery girl brings her hands forward. Revealing a poster of Elizabeth and a pen. Elizabeth looks at the items then looks back at the girl. She then smiles and takes the pen and poster.

_Elizabeth:So, who do I make this out to?_

The mystery girl takes out her scroll and types on it. She then shows the message to Elizabeth.

_Elizabeth:Sundae huh? Okay._

Elizabeth signs the poster and gives it back to the now named Sundae. Sundae then waves at Elizabeth before turning around. Elizabeth waves back as Sundae walks away. Unknown to Elizabeth that "Sundae's" eyes chaged to brown and pink when she blinked before switching back to green.

* * *

**-Fairgrounds-**

The time has finally come. The Vytal Festival. An international festival held every two years in one of the Kingdoms of Remnant. This year, Vale has the honor of hosting the event. Along with the festival comes the Vytal Tournament. An event where hunters from other kingdom gather to represent their school and test their skills against each other. Team HANT had the pleasure of being the opening act and easily won their match. After team HANT was team RWBY facing off against team ABRN. The result was team RWBY winning by throwing Yang at the opposing team. And now, the two teams reconvene at the fairgrounds to celebrate their first victory. Ruby leaps into the air.

_Ruby:WE DID IIIII-_

As Ruby lands back on the ground, she suddenly hunches over.

_Ruby: -...is anyone else starving?_

_Blake:I may have worked up an appetite._

The growling of an angry beast from her stomach proves her statement, much to its owner embarrassment. However, that beast pales in comparison to the beast that is Nero's stomach.

_Yang:For a moment, I actually thought there was a Grimm around here._

Nero sheepishly rubs the back of her head.

_Weiss(Sarcastically):Gee, if only there was somewhere on campus to get food around here._

Weiss then mockingly looks around to see a myriad of tents and small shops wreathed in colorful flags in a large forest clearing as people mill about to experience it all.

_Weiss:Oh, wait._

Yang looks to Hakuno.

_Yang:Aren't you gonna hit her?_

_Hakuno:I'll let that one slide. Besides, she was being facetious._

_Ruby:Gah! Well if you were hungry, why didn't you say so!?_

_Yang:Come on! I know just the place._

The two teams start to follow Yang, but Weiss suddenly stops as she hears a ringtone on her Scroll. Pulling it out, she sees the caller ID labeled "FATHER", and glares at the device, putting it back from where she got it, unanswered. Altera seems to notice Weiss' irritation, but says nothing about it. Hakuno and her team suddenly tense up.

_Hakuno:Is there something we can help you with Emerald?_

The girls turn around to see the girl in question holding a red wallet.

_Emerald:I was just gonna say that it would be hard to eat without this._

Ruby frantically patts around her outfit in a panic.

_Ruby:No, no, no, no!_

_Emerald:Haha. Good to see you, Ruby._

Team HANT watches the exchange with a glare as Ruby takes back her wallet.

_Ruby:Oh! Thanks, Emerald! Oh. Guess I dropped it. Girl pockets are the worst! _

_Yang:What's up, Em?_

_Emerald:Just left the stadium after your amazing fight! You guys were awesome!_

Ruby blushes and starts gushing.

_Ruby:Oh, shut your stupid little face..._

Emerald then directs her attention to team HANT.

_Emerald:You guys were pretty amazing too. Maybe you guys WILL win the tournament._

_Hakuno:Like I told Cinder, we'll just have to wait and see._

_Blake:I heard your team progressed to the next round too._

_Weiss:You know, I feel that we haven't seen your other teammates._

_Yang:How'd they do in the fight?_

Emerald tilts her head up in thought, remembering how her team easily won their fight.

_Emerald:Really well._

_Ruby:That's great. Uh. Why don't we all go and get a victory food together?_

_Emerald:Oh, gosh, that's so nice of you, but my teammates are all kind of..._

Emerald looks back at Mercury as he sniffs the inside of a boot, looking perplexed after he does so.

_Emerald:...introverted. Really socially awkward._

Tamamo claps her hands in mock hurt.

_Tamamo:Gee, that's just too bad! Oh well, maybe next time._

No one except team HANT and Emerald catch Tamamo's sarcasm. Emeralds eye twitches for a moment before regaining her composure.

_Emerald:Oh yeah, looks like Merc and I are going to move on to the doubles round. What about you guys?_

_Ruby:Well, as the leader of this team, I thought long and hard-_

Tamamo pops up and covers Ruby's mouth.

_Tamamo:As much as we'd "loved" to continue this conversation, we really must get Nero-san some food. She tends to get grumpy._

Nero plays along with Tamamo's act.

_Nero:Our victory really worked up an appetite._

_Tamamo:So we must be going._

Team HANT pushes team RWBY along.

_Tamamo:Bye._

Emerald looks on with a scowl. Mercury then comes up behind her.

_Mercury:Well, that could've gone better._

_Emerald:Ugh! Its bad enough that we have to act..."nice" to these people. But the fact that those girls are on to us makes this even more unbearable. Those four aren't stupid like the rest of these morons._

_Mercury:Maybe. But, they can't blow the whistle on us without any proof. And by that time, it'll be too late._

_Emerald:Remember, Karna and Berserker were sent here. HE must think they're a threat to send them. Still, I'd rather those two be here then the others._

_Mercury:Point._

* * *

At one of the unassuming huts set up in the fairgrounds stringed with paper lanterns with a sign overhead saying A Simple Wok, Team RWBY and team HANT sit at the stools outside, ready to order. Turns out, the owner is the old shopkeeper.

_Yang:I'll have a bowl of the regular, please._

A large bowl of noodles slides in front of Yang.

_Nero:I shall have the same._

A large bowl of noodles slides in front of Nero. Ruby stares at Nero's meal.

_Ruby:Oohhh... I'll take the same._

A large bowl of noodles slides in front of Ruby as she clasps her hands in excitement.

_Hakuno:Can I get a half bowl?_

_Altera:Me as well._

Two smaller bowls of noodles slide in front of Hakuno and Altera. Weiss looks on in concern.

_Weiss:Do you have anything with a low-salt ...?_

A large bowl of regular noodles instantly slides in front of Weiss instead.

_Weiss:Um... okay..._

_Yang:Should've just gotten a a smaller bowl like Hakuno and Altera._

Instead of saying anything, Blake and Tamamo merely give a nod and smile to the Shopkeep who returns the gesture. He rushes through one door of his shop and comes out the other to leave a large bowl of noodles topped with fish in front of Blake and Tamamo. Blake's eyes light up as she drools over her order while Tamamo bows with a smile. While Weiss looks strangely at her teammate, she gladly offers her Schnee Dust Company credit card to the Shopkeep.

_Yang:Aw, Weiss! What's the occasion!?_

_Weiss:Consider it thanks for sending me to the doubles round._

Weiss' joy is ruined when the card is flung back at her and the annoyed Shopkeep points to his register as it beeps "DECLINED".

_Weiss:What?! How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance!_

Blake looks around in a panic. She then attempts to slowly slide her bowl closer to herself before the Shopkeep disappears with her food, causing the poor girl to slump over in defeat.

_Blake:Nooo!_

_?: Maybe I could help?_

The girls of look up to see Team JNPR approach the stand.

_Ruby:Pyrrha!_

Hakuno takes out her wallet and hands the shopkeeper a card.

_Hakuno:Thanks for the offer Pyrrha, but I've got it covered._

_Yang:Aw, you don't have to ..._

_Blake:But she could!_

_Jaune:Mind if we join you?_

* * *

**-Beacon Courtyard-**

After their meal, the three teams split up. Team JNPR went to their match in the tournament with team RWBY going to cheer them on. Team HANT however wanted to explore the fairgrounds. The four saviors did manage to make it in time to see JNPR's win against team BRNZ. Basically they did the same thing RWBY did in their match. Sending Nora to finish their opponents off. The three teams then went on to see team SSSN's fight. Where they discovered Neptune's fear of water. _"Ironic for someone to be named Neptune and be afraid of water"_ was the only comment Altera had on the matter. Sun and Neptune were able to pull a come from behind victory even though their opponents knocked out their other members.

_Yang:Kinda cutting it close there, huh guys?_

_Tamamo:I still find it hard to believe that Neptune-san is afraid of water._

_Neptune:I am NOT!_

Tamamo shrugs her shoulders.

_Tamamo:Terrified then._

Neptune slumps in defeat.

_Hakuno:Are Scarlet and Sage okay Sun?_

_Sun:Yeah. They'll be fine._

_?:Nice match you guys._

The young hunters turn around to see Charlie and Astolfo.

_Ruby:Hey guys!_

_Charlie:You guys did great. Now we know which teams will be tough to beat._

Astolfo nudges Neptune's shoulder with a smirk.

_Astolfo:Tough break fighting on a stage with water, huh Nep-Nep?_

Neptune sour mood deepens.

_Neptune(Depressed):Leave me alone._

_Weiss:Your match is the last one of the day. Nervous?_

_Charlie:Try fired up!_

_Blake:Considering you're up against team CRDL, I wouldn't expect much._

_Pyrrha:They have been getting better though._

Tamamo scoffs at Pyrrha's comment.

_Ruby:By the way, where's the rest of your team?_

Charlie and Astolfo nervously look towards each other before turning their attention back to their friends.

_Astolfo:Well-_

_?:There you are!_

Charlie and Astolfo cringe as they turn around. A group of people are briefly seen before they part. As they do, Hakuno eyes widen in shock. For the two people in front of them are very familiar to her and Nero.

_Nero:It...can't be._

The two people are none other than a tan girl with purple hair and eyes and another girl with brown hair in twin tails with green eyes. At that moment, Hakuno has a flashback to another pair of girls matching the ones in front of her.

_Hakuno:(...Rani. ...Tohsaka.)_

Rin approaches the group with Rani following her. Charlie and Astolfo start to sweat.

_Charlie:B-Boss. We've...been looking for you._

Rin grabs Charlie by the ear.

_Rin:Don't you dare lie to me Charlemagne Franks! You and Astolfo ditched us so the two of you could play carnival games!_

_Rani:And you didn't even get us a prize._

Astolfo tries to slip away.

_Rin:Oh no you don't!_

Rin grabs Astolfo's ear. Astolfo flails around in pain.

_Astolfo(Whining):We're sorry! We're sorry! We're sorry!_

Meanwhile the others not involved look on in confusion. Except for Hakuno, who is still in shock.

_Yang:Uh..._

Rin finally notices the others.

_Rin:Hm?_

Rin lets go of her teammates ears as the rub their sore ears.

_Rin:Well, its been awhile, hasn't it Weiss?_

_Weiss:Indeed._

_Blake:You know her?_

_Weiss:Both of them actually. Rin Emyia and Rani Atlasia. They're from Atlas. Well, Rani is. Rin moved to Mistral around the same time Charlie moved to Vacuo. Rani's family also happens to be in the Dust business. Second to my family that is._

Rani gives Weiss a polite nod.

_Rani:Hello Weiss._

_Rin:These must be the friends you both told us about. Sun. Neptune. Congratulations on making it to the second round. Barely._

Neptune rolls his eyes.

_Neptune(Sarcastically):Always nice to see you Rin._

_Rin(Cooliy):Don't start with me water boy._

_Neptune:Oh come on!_

Rin turns her attention to the others.

_Rin:You're teams RWBY and JNPR._

_Ruby:Uh... yeah. That's us. I'm Ruby._

_Blake:Blake._

_Yang:Yang. Nice to meet'cha._

_Rin:Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie and the Invincible Girl herself, Pyrrha Nikos. I saw your match. You should really discuss your strategies OUTSIDE the ring._

Jaune laughs uncomfortably while rubbing the back of his head. Rin then turns her attention to team HANT.

_Rin:And you are the infamous team HANT. Out of all the matches I've seen today, yours was the most interesting to watch._

Rin walks to Hakuno, who is still frozen in shock. She then holds her hand out.

_Rin:You're the leader correct? I'm Rin T. Emiya. Leader of team RACR._

Hakuno looks down at Rin's hand before looking back at her. The girl in question begins to get slightly uncomfortable from Hakuno's staring.

_Rin:Um...are you alright?_

Hakuno gasp as another memory plays back.

_(MC Rin ***Moon Cell Rin***:Are you alright?)_

Ruby and the others begin to see Hakuno's episode.

_Ruby:Hakuno?_

_Nero(Worried):Soshayo?_

Hakuno doesn't even register the others calling her name.

_Rani:Are you alright? You seem ill._

Hakuno begins to hyperventilate as she looks between Rin and Rani. Memories of her time with Rin and Rani in the Moon Cell begin to flood her mind. She remembers the conversations she had with them. Fighting alongside Rin. As well as Rani's death that she couldn't prevent. Hakuno doesn't even hear her friends calling out to her in concern and worry.

_Nero:__**(Soshayo, please! Compose yourself!)**_

_Altera:__**(Master!)**_

_Tamamo:__**(Goshujin-sama!)**_

_Hakuno:I... I..._

With her head full of emotions, Hakuno does the only thing she can do. She runs away from the scene.

_Ruby:Hakuno!_

Hakuno's Servants chase after their Master.

_Nero:Soshayo!_

_Weiss:What happened to her?_

_Blake:It was almost like...she saw a ghost._

The young hunters look on in confusion. But no one is more confused then Rin and Rani.

* * *

Later on, Hakuno is seen alone slumped against a wall. Her eyes are still wide from shock and looks to be shaking uncontrollably.

_Hakuno:Why? Is this someone's idea of a cruel joke? Out of all the people to be reborn in this world... Why them?_

* * *

**-Crow Bar-**

A man with black hair and red eyes is seen drinking an alcoholic beverage. The bartender is seen cleaning a glass in his hand. The man speaks with a slur.

_?:The fights have been garbage so far._

_?:I wouldn't say all of them._

The man turns to his left to reveal Lancer. Otherwise known as Cu Chulainn.

_?:Right. Those kids. Team HANT right?_

Cu grins.

_Cu Chulainn:Yeah. Those four. Who knows, they might give your niece's a run for their money Qrow._

_Qrow:Yeah right._

Qrow then chugs the rest of his drink.

* * *

**-Atlesian Military Airship-**

A tall and fair-skinned young woman with slate-blue eyes wearing her white hair tied up in a bun and her arms folded behind her back is seen looking out the front window of a cockpit. Soldiers can be seen maintaining their flight. The woman's attire consist of a white coat with sleeves that expose her upper arms, a red-lined high collar, with a red brooch and black gloves, as well as pants that have garters incorporated into them. A strong but feminine interrupts her from her thoughts.

_?:Excited to see your younger sister Winter?_

The now named Winter continues to look out the cockpit while addressing the voice.

_Winter:Quite. I'm sure we have much to talk about._

Winter turns to the direction of the voice.

_Winter:And what about you? Do you think you will find what you are looking for at Beacon?_

The woman steps forward to reveal herself as Saber. Otherwise known as Artoria Pendragon.

_Artoria:I certainly hope so._

**-To be continued-**

* * *

{Begin "Another Heaven" -Fate Heavens Feel theme by Earthmind}

The scene begins with shadowy outlines of people walking around Vale. The scene changes to a person wearing black boots wondering around aimlessly. The person is revealed to be Ruby with a dazed expression. She seems to disappear and reappears in a different location multiple times. She then looks towards the screen. In a ripple we see Weiss, Yang and Blake with their backs turned.

**Nani wo dakishimeru youkubou no kage de**

As the lyrics start, we see Elizabeth with her lance in hand in what looks like a sky world. The scene then changes to Nero looking out into the distance with her sword in hand.

**Itami ni mamireta risou wo sutete**

We then see Lu Bu Fengxian with his spear for a moment before it changes to a close up of Altera before it zooms out.

**Marude betsu sekai soredemo shinjitsu**

Next we see Tamamo and Karna looking at each other before the screen circles around Li Shuwen with his hands behind his back. An image of a ruined Beacon Tower flashes.

**Yogoreta kono te de kimi mo mamoru yo**

After the image of Beacon Tower fades, we see a image of Pyrrha with her back to the screen and with her weapons drawn. Her hair blowing in the wind. The scene then changes back to Ruby gasping as she holds her hands to her face. Tears fall from her eyes as they begin to shine. Ruby then screams as the shadowy images disappear in flashes of light. Leaving only Ruby.

**Tsukamenai hoshi wo mitsumenagara**

The next scene features the inhabits of SERAPH drawing their weapons or preparing for battle. First Nero. Then Elizabeth, Li Shuwen, Karna, Lu Bu, Altera, Tamamo, Nero and finally Hakuno as the screen zooms out as the title fades in.

**RWBY Extella**

The title fades out but before the new set of lyrics can begin, we see someone with a golden left eye. The right side of the persons face is covered by a mask.

**Senkou no yume wo ima yami ni furikazasu yo**

As the lyrics begin, we see Qrow Branwen and Winter Schnee running on opposite sides of Beacon Courtyard. The two veterans clash with each other multiple times with each clash having them land on opposite sides. After one last clash, Winter prepares a large glyph.

**Kasaneau inochi wo terasu you ni**

The next scene features Artoria Pendragon and Cu Chulainn rapidly countering each others strikes. They then clash with their weapons locking. The two Servants then grin as they enjoy their battle.

**Eranda tsuyosa de itsuka tadoritsuku**

We then find Rin T. Emiya in Amity Colosseum drawing her versions of Archers blades while charging. Her opponent is revealed to be Hakuno in her Archer persona. The camera begins to close in on Hakuno as she closes her eyes and says a few words. Blue wisps of light begin to surround them before Hakuno's eyes snap open. We then briefly see a image of past Hakuno and Rin sitting on a roof.

**Sono basho wo rakuen to shinjite**

In rapid succession, we see Hakuno and Rin clashing blades. Each scene has the two with different blades. We then see Rani Atlasia standing with Charlie and Astolfo. Rani then turns to the screen.

**Kizuna to iu kibou ga tsunaideku ashita e**

The next scene shows Blake defending herself from Adam in a burning building. Adam knocks Blake down, but before he can deliver a final blow, he quickly has to block a fiery blast.

**Ienai kanashimi wo koete yukou**

The attacker is revealed to be a red eyed Yang. She charges in with her fist raised while Adam prepares to attack.

**Michiteku omoi wa kakete yuku koto mo osorezu ni**

At the next set of lyrics, Ren and Nora lead the visiting huntsman teams as well as Beacons against hordes of Grimm and SERAPH Attack Programs. Each team cutting down an enemy before moving forward. We then briefly see Jaune with his eyes closed shouting with tears in his eyes.

In rapid succession, we see five more scenes. The first features the shadowy figures of Salem and Archimedes with a third figure in shadow.

The second scene features Tamamo preparing to face Adam with an injured Blake and a unconscious one armed Yang behind her.

The next scene shows Hakuno in her Artoria persona about to take on Cinder on top of Beacon Tower.

The fourth scene shows Ruby unleashing her Silver eye powers. The final scene shows Pyrrha and Penny looking at the scene with warm smiles.

**Tada yoake wo matte iru**

At the final set of lyrics, we see Hakuno and her team standing on opposite sides. Hakuno is in front with Nero behind her. Tamamo is on Hakuno's right with Altera on her left. The screen gets staticy for a moment but clears up to reveal a new scene. Nero, Tamamo and Altera have disappeared. Leaving Hakuno alone.

* * *

**And now we begin volume 3. RWBY's saddest volume so far. Now I know what some of you are gonna say. "Why did you make Hakuno so emotional?" Now I mention this in a previous chapter. Hakuno couldn't display her emotions well because of her being an NPC. Now that she's 100% human, she's more emotional. As for Rin and Rani's reveal to Hakuno. Based on Fate Extra Last Encore, Hakuno saved Rin but couldn't save Rani. So Hakuno feels guilty that she couldn't save Rani. At the end of the series, Hakuno went to the Moon Cell Core knowing that He/She would die. Meaning that Hakuno would never see Rin again. Those are my reasons for those scenes. And yes, Cu Chulainn was the one who was tagging along with Qrow at the end of volume 1. And Artoria has been with Winter this whole time. I have alot planned for this volume. So I hope you all stick with me on this.**


	28. Heaven's Fall Arc Extella 2-Coming to Te

**XenoBlaze:So, how did you two like your big reveal?**

**Cu:Not bad. ****Hanging out with Qrow is a blast.**

**Artoria:And I much enjoyed the time I spent with Winter.**

**XenoBlaze:Well buckle up. Cause all four of you are gonna have a blast in this chapter. But first...**

**Artoria:Right. XenoBlaze does not own RWBY, Asterisk War, the Fate series or anything else in this fanfiction. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

**Cu:How come she get's to do the disclaimer?**

**XenoBlaze:Because she's Baeber.**

**Artoria:*Sigh* Not another one.**

* * *

{Begin "Another Heaven" -Fate Heavens Feel theme by Earthmind}

The scene begins with shadowy outlines of people walking around Vale. The scene changes to a person wearing black boots wondering around aimlessly. The person is revealed to be Ruby with a dazed expression. She seems to disappear and reappears in a different location multiple times. She then looks towards the screen. In a ripple we see Weiss, Yang and Blake with their backs turned.

**Nani wo dakishimeru youkubou no kage de**

As the lyrics start, we see Elizabeth with her lance in hand in what looks like a sky world. The scene then changes to Nero looking out into the distance with her sword in hand.

**Itami ni mamireta risou wo sutete**

We then see Lu Bu Fengxian with his spear for a moment before it changes to a close up of Altera before it zooms out.

**Marude betsu sekai soredemo shinjitsu**

Next we see Tamamo and Karna looking at each other before the screen circles around Li Shuwen with his hands behind his back. An image of a ruined Beacon Tower flashes.

**Yogoreta kono te de kimi mo mamoru yo**

After the image of Beacon Tower fades, we see a image of Pyrrha with her back to the screen and with her weapons drawn. Her hair blowing in the wind. The scene then changes back to Ruby gasping as she holds her hands to her face. Tears fall from her eyes as they begin to shine. Ruby then screams as the shadowy images disappear in flashes of light. Leaving only Ruby.

**Tsukamenai hoshi wo mitsumenagara**

The next scene features the inhabits of SERAPH drawing their weapons or preparing for battle. First Nero. Then Elizabeth, Li Shuwen, Karna, Lu Bu, Altera, Tamamo, Nero and finally Hakuno as the screen zooms out as the title fades in.

**RWBY Extella**

The title fades out but before the new set of lyrics can begin, we see someone with a golden left eye. The right side of the persons face is covered by a mask.

**Senkou no yume wo ima yami ni furikazasu yo**

As the lyrics begin, we see Qrow Branwen and Winter Schnee running on opposite sides of Beacon Courtyard. The two veterans clash with each other multiple times with each clash having them land on opposite sides. After one last clash, Winter prepares a large glyph.

**Kasaneau inochi wo terasu you ni**

The next scene features Artoria Pendragon and Cu Chulainn rapidly countering each others strikes. They then clash with their weapons locking. The two Servants then grin as they enjoy their battle.

**Eranda tsuyosa de itsuka tadoritsuku**

We then find Rin T. Emiya in Amity Colosseum drawing her versions of Archers blades while charging. Her opponent is revealed to be Hakuno in her Archer persona. The camera begins to close in on Hakuno as she closes her eyes and says a few words. Blue wisps of light begin to surround them before Hakuno's eyes snap open. We then briefly see a image of past Hakuno and Rin sitting on a roof.

**Sono basho wo rakuen to shinjite**

In rapid succession, we see Hakuno and Rin clashing blades. Each scene has the two with different blades. We then see Rani Atlasia standing with Charlie and Astolfo. Rani then turns to the screen.

**Kizuna to iu kibou ga tsunaideku ashita e**

The next scene shows Blake defending herself from Adam in a burning building. Adam knocks Blake down, but before he can deliver a final blow, he quickly has to block a fiery blast.

**Ienai kanashimi wo koete yukou**

The attacker is revealed to be a red eyed Yang. She charges in with her fist raised while Adam prepares to attack.

**Michiteku omoi wa kakete yuku koto mo osorezu ni**

At the next set of lyrics, Ren and Nora lead the visiting huntsman teams as well as Beacons against hordes of Grimm and SERAPH Attack Programs. Each team cutting down an enemy before moving forward. We then briefly see Jaune with his eyes closed shouting with tears in his eyes.

In rapid succession, we see five more scenes. The first features the shadowy figures of Salem and Archimedes with a third figure in shadow.

The second scene features Tamamo preparing to face Adam with an injured Blake and a unconscious one armed Yang behind her.

The next scene shows Hakuno in her Artoria persona about to take on Cinder on top of Beacon Tower.

The fourth scene shows Ruby unleashing her silver eye powers. The final scene shows Pyrrha and Penny looking at the scene with warm smiles.

**Tada yoake wo matte iru**

At the final set of lyrics, we see Hakuno and her team standing on opposite sides. Hakuno is in front with Nero behind her. Tamamo is on Hakuno's right with Altera on her left. The screen gets staticy for a moment but clears up to reveal a new scene. Nero, Tamamo and Altera have disappeared. Leaving Hakuno alone.

* * *

**Heaven's Fall Arc Extella 2-Coming to Terms**

* * *

**-Classroom-**

_"Why?"_ That was the one thing that kept replaying in Hakuno's mind. A few moments ago, Hakuno had seen two faces that she thought she would never see again. Rin Tohsaka and Rani VIII. Or as they are known in Remnant, Rin T. Emiya and Rain Atlasia. The otherworldly versions of two Masters from the Moon Cell. Rin Tohsaka. The heiress of the Tohsaka family. Rani VIII. A homunculus created with the intention to see if it was possible for not just alchemists but for humanity to continue existing in a cyber world.

Both Masters were considered important to Hakuno. Even on opposite sides. During the Moon Cell's Holy Grail War, Hakuno was given a choice:To save Rin or Rani. Ultimately, Hakuno chose to save Rin but tried to save Rani as well. However, it was too late for Rani. Hakuno never forgave herself for being unable to save them both. Still, Hakuno foraged ahead and made it to the Moon Cell Core. And Rin was there to help Hakuno from start to finish. Hakuno knew that she would die after reseting the Moon Cell. That she wouldn't be able to thank Rin in person for all her help. But it didn't stop her from wishing it would happen.

And now, here sits Hakuno. Trying to come to grips with the fact that two of the people she wanted to meet again have come back in different forms. After seeing the two, Hakuno's emotional barriers came down. Hard.

_Hakuno:I should be happy to see them again. But..._

Hakuno is interrupted by the sound of a door opening. She looks to see...

_Hakuno:Elizabeth?_

_Elizabeth:..._

_Hakuno:What are you doing here?_

_Elizabeth:Your Servants were worried when you ran off. As much as they wanted to check on you, they figured you wanted to be alone._

Elizabeth walks to Hakuno and takes a seat next to her. They sit in silence for a few minutes before Elizabeth breaks it.

_Elizabeth:So, what happened back there?_

Hakuno hesitates for a moment before sighing.

_Hakuno:Well..._

* * *

**-Amity Colosseum-**

_Port(Loudspeaker):And now everyone, it is time for our last match of the day!_

_Oobelck(Loudspeaker):This match features Beacon Academys team CRDL vs. Shade Academys team RACR._

**-Audience-**

While preparing to watch the last match for the day, teams RWBY, JNPR S(S)(S)N and (H)ANT reflect on their past event.

_Ruby:You think Hakuno's okay?_

_Yang:I hope so. It was weird seeing her so scared. Normally, she's always so calm._

Yang turns to team Nero and the others.

_Yang:What happened to her back there?_

Nero looks hesitant to answer.

_Tamamo:Forgive us. But we can not tell you at this time. It would be better if Goshujin-sama explained things herself. All we CAN tell you is that Ms. Emiya and Ms. Atlasia's appearances brought back some past trauma._

The group of huntsman/huntresses look down in worry and confusion for their friend. Nero looks to be in deep thought.

_Nero:(For those two of all people to have counterparts in this world. I've never even considered it. Please...be well...Master.)_

Altera looks at her two teammates with worry. During their time in SERAPH, Hakuno told Altera about the two people that helped her during the Holy Grail War. Hakuno had explained that without them, Nero and her wouldn't have survived. That those two -through their efforts- had become important people to Hakuno. Altera is brought out of her thoughts at the sound of her scroll beeping. She pulls it out and looks at a text message from Elizabeth_. "Found Ko risu. Needs some time to think. Doing much better now."_

_Altera:Hakuno-sama is okay. Elizabeth's with her right now._

Tamamo huffs as she folds her arms.

_Tamamo:As much as I hate the thought of Goshujin-sama being with her, I am glad that she's being looked after._

Everyone gives a small smile knowing that their friend is okay. Pyrrha then looks down at the arena and sees the two teams approach each other.

_Pyrrha:Looks like the match is starting._

**-Arena-**

Down bleow in the arena, Charlie is seen doing squats while Astolfo is seen stretching her arms. Rin and Rani observe their teammates warm ups.

_Rin:So, Charlie, Astolfo. You two have been in Beacon longer than Rani and I. Is there anything we should know about our opponents?_

Charlie and Astolfo stop their exercises and turn to their leader.

_Charlie:Not really. Other than their Beacon's resident bullys._

_Rin:Is that so?_

_Astolfo:Not to mention they're faunus haters._

Rin smacks her face in exasperation.

_Rin:*Sigh* Another one?_

_Rani:It would seem even Beacon isn't exempt from prejudice._

_Charlie:I heard that Pyrrha Nikos took them all on and beat them single handedly._

_Rin:Well, this IS the Invincible Girl we're talking about. Still, that says a lot about these four._

Rin looks to the audience to see Ruby and the others. But frowns when she notices that Hakuno isn't with them. She is taken out of her thoughts when Charlie speaks.

_Charlie:So, how do we do this?_

_Rin:Let's make this quick. Astolfo, you lead. Rani and Charlie, you know what to do._

Astolfo, Charlie and Rani nod.

_Port(Loudspeaker):It's time to choose the terrain!_

The roulette begins to spin. Oddly enough, the mountain field is chosen for both sides.

_Port(Loudspeaker):Aaaaaand BEGIN!_

Team CRDL makes the first move by charging head first. Cardin then gives a smug smirk.

_Cardin:This is gonna be easy!_

Astolfo moves forward while the other members of her team remain at their current positions.

_Cardin:The send the miget for the four of us? Fine by me. Break off and take out the others!_

_Russel, Dove & Sky:Right!_

The other three members of team CRDL break formation and go after Rin and the rest of her team while Cardin prepares to hit Astolfo with his mace. Just when he swings it down however, Cardin is met with a shocking sight. His weapon makes contact with Astolfo, who blocks Cardin's strike with one finger!

_Cardin:What the?!_

Astolfo smiles at Cardin. This infuriates him as he wildly swings his mace at Astolfo. Each strike however continues to be blocked by Astolfo's finger. Having enough, Cardin goes for an overhead strike, just to have Astolfo grab his mace before it reaches her. Astolfo then rears back her free fist as she winks at Cardin.

_Astolfo:Buh bye._

Astolfo's punches Cardin in the chest, denting his armor in the process. Her punch sends Cardin flying back.

_Port(Loudspeaker):Oh my! Looks like miss Hippogriff is much stronger than she appears._

_Oobleck(Loudspeaker):Quite! According to her transcripts, miss Hippogriff's semblance gives her super strength!_

_Astolfo:I call it Monster Strength, but hey whatever._

While Astolfo's busy with Cardin, the other members of team CRDL decided to take on Charlie and Rin. However...

_Rani:Right._

Dove attacks Rin from the right but Rin dodges.

_Rani:Left._

Charlie dodges Russell's attack.

_Rani:Duck._

Sky tries to attack Charlie while his back is turned, but ducks down just in time.

_Rani:Jump._

Russell, Sky and Dove try to attack Rin and Charlie togther. The three huntsman charge, but just before they can hit their targets, Rin and Charlie jump out of the way. Causing (C)RDL to hit each other face first.

_Russell:Ow! What the hell? Its like she knows what where gonna do before we do it._

_Rani:That is because I do. My semblance is Clairvoyance. I know every move you make, before you can make it._

Russell growls as he and his two friends go after Rani.

_Russell:Then we'll just take you out first!_

While (C)RDL charges, Rani takes out her weapon.

***Power Rangers Megaforce Silver Spear Blaster***

Rani pushes up her glasses as she takes aim.

_Rani:Boom._

Rani fires a shot from her gun. The blast sends (C)RDL into the air.

_Rin:That's our cue Charlie!_

_Charlie:Right!_

Rin draws her weapons. Said weapons look like Archers Kanshou and Bakuya, but look as though they can be attached. Which is exactly what Rin does as her blades form into a bow. But what she does next shocks several people in the audience.

_Rin:Trace on._

A sword appears in Rin's free hand. As she draws it with her bow, the sword turns into an arrow. While this is happening, Charlie slowly draws his sword. As he does, several multicolored ethereal swords appear around him in a circular fashion.

_Charlie:Astolfo!_

_Astolfo:On it!_

Astolfo picks up Cardin by his legs and swings him around a couple of times before launching him towards the rest of his team. Just what Charlie was waiting for as he points his sword at team CRDL.

_Charlie:Fire!_

The ethereal swords launch towards team CRDL and while some damage them, four of the swords pin CRDL to a cliff by their underwear. This gets a few laughs at the teams expense.

_Russell:Hey boss?_

_Cardin:Yeah?_

_Russell:Holy **ck they're strong!_

_Cardin:Yeah. ...And its about to get worse._

CRDL looks to see Rin launching her arrow with a small smirk. As the arrow nears team CRDL, Russell says...

_Russell:Man, this just isn't our day._

Boom!

The resulting explosion signaled the end of team CDRL as the four bullies fall in a heap.

_Oobleck(Loudspeaker):Annnnd that's the match! Team RACR wins!_

**-Audience-**

The audience erupts in cheers. However, several people in the audience had other reactions.

_Yang:Whoa._

_Blake:They never stood a chance._

_Nora:That. Was. AWESOME!_

_Sun:Looks like they're still at the top of their game._

_Neptune:And Rin is still scary._

_Ruby:Wasn't that...Hakuno's semblance when she's in Archer mode?_

Team (H)ANT glances at each other. Knowing that Hakuno would want to know about team RACR's abilities.

* * *

**-Crow Bar-**

Meanwhile at the Crow Bar, the hunter known as Qrow Branwen and the Lancer Servant Cu Chulainn share their thoughts about the last match.

_Bartender:*Whistle* Now that was a match! _

_Qrow(Slurry):Heh, that was a mess!_

_Bartender:Come on man, you didn't like them, the Vale kids, or any of the rounds before that? What fight are you here for?_

Just before Qrow can answer the Bartenders question, he turns to see an aircraft with elegant ribbons flying from its wings behind him.

_Qrow(Slurry):That one._

Qrow finishes his drink as the world sways with the happily inebriated Huntsman until he slams the glass down on the counter and tosses a few Lien alongside it.

_Qrow(Slurry):Happy Vytal Festival!_

Chulainn looks closely at the aircraft as he senses something -or someone- on it. He then gives a fanged grin as he follows after Qrow.

_Cu:Well, this might be interesting after all._

The bartender watches as his patrons leave and puts down the glass he just finished cleaning, only to knock it down and shatter it when he reaches for another one.

_BartenderAw, gee darn it!_

* * *

**-Amity Colosseum-**

_Oobleck(Loudspeaker):That concludes the matches for today. Please leave the Coliseum IN A CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION!_

_Yang:Come on, let's go congratulate 'em._

The young hunters get up from their seats and start to head out just as the same ribbon-adorned craft passes over the Colosseum, causing Weiss to stop in her tracks and Ruby to bounce into her. However, Weiss isn't the only one interested in the aircraft.

_Ruby:Uh, what are you looking at?_

The Schnee heiress' face displays a mix of joy and anxiety.

_Weiss:She's here!_

Weiss runs out of the coliseum as Ruby chases after her.

_Ruby:Weiss?! Wait up!_

Yang and the others look at the scene in confusion.

_Yang:What was that about?_

Yang looks to her left to see that Nero, Tamamo and Altera have disappeared. Leaving outlines of where they once stood.

_Yang:Guys?_

_?:They probably went to see whoever that person on the airship is._

Yang and the others turn to see Astolfo and Rani walking towards them.

_Sun:Huh? Where did Rin and Charlie go?_

_Rani:After the aircraft. That was an Atlesian airship. Judging by its design, I am pretty sure who it is._

* * *

**-Beacon Courtyard-**

Weiss continues her trek to the docking bay with Ruby following along.

_Ruby:Weiss! What is the big deal!? Who is it? Who is she!?_

Weiss stops and smiles at the sight of...

_Weiss:Winter._

Winter Schnee is escorted by crimson-colored Atlas Soldiers, Atlesian Knight-200's and Artoria Pendragon as she exits her airship.

_Ruby:Wait... Your sister?_

_Weiss:Winter!_

Weiss and Ruby run up to the elder Schnee as she and Artoria turn to see them.

_Weiss:Winter! I'm so happy to see you! Oh..._

Weiss suddenly curtsies.

_Weiss:Your presence honors us._

Winter and Artoria look around as they approach Ruby and Weiss.

_Winter:Beacon... It's been a long time. The air feels... different._

_Ruby:I mean it is fall, so, eh, it's probably colder._

Weiss punches Ruby in the shoulder, causing her to gasp in pain before turning back to her sibling.

_Weiss:So, what are you doing here?_

_Winter:Classified._

_Weiss:Oh, right. Well, how long are you staying?_

_Winter:Classified._

Weiss nods and smiles in understanding.

_Weiss:Of course._

Ruby looks pensively around in the silence.

_Ruby:Well... this is nice... I think._

_Weiss(Excitedly):You're going to love it here! I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas! Vale, too. The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it!? I-_

_Winter:I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles its... bureaucracy. That is not why I came._

_Weiss:Right! I'm sorry!_

_Winter:Nor did I come here to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears that I have no choice in the matter._

_Weiss(Puzzled):But, we won!_

_Winter:Only a novice would refer to that as a victory. I counted at least three strikes missed._

Winter turns to her security.

_WinterLeave us._

The AK-200s obey, walking two steps backwards into formation as Winter sighs and smiles a little more warmly at Weiss. Artoria silently watches in respect for the two siblings family time.

_Winter:How have you been?_

_Weiss:Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class! And the rest of my studies are going wonderfully, too! I'm-_

Winter suddenly slaps Weiss, leaving a massive bump on her head.

_Winter:Silence, you boob! I don't recall asking about your ranking, I'm asking how you've been. Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?_

_Weiss:Well, there's Ruby._

Ruby giggles as she pushes the lump back into Weiss' head.

_Ruby:Heh, boob._

_Winter:I see. So this is the leader you wrote of. How appropriately... underwhelming. _

_Ruby:Uh... Thank you!_

Artoria chooses now to speak.

_Artoria:Now Winter, do not speak so little of her. I'll have you know that in my youth, I too was not taken seriously. But I managed to prove everyone wrong._

Weiss and Ruby finally notices Artoria.

_Weiss:Um, Winter? Who is this?_

_Winter:Of course. Where are my manners? This is Artoria Pendragon. An...acquaintance I met during my last assignment. She's been very helpful._

Artoria crosses an arm across her chest and bows.

_Artoria:Greetings. It is a pleasure to meet you Weiss. Winter has told me much about you._

Weiss curtsys.

_Weiss:It is a pleasure to meet you as well miss Pendragon._

Artoria gives a small smile. She then turns to Ruby and becomes transfixed by her eyes.

_Artoria:(Her eyes. Could it be?)_

Ruby shuffles uncomfortably at Artoria's gaze.

_Ruby:Um. Is something wrong? There isn't anything on my face, is it?_

_Artoria:No. It is nothing. Your eyes are very unique is all._

Artoria narrows her eyes for a split second as she senses someone approaching her location. She then turns to Winter and holds out her hand.

_Artoria:Well, it is time I take my leave. Winter, I thank you for all your help. It was an honor working with you._

Winter gives a small smile as she shakes Artoria's hand.

_Winter:Likewise. And good luck in finding what you are looking for._

Artoria nods. She then walks away. Weiss looks on at Artoria's retreating back.

_Weiss:(Something about her feels...strange. She...exhibits the aura of a king.)_

* * *

A long ways away from where she left Winter, Ruby and Weiss, Artoria stops walking.

_Artoria:This should be far enough._

Artotia turns around.

_Artoria:Now then. What is it you want Lancer?_

Chulainn walks forward and stops a few feet away from Artoria.

_Cu:So, you made it here too._

_Atroria:As have you._

_Cu:You find anything out there?_

_Artoria:Perhaps. This world is not unlike our own. With some differences of course._

_Cu:You mean the Grimm._

Artoria nods.

_Artoria:Now. As I've said before. What is it you want from me?_

_Cu:Heh. Isn't it obvious? The Grimm don't offer much of a challenge. Even with our abilities cut in half._

Chulainn summons his spear and twirls it around before taking a stance.

_Cu:I've been itching for a REAL fight. And I wanna see how I stack up to the King of Knights. Why? Don't tell me your not bored either? Don't you wanna cut loose? Why else would you lure me out here?_

Artoria stays still before give a small grin. She then materializes her armor and invisible sword.

_Artoria:Very well Cu Chulainn. En garde!_

* * *

**-Beacon Courtyard-**

Hakuno and Elizabeth are seen walking Beacon's hallways to the courtyard. Along the way, Elizabeth thinks about her's and Hakuno's conversation.

* * *

**[Flashback]**

_Elizabeth:So. Two of the Master's from the Holy Grail War have doubles here._

Hakuno nods.

_Hakuno:I just don't know how to deal with this. Part of me is happy to see them again. But at the same time, I can't help but feel guilty. I never thought I'd see Tohsaka again after what happened at the Moon Cell Core. And Rani... Even though I tried to save both of them, I'm responsible for her death. I don't know if I can face them again. Even if it isn't the same girls I knew._

Elizabeth stays silent while Hakuno vents. After a while...

_Elizabeth:I'm not seeing the big deal here. You still get the chance to see them again right?_

Hakuno tilts her head.

_Hakuno:Eh?_

Elizabeth blushes at Hakuno's head tilt before quickly regaining her composure.

_Elizabeth:I mean, this IS our second chance after all. A chance to do all the stuff we couldn't do back at SERAPH. So, this is your chance to be friends with those two again. So go for it. After all..._

Elizabeth smiles.

_Elizabeth:...that sad face doesn't fit you, Ko risu._

Hakuno stares at Elizabeth for a moment before she smiles. She then give Elizabeth a hug. Causing the dragon girl to stiffen with a blush.

_Hakuno:Thanks Elizabeth._

**[Flashback ends]**

* * *

_Elizabeth:(At least she's not all mopey anymore. Still, why do I care?)_

Hakuno looks on ahead with a determined expression.

_Hakuno:(Elizabeth's right. This is my second chance. Tohsaka. Rani. This time, things will be different.)_

As they continue moving forward, the sounds of fighting can be heard.

_Hakuno:Huh?_

_Elizabeth:What's going on?_

As Hakuno and Elizabeth get closer, they see a crowd of people. After making their way to the front, they see Qrow and Winter fighting each other.

_Elizabeth:Who are those two?_

_Hakuno:That woman looks like an older Weiss._

_Ruby:Kick her butt Uncle Qrow!_

_Weiss:Teach him respect Winter!_

_Elizabeth:THAT'S Winter Schnee?_

_Hakuno:THAT'S Ruby's uncle?_

_?:Soshayo!_

Hakuno and Elizabeth turn to see Nero, Tamamo and Altera approach them from the crowd.

_Hakuno:Everyone._

The girls quickly turn their attention back to Qrow and Winters fight at the sound of their blades clashing.

Both Winter and Qrow parry each of their foe's strikes with rapid speed. Winter dodges a two-handed swing before smacking Qrow's left cheek with the pommel of her saber. But Qrow grins as his left eye flashes brightly and Winter is forced to leap away with a glyph as Qrow slams his sword on the ground, shattering the pavement.

Winter then breaks away from her mid air crane stance as she lands near a lamppost, which is subsequently destroyed with a swipe from Qrow. Winter then leaps above him and dodging his swings, finally leaping on top of his sword. She then kicks him in the face. Winter backflips onto the stump that used to be a lamppost, but then leaps off onto a railing high above, right as Qrow throws his sword at the stump. Qrow transforms his weapon, firing a cannon shot at Winter, forcing her to jump onto the side of a arched pillar. She uses her sword to stay on the vertical surface until Qrow runs forward and tries firing more blasts at her, which she dodges by scaling the pillar's face and eventually leaping onto the archway itself. Qrow follows suit on the opposite structure, firing off round after round at his opponent.

Qrow then searches for Winter as he sees a cloud of white steam consume her. Suddenly, Winter flies towards him, separating her bifurcated saber into two and Qrow blocks her attack. The arch collapses from the force, causing the two to crash back down to ground level, continuing their furious attacks towards each other. Qrow is forced backward and drags his sword in the ground to slow to a stop before holding it in a one-handed stance, to the cheer of the audience.

_Nero:He is quite skilled._

_Altera:As is Weiss' sister._

_Hakuno:So, this is what fully trained huntsman are capable of._

Winter then stabs the ground with one of her swords, summoning a glyph that creates a flock of small white Nevermores, which begin flying towards Qrow.

_Tamamo:Mikon! She can summon?!_

Qrow swings his sword at the flock, causing a few to burst into small clouds of steam. He then sends an Aura arc at Winter, causing her to jump back and putting an end to the birds. Winter angrily summons a second glyph behind her and the blade of Qrow's sword begins to transform in a sequence initiated by its clockwork gears. But suddenly, his gaze travels elsewhere and he suddenly sheaths his sword.

_Elizabeth:Huh? Why'd he stop?_

Hakuno looks to where Qrow is looking.

_Hakuno:I think I know._

Qrow beckons his bewildered opponent to come at him with his right index finger. Winter propels herself forward, screaming in rage and prepares to thrust at Qrow. Just as the tip of Winter's blade closes in on Qrow's throat...

_?:SCHNEE!_

Winter looks behind her to see General Ironwood standing behind her, with Penny Polendina behind him. Winter lowers her blades as she addresses Ironwood at about face as Qrow puts his hands behind his head in a relaxed stance.

_Winter:General Ironwood, sir!_

_Ironwood:What in the world do you think you're doing?_

_Winter:He started the altercation, sir!_

_Qrow:That's actually not true. She attacked first._

_Ironwood:Is that right? _

_Nero:It was a trap._

_Altera:And Winter fell for it._

_Elizabeth:Looks like she got played like a fiddle._

Tamamo looks at Hakuno.

_Tamamo:Goshujin-sama? Are you...?_

Hakuno looks at Tamamo puzzled before she remembers how she left her team. She then smiles.

_Hakuno:I'm alright now Tamamo. Sorry for making you and the other worry._

Tamamo, Nero and Altera smile at Hakuno. The three of them glad theat their beloved Master is herself again.

After a few moments, Ozpin and Glynda show up to break up the crowd as Glynda fixes the courtyard. Ironwood and Qrow leave with Ozpin and Glynda. After a short wave to Ruby and Hakuno, Penny leaves as well. Winter turns around to leave, but is stopped by a voice.

_?:Winter!_

Winter turns to see Charlie looking at her with a grin. She looks shocked to see him. Before she can say anything, Ironwood calls out to her. She looks back to him before looking back at Charlie. Charlie then nods and mouths _"See you soon." _Winter gives a small smile before schooling her features as she heads towards Ironwood and the others. Charlie closes his eyes with a smile before walking away. Ruby and Weiss then notice Hakuno and the others.

_Ruby:Hakuno! Are you feeling better?_

_Hakuno:Yeah. I am. Sorry for worrying you guys._

_Weiss:That display was very unlike you. What happened back there?_

_?:I could ask the same question._

The group turns to see Rin approach them. Hakuno then takes a breath before meeting Rin half way. The two girls stare at each other before Hakuno does something that shocks everyone still present. She bows.

_Hakuno:I'm sorry._

Rin is taken aback.

_Rin:W-what?_

_Hakuno:I'm sorry. I should've..._

Hakuno trails off as she looks directly at Rin. She then takes another breath.

_Hakuno:You and your teammate reminded me of two friends I once knew. It was...shocking seeing your faces. I'm sorry if I upset you. And I would like to start over._

Hakuno takes a step towards Rin and holds out her hand. Rin looks at Hakuno as she smiles.

_Hakuno:I'm Hakuno Kishinami. Leader of team HANT. It's nice to meet you._

Rin stares at Hakuno before smiling as she shakes Hkauno's hand.

_Rin:I'm Rin T Emiya. Leader of team RACR. Likewise. And I accept your apology. On one condition._

_Hakuno:And that is?_

_Rin:Call me Tohsaka. That's my middle name._

Hakuno is taken aback for a moment before she composes herself.

_Hakuno:Only if you call me Kishinami._

_Rin:Deal. For some reason, calling you that feels right to me._

Ruby and the others look on at the scene with warm smiles. A truly happy moment.

BOOM!

...Is ruined at the sound of an explosion.

_Weiss(Exasperated):What now?!_

The sounds of combat can be heard as they seem to get closer to the groups location. After another explosion, two figures jump from out of the smoke. Revealing Artoria and Cu standing on opposite sides with their weapons drawn.

{Play "Souls to Fight" -Fate/Stay Night:Unlimited Blade Works OST}

_Tamamo:Mikon. Somehow we completely forgot about them._

_Weiss:Miss Pendragon?_

_Rin:Who is the guy in blue?_

Ruby says nothing as she looks at the two new arrivals weapons. Cu's spear. Red and well crafted. Artoria's weapon. Though it looks invisible, Ruby somehow knows a sword is in Artoria's hands. The group is taken out of their thoughts as the two Servants take their stances. Artoria makes the first move as she dashes foward. She swings her blade at the blue Lancer, but he parrys her strikes.

_Nero:It seems they are too caught up in their battle to notice us._

After a brief clash, Artoria and Cu jump back before charging each other again. The two Servants rapidly clash with one another as they parry their opponents strikes. Eventually, Artoria breaks through Cu's guard. Cu quickly recovers and goes for a lunge, but Artoria evades the strike before slashing upward. Cu barely escapes with a graze to his cheek before Artoria is on him again. Cu is forced back as he blocks Artoria's relentless assault. The two then separate after Cu parrys an attack from Artoria. Only for the blue Saber to comback with a spinning swipe. Cu grunts as he is forced to block Artoria's attack. The force of the blow is enough to almost bend Cu's spear. The Lancer quickly escapes by focusing is aura into his spear as he faces it towards the ground. The burst of energy is enough to launch Cu into the air. As he lands on the ground, both Servants take their stances again. The two grin as they enjoy their battle. Before either side can make a move...

{End song}

_Hakuno:ARTORIA! CU!_

The two Servants pause as they look toward the source of the outburst. It is then they finally notice their stunned audience.

_Artoria & Cu:Master?!_

Cu then zeros in on Rin.

_Cu:Y-you're...!_

_Rin:Hm? Have we met?_

Cu twirls his spear before dismissing it. Artoria follows suit by dismissing her armor and sword.

_Cu:N-no. Sorry. Thought you were somebody I knew._

_Rin:(I seem to be getting that alot lately.)_

Artoria crosses an arm across her chest and bows.

_Artoria:It is nice to see you are unharmed, Master. You and your Ser-_

_Hakuno:Teammates! Yes. Teammates._

Weiss is the first to snap out of her stupor.

_Weiss:You know each other?_

_Nero:They are comrades from SERAPH._

_Rin:SERAPH?_

_Altera:Long story._

Tamamo looks around at what USED to resemble a courtyard.

_Tamamo:(Goodwitch is not going to like this.)_

* * *

**-Ozpin's Office-**

After the fight with Qrow and Winter-dismissing said specialist- the remaining members of the group got down to business as night fell on Beacon Academy.

_Qrow:Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn. They're the one responsible for Autumn's condition._

_Goodwitch:What?_

_Qrow:Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers. Or generals, or headmasters. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about! It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So you tell me, James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet, or did you just not give a damn!?_

Ironwood stares down at Qrow as he places his Scroll on Ozpin's desk.

_Ironwood:Discreet wasn't working._

The center of the room projects a hologram of Vale, Beacon Academy, the Amity Colosseum and Ironwood's fleet of Atlesian Airships, which Ironwood gestures to.

_Ironwood:I'm here because this is what was necessary. _

_Qrow:You're here because Ozpin wanted you here! He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us!_

_Ironwood:And I am grateful._

_Qrow:Oh, well, you've got a real funny way of showing it._

_Ironwood:The people of Vale needed someone to protect them; someone who would act. When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength._

_Qrow:Hahaha! You... You think they're scared of your little ships? I've been out there and I've seen the things she's made, and let me tell you - they are fear. Even those green horrors I saw out there._

Ozpin stands up as he gestures to the display.

_Ozpin:And fear will bring the Grimm. A guardian is a symbol of comfort. But an army is a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's minds... "If this is the size of our defenses, then what is it we're expecting to fight?"_

Ironwood glares at them before sighing and walking forward, picking up his Scroll just as it flashes with the image of a Black Queen.

_Ironwood:So then, what would you suggest we do?_

_Ozpin:I suggest we find our guardian. But for now, it's late. We'll speak more about this tomorrow._

Ironwood nods and walks out of the office and Glynda follows suit after getting a nod from Ozpin. Leaving him and Qrow alone as Ozpin sits back down.

_Ozpin:Now Qrow. Why don't you tell me about your new friend?_

* * *

**-Cinder's Dorm Room-**

Mercury is sitting in a chair, reporting on the fight he saw earlier, while Cinder walks back and forth, interrogating him with Emerald resting on a bed nearby.

_Cinder:And you're sure?_

_Mercury:Bad hair, used a scythe and smelled like my dad after a long day. It was him._

_Emerald:What do we do?_

Cinder picks up her Scroll as it flashes with a strange symbol.

_Cinder:Nothing. We stay the course. They have no idea who we are, so we have no reason to worry. Besides, the last of the heavy lifting is being taken care of thanks to our clever little friends. _

_?:It much more complicated than that._

Li Shuwen suddenly appears.

_Cinder:Mr. Shuwen._

_Emerald:Your not supposed to be here. It's too early._

_Shuwen:It would seem two new players have entered the frey._

_Cinder:Who?_

_Shuwen:The Lancer known as Cu Chulainn. And the King of Knights, Saber. Also known as Artoria Pendragon._

_Mercury:Wait. Isn't she that Top Servant HE told us about?_

_Emerald:If they're here, then there's no doubt they've already met up with Kishinami._

_Shuwen:It's worse than that. Pendragon's instincts are sharp. The Master and the others already suspect you. If Pendragon catches you three she WILL expose you. She may even be able to detect the Maiden hidden here._

_Mercury:If that happens, then we're screwed._

_Cinder:If need be, Berserker can deal with her. The three of us must simply keep our distance from Pendragon. Remember, Kishinami won't act unless she has solid evidence._

Cinder gives a sisnster smile as her left eye glows.

_Cinder:We've used her reactive nature to our advantage so far. Why stop now?_

* * *

**-Beacon Courtyard-**

All seems quiet at Beacon after Glynda fixed the courtyard. ...Again. That is until what seems to be a ripple in dimensions appears. Out from the ripple comes a fancy dressed man with grayish white hair and red eyes. He looks around with a critical eye. This man is Kischur Zelretch. Otherwise known as Kaleidoscope. He then smirks.

_Zelretch:So, this is where those four ended up. This may be interesting._

**-To be continued-**

* * *

**Annnnd done! Sorry this chapter took to long. I've been going through some things. As some of you may know, I've taken down my RWBY x Symphogear fanfic. As I stated, I simply lost interest in it. I actually have another fanfic in the works. I've recently gotten into Highschool DxD. ...I know. Shocker that it took me so long. I'm actually debating on whether to start this one or my RWBY x Sekirei fic.**

**So yeah. Zelretch is on Remnant. ... Gods have mercy.**

***Thank you D'nnome for helping me with the CRDL vs RACR fight***


End file.
